DXD: Dinosaurs X Devils
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: Don't own DxD, just the story) A boy with a troubled past and a passion for terrible lizards escapes to the land of the rising sun, There, he uncovers the true power of his passion with help from his biggest social hurdle: Women. Villains will get brutal treatment. (Co-Authored with 54Godamora and Hareta Kuso)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Bakuganman back with another story... though its not my own. It was created by a man, a man of great passion, a man who's name is... 54godamora! Now before you report this for plagiarism, our 3rd writer, Hareta Kuso, is actually having some issues I'm not gong to discuss out of respect for him. Basically, I'm posting this to my page as well should issues like this pop up again, we have a back-up page.

Quick rundown: This story follows the anime, with references to the light novels, and is an original idea made by the man/myth/legend himself... me and Hareta just had to force the brain-child out of his body to share with the world. It's an AU, staring George, who comes across an original Sacred Gear, as well as having the iconic Boosted Gear. This gear, turns him into dinosaurs, and has the spirit of an original dinosaur (I actually came up with this) called a Mesomorpher-saurus. It's name is based on the Mesozoic era some dinos are from, and this dinosaur that can take on the form of any prehistoric behemoth he/she sees.

Interested?... Good. Grab some popcorn and a soda, and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Prologue: Start of a new day**

The sound of a rooster alarm rang through his room from his phone. Picking up his phone from his nightstand, he dismissed the alarm. Yawning, stretching his muscles, and putting on his glasses was a young man who looked very out-of-place in a country like this. He stood 5'6 with brown hair and green eyes, had a slim figure with slender arms and muscular legs. Most notable is the amount of body hair he has on his arms, legs, and his, for lack of a better term, monkey butt. His facial features looked American but he also looked slightly older than his actual age of 16, which was due to his curly beard that covered his chin, his mustache, and a small amount of hair on his lower lip. His name is George Anderson. How did he end up here you ask in the Land of the Rising Sun? After his parents passed away 8 years ago back in the United States in a car crash, he was sent to a Church home, despite him not being very religious. However, he did make a friend with a young blond girl who was training to be a nun. He got to know this girl really well, he even won her a stuffed doll from a crane game after several minutes of frustration.

Sadly, the Church decided George was making the blond girl 'impure' due to her wanting to be a nun, so they sent him away. Both children cried of course, and he only made it worse by lashing out and kicking the head nun between the legs.

A few years later, George ran away from his foster home due to being physically and verbally bullied for his mental condition of Asperger's and his passion for extinct animals. Being very territorial, he acted out of self-defense and was punished when he went too far and bit a kid on the arm out of desperation. He had enough and escaped with the possession of a big encyclopedia on prehistoric animals and spare clothes, opting to live life on his own... his own way. Of course, he was only 13 at the time, so getting a job in America was easier said than done and he had gone several days without food or shelter. Hearing that the legal age in another part of the world was 13, George made a plan to go there. He'd sneak into a plane (which was EXTREMELY hard due to all the coprolite that happened after 9/11) and make his way there. He didn't care where he went, anything to get off this rock

While he was able to end up in Japan, but it wasn't exactly what he dreamed of. Many there weren't exactly kind to foreigners. People tried to take advantage of him, thinking he didn't know the laws and this made him defend himself a lot using a pair of pocket knives he stole during his time in the USA. Luckily for George, his father worked as a Customs trader back in LA so he knew about eastern customs, as well as some of the language, but only basic and fumbled a lot, having to refer to to an American-Japanese translator book before getting a phone. He struggled to survive, to eat, and to make ends meet; but he did work for a multi-nation restaurant that was run by a kind, old man who reminded him of his late grandfather. With his help, George was able to learn more about Japan and its culture besides pop culture icons like kaiju, as well as make enough money to get his own place. It took 3 years of hard work, but he overcame all the odds the world threw at him... except one...

High School.

After his daily routine (shower, comb hair/hair dryer, put the Kuoh Academy uniform on, apply deodorant, have breakfast of peanut butter granola balls and yogurt, do his medicine for his asthma, anxiety, and for focusing in class, pack his backpack with what he needed, put his gray running shoes on, put on his green Jurassic Park T-Rex hoodie over his uniform, finally a breath mint and after locking the house with his keys), he was ready to start his third week of school. Little did he know, on this very day... his life would be turned upside down... for good.

XXXXXXXXXX **(AN: This is how scenes will transition from one to the next.)**

As George approached the gates of Kuoh, he reflected on to the sheer grand design of the building. It was a large building, bigger-than-your-average-bear school, and that it was privately owned. Who'd spend so much money on one school, the American didn't know.

One thing he DID know, was this school used to be a girls-only school... which was the reason he's had yet to find a boys bathroom WITHOUT tampon garbage cans, and the reason why the girl-to-boy ratio was insanely low. Which made him feel very awkward around the majority of the ladies due to his Asperger's. Surprisingly, not long after he arrived, ladies of his age swarmed him like sharks at a feeding frenzy. While he heard foreigners weren't treated as equal, that didn't mean they weren't... seen as interesting, in one way or another.

The other problem, was the only girl George had ever talked to aside from his mother was that in-training nun he grew close too. He wondered how she was doing nowadays, she probably forgot all about him after all these years... just thinking that made his heart ache, but life wasn't fair, was it?

As he passed through the gates he could overhear the other students gossiping about him when they think he couldn't hear them.

**Male Student #1**: _(has 2 other boys with him, looking in George's direction)_ Hey look... it's that American student, again.

**Male Student #3**: Just what I need.. my girl won't stop talking about him. _(mimics girlfriends voice, with hands on his cheeks)_ Oh, he's so mysterious and smart...

**Female Student #2**: _(is gossiping with 5 other girls, but notices George out of her eyes corner)_ Isn't that George McAnderson?

**Female Student #3**: _(whispers)_ He's kinda cute!

**Female Student #5**: _(is impressed, but dismissive)_ Eh, Kiba's more my type...

**Female Student #1**: At least he's not a Pervert like almost every other guy here... speaking of which, did you hear what the Perverted Duo did this morning...?

George has heard comments like this 1000's of times before, and while most he was able to shrug off, the ones that were compliments made him feel bashfully shy. All he wanted was to stay out of trouble, as talking is what got him bullied in the first place. But sadly, people had to push his buttons, and when he snapped it wasn't pretty. He suddenly had a scary scenario play out in his head of an incident that his dark side created but he shook his head and carried on.

The last comment caught his attention though, he quickly discovered that the school had two male students by the names of Motohama and Matsuda, AKA the 'perverted duo'. They seemed to make it their mission sneak a peek at every single girl in the academy; in the hopes of catching a glimpse at their panties, a nip slip, or even full frontal nudity.

George had a few classes with them, they actually weren't too bad... though he had to keep them in line. When he first got here, he caught them peeping at girls from the locker room window and being the good Samaritan he was... let the ladders 'close in'. They tried beating him up in front of the entire school near the fountain after they got beaten up by 100 girls, but thanks to the years of being bullied, George knew how to defend himself despite his average look, with him winning by kicking them both between the legs hard.

Needless to say, the duo nor any other boy dared tried to take him... they're were a few larger groups that did, but he was able to make tracks and run away before it could escalate. Not without George getting injured of course, and girls beg- _*ahem*_ requested to help him... he shyly declined, as reserved as he was.

After school let out and keeping his social interactions to a minimum, George headed to the back of the school to explore the wooded area. It was refreshing as no one took this path, and he preferred to be alone for 80% of the time. People were weird, some weirder than him which says a lot, and he'd rather stay away from that coprolite.

It wasn't much longer before he came across a clearing on his path that he's never seen before... he must've taken a wrong turn somewhere, but he pressed on, his curious yet cautious nature on where this path will take him. He stumbled upon an old-looking building, it appeared to be 100 years old, maybe more. He's heard about this place thousands of times from the student body, it was the club room of the Occult Research Club... how anyone could make a club with that name and not be investigated, George didn't know.

The only thing he DID know was the ORC had only four members; said members were hailed as the most popular, well-known and adored students in the entire campus. Kiba Yuuto, the pretty boy and only male member; a first-year named Koneko Toujou, considered to be Kuoh's mascot; and last but not least, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, who were looked up to as the "Great Ladies". He's seen all members of this club throughout the school, and had to admit "Great Ladies" was a fitting title. Both girls were beautiful beyond reason, it's like they were goddesses or something. He would never had a chance with them...

Then... it happened.

A window had opened with an oddly loud creek. Looking up, George saw a sight that he'd remember for the rest of his life. Standing in the open window, was one of the "Great Ladies" herself! Crimson-Red hair, deep blue eyes, a figure that would drive both men and women insane... no doubt, this was the famous Rias Gremory.

She looked down at him, he looked up at her... time seemed to just screech to a halt. After just a few seconds that felt like minutes to him, George, being polite and for once not letting his fear get to him, politely did a two-finger salute and nod with a subtle smile. Clearly, the young lady didn't expect that as she had a blink-and-you'll-miss it stunned expression but she returned the smile with her own that was softer and sweeter as a breeze suddenly blew through, sending her long crimson locks to blowing around her figure. George didn't know how much longer they stood like this, taking in each other's appearances, but then he may have blew it when he then took off running like a rocket, whether it be out of fear or showing off his speed, she didn't know. He realized it was almost 4:00. He needed to get home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rias Gremory continued to look out of the window at the strange boy, there was something about him that she sensed, but couldn't figure out what it was. Then he smiled at her, causing her heart to skip a beat... she didn't expect it, but recovered and returned it. She continued to watch the boy until he disappeared into the woods, surprised that he took off so quickly as fast as he did, completely.

With a last glance at where he was just standing, Rias turned away from the window, returning her attention to the chess game she was playing with her vice-president and close friend, Akeno Himejima. The young woman herself was leaning back into her chair drinking her tea. Rias sat opposite of Akeno and looked back at the chess board, though she couldn't fully concentrate as that boy was still on her mind.

"George Anderson" Akeno said, completely out of the blue as she put her cup down on the table and moved her black rook to take one of Rias' white pawns, taking its place on the board and putting the discarded pawn on the side of the board to join the rest of Rias' fallen pieces.

"Beg your pardon?" Rias said in confusion as she moved her knight to take Akeno's last remaining bishop.

"That boy you were checking out before he ran away, his names George Anderson. A foreigner from the west" Akeno replied sweetly, smiling as she took her own turn, taking Rias' knight with a rook.

"I... I was not checking him out" Rias denied as she moved one of pawns towards Akeno's king, declaring check. "Hmhm, right. Tell that to your past self as you stared out that window for the last 3 minutes" Akeno teased, moving her King and taking the pawn. "Well, he came across our property. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't... lost" Rias explained, moving her bishop and declaring checkmate, slamming her piece on the board as she did so, "He certainly took off in a hurry though."

Akeno looked across the board for a possible way out. With none available, she sighed and acted extremely disappointed at the game's outcome; but she was fully aware of her president's capabilities when it came to playing chess and knew she was a long way from beating her. "Yes, I must admit, he's pretty fast for a human from America."

"So he's a foreigner?" Rias muttered as she leaned back in her seat, glancing out of the window where she was talking to George. "Why the sudden interest? Could the Great Rias Gremory, be crushing on the American human?" Akeno asked innocently as she glanced across the table at her friend.

"No, just... I don't know. There's just... something about him I find... different" Rias said deep in thought. Ever since she arrived in the human world, she acknowledged the fact that she would be ogled by men on account of her body. She knew she was an extremely attractive woman by anyone's standards and whenever she was out in public, she could always feel the eyes of men around her staring all over her body, particularly on her front and back ends. Being a Devil, she knew something like this would happen, as it became the unofficial status quo with her and the rest of Kuoh.

However, that boy just now... George, was it? Rias couldn't fail to notice that, during the short one-on-one, he didn't ogle or drool over her body... not even once. Instead, he stared right into her eyes and didn't take his gaze away from them. She couldn't remember the last time anyone wasn't completely transfixed by her. It was rather nice for a change.

It wasn't just that though. She could also sense, or rather feel, something else about him. She wasn't completely sure what it was, but it needed further investigation…

**Paleontology 101 (Omake) - ****Lesson 1: Coprolite**

We begin with Rias walking into an empty college level classroom. The classroom has many rows and seats, and a stage with a digital chalkboard and table. There was a seat labeled RG up front. She sat down and crossed her legs as she patiently waited for the lesson to begin.

Suddenly, there was a burst of smoke in the center of the stage followed by a young man coughing,

**?**: Jeez. Why did you do that, George? To make an entrance, Of Course!

When the smoke cleared, stood George in a lab coat, khakis, blue and pale yellow gloves on his hands, and a protective mask around his neck.

"Are you ok, George?" Rias asked, a little concerned for him.

"Hey." He got in her face yet gave her personal space. "Name tag reads: Prof. George. We may be fellow peers at Kuoh, but here, I'm the teacher, you are the student. That said, I will give you the respect you deserve." He said, stern yet calm-headed.

"Ok ok sorry!" She said, a little surprised that he got close.

He backed away and took center stage. "Now then, you are my first student of Paleontology 101!" The smart board lit up with the exact words in the Jurassic Park style font with the JP classic theme playing. Rias brought out her notebook getting ready to take some notes.

Dismissing the title card, George began. "Now rather than talking all day about a specific genera of Dinosaur or a certain part of the study of extinct animals, we'll be talking about a fact of life: everyone poops!" He said trying to be dramatic and a bit comedic, with the last two words having his arms up in the air. She blankly stares at him as if saying "_Did you really just say what I think you just said?"_

"While this is a topic most. . . mature people would not discuss for being proper and polite and save it for kids, this is something that happens. Why what do you think most fertilizer is made of?" He said being rhetoric. Rias sighs,

"It's made of manure."

"Correct, and you used the proper term, cow manure in fact. But I'm getting off topic. Allow me to present a physical, and thankfully, non smelling, example!" He claps his hands, and a covered case appears on the table. Rias looks at the case. Seems like a simple case.

George removed the covering of the case, revealing that inside. . .. was a meter long fossilized pile of dung! Rias wasn't sure how to feel but mostly felt… disgusted.

"Now this here is coprolite. Which comes from Greek. _Kopros _meaning dung, and _lithos_ meaning stone. The term was first coined by William Buckland in 1829. Coprolite is a trace fossil, meaning that, unlike a skeleton, it allows a larger window inside the life of extinct animals. In this case, we can learn exactly about the meal of what an extinct animal ate. There is another way by using carbon isotopes but it's more complex." George explained the origin and importance of fossilized waste. He noticed Rias was perfectly paying attention and writing down notes. He smiled, taking in a bit of pride for what he knows, and not being mocked for it.

"While thankfully the smell is gone, the materials inside are just as hard as a rock, the organic material inside being replaced by silicates and calcium carbonate during the fossilization process." He explained how coprolite become a fossil after being deposited from an animal.

"Anything else I should know about, Professor?" Rias asked, once she finished writing down another portion on notes.

"Before I dive into this actual waste material we have before us, little known fact: There is an industry in mining Coprolite and we can thank WW1 for that. This is because it was used to provide phosphate for ammo." He stated a little known fact.

"So in other words every bullet contains poop?" Rias asked with a deadpan look.

"Well only during some part of WW1 since it was a war of attrition and desperate times call for desperate measures." He joked, during a light chuckle. Rias did not share his chuckle.

"Well moving on. This example here is a replica from a specimen excavated in Saskatchewan, a province in Canada. And, one moment please." He paused and brought a tool box. He then took out a small chisel and hammer. "With these implements, I will show you, my most fair of ladies, the contents of this here feces." He slipped on the mask and began chiseling away at the coprolite material. Rias got up from her desk and got closer for a better look. "Almost, and- got it!" He showed what was inside: bits of bone.

"Bones?" Rias raised one eyebrow, slightly interested.

"Yes, and this specimen dates to 66 million years ago, at the end of the Age of Dinosaurs. There's only carnivorous dinosaur that is capable of producing this waste product to contain bone from that time period. And it needs no introduction." He stated, grinning giddly. Rias decided to let him have his happy moment so she didn't say anything to interrupt.

"My dear, this is from a _Tyrannosaurus Rex!" _He states, almost yelling with excitement. Rias flinched, covering her ears. "Oh sorry, I always get excited about this kind of thing and the more excited I get, the higher my voice goes." He chuckles, sheepishly.

"I can see that." Rias said, removing her hands from her ears. "Anyways please continue."

"This specimen is one part of a theory that T-Rex was nothing more but a giant scavenger, but that's a whole nother mess I'd like to not get into right now and would be going on a tangent." He said, rather dialed down in terms of tone, almost like it was uninteresting to him.

"Why is that?' She asked, her interest piqued.

"Oh ho, now that's another story. A story for another time. Your final thoughts on this subject matter?" He asked, curious on what she thought about this lesson. Rias seemed to give it some thought,

"Well I think it's great that you're teaching a subject that you're obviously interested and well informed in. I learned quite a bit today." She smiles. He got another light chuckle out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm no professional, but I do enjoy what I talk about, especially to people who are interested. Now then, I'll just clean up here, and we can be on our way." Rias nods, neatly packs her things,

"Thanks for the lesson." She leaves to go home. He cleaned up and heads home, locking up and turning off lights.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**

**54Godamora:** Hello world of writing, this is 54Godamora with a new story... that is not my site for... Ok I don't need my parents to see this and think I'm a HUGE pervert since I already told them that I'm squeamish around adult acts that exclude nature documentaries and forms of art. It would be going back on my word. So this is going on my brother from the state of Cali, Hareta Kuso! Get out here, you!

**Hareta:** WHY AM I UPSIDE DOWN?! _*Tied to a rope dangling from the ceiling*_

**54Godamora: **Ah shoot. _*Gets out walkie talkie*_ Murphy, I said we weren't doing that intro him! Now lower him down, not cut him down! DO I make myself clear, cadet?!

**Hareta: **uh…. Any day now? Please?

**54Godamora: **Facepalms. Dear love Buckland... Sorry about this bro. _*snap my fingers and you are instantly down*_

**Hareta: **eh like we're not used to crazy stunts by now. Anyways yes his story will be on my profile but check out the ones that ARE on his profile they're insanely good. In fact that's how I met this guy.

**54Godamora: **True. Now this story will have a major education element but targeted towards not kids but teens and young adults because prehistory hardly gets properly represented in the anime world without some form of Artistic License to make a Paleontologist to cry into his popcorn...

**Hareta: **I...uhhh…. Not sure how to respond to that but I handle the responses from the students while he plays as the professor.

**54Godamora: **Note, a lot of you will see that this story is almost word for word based on _The Italian Dragon Empero__r_ by Bakuganman. However, he gave me permission to do it. Unfortunately, he's busier than both of us and hasn't chatted with me since late November. This brain child of mine came from day-dreaming a lot of me being there and also I really want to kill some stereotypical arrogant anime villains in a way that most MC's wouldn't dream of. So this will be rated M not due to being DXD, but for being very brutal towards anyone who's alignment is against the MC. Woe betide them... _*I start to laugh like Tyrian*_

**Hareta: **laugh like Tyrian you end up like Tyrian.

**54Godamora: **Quiet you. Moving on, my one main flaw is that while I can be very descriptive, my character interactions and combat choreography need some serious touching up on, especially ones that don't involve non-humans like a giant lobster and a size-changing robot.

**Hareta:** In other words… he stinks at fight scenes. _*gets a face full of water balloons and spits out water*_ Real mature bro. _*Murphy laughs*_

**54Godamora: **Thankfully, my bro here has decided to help with that regard. Now before we do the disclaimer at the end, I have a question for all of you: to make it more authentic on the DXD side of things, I will watch the show but the question is... do I go subtitles or English Dub? I'll let you guys decide.

**Random person: **Question. How did you know about DXD if you've never watched the show before?

**Hareta: **_*whistles innocently*_

**54Godamora: **Fanfiction and my brother. . .. lots of RP's. Lots. Now for closing, the disclaimer. Bro, take it away!

**Hareta: **_*dries off*_ We don't own DXD at all. Not in the least. We're doing this for pure fun and entertainment. Also so this guy can vent on the arroga-

**54Godamora: **What? What do you want me to say?

**Hareta: **nvm. Just make sure to follow and comment please. We'd like to know what you thought of this. I mainly helped at the end while watching YouTube.

**54Godamora: **I call end tagline! Get outside, get into nature, and make your own discoveries!


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life, Friends, and Allies**

George was continuing to run back home. Internally, he was berating himself for making him look like a fool in front of Rias Gremory, the most popular girl in the Academy. Having an internal conversation with himself...

_'You idiot! You ruined your big chance with the hottest girl in the ENTIRE school!'_

_'Shut up, dark side! We both know that I could never date someone like that! The chances of that happening are as likely as us having a pet T-Rex!'_

He took a breather on a bridge over a road to catch his breath. Taking his backpack off his shoulders, he grabbed a water bottle in the side pouch and sips it slowly.

"Excuse me?"

Surprised at the sudden sweet voice, George spits his water over the side of the bridge and coughs a little before looking to his right. He saw a teenage girl wearing different attire than the standard Kuoh Academy one. It consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white stripe around the lower end of it.

"Well I am the only person on the bridge besides you, I'm not dreaming, and you are actually talking to me" George said while keeping his eyes glued to the newcomer, accidentally voicing his thoughts out loud. She stared at him blinking, "Uh…. you are aware that I can hear you right?"

"Oh sorry. Not many people talk to me, so hearing a lady of my age group talk to me is almost surreal" he admitted with honesty. "Oh. That's fine, it's just... I have to ask you a very important question" said the girl. "Uh, ok. Let's hear it." Said George, as the girl took a deep breath and bowed down before almost shouting at the top of her lungs: "WILL YOU TAKE ME ON A DATE?!"

George blinked a lot, not sure if he heard correctly. He also rubbed his ears, as if making sure they worked. "M-My ears must n-not be working properly. I-I-I could've s-sworn that you just asked m-m-me out... on... a... d-d-d-date?!" He asked, flabbergasted. "Y-YES! My name is Yuuma! I've been seeing you around town and thought you could use someone special!" Said the girl, telling George her name.

George opened and closed his mouth a lot, holding a finger up. He then shook his head. He held up a finger again. "One moment please. I need to get my thoughts together." He then paced around in front of her, back and forth, across the bridge, muttering to himself while wiggling his fingers around his mouth. She waited patiently, but obviously weirded out by this... display. She internally sighed, telling herself that it was for a good cause.

He stopped pacing around, took a deep breath, and clapped his hands together. "Alright then, Ms. Yuuma. I'll take you up on your offer. I'm available any day after school; minus Tuesday, Friday and Saturday." He said, his confidence persona doing the talking. "I also apologize for that display. I have a mental condition that has me process information differently, especially when I'm around cute girls" George apologized, but then realized what he let slip out and held both his hands on his mouth. Yuma was obviously weirded out again, but also a little flattered upon hearing him call her cute. "That's fine. Would Sunday work?" She asked him. "Sure, though I'm still relatively new around here" he said, trying to plan a strategy.

"Got a phone or something? We can set up a place with that and have it notify you" Yuma said. George pulled his phone out of his right pocket. "Primed and ready," he said after putting in his password. Yuma looked for a shopping district using Google Maps. "This place should do well enough. Say around Noon?" She asked, showing him the location. He nodded. "Sure, I'll even set an alarm on my phone to wake me up at 9 so I can get ready."

Yuma smiled at that. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you on Sunday." She took off. She turned around and waved goodbye and he did as well, smiling. Once she was out of sight and he looked around to make sure he was alone. . .

He let out a cheer, imitating the most famous scene from the end of Jurassic Park, which alerted someone passing by on the bridge. The person, a male, stared at George before deciding to just continue waking. George froze, bashfully laughs, before he grabbed his gear, and took off like a rocket for home to continue his success at playing the game known as Life.

Little did the happy guy know... he was being watched by a certain little white-haired girl.

She came out of a bush, also wearing the Kuoh Academy girl uniform. She had cat-shaped clips in her short hair, and had golden amber eyes. She was also very short and was holding a lollipop in her mouth along with a box of strawberries in her right hand. Her name was Koneko Toujou. She left into a red and black portal leading to the Occult Club at Kuoh academy. "I've come with a report." Koneko reported back to Rias. They listen to what she has to say. She explained everything she saw... including George's strange actions, like his responses to "Yuuma", how he thinks, and his victory cheer.

Rias... wasn't sure how to react to the victory cheer.

Akeno had a theory. "He stands out by wearing a T-Rex hoodie over the standard uniform, so he must have a passion for Dinosaurs."

"What of it?" Konkeo asked, not sure where her Senior is going with this. "From the general public viewpoint, people would see him as childish, which explains why he was so happy about being asked out." She then sighed, "Shame he's being used."

Rias looked at Akeno. "Where are you going with this Akeno?" She asked her. "Not sure but we are getting off topic. We need a plan on what to do with him, in case he gets killed. I suggest you could give him one of your papers Rias" Akeno stated, getting things back on track. Rias nods, "I'll send out my familiar to follow him tomorrow and she'll give him a flyer. I'll know what to do by then." Akeno nods, "Then we got a plan ready."

XXXXXXXXXX

George was waiting around the shopping district for Yuuma. He wore a blue short-sleeve button-down shirt, khaki, and gray running shoes. He also combed his hair, shaved his beard, applied some cologne deodorant, and even took the time to deal with some acne on his face. He also brought besides his wallet, phone, watch, his bracelet, a packet of breath mints in his shirt pocket... as well as something else. Something he pray doesn't have to use. "I wonder what's taking so long? I've been here for an hour." He said, looking at his watch.

Out of nowhere, he was handed a small piece of paper by someone. "Here take a flyer, sir." He looks at the person. It was a lady that was slightly older than him, wearing revealing redish-pink clothes that had a slight bat motif to them. He took it and the lady left. He examined it. It was in Japanese writing with a red glyph on it. Unfortunately, he could hardly understand it. He internally sighed. _'I can speak Japanese moderately but understanding their writing is impossible! Good thing they can understand my English handwriting... after I brushed up on it, of course.'_

"Oh George!" He turned his head her way and saw her. She wore a pink shirt that exposed a fair amount of her chest, blue short shorts, and white tennis shoes. She also has her hair up in a ponytail. She was also out of breath, as if she ran the entire way here, "I'm sorry! I couldn't decide what to wear!"

He quickly stuffed the flyer in his back pocket and turned to her, smiling. "It's ok. I understand. I can be a patient young man. . .. which depends on what or who I'm waiting for." He said accepting her apology. She smiles, "Thank goodness! Shall we get started?" She smiled softly, holding her left hand out. He smiled, "Lead the way, dear maiden." She grabbed his hand gently and lead him to a clothing shop. George felt a little bit of dread, but he tolerated it. They enter and she leads him around, while George also looks around, head on a swivel almost, absorbing all the sights, sounds, and smells as possible.

They look around at various items and clothes in a store. Yuuma noticed that George had a very particular taste when it came to clothing. He stated that while he has more than enough clothes for him, he's always looking if there's anything that sticks out to him in a positive manner, mainly shirts that have some kind of design on them. He saw something that he thought she would like: a red bracelet. She looked at it for a minute or two, but she did smile, "I like it." He smiled,

"Then I'll buy it." They put it a small shopping bag. "You wait near the register. I'll continue to look around and see if there's anything that strikes my fancy." She nods,

"I'll be sitting on that chair right there." She pointed at a chair near the fitting booths. He smiled and then he moved off, at a steady yet not fast pace. He combed every inch of the store. He almost passed by something that caught his eye before he stopped, walked backwards, then walked to it. He smiled and picked it up. He came back to her and showed her what he found.

A white T-shirt that had a red spot in the center with the Japanese letters for Gojira. She blinks a few times then nods, "If that's what you wanted." He nods, "I do." They head up to the register, wait in line, and when it's their turn next, he paid for their stuff, and they left. As they left, his stomach growled. Yuuma giggles a little bit, "Hungry, are we?"

George had a slight smirk, "Yeah, I got quite an appetite. Most people wonder where all the food goes since I stay so thin." He lightly patted his belly. "Though I'll do my best to not make a pig out of myself in front of you." She sighs, "Something tells me this is going to be an interesting lunch…" She said, quite nervous.

They found a simple diner that sold fast food, like burgers, fries, and shakes. They sit at a booth. A waiter soon came by and handed them two menus. George ordered a peanut butter shake medium, Chicken Bacon Swiss, along with Mozzarella sticks. Yuuma mainly ordered an iced tea and a chicken salad. Their waiter wrote their orders down, took their menus, and left.

George took a deep breath. "Ok while we wait... ask away." He stated, relaxing himself. She thought about this. "Was there any reason you accepted my request? I mean to be fair, for you know this could be an elaborate prank." George gave it some thought. "Well, when you live the rough life I've had to live, you have to be prepared for anything. Hence why I came packing some... defensive measures in case things go south for us; like say someone tries to mug us."

"I guess… but still why did you accept?" Yuuma asked. "Don't say anything negative but... I've had a life goal of passing on what I know to the next generation and I've been lonely for the longest time. No one has asked me out, either back home in LA or here... until now." He stated, with honesty.

Internally for George,

_'Be careful, sire. She could be right; this could be part of an elaborate prank, or worse, she could have. . . a dark motive for all this.'_

_'I know, man. Why do you think I brought that thing you recommended? I know how to use it and I sharpened it before I left.'_

"I guess it makes some sense." She heard him say "back home in La" which stuck out to her. Meaning he's not Japanese, but American. "You're from America then?" She asked, which he nodded to. "Born in Los Angeles, California. Hot, crowded, but a lot of fun. Especially the several trips to the Page Museum." He sighed happily at the last sentence, thinking back to several memories there. Yuuma decided to let him continue. Then his expression briefly went glum, flashing back to the night his life was changed forever: the storm, the crash, the waking up yelling at the hospital. He shook his head, "But those days and my dream of working at the Page Museum are over. Taken away by one tragic accident... and continuing that train of thought would ruin the date." He said, his voice back to normal.

"I don't think I'll push into it. Obviously it's personal to you." Yuuma said, respecting his privacy. He smiled, "Thanks."

Their food soon arrived. He smiled and while he would have dug in, he remembered that Japanese say something before they eat. He cupped his hands, closed his eyes, "Itadakimasu." Which he said slowly. Yuuma did the same thing,

"Itadakimasu." Then they both began to eat. George licked his chops before he drank his shake rapidly, no brain freeze at all. Once he had it half down, he switched to his CBS and ate it, taking big bites out of it, and eating it over the table. He also dips his cheese sticks in marinara sauce. The main thing about his table manners is while he was polite, he was eating as if this meal would be his last! Yuuma was taking her time, eating calmly as she did. She took a few sips of her iced tea and a few bites of her chicken salad. "Calm down or you'll choke."

George stopped eating and wiped his mouth and beard with a napkin. "You kidding? This is normal for me. I have the metabolism of a teenager. Need food to grow. I balance out my rapid eating with exercise since I walk to-and-from Kuoh academy and also do weekly workouts at my house." He commented. He then did a small burp. "Oh excuse me."

"First of all, you're excused." Yuuma stated, "Second, still doesn't mean you won't choke. Even the most fit guys can choke on food if they're not careful."

"Yeah I was originally eating a lot faster in the past... but that changed when I went to a Golden corral. You. Really. Don't Want. To Know." He lightly shuddered. Yuuma sighs,

"I can tell but at least slow down a little." He sighed,

"May as well for you, love." He said, last part accidentally coming out. Suddenly her face is a tomato red, "E-E-Excuse me?!" She stuttered. He froze up, "Gah!" He lightly smacks himself. "Sorry, it slipped out. I meant it as a compliment, not flirting with you." He said, with a faint blush of his own. She gulps, "J-Just think before you speak ok?!"

"Yes ma'am." He said, very quickly with subtle fear in his tone.

Yuuma thinks internally, _'Oh man! I can't believe what I have to do! I thought he would be like every other man and stare at my assets like a pervert! But here is being polite and nice to me! Oh but the others would kill me if I didn't do my job...' s_he sighed internally. _'George, I'm sorry about this, but only if you didn't have that Sacred Gear, you and I could've actually been an item...'_

Once they are done eating, George pays the bill and they left. She then took him to the park, not saying a word, and her mood had changed from cheerful and happy, to worried and saddened.

XXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the park late afternoon. George looked around the park, enjoying the scenery, before his attention towards Yuuma. He was no fool, and he most certainly noticed her mood shift. Something had upset her, and he hoped it wasn't because of him. Yuuma walks to the fountain and looks into the water, staring at her reflection for the past couple of minutes.

"Yuuma, you ok? If something's wrong, we can talk about." George asked, concerned for her. She took a deep breath and walks back to him. As he did, George felt his danger sense tingling, his right hand going for his weapon sheathed on his back pants pocket. She didn't notice.

"Honestly thinking about it right now, I don't think there's a way to talk about this… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?" He asked, worried. _'Be ready. I can sense something wrong. Moment it goes wrong, ATTACK!'_ He saw a couple tears fall off her face. "This is going to hurt you just as much it's going to hurt me." All George said to that was, "Huh?"

Suddenly her clothes burst apart followed by 2 black wings forming from her shoulder blades as well as thin black leather straps formed as well, leaving zero to the imagination. She also grew a bit taller and looked a bit older.

"George, I'm sorry but I-" She was cut off from something she didn't expect: George looked up at her. Gone was the placid and concerned expression on his face. Now his eyes had gone bloodshot, nostrils flaring, teeth bared, arms clenching. It screamed one thing: Pure, unadulterated, rage! All that was running through his head was that 'sorry' she said. She gasps, "Geo-"

Without so much as a warning, he spear tackled her into the fountain, damaging her back and wings. She yelled in pain, "George. I-" He grabbed her neck with one arm and held her head underwater, strangling her. He then pulled out his weapon: a large Ka-Bar knife! He held it high before he stabbed her right arm over and over again, yells of anger and rage pouring from his vocal cords and her right arm went limp, drained of blood. Her screams of pain were muffled by the water and she struggled. She tried to get him off with her feet, but he stomped on her right foot before he stabbed her left leg over and over again, blood getting on him and he didn't even care! He noticed that she stopped struggling.

Thinking she was dead, he let her go. "Know this, entity. You try and cross me, and you'll regret it!" He kicked her "corpse", making sure she was dead. Satisfied, he grabbed the bag, tossed out the red bracelet and began to leave. As left, he felt drained of the adrenaline he used to defend himself from an assumed attack. George also thought about how she cried and how scared she was, but he didn't notice. He was blinded by his anger and the urge to live. But for some reason. thinking about her crying made his body not want to move. Why is this? All he did was protect himself. "What is this feeling?' He thought to himself. Unknown to him, she was actually still alive!

Suddenly, he felt the worst pain of his life as he was impaled through the back and out where his heart is! Blood spurts all around, even in his mouth! He looked down and saw a red glowing spear impaling him before it vanished. He collapsed on his stomach, blood pooling around him. "I'll… give you points for…. Not being that scared… I'm sorry… I really am… but this is for a noble cause… if I could've chosen things… I wouldn't have chosen to kill you…" She managed to get to the red bracelet and grabbed it. She looked at it for a while then looks at George. She limps to him and caressed his face then slowly gave him a kiss and flew off, tears trailing her face. George looks, his vision slightly blurry.

_'So this is how I go out: literally stabbed in the back by the one girl that actually had it out for me… and I tried to kill her! Darn it… Well George, look on the bright side: at least you'll be with your family soon enough. Mom, Dad, I'm almost there. . .'_

He weakly holds an arm out towards the moon, before it collapsed, his eyes just about to roll back into his head. He would have accepted death's warm embrace... if not for some "divine" intervention. In the form of a flyer with a circle on it.

It came out of his back pants pocket and glowed a crimson color. The same circle appeared on the ground around him, glowing more vibrant crimson by the second. Then... she arrived. Rias, the girl with the flowing crimson hair along with bat-like wings sprouting from her lower back, but not any wings. The wings of a devil! She looked at the dying young man, "I don't believe it's your time yet, George Anderson." She said confidentiality, "You still have a full life to live. I shall resurrect you and take you under my literal wings... as your caretaker." She slowly brought out her hand and opened it, revealing 8 red pawns. "These will be your proof that you will serve under me." She placed them in an octagon formation on his torso. They all glowed deep crimson before they sank into his body. The blood around him dried up and the wounds that took his life vanished. She smiles, "It is done. From here on out, you shall forever be my pawn!"

Of course being in a coma, he couldn't hear her. The girl picked him up, "And now to your place." She took flight and carried her him to his place. He had left a window open on the second floor to his bedroom. She stripped him, placed his stuff on his nightstand, and then stripped herself. "Good night~"

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, George's rooster alarm woke him up and he automatically turned it off.

His eyes widened and he sat up in bed, looking around. He saw he was in his room, and not in the afterlife. He screamed into his pillow, "I'M ALIVE!" He yelled at the top of the lungs. Rather than trash his room and regret it later, he simply relaxed on his bed before he cried. He then dried his eyes, opened up his nightstand drawer, took out the only photo, and looked at it. He sighed sadly, stroking the image.

"I was almost there, mommy, daddy. While I won't be seeing you real soon, I will see you again... someday." He then looked at his JP clock and saw it was 8:15 am.

Realizing he was going to be late, he quickly got ready for school, having to cut some important corners to save time, like forgo combing/drying his hair, cologne, and eating on the way there. As he was getting ready, he noticed that his acne and scars on his lower left side of his lip and on his right palm near the back of it are gone! No idea how/why and with no time to think about it, he leaves his house and locks it before dragging his wheel-powered backpack towards school, the contents of it being too heavy to carry.

Along the way, he says ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to NO ONE about what happened. _'If people found out about what happened Sunday, they would think I was crazy or something! And that would just turn more women away from me!'_

As he continues on with his school day, he can't help be feel like he is being watched by some of his peers. He looks around but can't locate any of them... until one point. As he is making his way up the stairs, he froze.

There... at the top is Rias Gremory! And she was looking straight at him. His fear response kicking in, he looked away from her. Not being rude, but being respectful to her as he didn't want to stare at her and her large mounds and out of fear. He made sure to look at her eyes. As she passed him, she gave him a very subtle wink. He lightly blushed but returned the gesture with a head nod and a two finger salute before he quickly ascended the stairs. Rias looked at him as he walked away, 'I wonder why he didn't say anything. Odd. He also ran away mere seconds after we looked at each other. Could he perhaps be scared of women? If so, why attend Kuoh, knowing the high girl to boy ratio here?' She ponders, thinking about George's internal mindset. _'I'll have to do some investigation about him, maybe I can ask Sona for his academic file...'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, as George is leaving the academy and heading back home, he feels... different. He looked around and saw that he could see into a dark alleyway just fine! His eyes widened. He then heard a car go by... that was several meters behind him!_ 'What the Hell Creek! I supposedly die, I wake up, my scars and acne are gone, and now I have better sight and hearing! Did I end up getting some superpowers or something?! If so... sounds awesome!'_

On his way back, he passed by the park where he "died". Wanting to do some investigating, he entered and stopped near the fountain. He saw that the broken part was still there, but any blood from either "Yuuma" or his own are gone.

_'This is strange. I know it happened and I did savage her to prevent her from what I assumed she was going to murder me... even though she did. But why though? I'm just a mentally imbalanced, dinosaur loving, wimpy freak of a human!'_ He clenched his fists and kicked the ground, angry for both his actions and "Yuuma's"... _'Hey, sire! Enough of the identity crisis! We got company! Behind us!'_

He looked behind him and sees that he wasn't alone. There is a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consists of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. "Whatever are you doing alone here, boy?" He exclaimed, voice dripping with arrogance. "None of your business, old man!" George retorted, defensively. His arm going to his Ka-Bar knife in his back pocket.

"I believe it is my business since my dumb colleague seemed to fail at her job. I knew we shouldn't have given it to that failure." George made the connection. His eyes twitched as did his arms, "So you are in league with the female entity that fooled me into a date and tried to kill me?" He smirks, "Tell me, how does it feel knowing that not only am I alive but I also made her get away, bleeding?!" He yelled, his knife drawn in full view, the blade sharpened and cleaned.

"Like that damnable woman has been around humans for far too long. I swear if you want something done right, don't send a woman." He retorted, arrogant as ever. George popped his neck, "Well then, I guess this time I get my revenge by killing you. Yes I said, kill. You aren't the first person I've killed, and you won't be the last!"

He rushed at the middle-aged man, who brought out a glowing blue spear. "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." George smirks,

"I should be saying the same thing!" George leaped into the air behind him and put one arm around him into a choke hold. But then he felt blinding pain in his left shoulder, he looked to see that the strange man stabbed him with his spear!

He screamed not in pain but rage! He threw him over his shoulder and then stomped hard on his groin and then took one leg at a time and broke them over his knees! The man screamed in pain, but he still didn't go down.

Just before he could slash his glowing spear at him, George grabbed his arm and then did something unexpected: he bit his wrist hard enough to break it! With a roar, he stabbed him in his right shoulder over and over again before with a roar, he managed to tear his right arm off his socket with his knife and left arm! The man fell yelling in great pain, clutching his bleeding stump. "You darn brat!" He yelled, trying to power through the pain, "How can you hurt a Fallen Angel?!"

George gave him another demonic smirk, his green eyes glowing! "Simple really: I fight to live. And anyone who tries to end me is either dead or in the hospital. You are joining the ones I've killed!" With a roar he picked him up and threw him into a tree, a convenient branch impaling him through his torso! He struggled to pry himself off, especially with one arm.

George threw his knife at him, hitting square in the mouth. With unnatural speed, he rushed at him and punched him hard in the torso. He removed his knife and then stabbed him in the head over and over again! Blood began to stain his face and torso, but he didn't care. He cares about living. No matter how many gang members, crooks, and drug dealers he has to kill to survive in a world where he is not accepted. He stopped when he realized the man was way beyond the point of death. The head looked like a gross jack-o-lantern: Eyes gone, nose gone, mouth gone, blood all over! George breathes heavily, his adrenaline high coming down.

Before George could leave, he saw a red glowing glyph appear behind him. Afraid of what it was, he hid himself among the bushes. He looked and saw Rias, Koneko, and Akeno appear from it. He was surprised. How is this possible?! "I wonder where he went." They saw the mauled corpse of the Fallen Angel, as well as a small trail of blood leaving it. Koneko would have cared, but given her line of work, she's unphased. Rias was... Surprised to say the least. She hates the Fallen as much as any other Devil would... But this is a step too far. They all saw the blood trail leading away, meaning that who did this isn't far away. She followed the trail.

George froze up. _'Coprolite! We're about to be discovered sire! Run!'_ George started to run away, breathing heavily but his wounded shoulder was acting up. He had to stop and puts pressure on the wound. As he was treating it, he let his guard down. He sensed something behind him and looks. It was Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. He froze, like a deer in headlights. He shook, scared. Rias sighs, "No need to act scared we're here to help you out." She approached him. Akeno winks at him,

"I adored the way you tore apart that Fallen. It was kinda hot." She giggled.

He gulped, his flight response telling him to run. "No... no... you should be scared of me! I killed a man in one of the most violent ways possible!" He said, defending himself.

"That thing was no man." Rias dismissed, "It doesn't matter. If it wasn't gonna be you, I would have taken care of him myself."

"Just please come with us, George. It's better." Koneko said, monotone voice.

Before he could make an executive decision, his eyes widened, tears falling from them and he then slumped to the ground, passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Rias sighs, "Koneko pick him up." She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. His Ka-Bar knife slipped out from his grasp. Rias saw it and picked it up. She examined the blade, still coated in the blood of the Fallen, and still sharp. "Must be what was used to kill the Fallen. Blood is still fresh." Akeno smirks,

"I'm impressed. He'll make a fine member." Rias looked at her,

"Just make sure you keep your sadism to a minimum with him. We don't need another person who is sadistic." She bantered to her Queen. Akeno pouts, "Oh fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday.

George awoke in his bed, drained from last night. He groaned and turned his alarm off... but then he noticed he was in his birthday suit! He heard some mumbling next to him and looks to his right only to see a naked Rias Gremory in his bed!

He silently screamed, jaw agaped. He grabbed his glasses on his bed, put some red boxers on, a pair of blue sleep shorts, and then began to leave to have a panic attack so he wouldn't accidentally wake her up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He froze up. He turned around slowly to see her staring at him, blanket around her, and her... womanly features bare to the world. "Well?" She asked, having an oddly sexy smile on her face. He closed his eyes and put his hands over them, "WHAT THE HELL CREEK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING NOTHING?! HAVE YOU ANY DECENCY, WOMAN?!" He yelled, but not angry, more embarrassed than anything else.

"First off, I brought you here." Rias explained, calmly, "Second, no. It's easier for me to sleep nude." He gulped, scared and nervous after last night. "Also, your room is... interesting." She said, still smiling.

His room is decked out wall to wall in Dinosaur stuff: shelves crammed with books or DVD's, other shelves had various Dinosaur toys/models on display. There are several plastic containers that are stacked on top of each other and have labels that are of the 3 main time periods of the Age of Dinosaurs: 3 for the Triassic,11 for the Jurassic, and 12 for the Cretaceous. Even the walls, door and ceiling weren't safe: There was a JP clock near his night stand that has a sauropod lamp, countless posters of either Dinosaur themed movies/shows or of various types of Dinosaurs, and the door has a T-rex with jaws open dart board. The ceiling fan has pterosaurs on them, like a mobile of sorts. She also saw that the bed was dinosaur themed- the blanket was pitch black with the JP logo on both sides, the sheet covering the bed had various JP style dinosaurs on it, and the pillow had red, blue, green, and orange dinosaur footprints on it. The only thing that wasn't littered with dinosaur themed stuff was the floor which was a soft comfortable green carpet.

George was pulled out of his embarrassment by her comment, "Really? You find all this Saurian stuff to be... interesting? Wow. Most people would find it to be quite much kid material. T-T-Thank you, Ms. Gremory." He bowed his arms.

Then he recalled the situation at hand. He took a deep breath and stared at the shelves, not looking in Rias' direction. "Listen, you're very... biologically attractive, but can you please put some clothes on?" He stated with sincere honesty. He gulped, afraid of her response would be her beating him up.

"No." Rias said, still not losing that smile. If anything, it appeared more sultry than before.

"Is this gonna be a common occurrence?" He asked, willing to adapt. "It could be..." she said, teasing George some more. She thought his reactions he was giving were adorable. "O-Ok, I guess I can try to adapt to it." said George. "Good boy, now onto the important stuff." said Rias.

"What important stuff? Cause. . . I have no idea what has been happening to me for the past 72 hours. So far, I have: defended myself against a girl who I thought was interested in me, I die and come back to life, my scars acne are gone, all my senses feel boosted, I brutally slaughter Yuuma's associate, find you and your friends wanting me, I pass out, and now we are here." George summed up the past 3 days.

"Simple. You're no longer human." Rias said, like it was an everyday subject.

"Wait... what?" He said, his voice going up an octave. She got up, walked to him and grabs his face to make sure he's looking at her eyes only.

"George Anderson, from here on out, you are my Pawn, and I your King."

**Paleontology 101 (Omake) - Lesson: Hell Creek, South Dakota 66 mya**

Rias walks to the gym rather than the lecture hall as before. _'George told me and another girl to meet him here instead. Wonder why...__'_ She enters and sees that the lights are off. However, due to her heritage, she can see just fine. What she does see is impressive. Taking up a large portion of the main floor of the gym is a huge display of an entire environment with at least six types of habitats: Redwood Forest, Cypress Swamp, Upland Forest, Broadleaf Forest, and Fern Prairie. "What's all this?" Rias looks behind her to see Raynare. Both glare at each other.

"Fallen Angel." Rias commented with hate, spitting the name.

"Devil." Raynare returned.

Of course before both can get into a fight, a flickering light shined down a hall, revealing a door that only had two letters on it in bold green: HR.

"HR? What could it stand for?" Rias wondered. Raynare blinks, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Then the door opened slowly, creaking. It sounded very creepy, like something from an old horror movie. Neither of the girls were really frightened. But then it was fully opened. All they saw was pitch black, so dark not even Rias could see! But what was there was startling despite it not being much.

All that was there... was a pair of big red eyes that glowed demonically. Rias waits. Raynare wasn't sure what to do. Then the door closed... on its own.

"Huh was expecting you both to be scared of that." They looked to see George dressed up like a paleontologist: white t-shirt with a T-Rex skull on it, a light brown leather vest that holds three pouches that each contain digging equipment: a small chisel, small hammer, and a brush. He's also wearing light blue shorts, and dark brown leather boots. He has also has a dark brown leather adventurer hat on as well. Finally, he has a digging shovel strapped to his back.

"Think about what we've seen." Rias stated. "We've seen a lot of our comrades die, you really think we'd be scared of a door?" Raynare added.

"I wasn't referring to the door but what was behind it. The room is Human Resources. In short, anyone here acts in a way I find... unacceptable, I show them that door, they get scared, and there's no more acting out. So if anyone tries to start a fight and/or I have to get into a Creation vs evolution debate, Human Resources will speak to you on that." George stated, sounding like a stern, strict, college professor. Rias blinks, "Ok if you say so. May we please get to the lesson, Professor?"

"Lesson?" Raynare asked.

"Rias, catch Raynare up on what goes on here, I still need to get things prepared." He goes out back and turns the lights on, allowing Raynare to see the huge display set.

"Sure thing." Rias said. As George was finishing preparations, Rias did what she could to catch Raynare up to speed. Raynare listened and also looked at the huge display set.

"I think I got it." Raynare nods. She looked at the display set and was impressed by the huge scale of it, as well as the detailing of everything. "Ok I think I got all the things I need." They look and see George with a cart that contained 11 plastic containers that each had the following labels: Invertebrates, Fish, Amphibians, Mammals, Lizards, Turtles, Choristoderan, Crocodilians, Pterosaurs, Birds, and Dinosaurs. Rias looks at him, "You're definitely planning something."

"Yeah, something big." Raynare added. He nods, "Yep. This lesson is going to be a bit different. It's going to be a bit of game. I'll explain details soon. First, take your seats. I have provided both of you desks and chairs that will allow you to better move out of them better." He points behind them. They look and see tables with stools that are sitting just off the bleachers. They took their seats, although Raynare seemed uncomfortable. "Let me fix that." George snapped his fingers and there was a cushion underneath both their seats. Not only was it soft but it was also a vibrator, like a vibrating chair. Rias didn't bother putting it on or she wouldn't be able to pay attention.

"Alright, time to get started. Today's lesson is about a specific environment from the Age of Dinosaurs: the Hell Creek Formation. This is one of the most important fossil sites in the USA, let alone the world. It covers Montana, Wyoming, North Dakota, and South Dakota. The largest concentration is in the upper left corner of South Dakota, and that's what this enormous display stand I've built is intended to replicate." He explained the start of the lecture. Rias was taking notes while Raynare struggled to keep up being new and all.

"The environment was composed of several environments, even a beach with a view of the sea. Though for the sake of this lecture, that will not be focused on as the animals there are mainly marine life from the nearby Fox Hill Formation. The environment is composed of six habitats: Redwood Forest, Cypress Swamp, Upland Forest, Broadleaf Forest, and Fern Prairie. Additionally, paleontologists are even able to determine the climate and weather of it; it was a subtropical with large amounts of rainfall." He explained the habitats of the Hell Creek. Rias looks,

"What made each one unique?" She asked.

"To start is the flora or plant life. While I'm no paleobotanist, I was able to record that there are about 27 species of plants native that I've managed to reconstruct. You got Dawn Redwood trees, three types of Cypress trees, Monkey Puzzle Trees were the dominant type of tree found on the Fern Prairies, as well as trees that are around today like Poplars and Magnolia." He explained some of the local flora. Raynare was starting to get used to this and was able to take notes.

"Grass has evolved but it was restricted to the swamps of India, so the ground was made up of Ferns & Cycads. Additionally, and surprisingly to me, there are 3 types of fruits native here; and since this will take awhile, I have been kind enough to supply us with some refreshments." He clapped his hands and out came wheeling a cart was something that was downright weird.

It looked like a scaly, green alien with a classic big head but the eyes were large and bird-like, akin to that of a hawk or eagle. The long slender arms have hands that ended in 3 short sharp claws and their configuration was like it starting to grasp objects. The legs are long, slender and have 3 toes with a fourth toe behind each foot. The creature is dressed up like a butler, albeit with no gloves and opened toed black shoes. Rias looked at them. Raynare blinks,

"What is that?" She said, taken aback by this creature.

"Let's just say that scientists in the 80's and 90's had the fringe theory that what if this one type of dinosaur that was as intelligent as a crow or raven survived the mass extinction and inherited the earth, living lives not unlike man's. They called it the Dinosauroid. This robot here is a reconstruction of it." George explained. "I'll explain more when and/or if we get to the dinosaur it descended from." George added. Raynare blinks a few times,

"Oh. Can we please get on with the lesson?" Rias saw that the cart had covered plates on it, like what restaurants have.

"Those are tied to the lesson?" She asked. George nods,

"Like I said, this will be awhile and I've provided us some refreshments." The robot removed the container, revealing food under the covered lid. Underneath were sliced up apples, piles of grapes and grape juice, and a box of Fig Newtons. She sighs,

"Can we PLEASE get to the lesson?"

"Sorry sorry, I've had it all planned out. But yes, there were these fruits there. Fig trees, grapes, and Chinese Apples, or the extinct equivalent of, that are high in sugar. Since the extinct herbivorous dinosaurs browsed on these, I figured that we should as well." George said. "So if any of you get hungry, I have food. Your welcome." He added.

"But enough of plants. Time for the actual fun part of this lesson: the fauna or animals. There are a total of 81 types of animals that once lived here, and the game will be that you two girls must place the animals that I have stored into these containers into the correct habitat gently. To make it even more fun, you have to do it from the air." He explained the main part of the lesson plan, motioning to the containers and then pointing up at the ceiling. Rias wrote down what he said carefully as did Raynare.

"What are the rules?" Rias asked.

"First, there's no time limit. Rule one: no negatively interacting with your opposing player. Rule 2: if you place the animal in the wrong habitat, all that will happen is me placing it in the correct habitat and you won't be negatively affected by it, meaning you won't gain or lose any points. The person who gets the most animals in the right habitat wins." George explained the rules. They nod and get started.

"First are the invertebrates." He gets the container that was labeled Invertebrates and sets it on a table. He opens it up and placed down 7 models of invertebrates: Leaf Beetle, Dragonfly, Fly, Freshwater Snail, Mussel (with a sticker on it that said x4), Moth, and Pea Clam. Each girl took a few models.

"Once you place it, come back, and I'll explain roughly one paragaph about each." He explained."Begin!" They start. George watched as the two girls worked. They placed them down in what they thought was the correct areas and then returned. George took some time to check their work.

"Well you both get two points since thankfully, all four can be found in all the environments." He said. "But now I need to decide who gets the final point for the first round." He pulled out a Yen coin. "Heads Rias, Tails Raynare." He flipped it. They watch as the coin landed in his palm. He looks, "Winner of first round is Raynare so she gets all 4 points." He said, like an unimpressed game show host. Raynare smirked at Rias, who pouted in response.

"How does it feel to lose?" Raynare said with a cocky attitude.

"Now for notes. Since all 3 are alive today, it's not too hard to assume that all 4 insects found here would be that much different from today: the leaf beetle would be found inside decaying wood, the flies would be a nuisance to larger animals and swarming decaying carcasses, the moths would be pollinating flowers as butterflies had yet to evolve, and the dragonflies would most likely be hunting all 3." He explained. They sat down then started taking notes. "Next round is for the last invertebrates: the mussel, pea clam, and freshwater snail." They continued to take notes as he talked. He handed them both models of each, including 4 of each mussel. "Why four of the mussel?" Rias asked. "Because there are four species of mussel found here." He simply stated. They each grab 2 models to start with and when they are done with these two, they'll come back for the other two. George watched as they worked. It didn't take them long to finish and he inspects their work. They wait patiently. He smiled,

"I figured this round would be easy since you all placed them in the Cypress Swamp, the correct habitat for them since they can only live in water." He stated, please with their work so far. They both smile. They then sit down to take some notes. "Now the mussels are freshwater clams so their behavior is bound to be the same: filter-feeders and bunched up in groups along the rim of the water under the surface or on the bottom. The freshwater snail is a bottom feeder, feeding on whatever detritus is on the bottom of the water." He explained the first two molluscs. They take notes. Raynare raised her hand,

"What's detritus?" She asked.

"Decomposing plant and animal matter." George simply said. Raynare wrote that down.

"What about the pea clam?" Rias asked.

"While it is similar to a mussel, one unusual trait is that it can climb around underwater on aquatic plants, using its muscular foot. There is footage of it, but I can't tell much about it." He showed them the footage. Raynare and Rias watched closely. They had to squint their eyes to look,

"Yeah you're right; we can hardly see what's going on though it did move." Rias pointed out. Raynare nods.

"Next rounds are going to be easy since they are all fish." He gets the container that was labeled fish and sets out 7 fish models:

The first fish was thin, skinny, and had a long snout. Not too big.

The second was a type of shark that wasn't all that big that looked like a small nurse shark.

The third was a fish that had the size label of 5 feet. Compared to the rest, it was easily the second largest of the seven fish. It looked like a trout but with a wicked set of teeth.

The next was a garfish but it wasn't as big as they expected: barely half a meter, according to the label. But the teeth on it were still a bit scary.

The next was a sturgeon and going by the label of 7 feet , the scale model beat the third feet.

The next was another shark with a more classic shark body plan, but the back fins had short small barbs in front of them.

The last was like someone took the body of a stingray, made it more triangular shaped, and slapped the back half of a shark to it. Size label: 3 feet.

Raynare's head was practically spinning from all this information. Rias was mildly interested in some of these, mainly the two sharks, the gar fish, and the vicious trout so she selected those while Raynare got the other three. They then placed them in what they thought was the right place and then came back. George inspected their work. He smiled,

"As I said this was easy as all of them are in the Cypress Swamp." He said, pleased with how this game was going. Raynare had some cold grape juice to help with her mild headache and some of the Chinese Apple slices as well.

"Thanks for the snacks."

"Your welcome. Once again Raynare, you win." He said. She smiles. Rias pouts and then looks at George,

"Please tell me the awards is good. If there is one." He nods,

"There's an award and from my perspective, both awards are good."

"Both?"

"I rarely play favorites, mainly towards things that can't voice their negative opinion at me. So to be fair, kind, and generous, you both will get an award: one for 1st place and one for 2nd place." He stated. They both smile. "Now onto the lesson." They take their seats.

"The first fish is called Beleonostomus, or big long mouth, is a type of ray-finned fish belonging to a group of extinct fish called Aspidorhynchids. These fish are akin to a gar or barracuda, being fast moving, long-snouted, predatory fish. Most are saltwater, but this species, that was described in 1902, is freshwater." He explained. They took their notes.

"The next is the shark named Galagadon. This shark was described in 2019 and was found in the leftover rock during a dig in 1990. A dig that uncovered Sue, what is arguably the most Tyrannosaurus Rex in the fossil record." George stated the importance of it, sounding excited talking about Sue. Rias nods,

"I take it we'll hear about this Sue?" She asked. "One day." He said. "It's name is also unique; while don means tooth the Galaga part is from the Galaga game, since it's teeth are thought to resemble the spaceships from there. While it's species name is from a Field Museum Volunteer who helped discover it." He explained the meaning behind its name. Raynare looks,

"Anything else?"

"Since it is recently described, no. Now the next fish is what I gave the generic name of Hell Creek Bowfin while the scientific name is Melvius. Being about 5 feet long, this was the top fish predator, preying on smaller fish and even young dinosaurs that strayed too close to the water's edge." He explained the third fish. Rias had some grapes and snacked on a Fig Newton as she took some notes. She also made a side note for herself: "bring snacks in case lesson is longer than expected."

"Next is another generic name for a fish: Hell Creek Gar, or Lepisosteus. This is another animal alive today and found in many freshwater systems of North America. While most people think of gar as being massive fish with scales that are powerful enough that a gator can't bite through/gator will stay away from, this species is a tiddler, only half a meter long. In fact, I believe the closest analogy is the Spotted Gar: it grows to 2-3 feet long and weighs 6lbs. Though I don't recommend eating it as they have a high amount of the chemical mercury in their system, which is very toxic." He explained about the gar. They took notes. "Odd question Rias," George asked.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me: does Koneko eat fish or me asking that would be seen as racist?" He wondered, almost as if he was thinking out loud.

"No she likes sweets."

"Ok so when she does come, don't tell her I said that; I wouldn't like to be launched into orbit."

He said with a nervous laughter.

"Please continue."

"Next is the Hell Creek Sturgeon while scientific name is Acipenser. This species was described in 1876 and despite most sturgeon easily being over 2 meters long and nearly 250lbs, they are bottom-feeders, feeding on crayfish & mussels found on the bottom, using the barbels on the bottom of their snouts to help locate prey." George explained.

"What's a barbel?" Raynare asked.

"A barbel is the same thing the 'whiskers' on a catfish have." He simply said.

"Oh."

"Next is Lonchidion, a shark that is part of an extinct group called Hybodonts. These sharks have been around since before the dinosaurs and outlived them too, but didn't make it to modern day. They are characterized by two things: teeth and the barbs on their bodies. The barbs are used for defense so if a predator tried to swallow one, the barb would stick up and get stuck in the predator's mouth, allowing the shark to escape. Their teeth is another important factor. Most were either pure flesh eaters, hunting smaller fish, while others were durophages, feeding on shellfish. like this shark, and others were both. It's that generalist diet is what allowed them to live for over 300 million years." He explained. Raynare was able to keep up.

"The last is Myledaphus, a fish that looks like a bit of both ray and shark, yet is related to the former and behaves the same way: combing the bottom of freshwater in the search of mussels. One important fact is how long they lived. Thanks to a study of a vertebrate found in Alberta in 2013 found they only lived 16 years, which is an 8 year difference between it and the modern day guitarfish, its closest living relative." George stated. Raynare looks,

"Why would the lifespan be so important?"

"There's a famous quote: "The more we learn about history, the less likely we are to repeat it." He deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Next are also easy one: Amphibians." He pulled out the third container that was labeled Amphibians and only pulled out 2:

The first one was the larger of the pair with the label reading 5 feet. It was a salamander but very long and serpentine, with only two front limbs and feathery gills on it.

The other was slightly smaller, just over 3 feet going by the label. It was another salamander that was also long and sinuous but had 4 legs and no external gills.

Rias grabbed the first one while Raynare grabbed the second one and then both placed them in hopefully the correct biomes. George inspected their work. "Since both of you placed them in the Cypress Swamp, and I've decided to start giving Rias some points: Rias you have 8, Raynare 16." George stated. Rias sighs,

"It'll do." They take their seats and prepare to take more notes.

"The first one is called Habrosaurus, and it is one of the largest amphibians at 5 feet long and the oldest known member of the Siren family of amphibians. Sirens are amphibians that are distantly related to salamanders but only have one pair of hind limbs, smallest is just shy of 3 feet, and feed mainly worms, shrimp, and algae. Habrosaurus however, feed on hard-shelled animals like shellfish, besides shrimp." George explained. They took notes.

"The other, Scapherpeton, was more like a lizard and lived near swamps and streams, feeding on insects. And we have a lot of specimens of this 3 feet salamander: 144!" George explained. They take notes. "Quite a lot." Rias commented.

"Next are the future successors of the land once the non-avian dinosaurs become extinct: Mammals." He pulled out the container of mammals, and placed 3 small mammals.

The first looked like an opossum or rat and was only 12 inches long.

The next had the head of a Tasmanian Devil but body of an otter. Also the largest mammal with a 3 foot length and 11lbs.

The third looked like a tiny rodent due to the large buck teeth. It also had a brown coat of fur with white spots, like that of the Tiger Quoll from Australia.

Rias picked up the rat and otter while Raynare picked up the rodent. "To make this one more interesting, there are small holes in the set that are supposed to be the burrows for these mammals. Find them, and place the mammals there." He explained the interesting fact. The girls looked. They found the burrows that were located and then came back. George takes a look at their work. "Both of you get 6 points. Rias: 14. Raynare: 22." George said. Raynare smiles while Rias groans. They sit down to take notes.

"The first mammal is called Alphadon, meaning first tooth; and we only have teeth, lower jaw, and fragments of the skull. That's just enough to assume that it was 12 inches long, looked like a modern day opossum, and was an omnivore feeding on fruits, insects, and small lizards. Additionally, it was a Metatherian or marsupial, a mammal that gives birth to a tiny baby and has a pouch, just like an opossum" George explained. They took their notes. "Oh and to get an idea of what one may be like in life, there's an infamous movie called Walking with Dinosaurs, unrelated to the documentary of the same name, that has it." He pulled out a projector and played a short video that was a small info-video of it. They watch it and also eat some of the snacks. Raynare seemed to think it was interesting as did Rias. "As for the documentary?" Raynare asked. "One moment please."

"The next is Didelphodon, meaning opossum tooth. Much like Alphadon, it too was a marsupial. Once thought to be akin to a badger, it's now thought to be more like an otter, using the powerful jaw muscles to crush mussels and snails, even carrion." George explained. They took notes. "Now the Walking with Dinosaurs documentary does indeed have Didelphodon. . but it's outdated, showcasing the older badger look." He showed them the video.

Rias blinks, "So in this documentary they are depicted as opportunists that get into comedic fights over a dead dinosaur embryo while the world of dinosaurs fell apart?" She summed up. "I thought the fight was rather cute. And they did look really well made, both the real deal and the computer generated one." Raynare added.

"Yeah while this documentary is often praised and is a landmark in prehistoric video education material, there are quite a few inaccuracies, most of which are due to being created in 1999 and is a case of Science Marches On trope. Besides the outdated Didelphodon design & behavior, the environment wasn't sickly since the paleoenvironment I've shown makes it that the Dinosaurs were clearly doing well at the end of their reign." George said, subtly annoyed with the fault but not not overly bothered by it. Rias noticed that he was annoyed.

"Don't like the inaccuracies, George?" Rias wondered, a bit concerned. "Not really, it's not the fault of the creators of the show, despite what some people say about it. I still enjoy it to this day." George said, his mood a lot better as he gave the document some praise. Rias smiles.

"Next mammal is Meniscoessus, meaning small crescent tooth. It belonged to an extinct group of mammals called Multituberculates. These tiny mammals lived for 166 million years, the longest reign for any mammal lineage. Most were small and scurried under the feet of the dinosaurs but died out in around 44-33 million years ago, most likely due to competition from other mammals and climate change. Meniscoessus, at 7lbs, was rather large for its kind and behaved like a small rodent, feeding on plant matter and living in burrows." George explained. Raynare was able to write this down.

"Ok next are the Lizards." He gets out the next container that held the lizard models. He pulled out two:

The first looked like a simple lizard. 20 inches long 4 lbs

The second looked like a Gila monster but the size label of 11 feet made it akin to a monitor lizard.

Rias grabbed the monitor lizard while Raynare grabbed the smaller lizard. Both flew into the air, hovered over the display set, and then set the lizards down in the correct areas. George inspected their work. "You both get points. Raynare: 30. Rias: 18." George said.

"She won again?" Rias asked, annoyed of this losing streak she has..

"Don't blame me. But both of you are trying hard and you both go home with prizes so that no one leaves unhappy." He said, trying to calm her down. Rias groans,

"Fine." They sit down to take notes.

"Now the small lizard is called Chamops. Part of an extinct group of lizard related to iguanas, this relatively tiny lizard is ironically the largest lizard of the said extinct group found in the Hell Creek formation." George explained the short amount of facts about it. The girls took their notes.

"The next one however, is far more interesting: Palaeosaniwa. Named after another extinct lizard, this lizard was as big as a Komodo Dragon and probably just as venomous, feeding on eggs, young dinosaurs, and carrion. However, there's a debate over whether it was more closely related to the Komodo or the Gila Monster." George explained. Raynare looks,

"How closely?"

"That's the issue: scientists can't really agree as the topic is still under debate. I swear scientists are just like politicians sometimes: always bickering about who's wrong and who's right, but rather than about laws, it's about phylogenetic bracketing." George explained. Both girls turned their heads, confused on the therm. "Basically it's the concept of figuring out what animal is related to what group. Very complex process that involves looking over the remains of both living and extinct animals/comparing them, and also reading what other scientists of the past have done." He explained the process of classification in a simplified manner. She nods and wrote it down.

"Good news, there's only 24 species left, out of 81. So we are over halfway complete." George said. They smiled, while internally sighing in relief that they are nearly done. "Next are the Turtles." He gets out the Turtles container and put out the 4 turtles:

The first is a softshell turtle with a size of 5 feet.

The second is a land turtle, with a flat-top shell and a length of also 5 feet

The third is another water turtle, with a long tail.

The fourth is another softshell turtle but slightly smaller than the first.

Raynare got the two softshell turtles and Rias the the land turtle and the turtle with the longer tail. They placed them in the right spot and came back. George inspects their work. "Rias: 22. Raynare: 34." He said. Rias sighed, 'I'm starting to catch up to her.' They take their seats.

"Now first is Axestemys, literally meaning Axe Turtle. Don't ask me how it got that name. It just does. It is a softshell turtle, meaning that the carapace was leathery with no bony scutes and soft pliable skin on the sides. Much like it's descendants, it would eat small fish and water plants. Also, it wasn't completely harmless or slow as there are two videos that display this unique behavior." He showed them the videos, first the one of a turtle defending itself. Rias and and Raynare was surprised at how the turtle reacted.

"I always thought that turtles were slow and relatively peaceful, except of course the Snapping Turtle. But I've never seen a turtle extend its neck so that it's like a snake!" Rias said, shocked about it.

"And this one was 200 lbs! So seeing a smaller one doing that may be just as shocking." Raynare added. "Not to mention how fast it was." "Speaking of speed. . ." He showed them the other video, this one showcasing it's speed. They laughed.

"That is so hilarious! I even like how one lady said, 'Who said turtles aren't fast'" Rias laughed.

"So not only are these softshell turtles unexpectedly deadly but also fast." Raynare added.

"Agreed. So this does make me wonder if any dinosaurs had to deal with it." George wondered. "Anyway since Gilmoremys is also a softshell turtle, we can assume it too was similar to Axestemys, albeit smaller." George added. They take notes, calming down from their fit of giggles with some grapes and grape juice.

"Next is Basilemys, meaning King Turtle. Though not sure if it would be called king since it was only 5 feet long and 220lbs. . . *realizes the weight*. . . never mind then. It belonged to an extinct group of turtles that has a name I would definitely butcher if I tried to pronounce it." George explained. Raynare got confused,

"Can you at least spell it?" She asked. George pulled out a slip of paper that had the list of animals on it and looked, "Nan. . .hsi. . ung. . .chely. . id." He said, said spelling it slowly. Rias took out her phone to see if there was a pronunciation, only for her phone to be snatched.

"No phones in class. Since this is your first demerit this week, you only get a warning." George said, his tone sounding like a mildly stern professor. He put her phone in his back pocket, being polite enough to not go and look at any private information on it. Rias sighs. "I want to hear you both try and pronounce it. If you can't do it, that's ok since your professor can't either." He asked politely, not asking them to do much. Then they decided to try pronouncing it themselves. He listens. Raynare bit her tongue,

"OW!" She squeaked. She looks at her tongue using a mirror she brought. She groans.

"Any blood?" George asked, concerned for his student. Raynare looked closely and didn't see any.

"Not that I see." "Hold on, I'll be right back. Good thing I brought my med-kit." He left and came back with a cylinder-shaped ice-pack.

"Here just suck on this for a bit. If that doesn't work, I can always bring the grape-flavored ice pops." He said, tone switching to a caring one. She took the ice-pack,

"Thanks." She puts it in her mouth and sucked on it. Thankfully, she was able to hold it in her mouth with one hand and take notes with the other.

"Alright next turtle is Cedrobaena, the Cedar Point Turtle. Cedar Point is a location in many parts of the North American continent, with at least two in the following states: Indiana, North Carolina, and New York. Regardless, this turtle is adapted for crushing the shells of mussels." George explained. They wrote their notes down, Raynare making sure to not drop the ice pack onto her notes.

George coughed a bit, "Sorry my throat is dry; been talking a lot." He pulled out an ice cold water bottle and sipped from it. Once he was done and cleared his throat, he was good to go. "Ok you ladies can take a 15 minute break. There's a cooler with the grape-flavored ice pops in the locker room." He said, giving them a break. They nod and got up and walked around for a few minutes, trying to stretch their legs and wings. They also found the locker room with cooler in it. They drank a few cups of water and also ate a few grape ice pops. Rias sighed,

"You know this is actually rather nice: learning about extinct animals in a way that is both educational and fun.

"I wouldn't know really." Raynare replied, "I never went to school. Though it is odd that we aren't at each other's throats. Probably because George would do something that could scare us." She added. Rias nods,

"True." They also think about George for a bit. Rias sees George as a very smart young man with a very caring personality and despite having Aspeger's, he doesn't really show it, though she also sees how broken he really is inside and he uses his vast knowledge to help mask the pain.

Raynare sees him as someone with a short temper as she witnessed first hand, though her experience here has shown he is intelligent, funny, and caring. 15 minutes later, they head back, ready to continue.

George was reading from one of his various books when he heard Raynare's boots clack against the floor. "Ah you're back, excellent. You ladies are welcome for the break," He said. They smiled,

"Thank you, George." Rias said, sweetly. "We needed that."

"Yes thank you." Raynare added.

"The next few are small in number; in fact there's only one Choristoderan." He pulled out the box and showed them what it looked like: it looked like a crocodile with the thin snout and body armor, but the limbs weren't as developed and back of the head a different shape.

"Why are they small in number?" Rias asked.

"Because there's only one of this, two crocodilains, and one pterosaur." He said simply. "Now since there's only one here, I'll let you take it, Rias." He hands it to her. She took it with pride. She gave him a light peck on the cheek before she took off. George looks at her, "That's not gonna get you extra points!" She pouts. 'Worth a try.' She placed it in the right place and came back. George looks. He smiled,

"Well since this is the only one and you did place it in the right spot, your score shoots up to 28. Not as high as Raynare but you are catching up." He gave her a thumbs up. She clapped,

"Yes!" Raynare sighed before both took their seats.

"This animal is called Champsosarus, the name is interesting since the first half Champs is the Egyptian word for Crocodile, according to an Ancient Greek source." George explained the name origin. They made sure to write this down.

"But it's not a crocodile despite looking like one?" Raynare wondered.

"Nope. It is part of an extinct group of reptiles called Choristodera which are all semi-aquatic reptiles that are only convergently related to crocodiles. Convergently means that you have two animals that are found on different continents and/or times yet they look very much the same to each other. For example, there's the evolution of saber-toothed animals. There are the Permian Gorgonopsids which are mammal-like reptiles that have saber teeth but poor way of processing meat. Then there's the ice age predator Smilodon, which also has saber teeth but does have teeth to help it process meat better, but still is at risk of breaking a tooth." George explained convergent evolution. They kept writing the information down.

"Champsosaurus lived like a Gharial, a crocodile that has a very thin snout that eats fish. However, Champsosaurus has a much stronger bite due to powerful jaw muscles behind the , they also have a crippling specialization which comes to gender. Females are able to haul themselves out of water to lay eggs, but males have weak limbs and hips, preventing them from leaving the water." George explained it's anatomy. They smirked at the female part.

"However, since there's 9 species and are found in both Canada, part of western USA, and two countries in france and outlived the dinosaurs by about 20 millionyears, they must have been doing something right. Especially since they vary in size, from 5-12 feet. The one here was 12 feet long so top fishing predator." George explained how successful they were. They quickly jotted this down, making sure to catch everything.

"Speaking of crocodiles, that's next." Raynare looks up,

"What kind?" George showed them:

The first looked very much like your classic crocodile. Big too: 11 feet long and nearly 400lbs.

The second was an alligator, but the teeth in its jaws had round hard caps on them, different from the teeth one sees in a normal gator. Size: 8 feet long 165lbs.

Raynare grabbed the crocodile while Rias the alligator. They placed them in the correct habitats then came back. George inspected their work. "Well, Rias: 30. Raynare: 36. Both are 6 points away, since this one was a draw." George said. They shrugged, satisfied that they did alright and then took their seats.

"Now Borealosuchus, meaning Boreal Crocodile, has an interesting history since for a time, a lot of its species were under the name Leidyosuchus. This is called wastebasket taxon, where scientists during the infancy of paleontology would just group together animals that were "the same thing". . . only for later scientists to correct them. This is common faults in the early years of this profession, especially with dinosaurs. Remind me to talk about that the next time I will talk about one from the 1800s to early 1900s." He said. Raynare made a mental note to remind him.

"Thankfully, we now have 6 species of this crocodile, and just like Champsosaurus, it too outlived the dinosaurs by 20 million years. Thanks to being only 11 feet long and nearly 400 lbs, it was able to hibernate, despite it being a mystery how crocodiles survived the K-PG extinction event since there was nuclear winter." He thought out loud and then shook his head. "Off track. Anyway, being that big made it top freshwater predator, feasting on fish, and any small dinosaur that drank too close to the water's edge." George explained. They wrote this all down.

"What is the K-PG extinction event?" Rias asked. "A mass extinction event where all non-avian dinosaurs died out, as well as pterosaurs, marine reptiles, and basically nearly every animal that weighed over 25kg died out. Main cause: giant asteroid size of Mt. Everst hit the earth with more power than every single nuclear weapon combined! Lasted for hundreds of thousands of years. I could go on and on about it, but that's for another day." He summarized the extinction of the non-avian dinosaurs. They also jotted this down, trying not to miss a single detail.

"Next is Brachychampsa, the short crocodile named for its shortened snout and also its teeth. For this I require visual aids." He gets out his bag and starts rummaging around in it. "Here we go!" He showed them two types of croc teeth: one was like a classic croc tooth, the other was a rounded cap. Rias drew the images in her notebook. Raynare asked,

"Why are the teeth like that?"

"Two reasons: to prevent competition with Borealosuchus and other requires a demonstration." He then got out a life size skull of the gator. They girls took a close look at it. He then got a mussel. He placed both on the table, the mussel placed in the back of the jaw and wired it to a button. "Before this demonstration happens, we need some protective gear." He puts on some goggles and gave a pair to both girls. They looked at him with questioning looks. "You'll see what I mean but I don't want. . . any shards to hit us." He also placed down a blast shield. They go behind it. "3, 2 1!" He pressed the button and the moment the jaws came down on the mussel, the shell shattered into shards and the artificial flesh inside (made of playdoh) came out. They were a bit surprised about it. They took the goggles off and examined the mussel. The shell was multiple pieces around the table and floor, while the playdoh made to resemble the internal parts of it had bite marks made by the skull.

"Well… that was something." Rias commented. "Now I know why it had that kind of teeth: to crush shells of mussels, maybe turtles too." Raynare added.

"Correct: while it indeed did eat mussels, it mainly preyed on the turtles which are plentiful." George said, commending her for her educated guess. She smiles.

"Ok next is a famous pterosaur but not the one most people would expect for this time period. Also, the color for this one should be familiar." He pulled out the pterosaur model.

Rather than being in a flying pose, it was instead on the ground, wings folded up. It has black wings, body like a cloak, white skull-like head, and scythe like beak. Ria's eyes widened and she examined it,

"This looks like. . .the Grim Reaper!" Rias was a bit afraid. "That thing is like a boogyman to Devils!" Raynare snickered, took the pterosaur, placed it in what she thought was the correct spot and came back. George inspected her work,

"Gasp! For once, you placed it in the wrong spot!" She placed it in in the Upland Forest instead of either Broadleaf Forest or Fern Prairie. "I'm afraid this will cost you a few points, dropping you back down to 33." George said. She groans and marched back to her seat, upset over loss.

"Now this pterosaur is based off of the famous Quetzalcoatlus, named after the famous Aztec God Quetzalcotal, this pterosaur is often depicted being this big." He snapped his fingers and a scale model of a normal one showed up : 10 meter wingspan, nearly 6 meters tall.

Jaw dropped. "How can something big as a plane gets off the ground that was once alive?!" Raynare yelled, taken by surprise by the scale of it.

"Two reasons: the bones are hollow, lightweight, filled with air pockets; second, is the way they take off. First, they stand on all four limbs, then dip their upper body, neck, and head downwards, use their front limbs/wings to "pole-vault" into the air, and then the downward stroke from the wings gets them airborne. No other flying animal alive today can take off like that." George explained how they fly. They took their notes.

"However, the one that lived in Hell Creek was not as big as the from from Texas." He snapped his fingers and the scale model began to shrink. They watch, It shrunk until it had a wingspan of 5 meters, slightly taller than a person, and 44lbs. "So a lot smaller but still a bit scary." Rias said.

"Yeah. . . which brings me to the evolution of it's diet. At first, scientists thought it was either a giant scavenger or it fed on fish; today, it fed on a smorgasbord of small animals: lizards, mammals, crabs, and baby dinosaurs." George said. "They came to this conclusion based on the anatomy: the beak couldn't fully closed and the neck wasn't well made for poking down into carcasses or be able to catch fish, but the beak is razor sharp and it was very comfortable on the land, even able to gallop like a hoofed animal would." He added. They made sure to get as much detail as they could.

"Well only 16 left and the penultimate group are the only dinosaurs alive today: Birds." He sets the four birds out:

The first looked like an ordinary bird minus that it had teeth in its beak and claws on its wings.

The second looked like some kind of water bird with a long beak, had teeth and large feet.

The third looked like a simple gull.

The fourth looked like a cormorant, a type of diving bird, but wings were small and it has large feet and teeth in its beak

Raynare got the gull and bird with teeth while Rias got the birds with big feet, they placed the birds in the right spot, and came back. George inspected their work. "Oh Rias, you got one wrong. No idea how." She placed the water bird in the Broadleaf Forest instead of the Cypress Swamp . Rias blushed and pouts,

"I thought it was nesting there?" She said, trying to defend her point. He sighed,

"It's going to cost you. Rias: 29.8. Raynare: 36." He said. Rias groans,

"Fine…" They take their seats and get ready to take notes.

"The first bird is called Avisaurus, or Bird Lizard. It belongs to an extinct group of birds called Enantiornithines. These birds were miniature hawks, could fly, but had teeth in their beaks and still had claws on their wings. Avisaurus fed on small lizards and insects." George explained. Rias tried her best to pay more attention this time.

"Now for the first one that is unnamed: the Hell Creek Gull. Nicknamed DePalma's Ornithuran, it was discovered in 2010 and is still under further study and has yet to be named. What is known is that was the size of a small duck, at 25 centimeters long 500 grams." George explained. Raynare made sure to write this down,

"Who is DePalma and what is an Ornithuran?" She asked, raising her hand.

"Ornithurans are the group of animals that includes all modern birds, as well as their common ancestors. As for DePalma, full name Robert A. DePalma is the author of an article that talks about a bonebed in South Dakota where this bird was found." He stated. Raynare nods,

"Got it." She wrote it down.

"The next two are from the same family group called Hesperornithiformes. These are birds that also still have teeth, but are akin to water birds like ducks, loons, grebes, and penguins. While most can't fly and have to push themselves around on their bellies to get around on land, and most are saltwater birds, these two are from freshwater deposits." He explained these groups of diving birds. Rias scribbled it down.

"Brodavis is also an exception as it is capable of powered flight and is like a mix between a gull and loon in that aspect, flying and also diving into water to catch fish. Potamornis on the other hand, is a classic for it's kind: perfectly adapted for a like in the water, small wings, and has to drag it's body across the ground, like a penguin does. Only thing both have in common besides being related, diet, and behavior, is the teeth in their beaks to snap up fish and their large feet that propel them through the water." George explained about these two diving birds. They wrote this down while taking a sip of water.

"But now the time has come for the part we've all been waiting for: the Dinosaurs!" He cheered. They smiled, glad to see him excited. "Saving the best for last, I see." Rias commented. "How many are there?"

"A full dozen. However, there's an uneven distribution between the Theropods and the Ornithischians: 5 Theropods and 7 Ornithosuchians." He said, a bit unsure how to do the last 2-3 rounds. Rias raised her hand,

"Why not just give us 2 of the Theropods and 2 of the Ornithischians each and whoever does better gets the last one?"

George smiled, "Ingenious plan! Additionally, quite a few of these are ones that are very recognizable, even to the general public. So those will be the last ones." He added. They smile.

He pulled out the first 4:

The first was a Dromaeosaur, coated in feathers, and a skull akin to that of the famous Velociraptor.

The second was an Oviraptorid, a type of theropod with a Cassowary-like crest on its head, but no teeth, sharp claws on its hands, and a tail fan of feathers.

The third was a Nodosaur, a type of armored dinosaur that lacked a tail club but had sharp spikes on its torso & tail, and a wide shield on it's hips.

The fourth was a small Ornithopod that had a small coat of feathers, and legs that appeared to be made for speed.

Rias grabbed the Dromaeosaur and Oviraptorid while Raynare grabbed the Nodosaur and Ornithopod, placed the dinosaurs in the right habitats, and came back. He inspected their work. "Wow. Wasn't expecting you to put the Ornithopod in the Cypress Swamp, Raynare." George said, impressed with that. "Not that I'm doubting you but my expectations were you'd place it in the wrong habitat." He said, trying to not get her mad. Raynare took a deep breath and let it slide.

"I'm sure you'll explain why." He nods.

They take their seats. "Now Acheroraptor, meaning Hell's Thief, was described in 2013 and for awhile, Dromaeosaur teeth was found and thought to belong to either Dromaeosaurus or Saurornitholestes. Unfortunately, all we have of this one is just parts of the upper and lower jaw which is fragmentary, as if often the case with Dinosaur fossils.." He explained. Raynare wrote this down.

"So chances of finding complete dinosaurs is rare, I assume?" She hypothesized. "You are more likely to win the lottery than finding a full skeleton of a dinosaur." He said, feeling rather sad that is often the case when it comes to dinosaur remains. Rias looks,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just wish there were more cases of finding more complete skeletons. But more on this Dromaeosaur. Even though we only have such a small part, and be thankful it's not anything less fragmentary, we are able to reconstruct it based on closest relatives like Velociraptor; this reveals that it could've been 6 feet long and 40lbs, making it the smallest theropod in the Hell Creek formation, feeding on smaller reptiles, young dinosaurs, mammals, birds, and carrion." He explained. They wrote this down.

"The next one is called Anzu. And this name could be familiar to either of you. It comes from a Demon in Mesopotamian Mythology of the same name that translated to "Heavenly Eagle." It was described as being a large bird that could breathe fire and water. Does this demon ring any bells to you either of you ladies?" He explained and asked. They think,

"I have heard about them living in mountains, can breath fire and water, wings conduct electricity, but are rare and often mistaken for Dragons or Griffons." Rias explained. George's eyes widened,

"Wow. Let's hope we don't run into one." He said, a bit afraid of encountering one. Rias rolls her eyes.

"So what about the Dinosaur version?"

"Described in 2014, it's an Oviraptorid, theropod dinosaurs that are mainly found in Mongolia and China, most have these large crests; they are toothless but have these bony projections in the jaw that they use for cracking open hard food items. Thought to be an omnivore, eating plants, bugs, reptiles, mammals, and eggs. But the main thing about this one is size: 11 feet long, 5 feet tall at the hips, and 660lbs, making it the 3rd largest Oviraptorid ever." George explained. They took notes.

"There are also pathologies on it, which are a healed broken rib and and one toe was arthritic, most likely from a tendon being ripped away from the bone. Ow." He explained, mimicking the pain it must have felt, by rubbing his ribs and curling his toes. They take notes,

"Do we know what caused it?" Rias asked.

"There are two theories: one is that it was caused by another of its own kind or from a predator. Learning the cause of an injury or bite mark is often speculation, unless they are from very specific specimens." He guessed. Raynare looks,

"Which do you think it is?"

"The latter since the scenario in my head is that two individuals were fighting, not sure why could be food, territory, or mate, and this one received a damaged rib from a claw mark and a torn tendon from a kick or foot stepped on." He assumed. She wrote it down.

"Another theory I have is based on the color of its eggs. A related animal from the same time period in China was found to have a nest of blue eggs. Since they are related, we can assume it and dromaeosaurs also had blue eggs." He speculated. Rias drew an image of a nest of long elongated blue eggs, as a personal note.

"The nodosaur named Denversaurus, is named after Denver, Colorado. No surprise there. However, it was once thought to be the same animal as Edmontonia as both look relatively the same, but now most scientists accept it as its own species." George started. They wrote this information down.

"Being a Nodosaur, it lacked the club of the Ankylosaurs but it made up for that with spiky armor on its shoulders and tail, as well as a shield like plate over its hips and being 6 meters long and 3 tons in weight made most predators think twice about attacking it. Additionally, because the mouth is narrower, it was a selective feeder, being picky about what it ate." George explained.

"How picky?" Rias wondered.

"Combined with the narrow mouth and weak teeth, we can assume it could only process very soft plant material like fruits and soft tender leaves rather than say pine needles." George explained. Rias nods and wrote it down.

"The ornithopod, Thescelosaurus, or Wonderful Lizard due to how beautifully preserved some specimens are, was about 13 feet long 660lbs, and made up 8% of the entire Dinosaur fauna, meaning it was a rather uncommon herbivore in the habitat." George started. They wrote this down.

"Despite having relatives like Orodromeus, a fleet-footed ornithopod, Thescelosaurus was not. This is due to have the leg bones. For example, if your femur is shorter than your shin, it means you are a fast runner but if it's the opposite way, you are a slow runner, like Thescelosaurus." George explained the leg anatomy. Raynare raised her hand,

"If it has legs like that, then how could it escape predators?" She asked.

"The answer lies in the environment they were living in. Since they are often next to ancient streams and waterways, it is assumed they could escape into the water to avoid predators." George said. She nods and wrote it down in her notebook.

"However, there was one specimen that sparked a lot of interest in this dinosaur. In 2000, a specimen was found, nicknamed Willo, that was thought to have the heart fossilized." He showed them two images: one of the actual skeleton and one of the "heart" They took a closer look.

"Doesn't really look like a heart, even if it is 66 million years old." Rias said.

"It's not. A cat-scan of it in 2011 revealed it to be a compressed material of non-organic material: quartz and gypsum as examples." He corrected. "However if it did have a heart, it would be four-chambered, just like a bird's." He added.

"Got it."

"Lastly, we do have skin impressions from a few specimens and was once thought to have small scutes of armor present but we know believe it to have feathers covering the majority of the body, based on related small-bodied ornithopods. These feathers are like fluffy down you see on a baby chick and were used to keep the animal warm." He explained about the body covering. They took their notes.

"Ok next 4 or 7, depending on how one would perceive them to be." He said. They were curious.

He displayed the next 4 and/or7.

The first was another Dromaeosaur but much larger, covered in feathers, with a pair of large wing feathers on its arms.

The second was an Ornithomimid, theropod dinosaurs that were equivalent to ostriches, both in speed and feather covering for most.

The third was 3 in 1: 3 Pachycephalosaurs that varied in size and head shape: one had no dome skull but lot of spikes and smallest, the middle had a small dome and large spikes on the back of the head, and the largest was Pachycephalosaurus itself.

The fourth was a Ceratopsian that looked like the famous Triceratops but the frill had holes in it covered up by skin and blood vessels.

Rias grabbed the 3 Pachy's and Ceratopsian while Raynare grabbed the Dromaeosaur and Ornithomimid, placed them in the right areas and came back. George inspected their work.

"Ok you both get points. Rias: 34. Raynare: 38. Almost neck-and-neck." George stated. They smile and go back to their seats.

"Now Dakotraptor, or Dakota Thief after South Dakota/Dakota tribe of Native Americans was described in 2015 but was found in 2005. As with the other Hell Creek Dromaeosaur, it too is known from few remains: some teeth, vertebrae from tail and torso, arm & leg bones. However, this is enough to tell us four VERY important facts. The first was size, and it was big. I'm talking an 18 feet long Dromaeosaur that would make the ones from JP look small." George explained. They wrote this down.

"The other is about the legs. First, because the femur bone was longer than shin bones, it was a fast runner. Second is about the second toe/killing claw; it was 9 inches long, 29% of the femur. Additionally, the attachment point for tendons and muscles at the base of this claw was huge, bigger than any other Dromaeosaur. In short, it potentially has the greatest slashing strength of any Dromaeosaur." He explained about the leg. Rias looks,

"How much force?"

"Well a related animal that is about 23 feet long was estimated to create slashes 10 inches deep so around that mark, if not, larger." He implied. She nods and wrote the information down.

"The other is about the arms. The arms have small notches in them that are attachment points for quill knobs, meaning that it's arms had asymmetrical wings. However, it was too big to fly, even with 47 inch long wings; so there is a list of functions that are possible uses for: shielding eggs, display, intimidation, and keeping balance while on top of a prey animal while the toe claws and teeth do the killing." George explained. They continued to write.

"Lastly, there are two body morphs present in the fossil material: robust and gracile. This is evidence of sexual dimorphism, where one gender is different from the other. Unfortunately, we can't be certain whether the robust morph is female or male, and vice versa for the gracile morph." He finished the Dakotaraptor.

"Which do you think?" Raynare asked.

"I'm unsure as comparing it to relatives like birds and crocodiles is tricky. Some birds, like Peafowl, the males are larger; on the other hand, Birds of Prey like Hawks and Eagles, the females are larger." George wrote this down.

"Now for Ornithomimus, or Bird Mimic. This is one of many Dinosaurs that have a lot to discuss and doing so would take up a lot of time." George said, since he'd doubt the two girls would want to know everything about it since they've been doing this for awhile now. They took a sip of water. "So what would you two like to know about for an introductory paragraph?" He asked. They thought for a moment. He waits.

"Why not what you would call an introductory paragraph?" Raynare suggested. He smiled,

"Sure. To sum up: it, and majority of Ornithomimosaurs, were basically Saurian Ostriches, both in speed and body covering: feathers cover the majority of the body, especially large wing feathers for display. Only bare areas were the tail, the leg past the thigh, and the head. Since they are toothless with a beak, they are thought to be omnivores, feeding on soft leaves, branches, bugs, mammals, lizards, and eggs." George summed up. They wrote everything down.

"Now for why there are 3 Pachycephalosaurs, besides, Pachycephalosaurus, the Thick Headed Lizard. The other two are Stygimoloch, literally meaning Demon of the River Styx, and Dracorex Hogwartsia, which means, and I kid you not, Hogwarts Dragon King!" He said, rather excited that such a dinosaur has that name. They smile.

"Another dinosaur named after a place in the underworld." Rias smiled, seeing her homeland getting more representation in the fossil record.

"The other is named after Hogwarts from Harry Potter; I used to read these when I was a kid." Raynare added.

"However, a study in 2007 and 2009 suggested that all 3 are one and the same, with the latter two being juvenile and subadult stages; as it grew, the spikes shrunk and the dome head grew" He explained. "So most people in the paleocommunity are in agreement with this study." He added. They wrote this all down. "What is your stance on this, George?" Rias asked.

"50/50. One hand, I think having all 3 being separate species is something that a few people in pop culture accept. On the other hand, I do want to keep with the times and accept the study so people don't harass me online for sticking with the old ways and be up to date as possible." He said, being on the fence about this. They wait for the next part.

"Now as for Pachycephalosaurus itself, despite being so well known, all we have are mainly just skulls so we have to compare it to related species that have complete skeletons. Additionally, the function of it's head and diet are up for debate as well." He said, leaving them with quite a few unanswered questions that will have to be answered at a later date. They write this down, with questions marks next to the name of this animal, making a note to ask him about it the next time they talk about it.

"Now for Torosaurus, the Perforated Lizard. Named for the holes in its skull that were covered up by skin and blood vessels, this had one of the largest skulls of any animal: 9 feet long and that's nearly ⅓ of of the entire animal. A creature that was 30 feet long and 4-6 tons." George explained. They write this down.

"Much like the Pachy's, it was thought to be the adult stage of Triceratops in a 2010 study. However, this study has several, laughs, holes in it. Because Torosaurus has holes in its skull and is known from adult specimens, while all Triceratops specimens range from hatchling to adult. So this study is dead as a doornail." He said. They took a sip of water and ate a few newtons.

"Ok only 4 left: 3 herbivores and 1 carnivore. They are the most famous Late Cretaceous dinosaurs and I think they need no introduction." He said, getting really excited.

The last four are:

Ankylosaurus

Edmontosaurus

Triceratops

And the final one is the unrivaled King of the Dinosaurs: Tyrannosaurus Rex!

George could barely contain his excitement, as he was grinning like an idiot, eyes wide like he was on a sugar high. He giggled giddly. They smiled. Rias grabbed T-Rex and Triceratops, while Raynare grabbed Ankylosaurus and the Edmontosaurus. They placed the last four down and came back. George inspected their work and cried happily. Rias blinks,

"I guess we did good?"

"Good? You two did amazing! Rias shoots up to 40 points by having the T-Rex and Trike facing off against each other!" He yelled, excited.

"Wait what about Raynare?" Rias asked.

"She has 41 points and wins." He said. Raynare smiles.

"One last set of notes before we have our awards please?" Raynare asked politely.

"Gladly." They take their seats.

"First up is the living tank Ankylosaurus, or Fused Lizard. The end result of over 100 million years of armored dinosaurs, this 26 foot long, 8 ton herbivore is so heavily armored, even the eyelids are made of solid bone." He said, commending it for its impressive defense. They wait for more information.

"But the armor is only the beginning. It also has an impressive offensive weapon: the club. Composed of soft tissue, marrow, blood, and fat, it weighs more than 100lbs. The powerful muscles allow it to snap 45 degrees either direction at speeds of 48 mph with 43,000lbs of force. End result: nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going to be walking away from being hit by this club. If it is, they aren't going to live long." He said, bragging about how powerful the club is. Their jaws dropped,

"I would not want to be hit by it then. That would be worse than being stabbed multiple times." Raynare said, not wanting to be hit by the business end of the living tank. Rias nods in agreement.

"As for Edmontosaurus, named after Edmonton City, Alberta, this 40 feet long 7 ton Hadrosaur is the third most common herbivore in the Hell Creek formation, and for good reason. These duck-bills lived in herds of tens of thousands of individuals and were constantly on the move in search of food. The species here is Edmontosaurus annectens, but it used to go by several other names: Trachodon, Claosaurus, Thespius, Anatosaurus, and Anatotitan. Just to name a few." He began. They listened.

"The most noteworthy specimens are those that have fossilized skin preserved. One specimen, nicknamed "Dakota" revealed a lot about the external and internal body parts of Edmontosaurus: it had stripes going down the back of its tail, short bumpy scutes running down the top of the spine, what the last meal was, and more. Another uncovered in 2019 revealed that the three toes used for walking on were covered by a piece of skin that resembled a hoof. It's not like that of a horse's hoof, but is its own thing altogether." He talked about mummified remains. They wrote down the information.

"Now for the second most famous dinosaur ever, Triceratops, aptly named Three-Horned Face, this 30 feet long, 10 feet tall, 12 ton herbivore is the end stage of Ceratopsians, specifically the Chasmosaurs. Chasmosaurs are horned dinosaurs that are known for tall frills, large brow horns, and short nasal horns even though the frill is shorter than most. However, the frill is solid bone and there's been heavy debate over how these dinosaurs used their horns and frill." He began. They waited for more.

"Since there's such a wide variety of horned dinosaurs, most of which living in the same time and place as one another, the most widely accepted primary purpose is for display purposes: whether it be to tell one another apart from other species, scare rivals, and attract mates. The secondary usage was for defense and offense, against rivals and predators." He added regarding the purpose of the horns and frills. They wrote everything down.

"Since there have been literally thousands of specimens found, mainly skulls, Triceratops makes up a whopping 40% of the dinosaur biomass, compared to Edmontosaurus which was only 20%. Additionally, ever since the first remains were found in the 1890s, Triceratops has undergone a lot study since when it was first found, the horns were thought to be that of a bison. As the decades went by, several were named Triceratops and it was only in 2009 that only two are now valid Trike species: Horridus and Prorsus. They are different by horn shape and mouth shape. The former had brow horns that pointed up, small nasal horn, and longer mouth area. In the latter, which is the model we have here, the horns face forward more, larger nasal horn, and smaller mouth." He explained about the vast amount of remains and the two species. They tried their best to write all this down. Their hands got sore from all the writing they've been doing. They groan.

"There's a way to heal your hands: Place your hand palm-down on a table or other flat surface. Gently straighten your fingers as flat as you can against the surface without forcing your joints. Hold for 30 to 60 seconds and then release." He explained. They tried it out. "Feel better?" He asked. They smile.

"Thanks. I needed that." Raynare said. Rias nods.

"Your welcome. Now for the final one and most famous extinct animal ever: Tyrannosaurus Rex!" He cheered. They smiled, seeing how happy he is.

"Appropriately christened the Tyrant Lizard King, this super-predator has been in the public eye ever since it was first described in 1905, over 100 years ago as of 2005. To quote the famous paleontologist's book, Robert T. Bakker The Dinosaur Heresies "oh a name like Tyrannosaurus Rex is just irresistible to the tongue." He said, still happy as ever. They smiled.

"And being a whopping 40 feet long, 13 feet tall, and 7 tons, this is the 3rd largest carnivorous predator. Superb eyesight that allows it to see 6km away, hearing to pick up low-frequency sounds, and smell just as powerful as a vultures, with a bite force of 12,000lbs. . . and tiny arms that can lift 400lbs." He bragged about how powerful it is. They wrote this information down.

"I think that's enough information about the best dinosaur ever. Now for the part you've all waited for: the awards." He smiled. They nod. "I'll be right back. In the meantime, see if you ladies can assist my Dinosauroid in helping clean things up." He asked. They did so as he left for a while. They swept the remains of the mussel into the trash and any food left is stored away while any food garbage left is dumped as well.

He came back and he was holding two bouquets of white and pink Magnolia flowers in both hands. The girls noticed and smiled. He gave each of them a hug which they returned and handed each of them a bouquet. "Since these flowers are from this fossil formation, I figured what better what then to award you ladies with Magnolia flowers." He smiled. They nod. "Thank you!" They cheered. "Oh and for Raynare, since you won 1st prize, you get an additional gift." He held out a small necklace that had T-Rex teeth decorating and a piece of amber for the center gem. She took it. She then puts it on and admired the central piece of amber.

She smiled and then one-upped Rias by kissing him on the lips! Rias froze and then glared at Raynare. Raynare broke away from the kiss, leaving George frozen in place, face flushed redder than a Torosaurus's red eyespots, before he fainted into the arms of his Dinosauroid robot. It then spoke in a monotone but slightly bird-like voice,

"I'll tend to Master Anderson and finish up here. You two ladies are free to go now." It said and then carried him out, the display shrinking down to fit into a small container, and the rest of the containers are put away in storage, and they left.

Both the Devil and Fallen grabbed their gear, put their bouquets in their bags, and left. "This isn't over, Fallen." Rias said, pointing a finger at her. Raynare giggled,

"I already did kiss him in the story before you did." She retorted.

"You WHAT?!" Rias roared. Raynare laughs in triumph.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**

**54Godamora**: Well this was very long but so worth it.

**Hareta**: _*Falls over, steam pouring out of my ears*_

**54Godamora**: Yeah my bro's head is fried from absorbing all this information. Unlike me, I can take a lot in and not feel fried... but only if I pace myself and not have it come at me all at once.

**Raynare**: _*pokes Hareta with a stick*_ You might have permanently fried his brain.

**54Godamora**: I got this! Akeno, we need you!

**Raynare**: I'll get her. _*drags Akeno in, who was enjoying being dragged*_ Fix. Now.

**Akeno**: _*looked at Hareta's fried head*_ Can do.

**Raynare**: Anytime now!

**Akeno**: _*used some ice magic by rubbing her hands against his head*_ He's fixed.

**Hareta**: _*Got up*_ I swear if I ever absorb that much info again my brain will explode!

**54Godamora**: Sorry. Hopefully, these long sessions will be far and between. But I do apologize to you and the readers for having to read this much. I just went all out and overboard with this one. But if any of you try to discourage me by leaving a bad review, it won't work. I've put my heart and soul into this story, and I refuse to quit!

**Hareta**: Besides I'm the one who gets the reviews.

**54Godamora**: Which you will remove. Oh and for why we had George last out like that against Raynare and Dohn- how do you spell that guy's name?

**Hareta**: Like I give 2 craps. I'm feeling sorry for Raynare though. Especially since you know I like her.

**54godamora**: I know. She'll be fine. Her sisters will patch her up. But anyway, here's the reasons why: 1. I hate most anime villains as they are arrogant and cocky, like every single Fairy Tail villain as an example. The brutal murder of of Fallen what's his face was only a taste of what's to come. . . though some will have to be spared, if Hareta wants them to live.

**Hareta**: I still wish you didn't go overboard on Raynare.

**54Godamora**: She's alive and will be fine the next time he sees her. Be thankful I let her live. What more do you want, man?!

**Hareta**: That's a discussion outside the AN.

**54Godamora**: _*gulps*_ Reason 2: not going to reveal until we reveal his full backstory... not sure when that will be. Oh and we don't own DXD. This is for sheer entertainment alone.

**Hareta**: Well I gotta see what we'll have to take from the old versions of Amnesiac for our other story.

**54Godamora**: Oh and Bakuganman has been kind enough to take a look at the original version of this chapter, before the 101 segment, and refine it, mainly the character interactions.

**54Godamora**: Until then. . .

**Both**: PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

**New Powers, Backstory, and Settling in**

Upon hearing that piece of information, George blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of it. While he couldn't, he DID recall something that night... the red seal. It showed up when he 'died' and when they arrived last night. "So you... you saved me?" He asked softly, still not 100% believing it. On one hand, he actually felt himself die: blacked out and took his last breath as he lost consciousness. However, he awoke the next day nothing like had happened, although it felt so real.

"I did." Rias nodded and at that point, George pulled her into a tight hug, not caring about her nude state. She didn't expect this, but returned the hug regardless. Honestly, she quite enjoyed it.

George took a look at the clock: 8:15. "Oh coprolite, we're going to be late for school!" He removed himself from her and rushed to get ready, grabbing his uniform and rushing to the bathroom. Rias thought about joining him... ya know, at little teasing never hurt anyone. Deciding to hold onto that thought, she got up and left the bedroom, to follow the noise of running water, which was obviously the bathroom. She opened the door slowly to try and surprise him.

The bathroom itself... it was something alright.

Instead of the plain white room or the normal beach theme (seashells, sand dollars, seagulls, etc.), this room was an Age of Dinosaurs one. The faucet was in the shape of a plesiosaur, the shower curtain was decorated with a blue sea that had sea reptiles on it (it was opaque as well, so Rias couldn't see through it), and there were small models of other marine/sea-going animals hanging from the ceiling that was painted deep blue.

It was certainly unique, Rias had to admit.

"I heard the door creak." said George from behind the shower curtain. So much for surprising him...

"I just want to talk." said Rias. "Right, you're not trying to come in with me?" George asked. "That's up to you..." Rias answered with a seductive tone and smile, which George blushed at. He was silent for a moment before asking what she wanted. "You recovered quite easily from your encounter with the Fallen. You handled yourself well." Rias complemented. "Uh, thanks... but it wasn't me." said George, starting to feel ashamed about having to explain this to someone.

"Wasn't you?" Rias repeated, her attention caught and left her a little curious. She heard the shower turn off and saw his bare, slightly muscular arm reach over and grab a hanging green towel from a bar that was next to the shower. A few seconds later, the curtain opened to reveal George, his head poking out anyway. "Can you step out for a minute?" He asked.

Rias did the opposite. "Awww, I can't have a peak?" She playfully asked as she stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek, still wet from his recent shower. George's face began to heat up again, and it wasn't because of the steam. "Please. . ." he said, trying to control some hormonal thoughts that were invading his brain. What can he say? This had never happened to him before. "Fine." she said, walking backwards to keep her eyes fixated on George before finally turning around to leave the bathroom, awaiting for him patiently outside the door (mind you, she's still naked).

With her gone, George took a deep breath. What had he gotten himself into?

From outside the room, Rias heard the hair dryer for about 2 minutes before it stopped. It was quiet aside from the sound of clothes being put on. George finally stepped out in the Kuoh Academy uniform, holding a soaked towel that he put in a laundry hamper. "Oh, your back. Mind clasping this for me?" Came Rias' voice, her back turned to George. She was in a pair of black panties, but appeared to have trouble with her brown/black bra.

Once again, George blushed immensely.

"S-Sure." he said, getting started. He's never done this before, but it appeared to be no different than buttoning up a coat... except these were hooks... on a bra... attached to a VERY attractive girl. He finished easily enough. "How's that?" He asked. Rias moved around a little, stretching and such. George couldn't tell if she was doing this because her muscles fell asleep, or if she was putting on a show. "It's perfect." she said, her words honey-coated.

"So uh... why were we naked?" Asked George, his nervousness fading away. "My magic. It works better on physical contact." Rias explained. "So we..." George began to freeze up. "Just contact, nothing else... were you expecting more?" Asked Rias, starting to tease him again. "Praise Raptor Jesus..." sighed George. _'I still can't believe it! I managed to cuddle with one of the BOMBSHELLS of Kuoh not once; but TWICE!'_ George thought to himself.

_'We should be careful, Sire. Recall-'_ said the voice in George's head. _'Don't even go there, Dark Side'_ George responded.

Both George and Rias headed to the kitchen. "Also, what's a Devil exactly? Cause you don't look like one." said George. "What were you expecting?" Asked Rias. George got out his phone, looked up 'Devil', and pulled up an image of a skinny red guy with horns, a rat-like tail with a spear at the end, and bat-like wings. He was also holding a pitchfork. George handed Rias the phone to show her the picture. She stared at it. George hoped she wouldn't feel racially attacked.

He was genuinely surprised to see her laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha! How cute! Humans are so silly. At least you got one thing right." Rias said. "One thing?" Asked George, unsure of which 'thing' was correct. Rias brought out her wings, which were in fact bat-like, appearing from out of her lower back. "Oh... hungry?" Said George, entering the pantry section of the kitchen and pulling out 2 packets of granola/peanuts wrapped around peanut butter, tossing Rias one which she caught without a problem as she retracted her wings.

"I would've made breakfast, but that would require me getting up earlier. Secondly, whats this Master/Servant stuff?" Asked George, thinking along the lines of the Colonial Period. "No. It's like chess." said Rias. "Chess?... Too complex for me" said George, getting a glass of milk and going back into the pantry. He took an inhaler, two pills with the milk he poured, and two shots of a nasal spray. "You... need that?" Asked Rias. "It's for my asthma and my mental disorder. I also have a bit of anxiety." George admitted. Once he finished, he started muttering it himself.

Rias didn't hear everything; but did hear about shutting off an alarm, making his bed, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and getting his backpack. He seemed to be doing a mental checklist or something, because he raced back up the stairs as if he had forgotten something important. He returned with a watch on his left hand, his Ka-Bar knife sheathed behind him, and a bracelet on his right hand. The bracelet was made out of a bicycle chain with a small scythe that had rubies on it.

"Not bad, but why the bracelet?" Rias complemented. "I'm a July baby." said George. They both headed to the front door, where his backpack lied on the floor. It was crammed full of textbooks and notebooks in the main compartment alone. Rias also saw a book poking out that had a dinosaur head on the cover, but she wasn't sure what type of overgrown reptile it was. The backpack looks too heavy to carry, but it thankfully had wheels.

"Shall we get going?" Asked George, slipping on gray running shoes. "We shall." said Rias. Both she and George left the house together, that's when Rias noticed the unique mailbox. It was the most recognizable Dino, the king... the infamous T-Rex! It's head at least.

It opened up realistically though, having teeth and everything. She was half expecting it to have a soundbox that roared when opened. "No mail. Alright then." said George, closing the flap to the mailbox... and that's when it roared as they turned away from it. The look on George's face was mild annoyance, and Rias couldn't help but giggle. "Gotta fix that later." George said. He began to resume, but that's when Rias grabbed his left arm and wrapped herself around him.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?" Asked George, getting red again. "Walking to school." said Rias, smiling at him. George had no response ready for that, so just continued walking with Rias tightly around his arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the pair enter campus, students gawked at them. Unable to see how someone like George was with a beauty like Rias Gremory.

"Why is she with someone like him?!" A female student exclaimed in shock, covered her mouth. "How did Freak-A-Saur get the Queen of Kuoh?!" A male student remarked, glaring at George. "It's either blackmail or money, no other explanation!" Said another male student. George heard these remarks and more, past and present. His defense: Head down, hoodie closed up to the point you can hardly see his face, and pay attention to no one. Basically, being a wimp and avoid conflict... unless conflict comes to him. Then it gets ugly, as the dead Fallen can attest to.

Rias noticed that he has retracted himself. "You ok?" She asked, concerned. "Just doing what I normally do when I get gawked at and insulted: keep my interactions little to zero." He said, sounding perfectly fine with it. "Uh… ok?" She said, a little confused. Where was the George from before, when he slayed the Fallen or how calm he talked to her? She then made a decision, no goal for herself: to get George to be more confident with himself.

"Come on, be more confident with yourself. Don't be ashamed of who you are! You're a Gremory, embrace it!" She stopped him and opened his hood up, allowing his head to be freed from the "prison" he put himself in.

He was confused, as no one had done this for him before, but then smiled. "Thank you. I hope this is the start of something big for me." thanked George. She smiled back. "Ok, once school is over, I'll send someone over to come get you. You're a part of my club now. Everything will be explained there" She left for her class before she gave him a wink and a wave. He returned the gesture with a nod and two finger salute. As he made his way to his class, he kept his smile. 'Woohoo! My luck is changing for the better!'

_'Sire! Perverted Duo at 2 o'clock!'_ Dark Side warned. George looked and saw the Duo, or as he nicknamed them, Baldy and Yard Stick. "What do you two want?" He stated, not having time for them. Of course, whatever they did say, went in one ear and out the other. George rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Rias walked up the stairs, she meets a close friend/rival of her's. Like her, she also wears the standard issue Kuoh Academy female uniform. She has a pair purple glasses over her violet eyes, and her short black hair is in a bob cut. Additionally, she and George are the same height at 5'5. This is Sona Sitri, the 3rd most popular student after Rias and Akeno.

"Hello, Rias." Sona greeted her. "Hello, Sona." Rias greeted back. They lean forward against the railing of the second floor, watching George getting annoyed with the Perverted Duo's antics. "I was able to get ahold of George's student file like you asked, but you do realize how many rules I'm breaking?" Said Sona, handing it file to Rias. "That's why your Council Head and not me." said Rias with a smirk, opening the file and reading it over quickly.

She found useful information. Date of Birth: July 13, 1995. Height: 5.5 Weight: 130lbs. Medical info: various allergies (mostly animal), has Asthma that is listed as under control, Anxiety attacks, and most importantly, Asperger's. Now Rias was not a psychiatrist, she had no idea what this Asperger's thing was. "Asperger's?" Rias said to herself, questioning what this word meant. "I did some research on it. It's apparently a social disorder. Those with it have varying degrees of antisocial behavior, though they are emotional and quick to defend themselves or what their passionate about." said Sona, having already done research ahead of time.

This sort of explained everything to Rias, but it didn't explain the George she saw before, the one who fought off Fallen Angels on his own even before she reincarnated him. There had to be more about George, much more.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the school day and the last period. George passed the time reading his big dinosaur book, as he has finished all of his assignments. He then heard girls going gaga, like preteens over Justin Bieber... which was ironic considering his most iconic song Baby, was poorly received in its YouTube Music Video, making it the most disliked video of all time. George wondered if there'd ever be a video worse than that...

Wanting to know what's going on, he looked up to see the Prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto approaching him. He was a handsome young man with short blond hair, bluish-gray eyes and a mole underneath his left one. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. The girls were hoping he'd come to one of them, but were genuinely surprised he went to George.

"George Anderson?" Kiba asked. George only nodded in response, nervous as to why this guy was approaching him. "Rias sent me." Kiba said, which got George to calm down a little. Both boys walked out of the room, with Kiba leading the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

George and Kiba entered the ORC building. "Wow. I love the old Victorian era you guys got here; very classy and professional." George admired. He then noticed Koneko sitting on a fancy couch, eating chocolate on a stick. She noticed George and Kiba look her way. "I suspected you were a member since I saw you, Rias, and Akeno save me yesterday... even though I was fine... mostly" George stated, sounding nervous at the last part.

She blinked once, then continued to eat, looking away. She wasn't much of a talker it seemed. George made a mental note: 'Offer her a sweet as a peace offering. Something tells me she's like me in a sense; being not very social.'

George then heard a shower running. He looked around and saw one near the window. He also faintly heard some humming that he recognized as being Rias' voice. He'd question why there was a shower installed in a clubroom, but he wasn't sure if he'd want to know the answer. "My, my~" a seductive voice said right in his ear, causing him to jump and turn around. "That was like, so hot watching you gut that Fallen" the voice continued. It was the other Great Lady, Akeno Himejima.

"Uh... hot?" George asked, questioning this girls... unique tastes. Akeno then got a little closer into his personal space, her chest bobbing with every little move she made, which was VERY noticeable. "It was... your really strong, I like that" she complimented. She also saw how nervous George was becoming. "Something wrong?" She asked, 'innocently'. "N-No... I'm fine, just... have trouble talking to people who are... biologically attractive" said George, trying to remain calm.

He looked towards Kiba for support... where did he go?

"Interesting... do I fall under that category?" Akeno asked, batting her eyelashes and enjoying how much she was making George squirm. He babbled and stuttered like a lovesick idiot. "Akeno, leave him alone." Rias said, exiting the shower and then she saw Akeno flirting with George. The senior pouted playfully. "Aww, but we were getting along so well" she whined, playfully. She went to sit on a couch as George watched her... that's when he also saw Kiba sitting next to Koneko. So that's where he went.

The only seat left was next to Akeno... hopefully she'll behave.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club, George Anderson... I actually like that name, so I'll let you keep it." Rias said, getting the meeting started. "... thanks?" Said George as he sat down, unsure what else he could respond to that with. "The club is merely a front for as you know, we are Devils. And the man you killed yesterday is a Fallen Angel." Rias said, and that's when George's hand shot up. "Yes?" Rias asked, smiling at the action. It was kinda cute seeing George do that in this situation.

"Aren't Fallen Angels and Devils the same?" George asked. "Common mistake, so I forgive you. Fallen Angels strayed from the path of God, corrupted by dark emotions, though they are neither on our side nor the Angels side." Rias explained. "I guess I understand. Sounds like what happened in WWI.I" He said, somewhat understanding what was going on. "Which leads me to a question of my own... Yuuma." said Rias.

Hearing that name, George's behavior visibly changed. He froze up and his fists clenched tightly. "That answers that question." said Rias. "I... I need to go." said George, his voice low but was full of anger. If he stayed any longer though, he might explode. He was getting up when Rias spoke up again, she also held out a picture of him and Yuuma on their date. "George, we have to know what you saw. These Fallen Angels are unwelcome in my territory..." Rias was saying.

SLICE!

George walked over quickly and cut upwards with his knife, straight through the picture and cleaving it in two. The room fell silent. "I don't... wanna talk about it. But you can be sure if I she her again, I'll personally send her to Hell myself." said George softly, trying to control his emotions. After taking a few breaths to calm down, he spoke up again. "Sorry." he apologized.

"It's fine. Fallen Angels are known to be master manipulators" said Rias. "I'm just tired of all the coprolite: I have a boyfriend; focusing on education; and now. . .sorry I have to kill you... gets old after a while," said George. That caught Rias' attention. He sounded like he was struggling to find both friends and... potential partners. It kinda mirrored her own situation...

Now a little calmer, George took a seat next to Akeno, said senior was taken slightly aback by his outburst. Rias had said George was different, though she didn't go into detail about it (most likely to respect his privacy), but even the senior herself didn't expect him to flip-flop like that. It made her wonder why. George then pulled out a notepad and pen from seemingly out of hammerspace. "Before we continue, I'd like to one the pros and cons of being a Devil, considering I AM one now." George requested. "Granted" Rias allowed and George began asking away, scribbling down every answer Rias gave.

**George**: Are Devils immortal?

**Rias**: Yes and no. We can be killed, but live almost forever. 10 thousand years is an average lifespan.

**George**: Wow. Impressive. And aside from magic, are there any other abilities I can have?

**Rias**: You're newly reincarnated, so not much. Magic will be taught to you some other time; but basic skills include "Language", which lets you communicate with anyone regardless of what language they speak, and enhanced senses such as sight and hearing.

**George**: I'm liking that, especially since I'm a night owl. You said you were both immortal and not immortal? Mind clarifying?

**Rias**: We're immortal, not invincible. Anything holy or intense light is deadly, and anyone praying nearby gives us extreme headaches. Thankfully, our Devil Senses react to these and warn us reasonably quickly, though its not perfect.

**George**: So I can't be near Crosses or whatnot?

**Rias**: Technically, you can; as long as you don't physically touch them.

**George**: Good to know.

After writing down the final answers to his questions, George put his notebook away... seriously, where did it come from?

"I think that's enough about us, let's talk about you George, the real reason I called this meeting." said Rias, dropping the main reason for the meeting out of respect for George. Perhaps once he gets comfortable around them, he'll share what he knows about Raynare. It was obviously a touchy subject for the kid at the moment.

George looked up. "You sure?... It's quite a long haul." asked George. "We've got time, so please share" said Rias. George sighed and took a deep breath. "Alright." he sighed. Akeno and Kiba looked interested about their new family member. Koneko not so much but decided to pay attention out of respect for Rias.

"I was born on July 14, 1995 in Los Angeles, California. I had a great family: my dad was a import/export official at the harbor, my mom was a nurse, my grandma had a desk job at the local college, and my grandpa was a paleontologist at the Page Museum. In fact, he's who got me hooked on prehistory around my childhood. Been kind of a fanatic ever since." George began.

The story appeared to be heartwarming, but the ORC heard the very subtle change in the boys tone.

"But a few years later when I was six, my life flipped on its head. My granddad died from cancer that he had been fighting for several years of his life. Then 2 years after that, me and my parents drove to San Francisco for a road trip to meet up with some family. It was raining hard and I began to fall asleep since it was a pretty long trip. I vividly remember a crashing sound, snapping me awake; looking out the window and seeing we were next to the Pacific Ocean, and the car hydroplaned towards..."

George suddenly stopped, clenching his fists tightly to try and prevent another emotional outburst. He didn't NEED to say anything else after that though, the ORC was smart enough to add the missing pieces.

"The next thing I remember, was waking up in a hospital bed. It was then that I later learned I was found washed up on a shore, but my parents..." George said, as it was around this time he began to tear up. He was still trying to hold in his emotions, but it was increasingly difficult.

Akeno was kind enough to wrap her arms around George's neck from behind, comforting him. Feeling the warmth of another body, the dinosaur lover's tears began falling. Kiba and Koneko felt sympathy for the boy, but couldn't think of much to say. Rias however, took it upon herself to get up from her desk and hug George along with Akeno, giving him much-needed support. "T-Thanks... I needed that." George thanked, recovering a bit from the painful memory. "Its ok. You don't have to continue any further." Rias said, offering to let the conversation be dropped. "I-Its fine... I just... had a moment. You can both let go now" said George, now feeling a bit better. Rias hugged him a bit tighter before letting go and sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Akeno however...

"I'm gonna give my support a little longer," she said. Whether she was being flirty or not was unclear, but George appreciated the gesture. That, and it felt nice having a 'biologically attractive' girl hanging onto him. He then continued his story.

"After the service, I was taken by a local orphanage. I made this one friend, a little blond-haired girl, though I could never pronounce her name right. She had another friend, I think her name was Irina or something; but I never got a chance to meet her, only a few glimpses of her from time-to-time. The happiness here didn't last long because when I was 10, literally a week or so after my birthday, the head of the orphanage decided to send me away to another one." George said.

This caught the Devils' attention. "For what reason?" Asked Kiba. "Some crazy talk about making Asia 'impure' or something. I made my feelings clear by getting outta there quickly after kicking her between their legs. Got most of my stuff, crammed it into my backpack and left. I managed to say goodbye to Asia before running, again I might be butchering her name, both of us cried together." said George.

The ORC processed this information. This sounded like an episode of that American show: I almost got away with it. The only difference is, George actually did. "Then you ended up in Kuoh?" Asked Rias. "Not at that time. After running away, some homeless veterans took me in. Sure they got drugs most of the time, but they were good people. They taught me how to fight, including how to use a knife since they didn't have guns." said George.

Ah... that explains the knife he carries around then. Sounded like George had a tough life.

"George... you mentioned before you weren't the one who fought the Fallen Angels who attacked you, but it sounds like you learned to survive and protect yourself." Rias spoke up. "I was getting to that. Living with them and learning on the streets was stressful, sometimes I don't know if I'd make it out alive. That's why Dark Side helps me" said George, which got the entire group to raise an eyebrow. "Dark Side?" Repeated Rias. "Yeah. He takes over in dire situations. He's paranoid, but he protects me... a little too well sometimes." said George, as if that was somehow normal.

The group was a little concerned, especially Rias. His student file didn't mention Split Personality Disorder. She had seen some horror flicks that involved the use of this disease... she didn't reincarnate a psychopath, did she?

"I managed to stow away on a plane when I was 13. Wasn't easy and I still have no idea how I didn't get caught. I must've gotten extremely lucky, or I had someone watching over me. Either way, THAT'S how I ended up in Kuoh. I also found a job at the Melting Pot, made friends with the owners son, Anthony Messuri." said George. "We go there sometimes. They have amazing food from all over the world" Said Akeno. "Even if it started in America." said Koneko, her first statement throughout the entire backstory. George expected her to add 'no offense' to her sentence, but this did not occur.

Rias nor the ORC reacted to this at all... guess this was normal behavior for her.

"... Anyway... I made decent money there and worked up to waiter, but the owner sadly had no choice but to let me go due to budget cuts. We still keep in touch, and Anthony was kind enough to use some of his influence in the company to get the remainder of my belongings shipped up here... I kinda wonder how the head nun reacted to that." said George. Akeno giggled a bit at the mentioning of the nun possibly being flabbergasted when the child that kicked her was getting his stuff taken back.

The senior also let go of George at this point, feeling no more need to give her support anymore.

"Out of curiosity, did you ever get called back to the Melting Pot?" Asked Kiba. "A few times and while I do help out there sometimes, I'm now at a daycare every Saturday after school," George said, pulling up a few photos from his phone. Sure enough; they were of him surrounded by kids aging from toddlers, to 3-year-olds, and even a few 5 to 7-year-olds. They all looked happy, including George himself.

Which made telling him this next thing harder, especially since he wanted to drop it. "George... we believe Yuuma was after you for your power." said Rias. George looked sour upon hearing that name again, but perked up upon hearing about 'his power'. "Well, I am pretty good with kids," said George. Rias deadpanned. He misunderstood what she was saying but then again, didn't blame him either.

"She means your Sacred Gear, Perv-a-saurus" said Koneko. George blinked in response. "Sacred Gear?" Repeated George. "It's an artifact that few people are born with. Many types exist, but they all share one thing in common: power. They get stronger based on the wielder" Rias explained.

"And you think I have this metal piece in my body why?" Asked George, trying to grasp what was just thrown at him. So he was a Terminator or something? That made no sense! He was conceived by 2 parents, not built in a factory by a rogue AI. "It's the only reason Fallen Angels would even consider interacting with humans. I also personally sense something about you myself. To test my theory, I want you to summon it." said Rias. "Huh?" Went George, sounding like Josh Peck from his hit Nickelodeon show he was doing with Drake Bell.

Rias sighed. George had a lot to learn...

"Think of what your strongest at, that should be enough to activate it" she said. Of course, Rias doesn't have her own Sacred Gear, only going by what she's heard of from those that did have Gears. Whether this would work or not, was dependent on George himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated, but nothing happened. "Maybe I gotta get pumped up or something..." said George, taking out some headphones and jacking them into his phone before putting the headphones themselves into his ears. "Please don't laugh." he added, but the ORC had no idea why.

That is, until 30 seconds later.

George began nodding his head with whatever beat he was following, his eyes closed and foot tapping. The smile on his face was evident of how much music meant to him. The ORC didn't laugh, but couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Kiba thought it was nice.

Akeno and Rias thought it was cute.

Koneko just stared.

Aside from going off into his own little world, something else happened. As he was dancing away, both his arms began glowing. On his left hand was crimson red, the other was a bright green. George was oblivious to this however, as he just kept moving and grooving. "George, GEORGE!" Called Rias in a loud voice. This got George's attention. "What?" He asked kindly, getting back to reality and taking out the headphones... though this broke the concentration that he had and the lights on his arms vanished instantly.

"... so much for my Sacred Power." He groaned, as he had seen the incredible lights coming up from his arms, only for them to disappear as if nothing happened.

"Stop it." Rias said, grabbing his hands. "You did great, you almost had it. Sacred Gears, regardless of rank, are difficult to master. The fact that you went as far as you did on your first try is more than most can say." she commended. "You've been through so much, learned how to survive on the streets, but you came out on top. Your not weak, George. You're a Gremory now." Rias finished, clasping George's hands within her own.

George smiled back at her, appreciating her kindness. At this point, Rias unfurled her wings, with the others' following suit. "Welcome to the family." said Rias. This was part of the ceremony of welcoming a newly-reincarnated one into their ranks, present Devils would unfurl their wings along with a small portion of their power to influence the new one to do the same and summon his/her own wings.

**(AN: Bakuganman, 54godamora and Hareta Kuso are assuming this; since the source material never actually explains how Issei opened his own wings during his introduction to the ORC.)**

What they didn't expect was George's eyes to widen and for him to get on his hands and knees. He suddenly felt something stir in his lower back, and he grunted because it hurt. Rias, Kiba and Akeno were concerned at the sight; they had never seen such a reaction from someone 'earning their wings'. "It's not THAT ba..." Koneko began to state in a flat tone, but that's when George's wings burst out from his back... along with him hollering out in pain.

He huffed and puffed as the pain began to subside. But the strange part was... that WEREN'T Devil wings. Which shocked every Devil present, even Koneko.

While they were bat-like for the most part, these wings had rounded edges instead of being spiky, and they were pale white as opposed to being all black. The length of these wings were also impressive, appearing to be about 5 or 6 feet. "What.. . are those?" Asked a stunned Rias. Although she has reincarnated a few people herself, this was unlike anything she had ever seen! This had never happened to anyone before as far as she knew.

George just stared back at the wings. He moved his back muscles and sure enough, they moved, so he wasn't hallucinating. "Wait. These are... Pteranodon wings!" He said. "Iran-a-what-don?" Asked Akeno, unfamiliar with the term. "Pteranodon. It's a famous Pterosaur." George explained, repeating the name. Akeno just looked even more confused. "A flying reptile." George said, flatly. "Oh," said Akeno, now getting it. George looked back at his wings, admiring them. He had to try these out.

"I gotta try these." said George. Rias then got a smirk on her face. George might not be a social genius, but something about the way she formed that smile along with her eyes sent shivers down his spine. "Perfect timing, then." she said, going behind her desk and...

SLAM!

Picked up a stack of at least 2000 flyers and put it on top of the desk; there might have been more since a few of them dropped and fluttered to the ground. "As a new Devil, I need you to pass these out. Making pacts is the main way to rank up in the eyes of Devils." said Rias. George stared, gobsmacked. "ALL of them?!" He asked, and his response from the busty redhead was an even bigger smirk. George sighed. "Alright." he said with a groan, getting the huge stack of papers. He had to empty his entire backpack to fit them all in, and Rias just watched as he worked... was she enjoying this?

After leaving all of his belongings from the backpack behind (dinosaur books, school books, laptop, etc), George rolled the backpack out of room and left the clubhouse. If one good thing came out of this, it was he could at least try out his new wings.

XXXXXXXXXX

George actually got the hang of flying pretty well... though landing was another issue.

He got back to the clubhouse, full of twigs and leaves in his hair and uniform. He was breathing heavily, but thankfully not enough to have an asthma attack. "Welcome back. Did you have fun?" Asked Rias, though her tone suggested she was using satire. Before George could answer that, Rias spoke up again. "I need one more favor. Koneko is double-booked, so would you be so kind as to take her place?" She asked. George looked towards Koneko, who showed little to no emotion about this.

"I don't mind. Is Koneko ok with it?" Asked George. The girl didn't speak, just ate some more chocolate on a stick with her eyes closed; which reminded George of something. "OH! Almost forgot!" Said George, reaching back into his backpack. Rias cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. Once George got what he was looking for, he walked up to Koneko. Sensing his presence, she opened her eyes to tell him to back off... but was genuinely surprised what what he was holding.

A Cosmic Brownie. "I... eh... dropped by a grocery store, and thought of you," said George, handing the warped-up sweet to the Mascot of Kuoh. A quick flashback shows that George crashed through a window, making a random woman scream, but he just asked the cashier with a straight face: "Which ways the candy aisle?"

Koneko didn't show it, but she was a bit surprised that he got something for her. She opened the cheap plastic package and took a bite of the treat. She wasn't gonna lie, it was pretty damn good, better than she expected. "Think of it as a... peace treaty." said George, making a small pun as Koneko took a second bite, clearly enjoying the 'peace treaty'. She was silent after she finished chewing, thinking of a response.

"Yeah, whatevs." was all Koneko said, going back to her newly-acquired dessert.

George pondered about her answer. She didn't say 'thank you', but didn't say 'get the hell away from me' either. "Don't take it too personal, you were lucky to get 2 words outta her." Akeno jokes, to which Koneko looked up at for a second before deciding to disregard it and went back to her snack. Still, it made George happy. If what Akeno said was true, he was definitely on the right track.

XXXXXXXXXX

George had to end up riding to the clients house on his bike. Akeno tried teleporting him, but couldn't. Akeno said it was because his magical energy wasn't fully developed yet. In other words: he wasn't strong enough to make the jump, which was disappointing. Thank God for Google Maps though.

George had approached the house the client was at and knocked on the door. A man in his mid 20's answered... which kinda creeped George out a bit. Devil or not, what was a grown-ass man doing calling up a 15-year-old girl. Regardless of how he felt, George decided to play it cool. "Good evening, sir. I'm your nightly Devil..." said George, but the man interrupted him. Rather rudely, he might add. "Your not Koneko!"

SLAM!

_'That went well'_ answered Dark Side. _'Don't you start...'_ warned George. He walked back down to his bike, but as he got near it, he felt his body tense up. Looking around, he sees a tall buxom woman with brown eyes and navy blue hair. She also wore a red trench coat-like top with a matching mini skirt and black heels, and the coat half was open to give a nice view of her cleavage. "My sister was supposed to have killed you, but she can't stop talking about your date, which is getting old. Though credit where credits due, for you managed to kill Dohnaseek." said the woman.

George pulled out his Ka-Bar knife, in case this woman... wait. How'd she know about Dohnaseek? "Who are you?" Asked George. "The one whose putting you in a body bag!" Said the woman, who sprouted wings out from her back... black feathered wings! She was a Fallen Angel! She created a light spear, this one being yellow, and threw it. George just dropped to the floor, the deadly spear passing over him. Once it passed, he got right back up and got out his Pteranodon wings.

The wings did surprise the woman, but only for a second as she resumed her job. This second had allowed George fly forward and take a swipe at the lady, but she avoided it at the last second. Since George still hadn't gotten the hang of landing, he slid across the street. Groaning, he went to get up again, and he saw the lady directly over him! She held a light spear in her hands and thrust it straight down, but George rolled out of the way.

Recovering from that, he felt his arms get warm. Looking down, they were glowing again! Only this time, they changed. The one on his left arm was a red dragonic-looking gauntlet, with a bright green gem that seemed to resemble an eye. The other one was green with amber-colored gem. The activation of both of them made a cylinder of energy burst off of George, making the lady back off. "TWO SACRED GEARS?... Fuck that, someone else can deal with this crap!" Said the woman, flying off and leaving behind some of her feathers.

"Sweet mother of Mesozoic, this is so freaking cool!" Said George, admiring his 2 weapons. It looks like Rias was right after all. 'Though, it would be nice if I knew how these worked' he added to himself. He then got on his bike to return to the clubhouse, hoping the members would still be there. He had to drive all the way there with the Gears on though... he didn't see any off switch.

XXXXXXXXXX

When George got back, Rias was about to question why the contract hadn't been fulfilled yet, but she and the ORC members were quite surprised to see George having not one; but TWO objects on his arm! "RIAS! You were right! I did it, I activated them!" Cheered George, sounding very giddy. Rias was proud, but also intrigued. She felt power from George, but didn't realize it was 2 Sacred Gears. She recognized the first one. It looked to be a Twice Critical with a different style, but it seemed... different somehow. The second one however...

"Congratulations, George. You appear to own a Twice Critical and... uh..." Rias said. "Uh?" George repeated. Sure he was autistic, but he wasn't an idiot. The look on Rias' face told him she was just as clueless as he was when first introduced to the supernatural world. "I... don't recognize that one. That gem looks like nothing I've ever seen before." said Rias, pointing to the Gear on George's left arm.

**[It's called Amber, or fossilized tree sap.]**

"Oh yeah." said George.

...

...

...

George's eyes widened like Spongebobs, realizing what just happened. He heard a voice not inside his head, but in the room. Looking around, he noticed he wasn't the only one with this reaction; the rest of the ORC had similar, yet not-so exaggerated ones. "Who said..." George began. **[Down here.]** said the voice. George looked in its direction, and noticed the amber gem was now glowing a vibrant orange. **[I've been waiting a long time for you to finally summon me, George.]** the voice continued. "You... talk?" Asked George. Now that he really listened to the sound of the voice, it sounded like his only a bit deeper and more mature.

**[What do ya mean 'you talk'? I've been talking to you via telepathy and keeping you safe since day one. Ya know... sire?]** Said the voice, and that got George's brain to overload. "D... Dark Side?" Asked George, struggling to accept this development. This got the ORC's attention as well. Guess George wasn't a psychopath after all.

**[The very same, though I have a name. Owen, and your the very first user of my specialized Gear: the Mesozoic Mind!]** Said Dark Side, revealing to George and the group his true name and what he really was. "A talking Sacred Gear? So you're one of the 13 Longinus?" Asked Rias. While Sacred Gears came in all shapes and sizes, Longinus tier Gears are unique, and rumored to have varying forms of consciousness.

The Gear started laughing like Bowser. **[BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! THIRTEEN?! That's rich, I gotta write that one down.]** said Owen, finding what Rias said funny for some reason. "But, God made the System and..." said Akeno, but Owen cut her off. **[I've been around the block a few times, madame. I can assure you, that's not even half of the Longinus out there. Giant spears, black dogs and yellow pussycats; its endless.]** said Owen.

"I thought you said George was your first." said Kiba. **[He is. No one's been able to activate me ever since God created the System, considering I was the first Gear to be successfully functional. I was honored to be selected as a guinea pig, was getting old roaring and stomping around all day.]** said Owen. "So... your a dinosaur?" Asked Rias. While she wasn't a fanatic like George, it interested her that a dinosaur was apart of the most powerful Gears in existence.

**[Used to be. I was known as a Mesomorpher-saurus, a dinosaur that can take the form of any dinosaur I've seen. Color me surprised when God decided to make ME into a Gear and not the 'king' himself. Couldn't do much anyway, with those stubby arms he called hands.]** said Owen. "Mesomorpher-saurus?" Asked Rias. "You're the expert, Dinosaur Train. The hell's a Mesomorpher-saurus?" Asked Koneko, talking to George. "I... don't know. Humans haven't uncovered it yet" he said.

**[Sure you have. Over the 700 species you've uncovered, odds are at least ONE of them was a Mesomorph, you just didn't know it. With my Gear on your right arm, you have all my abilities I had when I was alive, becoming almost any dinosaur to your heart desires]** said Owen, which was amazing to George. His face lit up like a Christmas tree on fire. "Any dinosaur?" George asked, happily.

**[Well, not EVERYONE, not at your current stage anyway. To prevent the user from being destroyed, dinosaurs are categorized based on size and strength, as well as the era they were born in. To unlock more, you'll have to first train and master the ones you currently have. Here, start with the Carnian Stage of the Late Triassic.]** said Owen.

That's when a display of 30 icons, each with an era from the Mesozoic Period. However, 29 of them were blacked out (supposedly meaning they were locked), and the only one that was lit was Carnian one. George stared in amazement, but didn't know what to do. [Give it a tap!] Said Owen. George was going to follow directions when he thought of something. "What about this one?" He asked, holding up his other arm which had the red Gear on it.

**[Oh-ho, Mister Sleepyhead over there? You might not hear him for some time]** said Owen with a chuckle. George wondered what that meant, but he was more excited to try out the Gear that actually worked. Tapping the Carnian icon, the holographic screen changed again, this time showing 4 dinosaurs. One was already selected. It was a Staurikosaurus, and there was some information below it:

_Time Period & Location: Late Triassic Brazil, 233 million years ago (Santa Maria Formation)_

_Classification: Herrerasaurid._

_Size: 7.5 feet long, 31 inches tall, 66lbs_

_Diet: Carnivore_

_Rank: 6_

_Usage/Powers: Stealth, Speed_

**[Your doing great, George. Now just tap it again to transform into it.]** said Owen. George gulped. As excited as he was, it's not everyday you get a magical artifact that claims you can transform into one of the world's first living species. "Ok... here goes nothing." he said, going to tap it very slowly.

The literal SECOND he touched that icon, his body began to convulse. He shouted out in both surprise and pain, with Rias running towards him. The closer she got however, the more potent his energy became until she had no choice but to back off. All the ORC could do was watch.

George's body began to shrink slightly, his stance shifting to a horizontal position. His skull changed into a longer, thinner, more rectangular shape. The teeth inside morphed into different types; the teeth in his lower jaw were triangular & curved back, while the teeth in his upper jaw were more varied. His neck gained a gentle S-curve, his torso lengthening along with it. His arms became longer and while he still retained all 5 digits, three of them grew sharp claws while the other two shrunk into tiny fingers. His leg changed shape to be adapted for running, and while he kept all 5 toes, they also changed. One toe shrunk into a dew claw, one shrunk but remained in contact with the ground, two became the same size, and the middle toe became longer to support more weight.

Finally, lastly, and looking at the most painful of all, was the growth of a tail. It looked REALLY stiff. Once all this body changing was completed; his body darkened into black and grey mixed together, his tail having white circular patches running all the way down to the tip. The transformation had finally completed, George was now a fully-fledged Staurikosaurus, but he fell down as soon as it was done.

No one moved. They just took in what they saw. Each members mouth was agape, and Koneko had dropped her half-finished Cosmic Brownie. "GEORGE!" Rias finally reacted, she and Akeno ran over to the downed dinosaur lover. "George! George!" Said Akeno, shaking him lightly. His skin was like feeling a reptile, but more smooth. Additionally, he was warm to the touch, albeit lower body temperature than the average person. There was no reaction from this.

Rias. Went. Off.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She shouted. **[He's still got a pulse. If I'm alive, he's alive.]** said Owen. "But you caused him to scream in pain!" Yelled Rias. **[He's my first master! How was I supposed to know?]** Owen defended himself. Rias just sighed. "We'll just have to wait until he regains consciousness," she said, still internally scarred for the poor boy.

XXXXXXXXXX

About 2 minutes later, George finally began to stir. His tail twitching was the first sign, then his legs. Since this was a prehistoric animal, the ORC backed off. Sure they knew it was George, but at the same time; when's the last time ANY of them spent time with a living and breathing dinosaur? He began to stand up and open his eyes. They were still green, but shaped like a birds. "G-George?" Asked Rias, nervously. The Staurikosaurus looked in the direction of Rias' voice. 'Ugh... what happ-?' Thought George, rubbing his head, but then saw his hands. He looked down at his feet, then behind him to see a long body and tail.

He roared in shock, sounding like a mix of hyena and cougar.

'OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH, OHMYGOSH! I'M A DINOSAUR, I'M A... wait... I'm a dinosaur! WOOHOO!' He panicked, then cheered. **[Told you he was fine.]** said Owen, as-a-matter-of-factly. "Fine? He just panicked, screaming oh my gosh 3 times in my head!" Argued Rias. 'You heard that?' Asked George (telepathically) and everyone else. **[How do you think Mesomorphs' communicated? Roars and growls? We use telepathy as early as birth... mostly gibberish, but still telepathy.]** said Owen.

'So, how long can I stay like this?' Asked George. **[As long as you want. Though I recommend nothing longer than 12 hours at your current level]** warned Owen. 'Or...?' Asked George. **[Or the Mesozoic Mind will start deteriorating your brain until it's nothing but the dinosaur you've chosen.]** said Owen, which got George nervous. This was a dream come true, but he had to use it responsibly or face consequences.

"Ok then, how does he change back?" Asked Akeno. **[May I direct your attention to his chest area.]** said Owen. Looking there, the group noticed they missed something they didn't notice before due to the shock of the situation. Both gems from George's Gears were present, the amber one was above the green one, both protected by a thin piece of durable glass.** [The top one is mine. Simply tap it, and the transformation will end.]** explained Owen. George did this and sure enough, a bright flash filled the room, forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

Once it faded...

"I'm me again!" Said George, looking over himself. **[Any other questions, you just simply ask, Sire.]** said Owen. "How do I turn you off?" Asked George. **[Aw, you don't like me anymore?]** Owen fake-cried. "No just, I can't walk around with you out in the open. It'll attract too much attention." George said. **[Say your cosplaying.]** Owen joked with a shrug, which got George to deadpan. **[OK, OK! Just think of me off your arm.]** he admitted. George did just that, imagining his own arm and sure enough, both Gears disappeared.

George clutched his head and groaned. "I think I got a headache," he said. **[It's a side effect. May happen from time to time.]** said Owen. "I'll make you some tea, sweetie" said Akeno, kindly.

XXXXXXXXXX

George sat on the couch patiently. Akeno finally reentered the scene pushing a cart that had a tea set on it. She poured a cup for George and handed it to him, hot and fresh. George took a sip of it. "I like it, best tea I've ever had. It's a bit on the plain side, needs a hint of raspberry, but its amazing. Thank you, Akeno." said George. "Your very welcome." Akeno smiled, making a mental note about the raspberry.

"I'm proud of you George. You've used a Sacred Gear so early. Most take years before they can be used, but. . ." Rias began, then trailed off. "But what?" George asked. "Your Gears nothing like I've ever seen. And if what Owen said was true, then it makes sense as to why the Fallen wanted you dead. That Gear is the first of its kind, you'll need to be careful as others may want to steal that power for themselves." said Rias. "I'll keep that in mind," said George, then he yawned.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna head home. Night guys." said George. "Night." said everyone else, except for Koneko. George waved to them all and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday morning, George awoke to his alarm. He shut it off, though he still felt tired. He was able to get ready for school quickly since he didn't wake up to Rias in his room, and then left once he did his morning routine. On his way back home after school, and also more training with the ORC, he can't help but think about last night: the world of Devils he has entered, and the Prehistoric power he now has. Unfortunately, he was too busy in his thoughts that he accidentally ran into someone.

"Ow! Hey listen I'm sorry ma'am-" He got a brief flash of her undies before he looked away. However as the person got up, they spoke. "Oh I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't watch where I was going and I-" The girl was dressed like a nun, had long blonde hair and green eyes. The moment both laid eyes on each other, they widened. Of course, George recognized her immediately, and said her name like the continent.

"George/Asia?!"

**Paleontology 101 (Omake) - Staurikosaurus**

Rias and Raynare enter a normal classroom, relaxed that today's lesson would be normal.

"Well looks like George is having a normal lesson this time." Rias said.

"Define normal. Last one had us in a gym, playing a game of place the animal in the right habitat, and take notes. My brain felt like it was going to fry!" Raynare complained.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a Fallen Angel is joining us." They look and see Akeno approaching them, her hands lit up with yellow electricity.

"Akeno, calm down. George wants us to all get along. In fact, he made that Rule 1: 'There will be no fighting during my lessons!' " She said, doing her best to mimic George's voice.

Raynare smirked,

"You better watch out though. I already have a leg up over both of you since I got two gifts from him and I stole his first kiss. . . at least I think so." The Fallen angel snarked.

"Can we just get this over with?" They look and saw Koneko approaching, eating a chocolate bar.

They sighed and enter the main school building and head for the room George told them to go to. They enter the room which was a simple college classroom and there were seats that had their names on them. They take their seats and look around.

The front of the classroom had a digital board, a desk, and a large table.

There was suddenly an explosion of confetti in the center of the classroom and George appeared, wearing his scientist's attire from the first lesson. . . but he had a fruit hat on.

He coughed out some confetti,

"Yet another 'explosive' entrance, brought to you by George Anderson." He deadpanned, being witty. Koneko just stares at him.

"What's with the fruit hat, George?" Akeno asked, being intrigued.

"Well the main part of this lesson is about Brazil, mainly the prehistoric past, and there's one dinosaur that has a creative name." He removed the fruit hat which had fake fruit on it and had his Dinosauroid butler take it. Rias explained what that thing was to Akeno and Koneko.

"So he made a humanoid dinosaur robot butler." Koneko deadpanned.

"That's correct." Raynare said.

"Now then before we get to the main part of this lesson, we must first discuss what came before the dinosaurs which is both tragic, weird, and questioning in that order." He explained, using hand motions to express each: a fake sob for tragic, a head tilt for weird, and a puzzling look for questioning. They get out their notebooks and writing devices. While Koneko was rather indifferent to this, the other three ladies were curious on what he meant.

"We begin with first a question for each of you: what is the highest body count you have all witnessed?" He asked them a morbid question. Raynare thinks,

"Well I caused a lot of it."

"Give me a number or a percentage of the dead." He continued. "They are no wrong answers." He added.

"85%."

"Ok then now imagine this: 90-95% of ALL LIFE wiped out over the course of hundreds of thousands of years." He said dramatically. They all felt a little bit of dread and fear,

"Did this actually happen?" Rias asked, scared of the answer.

"Oh it did happen. This was mass extinction was given the perfect title of The Great Dying. Allow me to showcase a small demonstration of what happened, non-lethal of course." He snapped his fingers and a diorama was displayed on the table.

It was desolate with the ground charred black from fires. Bone white skeletons of animals littered the area. In the back, a series of lava flows glowed continuously,

"This happened in the Late Permian, 252 million years ago. It all started in what would become Siberia. These lava flows are called the Siberian Traps and they sparked The Great Dying. It took 30 million years for the earth to recover from this as this is the closest Earth has become to being a dead planet." He explained, being dramatic but not as much. They take notes,

"How did Earth managed to recover from something so devastating?" Akeno asked.

"It went under what is called the Triassic Explosion. Meaning an explosion of life, most of which are dead ends that became extinct in the Triassic- Jurassic extinction event. A lot of them were really weird, like something the Asylum would make." He explained.

"Asylum?" Raynare asked.

"A company that makes bad movies that are rip-off of others or their own things that are bad; like their Sharknado series, or any of their shark movies in particular." He explained. She wrote this down best she could.

"What are some examples?" Koneko asked.

He sets out 3 reptiles, each more bizarre than the last.

The first was a lizard that had a gliding membrane on its hind legs.

The second lizard had a bird-like head, large thumb claw on front legs, and a hook on the tip of its tail.

The third looked a bit like a turtle but really flat.

They all tilted their heads, taken by surprise by such oddballs,

"If I may be a bit vulgar." Koneko asked.

"Sure go ahead."

"The last one looks like a turtle but the other two make me think that whoever made these was clearly high as a kite." She said, stating her opinion. George nods,

"These three are only the tip of the continent when it came to being weird in the Triassic." He stated.

"I think you mean tip of the iceberg." Akeno corrected.

"Well ice actually wasn't at the poles, but the rest of the world was a big desert on one side. This is because all the continents were fused together into one big supercontinent called Pangea.: He explained. They wrote this down.

"Now for another question but this one is rhetorical: what was the first proto-dinosaur?" He asked. "We simply don't have enough material, either from early dinosaurs or dinosauromorphs, to have decisive answer. The fossil record is incomplete and we will only know a small fraction of all the life that existed in prehistory. It is mysteries like this that make the study of dinosaurs, and the rest of the prehistoric world, so intriguing." He explained. They wrote this down.

"So now can we get started on the lesson proper or is there anything else?" Koneko asked.

"One more thing. I'm establishing a format whenever I commit a lesson, or the majority of a lesson, to one specific dinosaur." He activated the electronic board and pulled up the format. It was broken into 7 parts:

Overview

History of Discover & Naming (optional: any important specimens)

Description of the Dinosaur (Classification, Size, and Features)

Paleobiology

Paleoenvironment (when & where it lived as well as what animals it lived alongside and what it looked like)

Optional: Appearances in Pop Culture.

Conclusion

They wrote this down, each of them making sure to copy it down.

"We begin with an overview of the animal. Staurikosaurus is, for now at least, the oldest known Dinosaur in the fossil record. Being so old, it displays several primitive features that are common for early dinosaurs. However, it and the ones from another fossil formation, just a few million years ahead and a further south, are the dinosaur equivalents to Adam & Eve, and Cain & Abel." He explained, getting the lesson started. They smiled and began taking notes,

"What do you mean, for now at least?" Rias asked,

"New discoveries are made on nearly a daily basis and one day, a new dinosaur could be found that pushes back the time frame for the oldest known dinosaur." He stated. She nods.

"The discovery of this animal began in 1936 by Llewellyn Ivor Price, who was working for the American Museum of Natural History. Unfortunately, WWll, Cold War, and the Vietnam War prevented the discovery from being described until 1970 by Edwin Harris Colbert." He began about the discovery of it.

"Makes sense that wars would prevent scientific discoveries." Raynare stated.

"The full name, Staurikosaurus pricei, comes from Southern Cross, a constellation you can only see in the Southern Hemisphere, and saurus, Greek for lizard. Note: get used to seeing a lot of prehistoric animals with saurus in their name as it is the most common latter half, besides don. Which means tooth." He explained the meaning behind its name. They wrote this down.

"While we don't have a complete skeleton, we do have enough to create a complete picture of the animal, as well as comparing it to relate members of its family." He explained. He snapped his fingers and he had inside a display case, a life-size skeleton of the dinosaur. They all get up and walk over to get a better look at it, carrying their notebooks and writing devices.

"It seems really skinny." Koneko commented.

"Well this is only a skeleton. Real animal would have organs, muscles, skin attached and covered with scales. Not sure if it would have feathers though. Most say it would be too primitive to have feathers." He explained. "However, the main way paleontologists are able to classify it, at least in my opinion, is from the hip area, hands, and the lower jaw." He pointed at each three areas.. Rias raised her hand,

"What do you mean?"

"Thanks to a related animal, which we'll talk about in the next lesson I assure you, we were able to place Staurikosaurus in the Herrerasauridae group of theropods. They are oddballs, having traits of mixed and advanced/derived traits. For example, there are only two vertebrae that are fused with the hip and pelvic bone is rotated somewhat posteriorly and folded like that of the stiff-tailed theropods. The hands have 5 fingers, third finger is longer than the second but has 3 curved claws. However the trait that is unique to this group, and all other later theropods is a hinged jaw." He explained the ways of classifying it.

"Ah." Rias commented.

"It was small: 7.5 feet long, 31 inches tall, and 66lbs. This small size meant it didn't need as much food as the larger predators it shared the landscape with." He briefly explained about its size. "Now next are the features that define a Staurikosaurus. There are 14 in total but I'll spare you the pain and only talk about one." He began. They smiled,

"Thank you." They said.

"Now one defining feature of Staurikosaurus is that the lower jaw that is almost as long as the femur, which means it had a proportionately large head." He explained a feature of its anatomy.

"Interesting way to define it." Akeno commented.

"Now for the paleobiology about it. For starters, the proportions of the legs, short femur and long shin bones means it was a fast runner. Additionally, since it walks and runs on its toes, this increases the overall stride of how much distance it could cover. Additionally, it has a trait that it shares with other primitive theropods: a sliding joint in the lower jaw that allowed it to move its mouth back & forth, and up & down. This feature would vanish in later theropods who diversified to have their ways of swallowing animal matter." He explained the paleobiology of it.

"Sounds like it was an efficient predator." Koneko said.

"Now for the when and where it lived, who it lived alongside, and what did the environment look like. It lived in the Carnian stage of the Late Triassic, 233 million years ago in what would be Southern Brazil." He began. They take notes.

"At the time, Brazil was nestled against Africa and close to the center of Pangea. This means the environment was very arid and dry, with a few rivers supplying most of the plant growth for the herbivores which are fed upon by-"

"Uh.. I'm pretty sure we know how the food chain works, professor." Rias deadpanned.

"Right, right. Sorry." He apologized, laughing nervously. "Anyway, the animals that I've cataloged are 12 species, broken into 5 groups. There will be no game as I'd would like to only save that if I intend on talking about an entire formation where I have- George stop you are rambling nad getting on a tangent." He said, getting off track.

Akeno giggled.

"Now first are the non-dinosaur/dinosauromorpha archosaurs, meaning ruling reptiles that lived there." He placed down 3 reptiles.

The first looked like a simple lizard.

The second looked like a crocodile but legs were under its body and head was more like a theropod.

The third looked like a crocodile too, but the nostrils are farther back the skull. Raynare looks,

"I think I like the second one." She commented.

"A lizard, a crocodile, and a dino crocodile. Quite a variety." Koneko said.

"So what are they?" Akeno asked.

"The first is Clevosaurus. While it may seem like a normal lizard, it is an extinct ancestor of the Tuatara from New Zealand. Like the Tuatara but smaller, it ate bugs but also plants too, based on the shape of the teeth." He explained the lizard. They take notes,

"The second is one whose family are the top predators of the Triassic, the Rauisuchids. Looking like an armored crocodile but limbs under their body for better stability, and a head that looks like a later theropod skull, these pseudo-crocodilians get the name of their group from Rauisuchus. 13 feet long, 35 inches tall at the hip, and 550lbs, this predator could eat anything it wanted." He explained about the top predator.

"Wait, how were early dinosaurs able to survive while dealing with these larger predators being top croc?" Rias asked.

"Simple: size. An animal that weighs nearly 1,000lbs needs a lot of meat per day to live. The smaller dinosaurs were able to adapt and eat less. There were also warm-blooded and some potty info, when they excrete they're wasting very little water." He explained how successful early dinosaurs were. She wrote it down.

"The next is Proterochampsa, a 2 meter-long pseudo-crocodile. While it may look like a crocodile and lived like one, it does like something some modern lizards have. This is a Pineal eye. No it is not an actual eye, it is linked to the pineal gland. Their function is to regulate the sleep pattern and hormone regulation for regulating body temperature." He explained, mainly about it, mainly the "3rd" eye.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Akeno asked.

"As for this animal, no. Next are the cynodonts. These were therapsids that filled in the role of the small predator that was at the bottom of the predatory food chain, eating small bugs, reptiles, and scavenging. . . .which was the case for 2 of them here. The other two were herbivores, with one being nearly 2 feet long and the other being as big as a person." He explained.

"What made them therapsids?" Akeno asked.

"One way is how they gave birth. Unlike most mammals, they laid eggs. However, the young are born blind, devoid of hair, and totally dependent on their mother, who had milk glands to suckle her young. In fact, the one cynodont that is as big as a person we know that it would have 1-2 babies per pregnancy, based on the fossil remains." He explained how therapsids reproduced. Koneko took notes,

"So they had 1-2 babies, like most female humans do." She stated. "Never thought that us ladies would get that trait from a bunch of half mammal, half reptile critters." She joked. The other ladies all get a laugh from that.

"Ok almost done with the environment. Next is the Dinosauromorph found here. It being found here means that early dinosaurs didn't outcompete their ancestors." He explained.

"What is a Dinosauromorph?" Rias asked. "The key to it is with the way their hips . Because of the way they are shaped and muscled, this allows most of them to be able to stand on two legs, freeing their arms that can be used to manipulate food." He explained. Rias nods and wrote this down.

"But now for the dinosaurs. Besides Staurikosaurus, there are 3 others. Another theropod that has a more slender body plan, and two basal sauropods. One is adapted to eating meat and the other has the unique name of Saturnalia tupiniquim. The name is interesting because it means Native Carnival. It was found during the feasting period, meaning it was found while a big harvest feast or something was going on I assume." He explained. Raynare raised her hand,

"Why does it mean Native Carnival?"

"Allow me to explain again. It was found during the feasting period, meaning it was found while a big harvest feast or something was going on I assume." He restated. She nods,

"Got it."

"Now for the second to last part. Note this part is optional since not all dinosaurs have appeared in some form of Pop Culture." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Like say movies, games, TV shows. Anything I can find. Like say, Jurassic Park." He explained.

"Got it."

"Now I could only find 4 instances of Staurikosaurus in Pop culture, two games and two documentaries. Unfortunately, it gets poorly represented in each. In order from worst to just ok, we begin with the mobile game Dino Hunter: Deadly Shores. . . where in the game it is simply a repained Jurassic Park raptor model. In the poorly made documentary, Animal Armageddon, they had it living in North America during the end of the Triassic which is very inaccurate. Then again, the rest of the show was a mess minus explaining the actual extinction events. In one of my favorite tv shows, Paleoworld, it gets a brief name-drop and a picture of it I have in one of my various dinosaur books." He showed them the image.

"I like the artwork." Akeno said.

"Me too." George added. "The last one is it's appearance in the Playstation game, The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Here the animal is depicted as a common enemy for the first playable character. Though they hardly look it and I can find an image of what a normal one looks like with the color from the game." He shows them the image.

"Very vibrant." Raynare commented. "So this end of the lesson?" She added, asking him.

"Correct. To conclude, Staurikosaurus is one of the earliest dinosaurs known and helped start off a lineage that would last 167 million years. While not too big, it had a much bigger relative that may have made it one of the largest carnivorous theropods of the Late Triassic. But that's for another time." He concluded. Once they finished writing, they then clapped for him.

He took a bow, "Thank you, thank you. Now before you ladies leave, how about a drink for the trip home?" He clapped his hands and the Dinosauroid came out with a small cart with four cold drinks that were 3 mango/papaya smoothies for Rias, Akeno, and Raynare, and Koneko got a dark chocolate shake. They smile and started drinking them slowly,

"MMMmmmm." They all moaned, pleased with the taste. Especially Koneko. "Thank you." They thanked him. They were able to put their drinks into go-cups. On their way out, Rias Akeno, and Raynare gave Gabe a peck on the lips while Koneko wanted a head-pat. Which George gave her.

Once they left, George cleaned up, turned the light off, locked the doors, and left.

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**

**Hareta**: My head's actually not steaming for once.

**Akeno**: It's only been 3 lessons.

**Hareta**: I can brain overload easily. I didn't even last a month in college.

**54Godamora**: Ouch. Here's your sour patch kids smoothie, bro.

**Hareta**: Thanks. *He siphons it very quickly, no brain freeze*

**54Godamora**: Anyway on with the story. Now as previously stated, Bakuganman took a look at the second chapter, refined it, sent it to me, and Hareta here replaced the old draft with the new draft. Not expecting him to do that again, but I wouldn't mind if he did. Oh and he also refined this one, and has agreed to be the editor for this story.

**Hareta**: It's up to him. We don't own DXD. Wanted to get that out of the way before we forget.

**54Godamora**: Additionally, the color design of the Staurikosaurus, as well as the rest of the dinosaurs that George will turn into, are by DeviantArt Paleoartist, cisiopurple. Thankfully, the person has said I could use them as long as I credit him. Now for the main part, Asia Argento. And yes, I mispronounced her name before I heard it while watching a DXD compilation on Youtube. That will be something of a running gag for George when she's around him but it won't last long. Additionally, she won't be joining the harem as George only sees her as a sister. And not like a pervert "sister" for those who can't keep their heads out of the gutter.

**Hareta**: I wouldn't date her. Too much like a sister to me but that's just me. And I mean a sibling.

**54Godamora**: Now warning, I start my spring semester very soon so updates will probably slow down a lot, hence why my main story on my profile is dormant for so long.

**Hareta**: Besides I'll be gone till Monday.

**Both**: Until then... PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

**?**:_ (comes through a door marked "Dinosaurs X Devils")_ Alright. Where's **The Italian Dragon Emperor**? Pretty sure it was down here...

**Bakuganman**: Anthony? The hell are you doing here?

**Anthony**: Whatcha mean 'hell am I doing here?' Got a cameo last chapter and have been trying to get back ever since.

**Bakuganman**: It's the High School DxD archive in Fanfiction. net. Updated about every hour. Be thankful its not the Pokemon one...

**Anthony**: Ugh. Don't get me started on the shitty lemons the 12 year old writers make... especially those disturbing Gardevoir ones. Can find better content from The Asylum ripoffs.

**Bakuganman**: Because you find them low quality?

**Anthony**: Nah, I'm more of a Blaziken man myself. _(sees a door change names again, signifying the archive was updated again)_ OOOOOOOOOOH! "Sona DxD" finally got updated? I LOVE that shit!

**Bakuganman**: Anthony, wait I... _(watches as Anthony runs off behind the "Sona DxD" door) *Sigh*_ There he goes. If you guys wanna see more of him, check out **The Italian Dragon Emperor** at my page. Enjoy the next chapter of **Dinosaurs X Devils**! :)

**54godamora**: _(comes down the hall with Hareta Kuso)_ You had to give yourself a shameless plug?

**Bakuganman**: I edit your story and talk over the storyboard with you, it's totally fair.

**54godamora**: ... Fair enough. Do go check out Bakuganman's story guys, it's the least I can do. I'm sure you'll love it. An original story, full of pop culture references, and plenty of genuinely funny humor. His story is what inspired me in the first place.

**Hareta Kuso**: I gotta admit, the interpretation of FanFiction's archive was pretty cute. Maybe I'll check out the story later.

**All**: Now back to the show!

* * *

Family, Fear, and Freed

Upon hearing her name being said like the continent by George for perhaps the millionth time in her life, Asia gave a cute pout and lightly bopped him on his nose. "You mispronounced my name again!" She yelled at him. "Sorry." George said sheepishly. Asia then hugged him, lightly crying tears of joy. "I don't care. I'm just glad to see you again." said Asia, happy to see her close friend again.

George hugged Asia back and pets her head. "Me too." he said, enjoying the embrace of his close friend. They stood like that for another minute or two, with Asia nuzzling his chest, then she realized something. "Oh! George, do you live around here? I'm kinda lost." she admitted sheepishly. George agreed to help Asia. She was trying to find the local church. As they wander around town, she told him that her hard work and training has paid off. She is now a full-fledged Nun. "I'm glad to know at least one person in this town," said Asia.

"Me too. It's a welcome change of pace." said George, remaining cool, though it was hard with that cross around Asia's neck. Just being near it made him feel uneasy, but the blond nun didn't notice this. As they both reminisced over past memories, they both heard a little kid cry. Just a few feet ahead, a small boy was on the ground crying. The poor boy's knee was scraped, probably from the uneven sidewalk.

"Don't cry. It'll be ok." said Asia. George was just pulling out a med-kit he had with him in case of emergency, but that's when his hands tensed up for some reason. Specifically, the exact spots where his Sacred Gears were stored. "What the...?" He asked no one in particular, and that's when he saw a gentle glow coming out of Asia's hands. They were placed directly over the boys' scrape, and the wound started vanishing. **_'Looks like your friend has a Sacred Gear herself, Sire.'_ **Owen piped in. 'Oh. That's what the feeling in my hands are?' Asked George. **_'Exactly. Think of it as a warning signal.'_**said Owen.

Once the boy was healed, he was confused, and rightfully so. "All better. Run along, young one." Asia said kindly. The kid listened and bowed in thanks after getting up, leaving Asia and George alone. "That's handy. You never did that when we were kids." said George. "Yeah. I discovered it... after you left." Asia explained, then got sad at the memory of George leaving her years ago. She recovered after a few seconds and they continued walking to their destination.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The two friends finally approached the local church. "The church! We made it!" Cheered Asia, very happy. George however...

'W-Whats wrong with me? Why do I feel... so nervous?'He asked himself as the second they got close enough to the church, George felt a wave of dread wash over him like a tidal wave. **_'Weren't you listening to a word Madame Gremory said? It's your Devil Senses warning you of danger.'_** said Owen, which got George thinking back to Asia's cross.

Apparently churches also fall under this category.

"H-Hey Asia? I-I have to go, got stuff to do." George said, trying to hide his unease while also mispronouncing her name again. She frowned at that, but also noticed George looked nervous for some reason. "Are you ok? Do you really have to go now?" Asked Asia, feeling a bit sad George had to leave. "Yeah... got a club meeting later, and just realized the time." he white lied. He felt bad about it, but he felt he had no choice.

"Ok... can I at least have your number?" Asia asked, sadly. George quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote his number down, giving it to Asia once he was done. "Call me later and I'll save your number. Gotta go, BYYYYE!" Said George, getting away from the property. Asia just watched him as he left. What's gotten into him? Maybe it was kinda awkward since they reacquainted for the first time in years? Asia didn't know, but didn't dwell on it either.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When George got to school, he got a text from Rias asking him to: "Come to the club right after school. It's urgent." George had no idea what she wanted, but now didn't feel so bad about his fib to Asia, for now it wasn't exactly a fib anymore. He responded with "Be there faster than an Ornithomimid."

Once he stepped into the clubroom...

"Mind telling me why you were at a church?" Rias asked kindly, yet her tone was also very assertive. "How did you..?" George started asking, but Rias cut him off. "My familiar just so happened to be passing out flyers and saw you walk off towards it. What business did you have there?" She asked.

Familiars? What were those? George didn't hold onto that and gulped. Rias was scary when she was angry. "I was helping a nun find her way back and..." George tried to explain, but that set Rias off again. "A NUN?! GEORGE! They're extremely dangerous! Especially if she had a Priest with her! Or worse; AN EXORCIST! You could've gotten killed!" Rias said, worriedly. George rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. The Devil sense you were talking about kicked in. I'll be more careful, it's just..." said George. "Just what? There's no reason you should even THINK of going there!" Said Rias, cutting off George mid-sentence.

"I understand, it's just... complicated." said George, putting the same hand he rubbed his head with on his neck. "How? What is so hard to understand about not going to a church? Let alone, with a nun?!" Asked Rias, becoming protective. She didn't expect the next sentence out of George's mouth:

"She's... my sister."

...

...

...

Rias blinked. He had to be joking. Right?

"Adoptive sister to be precise. We practically grew up together." George clarified. Rias understood this of course, as the Gremory's were famous in the Underworld for having VERY close ties to their house members. But at the same time, this was a nun, and also a sister-figure.

Complicated couldn't even begin to describe this.

"Even so, staying too close to her could be dangerous. I'm just looking out for you, George... and sorry for yelling, you got me worked up." said Rias. "No, it's fine. It's nice to know you care a lot about me..." said George, lightly blushing as the words came out of his mouth. Rias didn't blush, but realized what George had said and honestly, it surprised her. She had never gone that hard on any of her servants before. Not when she found Kiba or Koneko, and definitely not when Akeno practically begged to be a Devil. So what was so different about George?

**[George and Rias, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-...]** Owen sang out loud, which now caused both students to visibly blush, but also both of them to glare at the glowing orb on George's right hand.

The light immediately shut off.

"I'll say." said a female voice from directly behind George, causing him to freak out. "Akeno? How long have you been there?" George asked. "Long enough. It's cute to see Rias so worked up over you." said Akeno. "Is there a reason you were eavesdropping?" Rias asked Akeno, and it was here that Akeno's face went uncharacteristically serious. "There's word of a Stray." Akeno answered, which got Rias also looking serious.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, the ORC teleported near an abandoned mansion. "So... we're looking for a Stray puppy or something?" Asked George, assuming that was what 'Stray' Akeno was talking about earlier. "Strays are actually Devils gone rogue. They've either killed their master or have escaped, sometimes both. Which leads them to going mad with power." Kiba explained.

"Oh, I see. So we have to return it?" Asked George, feeling happy. It wasn't just dinosaurs, he always had a spot for animals as well. This sounded much like a rescue mission: find the objective, then return it to its owner. Happily ever after, The End.

"It's been too long, and she's been eating humans. She's beyond saving." said Akeno, which got George to cringe. Akeno giggled at the sight, finding his expression cute. They entered the rundown building, which was dark due to no electricity, but thankfully Devils had that handy night vision built-in. Despite this, George looked around constantly as they explored the house, his head on a swivel.

"George?" Came Rias' voice, which made George jump. "Yes ma'am?" He said quickly, not wanting a repeat of the clubroom scene. "Do you know of Chess?" Asked Rias. "Eh, too complicated for me. I'm more of a Battleship kinda guy." George admitted. Rias responded with:

"What a shame. I played your friend Anthony the other day and I gotta say; for a human, he's quite good at it. He actually..."

* * *

**_*BUZZZZZZZZ!*_**

(A picture of a small T-Rex in a bib saying "Mommy's Little Prince" suddenly appears. Said T-Rex was eating meat- cake and had the words "please standby" below him.)

**54godamora**: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!... Seriously, Bakuganman?

**Bakuganman**: What?

**54godamora**: We agreed to one shameless plug to your story. Just. _(holds up index finger)_ ONE!

**Bakuganman**: We also agreed to a cinematic universe! Come on, man! Think of the views!

**54godamora**: Fine... fine...

**Hareta Kuso**: Guys, you know that mic is still...

**_*BUZZZZZZZZ!*_**

* * *

George didn't how to feel when Rias mentioned how good Anthony was. Should he feel proud of the human or jealous? "Ahem." said George, getting Rias back to the point. "Oh, sorry. So we Devils recruit other beings through pieces like these." said Rias; pulling out a white Bishop, white Rook and white Knight pieces in-between her fingers.

"Oh... so that's how you got me?" Asked George. "Exactly. Each piece provides a Devil with different abilities. Koneko is my Rook for example, but the only one I own. She's strong both physically and defensively." said Rias, which made George look towards Koneko in confusion.

He didn't see it.

"Bishops, like the one in my hand, are more supportive due to their high amount of demonic power." Rias explained. "So, which one is the other Bishop? There's 2 each, right?" Asked George, wondering who among the ORC was the piece in question.

Rias' expression darkened. "... Next are Knights, that title belongs to Kiba." she said, apparently ignoring George's question. He didn't ask about it though, clearly the redhead didn't wanna bring it up. "They're fast and have decent strength, though not as much as a Rook." Rias continued. "Finally, there's the Queen, which is Akeno in this case. The strongest piece next to the King. They have all the positive traits of the other 3 pieces, and virtually none of the weaknesses." said Rias, finishing her rundown of the rules.

"Um, you forgot Pawns." George pointed out, as while he never played chess much, he had general knowledge about it. "No I didn't." said Rias with a smile. "But who's le..." George began, but then realized the answer.

HE was a Pawn.

"Sure... me and 7 other poor saps at the bottom of the barrel." he groaned. "You're the only Pawn I'll need... or can have." Rias said. "Uh... English?" Asked George, not understanding Rias and her riddles. **[She revived you with all 8.]** Owen chimed in, which surprised George greatly. "Seriously?" He asked, wondering why she used all her Pawn pieces for just one individual. "I had no choice. It was only after my 8th Pawn you became successfully reincarnated. Took a lot to bring you back." Rias explained. "So... the more pieces someone has, the more powerful they are?" Asked George, finding this interesting, and was a nice confidence booster.

"Correct. Pawns also have a Special Ability that even the Queen doesn't have." Rias said, which peaked Georges interest even further. "Really? I have an ability even Akeno can't use? SWEET! What is it?!" Asked George, excitedly. "It's called: Promotion. If you are in a spot that I, the King, declare enemy territory; you can temporarily change yourself into a different type of piece, gaining all their powers and abilities." Rias told him.

Just then, they all felt an odd aura of power.

"It's here." Koneko stated. Everyone tensed up, ready for combat. George summoned both of his Gears, ready to join in, but Rias put a hand on the Mesozoic Mind. "George, I want you to watch and observe. This could be dangerous for you, even with 2 Gears." said Rias.

**[First comes love. And then comes marriage.]** Owen jokingly sang, though neither Devil acknowledged him.

"I smell something... scrumptious. Will it taste sweet? Or bitter?" Came a female voice that also gave an evil laugh. The owner stepped out from behind a pillar, to reveal an older woman... her upper half fully naked. Although the view was nice, George looked away almost immediately... Almost.

"Devil Viser! You have abandoned your master to fulfill your own selfish desires! For such a crime, you deserve to burn in a thousand and one Hells! In the name of the Marque of Gremory, return to your master or suffer the consequences!" Proclaimed Rias, sounding like she had done this plenty of times before. "Oh, spare me the monologue. You're just jealous because your boobs will never be as perfect as mine!" Retorted the Stray, then began fondling herself.

**[Eh, Rias' and Akeno's are better.]** Owen said. "OWEN!" Yelled George. **[I mean, seriously; just look at those sandbags. Like fucking play-doh.]** Owen ranted, which got everyone's attention, including Viser's. Akeno couldn't help but giggle, and even Rias found the comment mildly amusing. **[233 million years of evolution, me and my dinosaur brethren were the basic blueprint for your species... and THAT'S perfection? At least they have definite shapes, yours are as inconsistent as Sauropod Shit!]** Owen roasted Viser.

It took about 5 seconds for the Stray to realize she got insulted... and boy, did she throw a fit.

With a screech reminiscent of a banshee, Viser began a startling transformation. Her face elongated, bearing piranha-like teeth and pointed ears. She stood up taller to show her bottom half was like a grotesque centaur; having very horse-like features, though the 2 front legs were large arms with clawed hands. Behind her was a snake for a tail, like a Sphinx from Greek mythology.

Thankfully, she appeared too pissed to think up riddles.

Before she could even start attacking, Kiba already moved into action. Using his sword, he sliced off Viser's large arm-like legs with ease, and in a blur of speed that could've been mistaken for teleportation. Viser of course, roared in pain and anguish. Koneko was up next. She calmly walked towards the Stray, but that's when Viser's stomach opened to reveal a second mouth, swallowing Koneko whole! "KONEKO!" Yelled George, quickly getting his Staurikosaurus form on (thankfully it wasn't painful this time) and ran to try and avenge her; but Rias grabbed his tail, preventing him from going any further.

"She's fine. Watch." Rias assured him. Sure enough, Viser's lower stomach began to shake and rumble, before Koneko herself effortlessly pried the mouth open. She was fine, though her trip to the stomach melted parts of her clothes away, most likely due to the acids. Enough though bits of her yellow bra and panties were exposed, it didn't stop her from punching Viser so hard, she flew over and flipped. **[Something tells me you DON'T wanna tick her off. Ever.]** said Owen, with George silently agreeing.

"Oh goodie! It's my turn!" Akeno said gleefully... George saw she was blushing, but why? As she approached the barely functioning body of Viser, one of the severed arms twitched. It came to life and slowly crawled to Rias as silently as possible.

**[Sire! Behind her!]** Called Owen. Looking behind himself, George saw the arm just leaping at the back of Rias' head! In response, George opened his mouth as wide as it could go and (in slow motion) bit down on the severed arm just before it could attack Rias. The arm began flailing around like a fish out of water, trying to escape the Staurikosaurus' mouth, but George refused to let go. The arm then dug its claws into the skin on George's head, trying to get the Dino to release it. The arm also scratched under George's eye, just barely missing the eyeball. It was painful, but George resisted to protect Rias.

The transformed dinosaur tried clamping down on the arm in an attempt to snap it in half, but although it was bleeding, it wouldn't break. _'It's like I'm trying to bite into concrete! Why can't I...?'_ George thought to himself, but realized this wasn't run-of-the-mill prey... it was a Devil, an out of control Stray no less. George was a newborn Devil, nowhere near the same level of power.

That's when...

**[BOOST!]**

The green light on George's chest glowed bright green, but a different voice from Owen's spoke instead. With a rush of strength, George successfully bites the limb in two. George was confused about what had just happened, but he definitely felt stronger for some strange reason. Rias was also surprised at this. Twice Criticals are one of the lowest tier of Sacred Gear, being able to double the wielders power twice (rarely thrice)... hence the name, Twice Critical. They also weren't known to have a built-in voice, so how...

Wait... Twice Criticals nickname was "The Dragons Hand", and there was only one Sacred Gear she could think of that was similar to it. Was that a Twice Critical, or the...?

**[Aw, sure. NOW he wakes up.]** Groaned Owen, confusing George even more. What did Owen mean by 'waking him up' and calling the Twice Critical 'mister sleepyhead?' The dino-morpher couldn't think about that right now, as the hand from the severed arm wiggled back to life and tried crawling away. He stomped on it with his foot, claws digging into it to pin it down. While it did twitch a few times and stopped moving, George tore into it with his jaws again for good measure.

'You ok, Rias?' Asked George with a blood-soaked mouth. "Y-Yeah. Thank you, George." Rias thanked him, stunned by the soaked scales around Georges mouth. She's seen a lot in her life, but not face first or to that degree.

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!

A crackle of thunder caught the attention of George and Rias. Akeno was using the power of lightning on the Stray, completely oblivious to what had just transpired. If the Stray wasn't roaring in agony before...

"You like it? I can go all night" those words oozed out of Akeno's mouth. Her cheeks were also flushed, even as the Stray continued to cry out. 'Does she...?' Asked George, not believing it at first glance, though his sense of smell told him otherwise. Akeno was enjoying herself... REALLY enjoying herself! "Ok, Akeno. I think she's had enough." said Rias, which caused Akeno to stop on command. "Aww, is it over already?" Akeno oozed out again, the large Stray slumping over the second she stopped. George was impressed by Akeno's power, but was disturbed by her mannerisms.

"Any last words?" Rias approached the paralyzed Stray, her body barely functioning properly. "Go... to hell." Viser retorted. Rias gave her a confident smirk and made a crimson red magic glyph pointing directly at Viser.

All Rias said was: "Game Over."

From the glyph, a blast of crimson and black energy is fired on Viser, who had no way of defending herself. Viser was no more, her body having been completely disintegrated.

Rias was about to tell everyone a job well done when a door randomly opened. "Hey, Viser? There hasn't been any tasty humans around lately, so I..." from the door came a woman wearing actual clothes (a skin-tight blue sports bra and blue short shorts), holding a few bags of groceries. She was wide-eyed and jaw dropped when she saw not only a dinosaur, but the Gremory peerage themselves! It was silent for a good minute, neither side expecting the other to be there; as Akeno's report only said **A** Stray Devil, not two.

It also took the woman 5 seconds to realize why these Devils were here... and why Viser wasn't.

Another banshee screech, and the woman transformed as well. The first thing was she sprouted a pair of bee-like antennae and wings (which made a buzzing sound), along with her eyes enlarging to make room for 3 extra "ocelli" eyes. From the sides of her torso grew out an extra pair of arms with her body taking on a dark orange color with black stripes. Finally, her backside inflated to become a large abdomen that housed a huge blade-like stringer.

She had become a large, Asian Giant Hornet-like monster, looking even uglier than Viser's demonic form.

"This wasn't in Akeno's report." said Kiba, his sword gripped in front of him. "Regardless, we still have to take it down. GEORGE! Rip her wings off!" Called Rias, thinking George had enough watching and could start participating, considering he handed the severed arm of Viser decently well.

...

...

...

George did not appear. Looking behind her, Rias saw the Staurikosaurus frozen and shaking with fear, its bird-like eyes widened in shock. "George? Are you listening to me?... George!" Rias called him, but George just stood there doing nothing. Kiba had gone to swipe the Stray Devil, but it quickly evaded the strike by buzzing above despite her large size. She looked around, and saw the trembling big lizard as an easy target. Her stinger at the ready, she swoops down to impale him.

Either the adrenaline rush or the previous Boost allowed it, but George dashed off before the giant stinger could strike... the floor was another story, looking like a wrecking ball had spidered it.

Rias was knocked down due to the aftershock. While she was on the floor, she fired her blast of crimson energy again, but the giant bug sensed it and evaded that too. Akeno used her lightning, but that ended with the same result. The advantage the Stray had was her eyes, having a 180 degree radius of sight. This didn't include below her, which Koneko exploited by jumping up and punching her in the stomach. The hornet devil flew up and smashed into the ceiling before dropping down to the hard floor.

"So... what's wrong with George?" Akeno asked, looking around for him, spotting a tail quivering beneath a table. "The Perv-a-saurus is afraid of bees... imagine that." said Koneko in her normal monotone voice, also seeing the tail. She merely pulled the tail and dragged the whimpering dino out.

'I know, pretty pathetic, right?' George said, expecting to be made fun of. "We all have fears, George. Nothing to be ashamed about." Rias said, kindly. **[He learned from school that bees normally sting once because of obvious reasons, but he got attacked by a Killer Bee once. Then another. Then another. Thankfully his mother stepped in and got him outta there, but this event traumatized him.]** Owen explained.

This got George to snap out of it, and get a little mad. 'You mean you were there?!' He yelled at Owen. **[Since day one.]** Owen admitted. 'And you didn't do anything?!' George questioned. **[Did you WANT me to scare your mother?]** Owen remarked, which George had no response for.

None of them paid attention to the downed Hornet Stray, assuming she was down for the count; but she began moving again, buzzing into the air once more. She knocked Kiba away in a sucker punch-like style, slamming him into a bookshelf and making books fall on top of him. Hearing the commotion, the remaining ORC members (excluding George and Kiba) took battle positions once again. Rias and Akeno fused their power and launched a fiery/lightning strike. While the Stray evaded again, the attack did graze her wings and managed to burn them off.

She landed gracefully though, but her wings grew back immediately. "You thought THAT would work on me? I was trained by the mighty Kuroka! A pitiful attack like that is useless against me!" Said the woman, which made the 3 devil girls give various expressions. All 3 pairs of their eyes narrowed, though Koneko's also held a sense of shame.

George didn't understand... and who's Kuroka?

Two glyphs' then opened behind the hornet Stray, summoning balls of energy and fired them at the Devil girls. Rias put up another glyph that acted as a shield, protecting the group, but the balls of energy kept coming. If this continued, her shield might break. Seeing the girls in distress awakened sleeping courage in George. He tried to come up with a plan, but he couldn't do much with one dinosaur. If only he had more to choose from or another era unlocked...

**[You can.]** Said Owen, interrupting George's thoughts. "I can what?" Asked Rias, thinking the Gear was talking to her. **[I mean George. He needs more firepower, so all he has to do is Evolve.]** Owen explained. "Evolve?" Asked Akeno. "Sounds easy. Just change into a Triceratops and mow the bitch down." stated Koneko.

**[That's... not how it works. The dinosaur must be related genetically and skeletal structure-wise in order to evolve into a stronger form.]** Owen explained further. "... that's stupid" said Koneko. **[Ok. Then YOU try morphing from a ****Stegosaurus** **into a fucking ****Tyrannosaurus Rex****, AND TELL ME HOW EASY IT IS!] **Roared Owen.

Koneko shut up after that, not able to think of an argument.

"Whatever you're gonna do, HURRY UP!" Ordered Rias under the stress from keeping her shield up. 'OK! OK! Evolve into... uh... a Herrerasaurus!" George said, thinking quickly. The amber gem on his chest glowed in response to this.

**[EVOLUTION!]**

As Owen announced that, George's body began to glow as well, starting to change.

(**AN:** Music: Zoids - Genesis Evolt)

The first thing that happened was George's Staurikosaurus form grew significantly bigger; now 20 feet long, 5.8 feet tall and weighing about 700 pounds. His scales appeared to have a mosaic pattern as well. His head and neck became a yellowish color that transitioned to green down the rest of his body. His mouth also enlarged a bit, having more room for larger teeth, as well as his arms having bigger and sharper claws.

With the evolution complete, George roars to signal his entrance, sounding similar to a JP raptor with a deeper tone.

Kiba was starting to recover when the evolution completed itself, becoming both surprised and impressed by what he saw. Rias also dropped the shield due to losing focus because she began looking in awe at George. The same applied to the rest of the devils in the room, including the stray one. None of them expected George to undergo millions of years of evolution in mere seconds.

The Stray recovered from her initial shock, launching the balls of energy at George now. If he could grow into a bigger dinosaur, then who's to say he can't become an even BIGGER one? She had to end this quickly, not wanting to take the risk. The balls hit their target, with Rias calling out George's name in worry. Once the dust settled however, he was shown to be fine.

With a growl, it was George's turn. He stomped forward towards the Stray, who attempted to plunge her stinger into him, but George was quicker and got close enough to bite one of her extra arms and tear it off with ease, green blood leaking out. Angered, the Stray tries clawing him but he leapt to the side, ending up behind her. The Herrerasaurus jumped on the Stray's back before she could move, not able to support the extra 700 pounds of weight.

With the Stray pinned down, George wasted no time biting her neck and shaking it side to side until...

SNAP!

...

...

...

Rias was stunned.

Kiba stared.

Koneko was wide eyed.

Even Akeno was a little disturbed, but still gazed in admiration.

The second threat was subdued, George reigned victorious. However, his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, and he fell back, changing back to his normal self in a flash of amber-colored light just before he hit the floor. The ORC surrounded their fallen comrade, though Koneko simply kicked the dead hornet corpse away before she joined them.

**[Oooooooh... maybe he wasn't ready for Evolution.] **muttered Owen, not taking into consideration that the group was close by and heard every word. "AND YOU GAVE IT TO HIM?!" Yelled Rias, once again worried for George's safety, as this was now the second time Owen screwed up. **[Again. First master!]** The Mesomorpher defended himself. "If he's dead, I swear to Maoh..." Rias said. **[If he's dead, then so would I. He's fine, just the higher the rank of the Dinosaur, the more energy he uses... he'll also be hungry when he wakes up.]** said Owen. "Hungry?" Questioned Kiba. **[How else do you think Mesomorph-saurus' sustain their current forms? Magic?]** Asked Owen.

He received no answer, telling him that's exactly what they thought. Rias just sighs a few seconds later. "At least he's ok." she said. "Agreed." Akeno said, both her and Kiba supporting George by getting him up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Thursday night, several days after the duo Stray Devil fight, Koneko was overbooked again so Rias requested for George to take one or two.

Or ten.

Or a hundred.

99 clients later, George arrived at the final house. He was exhausted, but at least he'd be done after this. He rang the doorbell once... nothing. He rang it again... still nothing. Soon a minute went by, then 4 more. "Huh... guess no one's home," he deduced. He turned around to leave, taking exactly 5 steps when...

_*creeeeeeeak*_

That made George freeze and turn his neck slowly. The door appeared to have opened itself. "Uh... hello?" George asked, taking one slow step back towards the house. Part of him wanted to bolt, thinking something bad might happen if he went inside.

Then again, that kinda stuff only happens in movies with horny camp counselors and guys in hockey masks, right?

"Hello?... Don't shoot. I'm here on behalf of Gremory." George called out as he entered the house, his hand going over where he usually keeps his Ka-Bar knife, only to feel nothing. He must've left it at home in his rush to get out in time to answer Rias' summons.

George's Devil senses started going off with each step he took into the dark house, starting to think coming here was a bad idea. Even more so when he stepped into the living room and saw a corpse in a pool of blood. _'Yeah, this was a REALLY bad idea!'_ George thought to himself. Some snickering caught George's attention, and he noticed on the couch was a man dressed in clerical clothing. He was unnaturally calm despite the current scene in the middle of the room.

"Thou shall punish the Wicked... wise words from a Holy Man." said the man, revealing he had a young face. He looked to be in his mid 20's; yet he had white hair, red eyes, and a Jeff the Killer-type smile with his tongue rolling out. "Oh, where are my manners? Freed Sellzen is my name, purging shitty disgusting Devils is my game." the man introduced himself. He then pulled out a large gun and a bright sword from his cloak. "And that includes you!" He lunged at George, who ducked under the sword strike. In doing so, this gave George the chance to attack Freed by... shattering his jewels.

The older man, of course, doubled over in pain, clutching the struck area while dropping his weapons to do so. George used this bought time to bring out his pair of Gears, activate the Mesozoic Mind, and began transforming into his newly obtained Herrerasaurus; his shadow looming over the crazy man. He was a bit bigger than Freed, the crazed man only up to the Herrerasaurus' shoulder height.

In all Freed's years of doing this job and exercising thousands of Devils, he's never seen anything like this before. He's even seen a few Stray Devils, but even they didn't have powers like this. "Ok. So you can transform into Barney, am I supposed to be scared?" Freed rebutted, regaining his composure and picking up his weapons... it was still a hard hit he received though.

"Hope dinosaurs like the taste of holy blessed lead, scumbag!" Freed said, although obviously still in pain, firing a shot from his gun. Normally, this would've been impossible to avoid, but at the exact same time Freed's fingers pulled that trigger...

**[BOOST!]**

BLAM!

George was able to evade the shot by moving aside, but just barely. If that Boost thing happened a second later, he would not have made it. Seriously though, who or what was that voice? It wasn't Owen's and certainly not George's.

Freed tries a different approach and goes to slice with his sword. He was fast for a normal human, managing to cut George on the side. It hurt, like REALLY hurt. It felt like not only his body feeling pain, but also incredibly drained. The dino-fan didn't even have enough energy to roar out in pain, but he did retaliate by biting down on Freed's other arm (which was the one with the gun), ripping it off at the elbow so just a stump was left.

As Freed cried out in agony, George dropped the not-so cleanly severed arm out of his mouth, the now useless limb lying lifeless on the floor with the gun also falling out of the hand. George then whacked Freed with his tail, knocking him into a wall and slumping over.

Before Freed could get back up (or even IF he could was debatable), George pinned him down, using one foot on his abdomen and the other on his remaining arm, preventing the man from using his only other weapon. George stared right into Freed with his reptilian face, lightly growling and showcasing his sharp, serrated, recurved teeth. Even Freed was a bit intimidated. George then quickly put his jaws and the side of Freed's neck and just as he was about to clamp down...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Screaming came from behind them. What they didn't see while they were fighting was a certain nun entering the room, hearing noises and came to investigate. She didn't expect to see a living and breathing dinosaur over the body of Freed.

Letting go of Freed's neck and looking behind him, George saw... 'Asia?' He asked her in telepathic surprise, actually pronouncing her name correctly this time. As you'd expect to hear a different voice in your head other than your own, she immediately jerked her head in one direction, not knowing where it was coming from. The only individuals in the room were Asia, Freed and the dinosaur... and they can't exactly talk, can they?

What was weird to Asia was... it sounded a lot like George, but he was nowhere to be seen. 'Its me!' George said again, with Asia still trying to work out:

1) Who the hell was invading her head.

2) What the hell was going on... well, duh; Freed was about to become dinner for a dino. It was more as a matter of WHY this was happening.

'I know it sounds crazy, but... the dinosaur.' George said to her. Asia of course, still didn't understand... but did notice that the Herrerasaurus had George's eye color. This wasn't enough evidence, so George then said: 'Sis... it's George'.

That got Asia's attention, but she was still struggling to accept it. Going against her judgment, she cautiously approached the large dinosaur. Once she got close enough, she slowly ran a hand along his hide. Somehow, she felt something familiar about this large reptile. "G... George?" Asked the nun, to which the Dino nodded too. On one hand, Asia was amazed. This was a dream come true for George as he always wished he could be a dinosaur when he grows up.

On the other hand... how was this possible? Instantly healing people was one thing, but this...

"Asia? Stay away from Devil Godzilla here, and get back..." Freed began, but George kicked him in the head to shut him up and knock him out. 'Long story short, I'm a Devil and I can transform into dinosaurs.' said George, keeping the explanation brief. Asia was surprised to hear this. "W-What happened?" She asked him. 'Freed killed that poor soul over there, then tried killing me.' said George, assuring Asia this was self-defense. Asia believed him, as he did have a tendency to react extremely back when they were kids.

Before anything else was said, a glowing crimson glyph appeared. Although George recognized the symbol immediately, Asia ran behind the Dino for protection. Rias and the rest of her peerage arrive through it, one-by-one.

**Akeno**: Georgie? Is everything...? _(stops talking due to witnessing the scene)_

**Kiba**: You've been gone for a whi... _(stops talking due to witnessing the scene)_

**Koneko**: Did you fuck up my contract aga...? _(stops talking due to witnessing the scene)_

Rias was the last one to enter, the portal closing as she did so. She was gonna ask George if he was ok, but the mess told her all she needed to know. George was in dino-mode, the dead corpse of the human client, the crippled form of Freed, and the blood on George's teeth and claws.

"While I understand you have some combat experience and you must've been protecting yourself from an exorcist, I'll have to ask you to refrain from trying it again. They aren't easy to deal with, and you probably might have died." said Rias. 'Living with homeless veterans and wielding the power of a theropod has some advantages.' George stated. Before Rias could respond again, a purple swirling vortex appeared. "Fallen Angels... 30... maybe more." Koneko warned.

Rias nodded. There was no way they could take on an army of Fallen Angels now! "Akeno. We're leaving." said Rias. "Yes ma'am." said Akeno, opening a new portal. Each member of the house entered through it until only Rias, George and Asia were left. Rias was about to enter when George mentally called out to her. 'Rias, wait!' He said, getting her attention and causing her to turn her neck to look at him. 'I know what you said about the church and nuns, but... I just can't leave Asia here! Let her come with us!' He beseeched his master, now back to butchering Asia's name.

Rias looked at both her Pawn and the nun and sighed. "George. I would if I could, but it's not possible. Only members of the Gremory family can follow us." admitted Rias. Hearing this; George looked at the Fallen Angel portal, the Gremory portal, Asia, Rias, then the window...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

1 second...

...

2 seconds...

...

3 seconds...

SHATTER!

**Asia**: WHOA!

George slammed through the window, not caring if he got some cuts in his scaly skin, and ran down the street with Asia hanging onto his neck for dear life!

"George!... GEORGE!" Yelled Rias, flying out of the window and watching him go. 'I'm sorry, Rias! But I can't lose her! NOT AGAIN!' George telepathically told Rias as he continued down the road until he and Asia were out of sight. His plan was to take Asia home himself, not wanting to leave her with that creepy exorcist when he wakes up. Yes, he felt Rias' angry stare, but he'll deal with that volcanic eruption when he gets back._ **'Sire... you're gonna be in soooooooooo much trouble.'**_ said Owen.

George didn't answer. Just focused on getting Asia home…

Paleontology 101 - Herrerasaurus

We begin with Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Koneko entering the main classroom. This time there are assigned sections where someone will sit. For now, there's just Devil, Fallen Angel, and Human. They take their seats and Asia joins them. The others get her all caught up with what this is all about.

George enters through rather than via an explosion of firecrackers and confetti, he walks in from the back door, mimicking a space walk, wearing the suit of an astronaut. They wonder why he's wearing that. Akeno, Rias and Asia did find it a bit silly; though Raynare and Koneko just stared. "Why the space monkey suit?" Asked Koneko.

"Because the fossil formation of today's first dinosaur was discovered in a place called Valley of the Moon." he explained. "You look ridiculous." said Raynare. **[That's EXACTLY what I told him.]** Owen piped in. George appears to ignore them and removes the astronaut suit, revealing his normal scientist outfit. Everyone else takes out notebooks and pens as the lesson begins.

"Today's lesson is over the largest theropod from the Triassic, Herrerasaurus. At a time when dinosaurs weren't the top predators of the land, this massive predator set the stage for the future takeover of the Dinosaurs." George began. "The story of how this theropod was discovered goes back to 1959 by Osvaldo Reig in the Valley of the Moon with the help of a goat herder named Victor Herrera, not far from San Juan, Argentina. Classifying the animal has been a taxonomic mess, even to this day, and I'll get to that soon enough. Four years later, in 1963, Reig named it Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis."

"Ischi-iguana-what-sis?" Asked Raynare. "Ischigualastensis." repeated George. **[It basically means "Herrera's Lizard" and named after the fossil formation it was found in."]** Owen explained. "I thought the Spanish soccer player owned a dog." said Rias, to which George facepalmed at. **[That too.]** said Owen.

"Anywaaaaaaaay... classification of this predator has been a mess. At first, it was thought to be a Carnosaur. Others thought to be a very primitive sauropod or, as called by the general public, a long-neck. While it is still in debate, it most likely was a primitive theropod." George started again. "It's the dinosaur that is the flagship species of the Family group called Herrerasauridae. As previously stated in the Staurikosaurus lesson, all members of this group are only found in the Late Triassic of the Americas and most look the same aside from a few differences, mainly size. In fact, Herrerasaurus is the largest member of the group, with the adults being 20 feet long, 5.8 feet tall, and 770lbs." he explained the classification and size of the animal.

"So that's the how and why you were able to evolve into it." said Akeno, now understanding a bit more. **[At least SOMEONE is paying attention. ****_*cough*_** **Koneko ****_*cough, cough*_****]** Owen said, the freshman in question just glared at the arm that housed the spirit of the Mesomorpher.

"Here is a life-size accurate model of one for which we can compare it to with our size." He added, snapping his fingers and a life-size model appeared in the room. Each of them got up from their seats to stand next to it, to get a sense of scale of the animal before going back to their seats. "It kinda looks like Raynare." said Rias, to which the Fallen Angel glared at her.

"Herrerasaurus had strong hind limbs with short thighs long feet, an indication of it being a swift runner. The lower jaw had a flexible joint that allowed it to slide back and forth to deliver a grasping bite, something found in lizards. One of the several distinguishing features that are a good indicator of a fossil being a Herrerasaurus is that it possess enlarged hands, which are 60% of the size of the humerus and radius. Lastly regarding features, is the hip region which points backwards, just like a bird's." he explained the features of the animal, using the same model, but with an X-Ray to view the skeleton and pointing at each feature to put focus on it.

"Moving on to Paleobiology, we have coprolites, fossilized dung, of Herrerasaurus that contain bone, meaning it could digest it."

All the girls' faces cringed and went "Ew"... they didn't need to hear THAT much.

"Another area of interest is the sclerotic ring. Sclerotic rings are rings of bone found in the eyes of many animals in several groups of vertebrates. They can be made up of single bones or multiple segments and take their name from the sclera, or the white of the eye. They are believed to have a role in supporting the eye, especially in animals whose eyes are not spherical, or which live underwater. Comparisons with modern birds and reptiles show that Herrerasaurus was cathermal, meaning it was active throughout the day in short intervals, which applies to a lot of dinosaurs." George continued.

"So it was Like a Mountain Lion?" Asked Asia, innocently.

"Exactly! Lastly, one skull has pits that are on the bone of the lower jaw. The areas around these pits are swollen and porous, suggesting the wounds were afflicted by a short-lived, yet non-lethal infection. But because of the size and angles of the wound, it is likely that they were obtained in a fight with another Herrerasaurus." George explained the features of the theropod's lifestyle. "Must have been pretty territorial." said Akeno. **[**_*scoffs*_ **Believe me, I know from experience. They _hated_ sharing****.]** added Owen.

"You and him must've been hogging the lady-saurus' to yourselves, huh?" Koneko 'asked'. **[N... NOOOOOOO! It was because... ya know; like food... and, and water... some shade cause it was hot as hell and...]** Owen frantically defended himself, but it was clear Koneko wasn't buying it... neither were the others based on their expressions **[... ok. Maybe a little bit.]** the Mesomorpher admitted.

"Now for my favorite part of this lesson: the environment. What did the landscape of Northern Argentina look like 231 million years ago? To answer that, I have a diorama of the landscape." George said, pulling out a large set piece. The landscape was a forested floodplain with lowland forests along riverbanks. In a far corner of the piece was a volcano. **[SEE! There was a volcano! I told you it was hot!]** Owen tried defending himself again, but that ship already sailed.

"The landscape is a stark contrast to that of the Santa Maria formation of 2 million years earlier: because of the warm and humid climate with high rainfall, it supported a wide range of ferns, horsetails, and giant conifers... some 130 feet tall. However, the region was volcanically active." he explained the environment, climate, and the plants.

"The fauna of the Ischigualasto Formation I've broken down into 4 groups with a total of 15 species." He brought out a small model of the first animal. It looked like a salamander with small limbs and a large wide broad head. "Heh, it looks like Rias." commented Raynare, earning a glare from the redhead.

"This is Pelorocephalus, meaning Monstrous Head. This is part of an extinct group of amphibians called Temnospondyls. Think of them like large salamanders that behaved like crocodiles and were out competed by crocodiles later in The Age of Dinosaurs. However, at just 3.5 feet long, this amphibian wouldn't have been much of a threat to large animals" George explained about the large amphibian. "So it's DEFINITELY Rias." Raynare started again. The Devil herself was VERY tempted to burn her alive with her Power of Destruction.

"Next are the Synapsids. While most are the same type of cynodonts, the dog-like proto-mammals that live in burrows but different species from the Santa Maria formation, with the dog-sized herbivorous Exaeretodonbeing one of the most common herbivores of the landscape, there is one animal here that stands out." George brought out the small model of the next animal. It looked something like a reptile version of a hippo but instead of huge teeth, it had a beak and small tusks.

"Is it a hippo, or an elephant?" Asked Koneko. "This is Ischigualastia. Named after the fossil formation, this Synapsid is part of a group called Dicynodonts. These mammal-like reptiles ranged in size from gopher to elephant. Ischigualastia is one of the largest at 11 feet long 2 tons. It was one of the 2nd most abundant animals in the formation" He explained about the Dicynodont. **[They're also decent swimmers]** added Owen.

"Next are the non-dinosaur Archosaurs. While there are 6 of them, the Proterochampsa from the Santa Maria Formation I've already talked about. So that leaves me with 3 herbivores and 2 carnivores. First are the herbivores." George pulled out 3 more models.

The first had a long crocodile-like body but was far different. The head had an upturned snout, the back legs were larger than the front, and the armor went from the back of the head, down to the tail, and also covered the underside starting behind the front legs and continuing down to the tail.

The second model had a lizard body but also with large back legs. However the head was large and wide and it had rodent-esque teeth forming a pseudo-beak.

The last one was like a reptilian ostrich: bird-like head with a large rounded beak, long S-curved neck, small arms with five fingers, long body, short legs with large feet, and a long tail.

"Is that a crocodile?" Asked Asia, recognizing some parts of the first model as one of the worlds 'only living dinosaurs'. "Close, but it's actually Aetosauroides. It IS a reptile, but they have given up meat for plants and ferns." George briefly described the Aetosaur.

"The second one is known as Hyperodapedon. Named after its teeth, this animal is part of a group of reptiles called Rhynchosaurs and this one is one of the most common herbivores in the formation. These reptiles were like pigs." George said. "It kinda looks like a beaver" said Rias, observing the animals huge cheekbones and 2 front teeth. **[Well, they were commonly seen in flash floods back in my day.]** said Owen. "They also have several interesting features. This includes a precision-shear bite to eat tough plants, while the back legs were for digging. They also had large eyes and nasal capsules, indicating good eyesight and smell." George continued about the bizarre, pig-like reptile.

"And this one?'' Akeno asked. "The third herbivore is Sillosuchus. Named after Dr. William Sill and Suchus/Crocodile. It may not look like one, but the answer is the way the wrists are. Dinosaurs are unable to have their palms face down under normal conditions and their hands face each other, like how someone would clap. Sillosuchus is another example of a crocodilian relative that has transitioned to eating plants." George explained the bipedal crocodile-ostrich.

"The other two non-dinosaur Archosaurs are the predators, one of which being the top predator." George said, reaching down into the desk to take out another model or two. "The Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Asked Raynare. **[Nah. Baby fingers come MUCH later]** said Owen. George then placed the next two models out. The first one looked like a Rauisuchus from Brazil, but the main differences are that the snout is more croc-like and significantly larger. The second also had an upright croc-like body, but the skull had an upturned notch at the front half of the upper jaw.

"The larger of the two is Saurosuchus was the dominant predator of the Valley of the Moon, and being 30 feet long and approaching 1 ton in weight, the size of the predator meant it could tackle anything." George described the large crocodilian predator, which the girls were rather interested in. Guess the King himself had to take the place of another before he ascended to the throne.

"The next one is Venaticosuchus. The name means Hunting Crocodile which is strange if one thinks about the way the jaw muscles work. There was a study in 2018 that I could go in-depth on, but I'll spare you the pain and give you the end result. The jaw muscles gave it a strong bite, but the muscles take a long time to retract, giving it a strong yet slow bite. Combined with the thin teeth, this made them not good at catching prey so the study concluded that they were scavengers." George explained the crocodile, its jaw, and diet.

"So it's like a vulture?" Asked Koneko. **[In a sense.] **Owen confirmed.

"Now for the Dinosaurs. Even though they only made 11% of the entire biomass of the formation, Herrerasaurids, like Herrerasaurus, make up a whopping 72% of all terrestrial carnivores. However, Herrerasaurus wasn't the only dinosaur found here. Two others are also here that I've chosen to discuss." He pulled out the last two models of the formation.

The first dinosaur has a slim and slender body plan with a triangular head when viewed from the side and teeth for eating plants and animals. The other dinosaur had a similar body plan to the previous one, but the head is more rectangular a slightly larger body. The girls' recognized the first one's body type.

"Is that a raptor?" Asked Asia. "Sort of. The first one is Eoraptor, also nicknamed: The Dawn Thief; described in 1993. It was small, about a meter long and 22lbs, with the skull alone being able to fit into the palm of your hand. However, it has a heterodont tooth pattern, meaning it can eat meat and plants, though it lacks a sliding joint in the lower jaw." George explained the early dinosaur.

"The other dinosaur is Panphagia. Described in 2009, it got the name that translates to All to Eat, refers to its omnivorous diet based on the teeth. Even though it was only 4 feet long, this dinosaur is a primitive Sauropod. In short, it will soon give rise to the largest land animals to ever walk the earth" George explained about the early sauropod. "So it was like an early stage of a Brachiosaurus?" Asked Rias.

"Kinda. Now for the appearances of Herrerasaurus in Pop Culture. Being so well known/significant, this early theropod has appeared in a few things, mainly Jurassic Park. For this Pop Culture session, I'll show you 3 videos in a row which is nearly 12 minutes or so." He fires up the computer, syncs it with the Smart Board, and hits play on the playlist. The first video is an old-looking-crap-by-today's-standards animation of a pair of Herrerasaurus hunting. At first, one manages to catch a small proto-mammal before the pair hunt and kill a Hyperodapedon... only for them to lose it to a Saurosuchus.

...

...

...

"... The fuck was that?" Asked Raynare. "I can get better video quality on a toaster." said Koneko. "Yes, the video is grainy; but this was made in 1992, a year before Jurassic Park. Furthermore, to be nit-picky, the animals are shrink-wrapped meaning we can see the outline of skeleton; in a sense, these animals are skin and bone. That is rarely the case with real animals unless they are starving. They should have more muscle and fat packed on. And the Herrerasaurus have their wrists facing down when they should be facing each other. Regardless, it is a good video." George commented, critiquing it for its flaws but still praising it.

"Speaking of Jurassic Park, here are two videos on YouTube that are made by a guy who covers everything Jurassic Park/World, Klayton Fioriti." George lets the next two videos play.

Both videos talk about the appearance of Herrera's Lizard in the Jurassic Park/World franchise. Most notable is the 2011 TellTale Jurassic Park: The Game. Here, 4 of the animals have a vibrant red black body and aren't fully grown. They attack the main characters of the game while they are riding a derelict roller-coaster though they are fended off and thrown to the jungle blow, dead from the sudden impact. After this, the only major appearance is in Jurassic World: Evolution.

"I would comment on yet again the broken wrists though these are genetically engineered so I can't fault them for that. Anyway, your thoughts on the appearance of this dinosaur in Pop Culture?" He asked the girls.

"I'm mostly wondering if you could turn in a T-Rex." said Rias. "For once, I agree." said Raynare. "Could he?" Akeno asked. **[No because A) it's in a further Era, and B) even if he could, I doubt his body can handle the strain.]** said Owen. "Nice to know you believe in me." deadpanned George. "I still think it's cool, even if it's not as strong as a T-Rex. You saved me with it George, so it'll always be my favorite." said Asia, to which George smiled at. "Eh, guess it's ok." half-agreed Koneko.

After their answer, George concludes the session.

"To finish up, Herrerasaurus is one of the most famous Triassic dinosaurs. Being big makes it stand out from the rest that are often smaller than a man or approaching man size. Additionally, being in two famous Jurassic Park games makes this animal all that much more well known in the eyes of the general public. Sadly, the Herrerasaurids are a Triassic only breed of Theropods. But, they will give rise to a wide variety of other theropods, including the Neotheropods. Though that's a discussion for a later date." George finished up.

After that, the ladies bid George goodbye with:

1) Koneko just walked past George.

2) Asia giving him a tight hug.

3) Raynare also hugging him, though she also wrapped her wings around the two of them with a smug smile facing the group, which got 2 certain devils jealous.

4) Rias and Akeno ran to George as soon as Raynare let go, making sure to press themselves into him, and also gave him a dual-kiss on each of his cheeks.

With that, the girls left. George then locks up, turns off the lights, and leaves himself.

* * *

**54Godamora: About time we got back into this. *I say with a medical mask around my mouth***

**Hareta Kuso: Not my fault my laptop got fried.**

**54Godamora- Oh yeah your- NVM. Off track. Anyway as one can tell by my medical mask, I have come down with a throat cold and coughing out green gunk. One moment please *Pulls out a tissue, coughs hard juicy before I take the tissue with green spit and dump it into the trash can* This isn't the first kind of this cold I've had and it won't be the last. I don't own the design of the ****Herrerasaurus****, it belongs to Cisiopurple. To get an idea of how the the evolution process works, think of the evolution story point in BBC's Walking with Monsters for visual appearance more or less. Lastly, DXD belongs to- quick look it up, someone!**

**Rias: DXD is created by Ichiei Ishibumi. So any hints on the next chapter?**

**54Godamora: Romantic Sparks will fly. While one would say having Romance be in the story this early, here are my reasons: A. I'm impatient and want to get this romance quickly. B. I've had the concept for how to do it and the aftermath of George's confession planned out in my head for awhile now. I'd like to get to it as quickly as we can while it is still fresh. Don't want to have to go through anymore delays, whether it be technical or because someone is worried about me even though I'm fine.**

**Hareta Kuso: Anything else for the next chapter?**

**54Godamora: That would be telling, not showing. For now, signing off!**

**Both: PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Romance, Rescue, Rage

George, still in his Herrerasaurus form, was running down the street with Asia on his back. She clung to his scaly hide, not wanting to be thrown off. It came as a surprise to her. She heard in her head George's voice, or at least something similar to his voice say **[Hug him]**. Not understanding at first, she obeyed by hugging his neck, and that's when George ran through the glass and away from that house.

The rest is history.

He slowed down and they arrived at his home. **[Home sweet home]** said the similar-to-George's-voice again. Asia got off of George a few seconds after he stopped, and then he collapses, but didn't revert back to himself. Was he ok? **[Now would be a good time for some _Twilight_, Miss Argento]** said the voice a third time, and Asia was beginning to wonder if that was George at all. Sure it sounded like him, but it had a different personality if that made any sense.

Understanding the hint, Asia got working on healing him immediately. The slash from Freed's light sword began to vanish as were any small scratches from when they jumped out of the window. Miraculously, she wasn't injured herself.

_'Ugh... thanks. Asia'_ George telepathically thanked her, mispronouncing her name again. He began to feel much better as the soft glow from Asia's Twilight Healing worked its magic.

Ignoring George mispronouncing her name again for the time being, Asia was more worried about him getting back to normal... eh, normal as possible that is. Once she was done, George stood up and changed back to his humanoid form by tapping one of the gems on his chest. He looked around just in case, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he started walking up to his home and just when he began taking his keys out... Asia grabbed his hand to stop him.

She was giving the Dino-Morpher a cute pout with her eyes, but they also held genuine concern as well. "Big Brother... tell me everything. _Every_. _Thing_" she basically demanded.

George spilled the beans. From the time he left orphanage, to living on the streets, how he learned to defend himself, his life in Kuoh, his evental death and rebirth, and finally his Sacred Gears. He also threw Owen/Dark Side in the explanation as well, that he was an ancient dinosaur sealed inside the Gear... though even after everything she's seen tonight, the Owen/Dark Side thing seemed kind of a stretch. While they were growing up, Asia would sometimes hear George talk to himself, but always figured it was an imaginary friend or something.

George summoned the Gears to show Asia and while they were cool-looking, she still had trouble buying into the whole "Owen/Dark Side is real" statement.

"Well, it looks like your dream of being able to turn into dinosaurs came true" she said with a sweet smile. "Yeah, but just 4 for now. I'll unlock more as time passes" said George. **[Not anymore, Sire. You've completed the first Era. So you've now unlocked the Norian Stage]** Owen's voice chimed in, the Mesozoic Mind's gem glowing.

Asia heard it too, and the voice entered her head the second that gem glowed! This made her realize that wasn't George's voice after all... but the voice of the Gear!

The holographic display came up, and one of the previously grayed-out spots now had color. Curious, George tapped it once and he took a look at what he aquired due to his hard work. He had 8 new specimens to work with! Specifically, 3 Sauropods and 5 Theropods. George smiled. "On one hand, this gives me a lot more to work with... but on the other hand, this means that I now have to be careful on which ones to pick" he said, taking a look at the good and meh side of this development.

"So... your Owen?" Asia asked the Gear, wanting to confirm her suspicions. **[Indeed I am]** said Owen, proudly. "Um... well, nice to met you. What kind of Dinosaur are you?" Asked Asia, wondering what dinosaur her brother's _friend_ was. He couldn't be ALL of them, right?

**[All of them. I'm what's known as a Mesomorpher-saurus, and can be ANY dinosaur I choose. George can be too, provided he gets stronger to handle the stress of my powers]** said Owen, explaining what he was which surprised Asia. She didn't know such a creature existed. And ANY dinosaur he wanted? This was a match made in Heaven for George! "May I see the ones you have already?" Asked Asia, wanting to know more. Going back to the previous Era, George scrolled through what he had. Asia already saw the Herrerasaurus, so he scrolled to the next ones:

1\. The Staurikosaurus.

2\. The Eoraptor, a small theropod with a head that has small teeth for eating plants and meat that when viewed from the side is triangular with a long slender body plan. The colors are a dull green with dark brown irregular shaped patches on the top of the body.

3\. The last one is Panphagia, an ancestor of the sauropods but with a body head like that of a theropod with herbivore carnivore teeth. The colors are also a dull green but it has a reticulated pattern of dark red-orange on the body.

"When did you use those?" Asia asked, wondering when George had transformed into the smaller dinos. "Oh, the Staurikosaurus was my first one... though _someone_ should have warned me how it would feel..." Began George, glaring at the Amber-colored gem. **[I said I was sorry!]** Owen whined.

"The Eoraptor, I was running late to school one day and my emotions awakened it" explained George. Asia cocked an eyebrow, not understanding. **[Sacred Gears, big or small, are tied to its owners emotions. He was stressing out so much, the Gear unlocked Eoraptor early]** Owen explained in detail.

"What about that one?" Asked Asia, pointing to the Panphagia. George had quick flashback before answering.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_George was sitting on one of the sofas in the ORC clubhouse, reading his dinosaur book again. If he was gonna be a prehistoric transformer, he needed to learn all he could about whatever dinosaur he gets. Sure he knew more than the general public when it came to this topic, but a refresher course never hurt anyone, right?_

_"Hey, Prev-a-saurus" come Koneko's voice. Looking up from his book, the young Rook was standing there, watching him 'study'. "Oh, hey. What's up, Koneko?" George asked. "I got something that might help you" said Koneko. "Really? That's kind of you, what is it?" Asked George. Koneko held out her hand and as a he did, George's eyes dilated and in a flash, he changed into a new form. Said form didn't release a roar, but rather a mix of a roar and a high-pitched scream._

_Rias was just coming into the main office of the clubhouse, so she heard it, but didn't expect a dinosaur (Panphagia) to hide poorly under the couch. It's tail was sticking out from underneath. "... what happened?" Asked Rias. Koneko just held out her hand again._

_It was a rubber Bee._

_Rias facepalmed. She knew Koneko was joking, for she had done something similar to this with her Bishop before... it happened, but still..._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"... I don't wanna talk about it" he said, putting his Gear away and ending the conversation.

"There you are!"

Both foster siblings look up to see Rias and Akeno descending down before landing on the yard, both girls retracting their wings upon landing. Rias looked like a mix between the emotions of mad and worried.

"You gave me a scare when you took off, George. What were you thinking?!" Rias said, her worried emotion more apparent in this sentence. "I couldn't leave her Rias, I'm sorry. I'll accept any punishment from..." George began to say, but that's when Akeno spoke up. "Didn't you have an injury, Georgie?" She asked, confused. Even if George was a Devil now, holy injuries (especially from holy swords) were basically a Devils kryptonite, and could be fatal if not treated right away.

George looks at Asia, "Show the ladies your gift, Asia." He asked politely. George nicked himself using his fingernails and Asia's hands glowed a vibrant green, healing it. "What?! A TWILIGHT HEALING?!" Rias shouted in surprise. That was unexpected. Twilight Healing was a rare Sacred Gear, not as rare as a Longinus or the Mesozoic Mind, but rare enough that only a few existed at a time.

"She has a Sacred Gear too... "Akeno stated, just as surprised. Asia must have incredible latent magical talent, considering how fast she healed George's injuries. Rias was going to punish George with 100 magic-enhanced spankings, but now decided against it.

"Just like how the Fallen were after me for my Sacred Gears, they were using Asia for hers" George stated, making the connection. Just then, he winced slightly and held the side where he got sliced. "Are you ok?" Rias asked him. "I'm fine. Just feeling a bit drained from that light sword attack. We should get inside" he said, wincing again.

They all entered his home, with George using his keys to unlock the front door. Once they enter his living room, George tells Asia she can sleep in his guest room and tells her that it is the first door on the left, next to the bathroom. She nods and enters. Before George could say anything about the sleeping area for Rias Akeno,

"Me and Akeno will join you in your room to heal you." Rias said, bluntly. George's face went immediately red, already knowing what that meant from the last time Rias healed him. "Um... w-why? Asia already..." George tried to say, but Akeno stopped him. "We take Holy injuries VERY seriously, we just want to be sure" she said.

**[I guess now's a good time as any to confess, Sire!]** Said Owen in a silly tone, not being entirely serious... which got George and the 2 Devils to freeze in place. **[... ooooooooooooh, was that out loud?]** Asked Owen, now wanting to take back what he said. He meant to say it in George's head, not everyone elses!

"... what... did that reptile just say?" Asked Rias, a little shocked to be honest. "Confess? About what?" Asked Akeno, also having heard and was equally as shocked. Rather than dodge the question, George (embarrassingly) pulled out something from his back pocket. It was a letter that said: _To Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima. From George Anderson_. The back was even closed up with a heart.

Both girls just looked at him. That wasn't what they thought it was, was it?

He gulped and took and deep breath. "I'll e-explain once w-w-we are in my r-room" he said, stuttering and shaking. Rias and Akeno followed him upstairs to his room, making him feel even worse, and entered it.

While it is still decked out with prehistory stuff, the shelf that is normally full of dinosaur toys/figures only has a few dinosaurs and other non-dinosaurs. Specifically, the ones he can turn into and the animals that they shared their habitat with. Additionally, on the wall that is in front of the bed is a large poster of the globe with two dots placed in Southern Brazil Northern Argentina. Circling the poster are 6 sheets of notebook paper taped to the wall; each all are titled Dinosaurs, followed by a dash mark, and name of a continent. So far, only South America has any with just 4 tally marks. Though with 8 more, this will have to change.

"Quite an impressive room" Akeno stated. George smiled before he got back to the topic at hand... the letter. He cleared his throat and brought it out. "I... wasn't actually gonna send this. It was mostly a way to get things off my chest, ya know?" Said George, sounding nervous.

Rias and Akeno weren't gonna judge him, they couldn't. They've gotten so many letters from multiple men... even a few girls. They both took a seat on his bed and he began after a moment of hesitation.

"Dear Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, I will be blunt. I have a crush on both of you" George began, feeling really embarrassed actually reading his letter aloud, and to the recipients now less! "This may sound sudden after a short period of time, but this crush goes back to when I first enrolled in Kuoh around 9 months ago. At first, I only saw glimpses of the both of you and heard talk of who you two were. I want to approach you both and get to know you, but lack the confidence" he continued with his opening paragraph.

Both girls just listened intently.

"Unlike every person I've heard from so far around campus, your big busts mostly, what drew me in was your eyes'. The day I saw you Rias, in that clubroom window, I was immediately enthralled. Then you saved my life when I was on Death's front porch. The times we've cuddled were also important. I've been suffering from nightmares for most of my life, but when I think of you... they vanish. You've also introduced me too a whole new world, while insane, motivates me to go above and beyond what I can normally do" George said, reading a section about Rias.

Again, Rias has gotten plenty of love letters in her time... but this one seemed to come from Geroge's heart rather than his pants.

"And Akeno, your... unique to say the least. I sometimes can't tell if your being serious when flirting with me or not, but it keeps me on my toes. Your homemade tea is incredible, and I'm flattered you always remember I liked raspberry tea the best. To top that off, your without a doubt an amazing cook, and I enjoy'd many of the snacks you brought to the club to share amongst everyone" George said, talking about Akeno now. She found it sweet.

As George continued reading, Rias thought about everything he had said and everything they had been through thus far. There was clearly something between them... but what if George finds out the truth? Or if _he_ finds out about them? Upon thinking of _him_, a quick image of an arrogant blonde-haired Devil flashed in her minds eye.

George was reading the final line of his letter; so he flinched when Rias, who had gotten off the bed, swiped the letter away; also looking at him with a sweet smile.

And kissed him. Full lip contact. In that moment, she made a decision: she didn't care. Her life was pretty much over anyway. And if that was the case, she may as well live it up with George and try to feel genuine happiness at least once in her life... as little time as they had.

Was it selfish? A little. But what other choice did she have?

Akeno was a bit surprised herself, especially the out-of-nowhere kiss (which she could guess had something to do with _him_), but she honestly didn't know how to feel. George was a sweet boy, but if Rias was going to have fun with it...

After Rias and George finished swapping saliva, Akeno went around and hugged him herself, making sure to press into him. "Your very sweet, George. That letter was beautiful" said Rias. "Maybe we should BOTH be your girlfriends" said Akeno in her usual tone. "Oh, uh... well, that would- I mean. That's great and all, but..." George stuttered, not expecting this to go so well. Did one [or both] of them slap him so hard, he was dreaming?

"It's fine, George. We're ok with this" said Rias. George remained silent while looking at Rias, unsure if she was being serious or not. **[Its not uncommon for Devils to be in multiple relationships at once]** said Owen. That caused George to freeze again. "... Really?" He asked. **[Definitely. Polygamy is pretty much a standard for Devils anyway]** said Owen.

THAT caused a flood of hormonal thoughts and fantasies in Georges head... including some he didn't even know he had.

XXXXXXXXXX

George had to leave his bedroom to do his nightly ritual (AKA get ready for bed), with both Devil ladies saying "Don't keep me waiting..." in a flirtatious tone. While that was going on, Akeno and Rias began striping down themselves. "So, your serious about this?" Asked Akeno, letting her skirt fall. "I am" said Rias, removing her shirt. "But what if he finds out? Won't this break his heart?" Asked Akeno, unbuttoning her top.

That made Rias stop when she began slipping off her skirt. "... I'll... cross that bridge when I get to it" she said after a moment. "Rias, you know I respect you, especially after you saved my life... but you do realize this could backfire and..." Akeno began, but silenced when a faint red crimson aura flared in Rias' eyes. "It won't come to that... it won't" she said in denial.

George has just returned from the bathroom were he did his 'ritual'; which consisted of his meds and allergy pill (taken with a glass of water), his nasal spray and brushing his teeth, using mouthwash to rinse with.

He returned upstairs and he was planning to get a green t-shirt that had a T-Rex on it with the matching pair of sleep shorts... only to find his new girlfriends had removed a large portion of their clothing while he was gone. All that remained were their bras and panties. He couldn't help but blush at the sight. Rias was wearing a frilly crimson red bra and matching panties (which didn't exactly surprise him), while Akeno's were blue. Unlike Rias' however, the Queen's undergarments left very little, if any, to the imagination.

Yeah, he HAD to have gotten slapped. There was no WAY this was happening!

"Um, why are you both...?" George tried to ask. "We're going to heal you" said Rias. "H-Heal? But Asia..." George tried again, mispronouncing the nuns name. "Some holy wounds go deeper than cuts. Like we said, we take them _VERY_ seriously" Akeno said, the tone she used made George question if she was being serious or teasing him again. Rias began unclasping her bra but pretended to struggle with it. "Oh darn, I can't reach... mind helping me, George?" She said, smiling shyly.

Well, he certainly wasn't gonna deny her. He went to step behind Rias, but she stepped in front of him each time, retaining that same smile. After a few seconds, it became clear to George what Rias wanted, so he reached behind her instead. It was a little harder, but not impossible. Once he successfully unclipped the bra, it fell the the floor, Rias' huge boobs bouncing out. At the same time, she was busy taking off the shirt of his uniform he still had on, revealing his bare upper body.

It's wasn't like a bodybuilder, but it was enough to get someones attention. George's torso wasn't overly muscular, but had just the right amount of tone. He was also a bit on the fuzzy side. It wasn't drool-inducing, it was more like 'wow, look at this guy' kinda deal.

Akeno went up behind George, hugging him and being sure to do so tightly so he could _feel_ the full experience. "My turn" she said, backing so George could do the same to her. It played out much the same way as Rias, only difference was Akeno's were massive. Once he was done, she nuzzled into him, with Rias copying, making 2 sets of boobs rub against him. As this occurred, he felt his tool get hard. Embarrassed, he squeezed his legs tighter to try and cover it, but that only made it more apparent what was going on with his body.

Both girls couldn't help but find that funny. "George, there's nothing to be ashamed of" Rias said, finding no issue. "Your body seems to find us, as you say; biologically attractive" Akeno adds, petting his hair. George couldn't help but smile at her crude joke.

They laid down in bed with George after taking their underwear off. They offered George the chance to, but he almost shut down at the mere thought, so perhaps that was a bit too much for him at this time. He even had some difficulty taking off his because honestly, he never thought this would happen to him, so he hesitated hugely. He was fine after getting comfortable with it.

In the middle of him, Rias laid down on his left, and Akeno was on his right. Both bombshells laid on their sides, pressing their beautiful bare bodies against his. They kissed George goodnight, on each cheek at the same time, and pulled the covers over them. It doesn't take long for George to fall asleep. And for the first time in what felt like a million years, the dino-fanatic slept peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, George woke up to his T-Rex alarm clock at 7 am. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, seeing Rias and Akeno waking up on each side of him. "It wasn't a dream, after all... " George muttered, his voice soft and dream-like. "No it wasn't" Rias replied, kissing his forehead. Akeno then shut off the alarm, grabbed his glasses on his night table, put them on George and then kissed his cheek. After taking turns in the shower, the trio headed downstairs.

Akeno offered to take one with him, but George just blushed in response. He would have liked that, with Rias or Akeno, but he didn't want to appear perverted. They just accepted his feelings, and he didn't wanna screw this up.

"Who wants breakfast?You ladies can either watch and/or assist me in the kitchen" He stated after they were all finished. They decided to watch. They enter his kitchen and the prehistory influence is here; the fridge has hand-made dinosaur drawings, the faucet is a sauropod neck, and there's a head of an Oviraptorid, a group of theropod dinosaurs that looked like reptilian cassowaries. The girls stayed at a safe distance when George got started on cooking.

First, he turned the oven on to medium heat, put a pan on a burner, and smeared some butter on it. Once hot enough, he got a carton of eggs out and a cup. He revealed that the Oviraptorid head could open up, revealing a pair of bony prongs. He placed an egg down and pressed the top jaw down on the egg, cracking the shell and then placing the yolk on the pan. He repeated the process a second time before he began to make an omelette.

"I'm make us four bacon cheese omelettes, one for each of us" He explained, while he then got some cheddar and a cheese grater and started shredding before he placed it in the omelette and then got some bacon. However, before he could place it in the microwave, his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh coprolite! Rias, watch the stove! I need to turn off my air conditioner before I use the microwave!" He yelled and then ran upstairs. "Um, ok then...?" Rias said, unsure what had gotten int George. "What was that about?" She asked once he came back down and sighed with relief. "Phew. Power outage averted" George said, relieved. "Care to explain that?" Akeno asked.

"My room, office, and the kitchen are all on the same frequency. Should the microwave, tea/coffee machine, or small heater be in use while my air conditioner or radiator is turned on, it will cause the power to those three rooms to turn off. Then I'll have to go down to my basement, head to the electrical room, open the breaker box, and flip the switch they are on" George explained the power issue, basically to avoid spending time on a situation that can be avoided.

"Ah. And the word coprolite?" Akeno asked a second question. **[Fossilized stool]** Owen answered the question before George had a chance too, but his wording made both girls' blink, not familiar with the term. **[_*sigh*_... its poop, alright?]** Said Owen, a little annoyed he had to explain. Both girls winced... they didn't need to know that. After the first cheese bacon omelette was done, George made 3 more. The smell of breakfast was enough to wake up Asia.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asia woke up to the smell of something good. She rubbed her eyes and then yawned, stretching. She then left her guest room and entered the bathroom. She lightly giggled upon seeing the prehistory stuff in there. Once done, she followed the trail to the dining room. She saw that George had made breakfast for all of them of ham bacon omelettes with mixed berry yogurt, and hot raspberry tea, courtesy of Akeno.

While Rias and Akeno were going to say 'Itadakimasu', they saw both George and Asia digging into their breakfast and soon they started to eat as well. The Devil girls ate a bit faster with each bite. After finishing off half of it, George swallowed and spoke. "Ok, here's my game plan for today. Asia will stay home for her protection since she doesn't have an application to the school" George began, name-butchering again. "But I want to go to school!" Asia whined.

"It isn't safe. Not while the Fallen are around... and I don't want you going back to that church either. You have to understand," He said as he held her hand. "I'm doing this to protect you. Keeping you here, at least until you are able to go to school, is for your own safety. I got plenty of books, games, and things to watch to keep you occupied" He explained. "Ok..." she sighed, disappointed but did understand the need for. "Now after school, I'll have to go grocery shopping to restock my supplies" George continued.

All 3 girls grabbed his arms, "We want in!"

"If we go with you, you can get it done faster" Rias added. **[Yeaaaaaaah... because THAT'S the reason]** said Owen, knowingly. "Agreed" nodded George. **[Your gonna regret saying that]** warned Owen. George had no idea why. After they all finished, George placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and then he took his morning medication. Lastly, he grabs his gear from upstairs (phone, wallet, watch, bracelet, and Ka-Bar knife), preps his backpack and puts his shoes on.

"Ok time for my contortionist act." He placed his backpack on a stool, turned around, slipped his arms under the straps and then pulled it on, adjusting it. The contortionist part was that he had trouble getting his arms through the straps and over his sleeves. The girls giggled.

The trio then leave, with both ladies leaning on him. They latch onto his arms, "Let's get going Georgie" Akeno said, winking with a kiss on his cheek. He smiled. They are then off to Kuoh Academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

As George arrives at the Academy with both Great ladies latched onto him, the rest of the student body is completely taken by surprise. They hurl remarks at him, which he isn't bothered by at all.

"NOW HE'S GOT BOTH?!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"HOW DOES HE DO IT?"

"HE'S GOTTA BE RICH OR SOMETHING!"

That's only naming a few. "Good thing you're not letting them bother you" said Rias. She and Akeno both dual-kissed him on his cheeks again, which only got the student body even more riled up. Not like they could do much about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

After classes were over, Rias and Akeno were walking together and they saw him quickly pack up his stuff before he then took off running like a rocket to home. He was pretty fast too, they almost had to get their wings out just to keep up with him. "You could've waited to leave without us!" Rias yelled, catching up to him. "Sorry! Need to get home fast enough so I can make sure that Asia is alright. I always have this fear that time is always against me..." George explained, getting her name wrong.

**[That... and he's impatient]** Owen added.

They made it back to his house. George pulled out his keys from his backpack and unlocked the front door to his living room. George looked around and saw Asia relaxing on the couch, reading one of his various dinosaur books. She looked up and waved at them. "Hey, George. Rias. Akeno" she greeted them. George sighed in relief. "Good you are safe, Asia. By the way, what did you do for lunch?" He asked her. "I had a sandwich with pretzels." She said, ignoring the fact he called her the continent again.

"Good, good" He then removed his gear and stretched his arms, sore from carrying his backpack. "Well, time to put my disguise on." He then grabbed a few articles of clothing from on/around a coat hanger before he entered the bathroom to change. The girls were curious, particularly when he said 'disguise'. Stepping out; he wore a black sombrero like what Zorro wears, large black sunglasses, a green bandanna over his nose mouth, a green trench coat over a dark red shirt, black fingerless gloves, brown leather pants, and black boots.

Rias blinked.

"This is your disguise? You look like a bandit from an American Western" Akeno stated, surprised. "Correct; I wear this when I want to remain inconspicuous. Now for my list and other means of defense" he heads over to the fridge and places his shopping list in a coat pocket before he opens the fridge and pulls out a spray bottle that has a unique concoction.

"Care to explain why you have a spray bottle?" Rias asked. "Well since I'm not allowed to bring my knife to the shopping center, long story on that one, so I adapted. This spray bottle mixture contains salt, lemon juice, onion powder, bleach, and pureed habaneros. Anyone who tries something funny, is in for a major eye scream" George explained.

"Just don't point that in my direction" Rias stated. "I won't. You are my girlfriend, and so is Akeno" George rebutted. All four of them left, taking the front door and heading out back to his garage. George pulls out his keys and unlocks it, revealing that inside is a Jurassic Park Jeep. However, there were some modifications made as it was larger and bulkier, akin to a minivan.

"Bought this beauty when I turned 16 last year; sure it is a minivan but I had it painted the Jurassic Park colors. The Jeep didn't have enough space for a week of groceries. I have learned how to drive it" George explained, rubbing his hand against the hood. **[Yet, he can't parallel park for coprolite]** Owen chimed in with a joking tone (though it was very true), making George frown at the back of his right hand.

They enter with Rias taking the front passenger seat next to George and they drive out to the grocery store. "Chalk up another dream of yours coming true" Asia said, glad George has a classic dinosaur-style car.

XXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the Japanese equivalent of a Walmart and then entered, with them grabbing two carts: one for food and one for non-food items. Using speed, efficiency, teamwork they grab what they need plus extra since now that George isn't alone in his house anymore... and the fact the girls wanted anything and everything that interested them. This wasn't what Owen meant, was it?

They check out and load the stuff up into his minivan. As they drove out, George saw a sandwich food truck nearby. He looks at his ladies, "Want to get some dinner?" He asked them. They nod, feeling hungry.

They park their car nearby and approach it. George orders a Monte Cristo with a Ginger Ale, Akeno orders a BLT with an iced tea, Rias orders roasted beef with a coke, and Asia orders a grilled chicken with water. George had to pay for this too, his wallet was almost bone dry. **_'Told you'_** commented Owen.

They go home, drop off the groceries put away the cold stuff, before heading to a nearby park to eat. They relax on a bench overlooking a stone archway that surrounds a small pool of water. As they eat, George opens up his mouth wide like a snake to eat his meals.

After some small talk, Asia tells them how she got her powers and used them to heal people. But she healed a Devil and the church called her a witch, ostracizing her. George clenched his fist hard and scoffed. "What a bunch if hypocrites! They want to help all people, but screw you over when you act on the goodness of your heart?!" George exclaimed, annoyed at people like that and stating his opinion on the whole thing.

"This town often takes tradition seriously" Akeno stated. "Doesn't make it right" George growled, trying to control his temper. This came as a shock to Akeno not as in 'this guy is different from all other guys' (though that was clearly true), but because he had a pure heart and was willing to overlook trivialities. It made her wonder if she should share her secret with him...

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Said a familiar voice, one George was sure he'd never hear from again. Sitting in a tree branch in a suggestive pose, was Raynare. She then flew down off the tree, placing a hand on her hip. "I must say, you work fast George. On a 3-way date? What about me? Weren't we something special?" Raynare taunted, although she did it to mask her own feeling on the matter. She really did regret trying to kill him, he seemed like a nice guy. Still... she had a job to do.

Seeing her again triggered George immediately, both his Sacred Gears activated, which Raynare's eyes widened at. It wasn't impossible, but also rare to see someone with 2 Sacred Gears. One of them looked like a Twice Critical, one that IS pretty common. But the other one?... She felt like she was thrown a curveball, she's never seen a Gear like that before. Was she in over her head at the moment, especially since the Gremory King and Queen were involved? Probably. But she prepared for combat nonetheless.

She watched as George tap the amber-colored gemstone, then a series of holograms came up. Before she could get a good look at them, he tapped one of them. He began transforming before her very eyes. It was slightly smaller than his Herrerasaurus form, this one being 16 feet long and 440lbs. This forms color was akin to a tiger, and its body layout looked about the same as a Herrerasaurus; but his neck was longer with an S-curve, with an long slender head. Speaking of the head; there was a distinctive notch in the upper, jaw just under the nostril, while a ridge of bone/pair of small crests was formed on the middle of the upper jaw.

George was a new kind of theropod. A Zupaysaurus. He growled at her, eager to tear her limb from limb if she tried anything funny.

The face drained from Raynare's face. In all her years, she never once seen anything like this! "... I'm gonna ask this once. Give Asia to me" she demanded, recovering a bit from her initial shock. Asia just hugged the Zupaysaurus. "No! I'm not leaving George! Not again!" Said Asia, which got Raynare confused. Leave him again? She knew him? "I heard what you did to him, Lady Raynare. How could you do that to my big brother, after he went all out for you?" Asia continued, giving the emotion of anger, which was a rarity for her... scratch that, George couldn't remember a time when she WAS mad about something.

"Big brother?!" Asked Raynare, clearly surprised by that remark. She and George were related?

Deciding to ignore that, Raynare conjured up a red light spear and threw it quickly, only for Rias to cancel it out with her own power in the form of a large magic glyph. "Mess with my Pawn, you mess with me" said Rias, glaring lasers at Raynare. "No one touches our Georgie" said Akeno, having the same reaction as Rias except her hands began crackling with electricity. "Oh-ho, that's cute. Hate to break it too you both, but he was MY boyfriend first... does the grilled chicken family know?" Raynare taunted again.

This got a reaction from both Devil girls, but mostly Rias, her eyes widening. Did George just catch that? If he did, she'd hate to think if he found out the truth so early.

Luckily for the Devils, seeing Raynare toss a light spear his way sent him in a rage, so he didn't pay too much attention to the Fallen Ones remark. All he _really_ wanted to do was rip her apart. Literally. Roaring like tiger, he rushed at her as his Twice Critical said its iconic **[Boost]** phrase, and pounced upon her before she could react. George pinned her head down with his foot on her head. She managed to toss a light spear, but missed George. It exploded in the air, almost like a signal flare.

This caused more Fallen to arrive, 10 in total, lead by 2 Fallen. One was the green-haired lady from a few weeks ago, known as Kalawarner; and another girl who is in Gothic Lolita attire, her blond hair in pigtails with and had blue eyes. 5 Fallen launched some light spears at George and not wanting to be hurt by them again, he had no choice but to back off, releasing Raynare. Amidst the chaos, Kalawarner manages to nab Asia, who cries out screaming George's name as she's taken away via flight.

Growling, he goes to follow them, but that's when Rias flies in front of him. "Where do you think your going?" Asked Rias. _'To help Asia'_ George telepathically said. Rias just sighed. "George, I understand you want to help her, but it might be a good idea to..." she was gonna say to wait and make a plan, but George wanted to hear nothing of it, and roared right in Rias' face. The sight of those teeth shut the Devil girl up immediately. Then she got kind of a headache when she heard shouting in her head.

_'SHE IS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT AND FOR THE LOVE OF MESOZOIC, I REFUSE TO LOSE HER!'_ He then took of running, figuring he could track them down with his sense of smell. Rias just stood there, processing what just happened, and had to blink twice to get back to reality. George just showed a huge amount of courage just then... the roar in the face was a little much, but he still showed a sense of duty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late evening, George has been in his Zupaysaurus form for around 3 hours now. He has been at the church for 2 of those hours and been scoping it out, looking for a place to enter silently... even though he weighs over 400lbs. He then sees the Gremory portal not far away from his position and out comes Peerage. Rather than meet up with them, he sticks to the cover of the trees, afraid of confronting Rias. He felt guilty after literally roaring at her after an hour alone and was able to calm down.

Just then, the Gothic Lolita Fallen Angel (who identifies herself as Mittlet) shows up and after muttering a ditsy 'magical girl' speech, she pulls out a yellow light spear and prepares to launch it at the peerage. She didn't care who it struck, any target was good for her. From behind her, George tail-slammed her into a tree. From the ORC's point of view, she flew past them in front of them, and into a tree on their right side. Dazed and rubbing her head, she tried to get her bearings only for George to stop her head into the ground hard, knocking her out.

He looked at them, and they looked at him. Did he kill her?

_'She's fine, just unconscious. I wanted to their superiors but keeping them alive so that they'll think twice before messing with the Gremory Clan. And I know just the 3'_ George telepathically explained. "While I am mad at you for yelling, then roaring at me; I'm willing to forgive you just this once" said Rias. Since his brain operates differently, she figured she could punish him in another way. **_'Dodged a bullet there, eh Sire?'_ **commented Owen.

The dinosaur spirit never got a response as the group approached the church and Koneko punched the door down. They entered the rundown establishment, which looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time. George noted a flag pole, without a flag, that is capped off with a crucifix. (**AN:** VERY IMPORTANT PIECE OF SCENERY! DO NOT FORGET IT!)

"Well if it isn't the Devils and their pet lizard who bit off my arm!" They look and saw Freed. The priest was still missing his right arm. He doesn't recognize the dinosaur George turned into but it doesn't matter. He pulls out his light sword. "George... this is enemy territory" said Rias, a bit nervous at the sight of a light sword. _'Promotion: Queen!'_ George said to himself, activating his Pawn power after picking up on Rias' hint. With a roar, he rushes forward and blitzes past Freed.

...

...

...

SPURT!

Freed's throat spurts blood and he collapses in a pool of his own blood. Akeno got a bit wet from that while the rest of the Peerage was shocked. _'I'm gonna call that, Cyclone Blitz'_ said George. Not wasting any time, he starts sniffing around, looking for Asia's scent. He realizes it is stronger near an altar. _'The altar!'_ Said George. Hearing this, Koneko decided to shatter it with a single kick, and finds a secret entrance below it. "You might want to see this" she said.

George runs down the stairs, careful to not trip and he finds a large, hidden cavern. On top of a large staircase in a basement of some kind; he sees Asia, wearing a mere white robe and chained to a mystical crucifix. Raynare is at the top and at the bottom are a bunch of robed Fallen Priests. They appear to be positioned for some kind of ritual.

Speaking of which, the ritual begins and Asia cries out in pain. "They are trying to siphon out her Sacred Gear... and that will kill her" Kiba exclaimed.

With the loudest roar yet; George (still promoted to Queen), does his Cyclone Blitz attack again as he rushes up the stairs. His teeth and claws shredding Fallen Priests: blood drips down the stairs and pools, throats slit, entrails fall out, limbs and/or heads are separated from bodies as George massacres his foes. All of this to save his sister! To save Asia! He makes it to the top but even with the enhanced speed, he was too late. The light leaves Asia's eyes as two golden rings float out of her body. Raynare holds her arms out...

_'OH NO YOU DON'T, WITCH!'_ Roared a voice inside Raynare's head, making her pause. She wondered who that voice was but had little time to think as George tackled her and both went falling off the top of the pillar. "George!" The Peerage cried out to them as the pair fell. They both land hard and at first, neither move. However, George's green bird-like eyes open and he quickly recovers. He stares demonically at Raynare who struggles to get up. He then roars his loudest yet at her, both in anger and sadness.

**Paleontology 101 (Omake) - Zupaysaurus**

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia arrive into Geroge's "classroom"... seeing that Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet are already present; though each Fallen Angel is wearing some kind of headband with a bright blue gem. "Um... nice headbands?" Said Asia. "George's stupid dino-butler bot came in, and clamped these on" explained Raynare, sounding annoyed. "Fucking kid and his toys..." Began Kalawarner but before she could finish, the gem glowed a bit and she received a visible electric shock. It didn't look painful, just caught her off guard.

That's when George's voice spoke through the intercom a second later.

"I'll be in shortly. I hope your not thinking anything too negative, cause those headbands are like shock collars, and the voltage gets higher the more you trigger it" he said, the intercom making a clicking sound, like he was hanging up a phone. "Sure... now he tells us" said Mittlet. "You can't remove it using your magic?" Asked Rias, not that she cared, just curious. "You don't think we tried that!" Yelled Raynare, indirectly answering the Devils question. Apparently George was one step ahead, and somehow made these bands immune to magic.

The Devils took their seats, keeping Asia close to them and away from the Fallen.

George then entered and while he wore his normal scientist attire, he was also wearing and odd hat on his head. It was a gold 3-tiered crown that had an almost bowl-like shape, there was a central emblem that bore an image of fire, 2 bird feathers on the top, and hanging from both sides were two gold coins. "Halloween's not for another 6 months" commented Koneko. "What's with the chicken hat?" Asked Mittlet. "It's not chicken hat. It's a crown called the Mascaipacha" said George. "The Mask-eye-pot-cha-cha?" Repeated Akeno. "The Mascaipacha. It's from the Inca Empire" George said.

"You look like a Riser-Fangirl" Kalawarner rudely stated, earning another small shock. "Riser?" Asked George, his attention caught. "I-I-It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Said Rias, covering the Fallen's mouth. She prepared a light spear in response, but got a slightly stronger shock for her attempt and it broke her concentration on the light energy she was going to use. "Seriously, why are wearing that?" Asked Koneko in her normal dry matter. Today's dinosaur had ties to Incan mythology" said George, approaching his desk and placing the large crown on it. It was getting pretty heavy.

The girls got their notebooks and pens out, excluding Kalawarner and Mittlet, who both openly refused.

"Now today's lecture is over Zupaysaurus, the first dinosaur from the Norian stage of the Late Triassic. While still found in South America like some of the previous dinosaurs I've covered, it is not a Herrerasauridae, but a Neotheropod. It was discovered in May 1997 by Santiago Reuil, a member of Guillmero Rougier's crew; and described and named by Argentine paleontologists Andrea Arcucci and Rodolfo Coria in the scientific journal Ameghiniana in 2003, which is the Argentinian equivalent to National Geographic " George began, explaining the discovery and naming of the dinosaur.

"The beginning of its name wouldn't happen to come from Supay, would it?" Asked Rias. "One of the Gods of Death?" Asked Koneko, actually finding this dino-thing interesting for once. "Actually yes. WHy do you ask?" Said George. "He's... er... not friendly to put lightly" said Akeno. **[I feel you. He's one of the few Supernaturals that were initially against the creation of the Sacred Gears... including me]** said Owen. That got a reaction out of every Devil and Fallen Angel in the room, they didn't know that piece of information. "Seriously? HE was against it?!" Asked Rias, genuinely surprised. [Yup. Til the day it were mass produced] said Owen. "What happened?" Asked Mittelt.

If Owen's face could be shown, it would be staring at the blonde in slight annoyance. **[What do you THINK happened?]** Said Owen and needless to say, everyone got the picture. Since the Gears were so powerful regardless of their rank... well, use your imagination...

"... right... Anyway; Zupaysaurus was smaller than Herrerasaurus, but a predatory theropod that is 17 feet long and over 400lbs is still a decently large animal. One of the many anatomical ways to identify a bone belonging to it is that the cnemial crest being poorly developed. The cnemial crest is a crestlike prominence located at the front side of the head of the tibiotarsus or tibia in the legs of many mammals and reptiles, including birds and other dinosaurs. The main extensor muscle of the thigh is attached to this ridge" George explained the size and a key feature of it.

"So how do human scientists figure that out without getting confused between them?" Asked Kalawarner, finally speaking up. She didn't care about any of this, but figured since she was forced here, she may as well play along with it. "Good question. The skull. I have two models: one for myself and one for you ladies to pass around and share. While it won't break if you drop it, be careful as the teeth are sharp" George said, going into his desk and pulls out two models of said dinosaur. He hands one model to Rias for her to pass around and puts the spare one on his desk.

"You'll see that are five open spaces in the skull: four in the upper skull and one in the lower. The one at the back of the top skull and one in the bottom are attachment points for muscles and also to keep the skull lightweight and the one in the top also has where the ear-hole was. The next is obviously where the eye is, followed by the antorbital opening, also used for keeping the skull lightweight, and the last one is the nostril opening" George explained the five open spaces and their functions, pointing to each one.

"However, the main features I want to point out are just two. The first is this small notch in the upper jaw, just underneath the nostril opening. This notch is found in a few primitive theropods, including a group that are considered to be the poster boys of Triassic theropods. The function of the notch was used to help catch struggling prey" George explained the first feature.

"The second is this ridge of raised bone between the nostril and the antorbital opening. Most reconstructions make this to be a type of crest which is something that a famous Jurassic Park dinosaur had; one that killed Wayne Knight. The function was primarily display so males perhaps had there's brightly colored to attract mates and scare off rivals" he continued on the second feature.

"It's not as large as the other theropods you've shown us though" said Asia. "Correct. So some say that this was not actually there when the animal was alive, but only caused due to the fossilization process" George explained the crest of the animal. "I'm sure _someone_ knows" said Koneko, pointing to George's right arm. "Oh yeah, good point. Mind clearing that up?" Said George, agreeing with Koneko and then asking Owen to clarify. **[I suppose it was a bit of both. The crest wasn't THAT impressive or useful anyway]** said Owen. "So you mean to tell us you didn't _try_?" Asked Akeno with one of her sly smiles.

** [... no.]** was Owen's response, but his tone sounded like he was holding something back. He clearly DID try.

"Next part is the environment and animals" George stated as he got out a diorama set that was like that of the previous one, but it had no volcano and was more open. "As you can see, the Los Colorados formation where Zupaysaurus and its contemporaries where found is a lot like the Ischigualasto Formation. The environment was seasonally wet with woodlands and streams" George briefly explained the environment. "No volcanoes?" Asked Raynare. "No volcanoes" repeated George.

"Can't use THAT excuse this time" said Rias with a smile, clearly mentioning the 'excuse' Owen gave during the last lesson. The dinosaur spirit did not respond, but George felt him get a bit nervous.

"The fauna here is incredible for the fact that dinosaurs make up 43% of the animals here, a stark contrast to the previous where it was a measly 11%. However, before we get to the dinosaurs, we have 4 out of 9 animals that aren't dinosaurs first. Kicking off is animal that looks like the dicynodont Ischigualastia; in fact, it was found at the same formation" said George, pulling out the first non-dinosaur model. The Devils and Asia recognized it, but it appeared slightly different.

"Uh, George? I think you showed us that one already" said Rias. "Wasn't that called a Dicynodont or something?" Asked Akeno, for it looked like one down to a 'T', but it was less bulky and had a smaller beak and tusks. "Good memory. This is Jachaleria. Described in 1971, this Dicynodont was pretty much the same thing except for size: being 3 meters long and over 600lbs" George said. "Next are the 3 non-dinosaur reptiles. Two should look familiar, while one is very unique" He continued, pulling out the next 3 models.

The first looks like a simple turtle with a very wide shell, the second is an aetosaur but with a more triangular skull when viewed from the side, and the third has a crocodile body plan from head to tail but the limbs are long and slender like a greyhound or cheetah. "A turtle!" Said Asia, looking at the first model and realizing what it was. "Yup. Its known as Palaeochersis, only difference between it and modern turtles is the wide shell. Its also 2 feet long and was possibly an omnivore" George briefly explained the turtle.

"So what the hell is this one? Looks like a large armadillo" said Mittelt. "Sort of. Neoaetosauroides here was described in 1969 and at 3 meters long, this aetosaur stands out from others because of its diet. The jaw muscles are weak but fast, something seen in carnivores. It lacks meat-eater teeth, but it lacks a beak and the teeth don't show wear, like its relatives. The supposed diet is that it was a generalist carnivore that primarily eats colonial insects, like termites and ants, and most likely dug for its food" George explained the insectivorous aetosaur.

**[I've actually seen a few of them in my day. Very friendly and spend most of their time in their nests]** Owen added in. "What about this one? Looks kinda like that crocodile one you showed us" said Rias. "This is Pseudohesperosuchus, meaning _False Western Crocodile_. This crocodile relative differs in that it was small, 4 feet long, and had long legs" said George. **[They were also pretty fast. I'd argue they could outrun a cheetah by a small margin]** Owen said.

"You've seen a croc run THAT fast?" Asked Kalawarner in her normal tone. Again, not that she cared, but did find that piece of info interesting. Cheetah's were known to be the fastest mortal thing alive, so to hear something prehistoric could outpace it (even by a little bit) was intriguing. **[Seen? I was caught in ones mouth]** Said Owen, which got everyone in the room to freeze. "... HOW?!" Asked Rias and George in unison. **[I was an Eoraptor at the time, was hunting some small game in the underbrush]** said Owen.

"How'd you get away?" Asked Asia. **[I Evolved into a Herrerasaurus in 0.2 seconds]** Said Owen, his tone giving the impression he was slyly smiling. The group didn't need to ask what happened after that... they had a pretty good idea of what transpired...

"... Moving on, aside from the top predator Zupaysaurus; there are 3 sauropods and one smaller theropod" George said, shaking off the mental images that were from Owen's memory that he will NEVER repeat, and pulls out the small theropod. It had a very similar body plan to Zupaysaurus. It was just a lot smaller, more slender, the notch in the upper jaw isn't as pronounced, and lack of crests. "This is Powellvenator. This small theropod is part of the Coelophysoids, and are poster children of a Triassic theropod: small, slender and fast. Not something that screams future ruler of the earth to the general public; and at a mere 1 meter long, it fits the bill" George briefly explained.

Mittelt cringed a bit upon seeing the familiar Zupaysaurus-like creature, as one knocked her out recently.

"Now for the Sauropods" George pulled out the last 3 models. The first had a classic sauropod small head and long neck tail; but the arms where short, had three sharp claws, two stubby fingers and the back legs weren't as thick and/or sturdy. The second looked more like a sauropod: small head, long neck tail, and all four limbs touching the ground. However, the front limbs still bore 3 sharps claws. Finally, the third looked like a combination of the previous two.

"All three of these primitive sauropods were named after the late Jose Bonaparte. He passed away in February of 2020 at age of 91. One of my idols, Robert Bakker, called him the _Master of the Mesozoic_. A fitting title. One moment" He said, pulling out a tissue from a chest pocket and wiped something aside. After recovering, he continued. "The first was originally called Coloradia in 1978" he began.

"Isn't that the name of a moth?" Asked Koneko. "Happens more often than you think" said George. **[My kind named after bugs... we went through billions of years of evolution for this]** said Owen, once again sounding annoyed. "Thankfully, it was renamed in 1983 as Coloradisaurus after a possible adult skull was discovered. Keep in mind, sauropod skulls rarely fossilize. Before this, there were only hatchlings currently discovered... they'd fit in the palm of your hand" George explained the first primitive sauropod.

"The second is called Lessemsaurus. Named in 1999, the name honors 'Dino' Don Lessem; who has written over 50 dinosaur books, the founder of a Dinosaur, Dragon, and sea creatures animation company called Dino Don Inc. He was even a consultant for Jurassic Park and the Dinosaur film by Disney. As for the dinosaur itself, it was very large for the time: 9 meters long and 2 tons" George explained, mainly about Don Lessem.

"The third is called Riojasaurus. Named in 1969, this early sauropod had dense leg bones that are contrasted by hollow vertebrae. Originally thought to be a slow moving quadruped, a study in 2016 by Scott Hartman, a famous paleoanatomist/paleoartist, found that the hand anatomy combined with the straight and immobile shoulder girdle supported it being a biped. The scleral rings have been compared with modern birds and reptiles show that like Herrerasaurus, it too was cathermal, active during short intervals throughout the day, like the mongoose lemur" George explained the final sauropod.

"To conclude this lesson, Zupaysaurus remains largely obscure aside from those who are in the paleocommunity, like myself, but the importance of it more in lies with the landscape" George concluded the lesson. **[Though it did have one Pop Culture appearance]** said Owen. "In what?" Asked Raynare. "Some kid show called Dinosaur Train. I'll spare you the pain of pulling up a video" said George, having mixed feelings on the matter.

After the lesson came to an end, George went over to the Fallen and removed their headbands. "Ugh... I need a bath" Kalawarner said rudely, leaving the room. Mittelt didn't say anything, but was glad she was allowed to finally go. Raynare left without a word as well. George puts away the stuff, turns off the lights, locks the door, and left with whomever remained.

* * *

**54Godamora**: Well a lot happened in this chapter. George confessed to Rias & Akeno and it worked so he now has two beautiful ladies as his girlfriends (though both seem to be hiding something), Raynare appears to still harbor feelings for George and killed his foster sister. The 101 segment showcased how she was punished and name dropped the big bad of Season 1. Note: See if any of you can identify what dinosaur killed Wayne Knight in Jurassic Park; shouldn't take rocket science to figure it out.

**Hareta Kuso**: We apologize for the absence; my bro here has been busy with college work and is flooded with it; we should hopefully upload before his 22nd birthday. Not to mention the quarantine.

**54Godamora**: Hopefully. Now DXD is not owned by us, & the design of the Zupaysaurus belongs to paleoartist Cisiopurple.

**Both**: PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

**54Godamora**: Before we begin, one reviewer, not going to say a name but you know who you are, pointed out quite a few flaws with this story; some good, some bad. As for the bad... Bro, why not say what you told me by audio text? Though omit the guy's name.

**Hareta Kuso**: _*taking an aspirin*_ just ignore him dude. They all act that way cause what they want to happen doesn't happen. They're just being sore losers.

**Bakuganman**: I would like to see this review... maybe he/she was being constructive? Though seeing as there's only a few reviews in your review section anyway, I'm gonna assume its...

**Hareta Kuso**: _*throws a PokeBall at Bakuganman. After wiggling a few times, it makes its ionic boop sound, catching him and shutting him up*_ Phew. That shut him up.

**54Godamora**: _*stares in Bakuganman's and Hareta's direction*_ ... Riiiiiiiiight... Anyway, now there were a few things that he did say that I should address. George is confident in the 101 even though he is stated to be shy. Mainly due to the 101 segments not being canon, and even if they were, George is in his element: teaching others about the world of prehistory and is passionate about it. Reason #2. The timeline for this story is set between April-October of 2012, according to a statement I found on Reddit discussing the timeline of the show and what year it was set; that said, any new species of dinosaur discovered from Nov 2012-2020 won't show up until the sequel story.

**Hareta Kuso**: Good job, planning ahead.

**Rias**: _*Spit-Take*_ A sequel?! Season 1 isn't even finished.

**54Godamora**: Oh my plans for the sequel are already underway. . . slowly and surely. Reason #3: George winning each fight so far. Answer: This story is meant to contrast with Imperious's story. While Imp will be going through the emotional & mental ringer, have to survive, and come out a changed person, George has already gone through the emotional & mental ringer, survived it, and came out a different person: he stoops down to the level of the bad guy's in terms of being brutal because he now has the power to release the anger he has. In fact, this story will have the bad guys degraded to showcase the raw anger, power, brutality, and intelligence George possesses. This has been used in other Anime, like In Another World with My Smartphone & Arifureta and the MC of the latter story is very brutal with his foes, even willing to turn on his own classmates that betrayed him and killing whoever makes him mad.

**Hareta Kuso**: Whatever makes you happy.

**54Godamora**: Right. Reason #4. The prologue states that some women liked him, but he states that he has zero luck before the previous chapter. At first, he thought that he had a chance but when the majority found out about his passion for prehistory, they called him childish and many gave up... minus a few that are thirstier than a dehydrated dinosaur.

**Akeno**: Shame that they can't see past your- I mean that part of him and look deeper.

**54Godamora**: Thanks for that, Akeno. Now the final reason: Small amount of dinosaurs. Answer: I know there are way more dinosaurs in the Triassic Period and beyond to when the Non-Avian Dinosaurs go extinct. However, I went through 5 different selection periods of trying to pick out which ones to use and which to scrap. I'll only reveal the full list at the end of this story. However, there is an in-universe explanation why the Mesozoic Mind has a limited amount; I'd say but to quote Matt Smith from Doctor Who:

"Spoilers."

**Both**: Now on with the show!

* * *

**A Trial and a New Beginning**

Raynare groaned, struggling to get up after George had tackled her. This was just perfect! She was so close to getting Asia's Twilight Healing, but dino-boy just had to ruin it!... She still felt sorry for trying to kill him though, but orders were orders. After roaring at her a second time, the Zupaysaurus began approaching her slowly, like how a predator may toy with its prey. _'How could I have failed so miserably. I tried to kill George but not only did get revived, he can now turn into Dinosaurs?... And how the hell is he related to Asia?!'_ Raynare thought to herself.

Kalawarner and Mittlet flew in front of her, the latter having recovered from being knocked out earlier. Seeing their "sister" about to become dino-chow, they prepped light spears...

**[BOOST!]**

If George was fast enough already with the Queen Promotion, his speed increased even further thanks to the Boost he just got. By the time Mittlet and Kalawarner were ready to throw their spears, George had already vanished. The Fallen Trio looked around in confusion, keeping their guards up. But it was all in vain as not only did George tail whip Mittlet into a stone wall, knocking her out a second time, but also nicked Kalwarner on her back with a claw. This made clench her teeth, hold the new wound on instinct, and turn in the direction it came from.

No one was there, but behind her, the Zupaysaurus tackled her to the ground. She hit her head quite hard and was knocked unconsciousness because of it.

That only left Raynare. George stalked towards Raynare again, the Fallen Angel just backed up until she went up against the wall, and slid herself down it. If she knew a dinosaur's facial expression, this one would be pretty pissed-off looking. "G-George... w-wait!" Raynare begged. "Please! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this too go this far! Please forgive me!" She continued to cry out, but George didn't stop approaching her. "I'm begging you, please don't eat me! Didn't our time together mean anything?!" Raynare carried on.

He growled at her again. She couldn't tell what he was feeling behind those reptilian eyes but if she could, she would see it DID mean something to him. Raynare was his first girlfriend, as short-lived as it was but regardless of that, betraying him and trying to kill him is where George drew the line. Without another word, he then did something she would remember for the rest of her existence...

He bit into her arm at the wrist, and yanked it clean off!... Er, maybe clean wasn't the best way to describe it. The limb should no chance, coming off as easily as tearing an arm off a stuffed animal, and blood gushed out from the new wound. Raynare screamed in pain of course, but seeing the hose of her life source coming out of her arm caused her to pass out from the shock. That was easily the most painful experience she ever felt in her life.

Once again, the ORC stared, a bit overcome with shock themselves. This even included Koneko, who barely showed emotion, and also Akeno... getting a body part torn off was a bit too much, even for her and her S&M mindset. George didn't eat what he bit off. Instead, he dropped it. **[Aw, don't waste food!]** Owen chimed in... whether he was joking or not was unclear, though he was technically a dinosaur himself. "That was... hot?" Akeno said, trying to flirt, but even she was a bit disturbed. Just cause she liked shocking Stray Devils to the point of death with her Holy Lightning, didn't mean she liked seeing something completely torn off.

Around them was a slaughterhouse-like mess; looking like something that would fit the work of Genndy Tartakovsky. _Samurai Jack_, the original _Star Wars: Clone Wars_,_ Primal_, etc. Fallen Angels and wayward Priests littered the floor, some were still alive but the majority were no longer with them.

With no more immediate threats, George made his way back up to the platform where Asia hung from that cross, still chained to it. She wasn't moving, and her Twilight Healing remained floating nearby, as George managed to stop Raynare from getting her paws on them. He attempted to use his teeth and claws, biting down on the chains and trying to rip them apart, but it didn't work. If he kept this up, he'll shed his teeth at this rate.

"That'll take too long, bro. Let me help." Kiba spoke up and used his sword to lend a hand. Once freed from the chains, Asia's body almost slumped to the stone floor, if not for Koneko and Akeno supporting her. Both Devils laid her gently on the floor, with George turning back to normal and grabbing the Twilight Healing rings before getting back to Asia herself. He slid them back on her fingers... but nothing happened. "... w-what happening? Why isn't she taking them back?" Asked George, not understanding what was going on.

Every other Devil present looked away, not able to face George, fearing how he would react. **[Isn't it obvious?]** Asked Owen, with George looking at the Mesozic Mind.** [Removing a Sacred Gear, even for a little as a few minutes, is like cutting out someones heart]** Owen said, sounding sad for George's loss.

The Devils' suspicion on George's reaction was proven to be accurate. He cried, hugged Asia's lifeless body close. "No... NO! I can't lose her! I already lost the chance once, why must I lose it again!" Said George as he sobbed. Rias looked at her crying Pawn/Boyfriend. She didn't know what he meant by 'lost the chance', maybe he meant the chance to grow up with her? Sounded plausible, but she wasn't sure if that was the only reason.

"George... there is one option, but I'm not sure she'll be contempt with it" Rias said, making George look up at her. Rias was holding a Chess Piece... a Bishop to be exact. "I can revive her, like I did you, but..." Rias was gonna say the obvious conflict of interest and the fact Asia'll never be able to pray again if this worked, but George almost immediately cut her off. "I don't care! PLEASE! Bring her back, Rias! PLEASE!" He begged.

Rias simply nodded, and began the ritual to revive Asia. Once it was complete, Asia began to stir and gave a small groan. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was George looking at her, holding her hands. She gasped and cried, "Big Brother!" She thenhugged George tightly. George softly cried, hugging her back. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Asia" Rias spoke up, with Asia looking up at her.

"From now on, you are the Bishop of Rias Gremory." Rias stated, with each of the ORC folding out their wings, including George's Pteranodon wings, to allow for Asia's to emerge. "Wait. Why are your wings different, George?" Asia pointed out. "Not entirely sure; probably because Pteranodon is part of the Orinthodires" George stated.

"Or-Nyph-oh-Doras?" Koneko asked, in her usual monotone voice. **[OR-NITH-O-DIRES! The group of animals that includes Dinosaurs, Birds, and Pterosaurs!]** Owen jumped in.

No one knew how to respond to that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Raynare groaned, waking up once more. She looked around and saw that she was suspended from the ceiling by chains with rope tying her legs and arms together. She noticed that her stump where her right hand was had been bandaged up and the blood had stopped bleeding... didn't stop her from almost passing out again.

"Sister Raynare!" Called out a voice. Looking to her right, seeing nothing, but then on her left, Raynare saw that both Kalawarner and Mittlet (the one who called her) are also chained to the ceiling the same way she was. "What happened to your hand?!" Mittlet asked, worried for her fellow Fallen Angel. "I can take a wild guess. It involves a certain boy, with a power none of us had seen before" said Kalawarner, sounding annoyed and berating Raynare.

**[Oh good, your all awake. Thanks for hanging around.]**

The 3 Fallen Angels heard that voice, sounding like George's a bit, but it came from inside they're heads! It was telepathy, which wasn't uncommon in the supernatural world, but it was a surprise. Looking down, they happened to see George standing in the center of the altar below them, looking up at them with a neutral expression. "HEY! GET US DOWN!" Ordered Mittlet, beginning to struggle in the chains, as she was angry about being knocked out twice in one day.

**[Your in no position to make demands, Sharo Kirima]** chuckled Owen. Before any Fallen could ask who that voice belonged too, Rias herself spoke up. "You should be thankful George insisted on sparing you, I would've just killed you for not only trespassing on Gremory territory, but also toying with my servant and his sister" she said. "Well of course you would, every slimy Gremory Devil has their own personal boy toy" said Kalawarner.

Who sent you after me and my sister?" George demanded to know, ignoring Kalawarner's comment to Rias. "Excuse me?" Asked Kalawarner. "I'm genre-savvy enough to realize you three aren't smart enough to orchestrate all this on our own" George said. "... Huh?" Mittlet said, the only Fallen to be confused.** [He's calling you stupid, kid]** stated Owen. "WH-!" Mittlet started again, getting ticked off. "SO! I want to know who sent you, and why" George interrupted the blond Fallen.

Raynare offered to spill the beans immediately. "I'll talk, George! I never wanted any of this to go this far! You have to believe me!" She blurted out, earning a set of glares from her 2 Fallen Angels in arms. "Azazel, our leader... he assigned us to spy on you because..." Raynare said, but then someone cut her off by thundering his voice in everyones' head. **[AZAZEL?! THAT ASSHOLE?!]** Roared Owen, seemingly in rage.

Everyone in the room, aside from the Fallen Angels for obvious reasons, grabbed their heads with both hands the second Owen's voice invaded their brains. "... Uh, you know him?" George said after a second of recovery, looking at his arm which had Owen's gem on it.** [KNOW HIM?! HE WANTED TO EXPERIMENT ON ME THE SECOND I WAS CONVERTED INTO A SACRED GEAR! He's a messed up son of a bitch!]** Owen stated.

"He didn't tell us you had a Sacred Gear, let alone one that talks, just that you should be watched" said Kalawarner, which was the only information on their mission that she was gonna share. She also correctly assumed that the voice in their heads belonged to the Sacred Gear, and whatever was sealed inside.

**[And the things he comes up with; a cloning device, a body swap gun... don't even get me started on the gender bender ray...]** said Owen, deadpanning at the last comment. "Well, he did Fall himself because he was interested in human females breasts; or so rumors say" said Rias.

"It wasn't" said Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlet and Akeno in unison.

George had to do a double take... why did Akeno answer that time? She wasn't a Fallen Angel. "Um, how do you know?" Asked George, which got Akeno to flinch. "Oh-ho, you didn't know? The Priestess of Thunder is a..." Kalawarner began, but shut up when Akeno started sparking. Seeing as Kalawarner had no means to defend herself at this point in time, she remained silent. "Er; go on" George dismissed, telling Raynare to get back on topic.

"Yeah so; earlier this year, Dohnaseek was assigned to us by Kokabiel, Azazel's rival, gave us new orders to kill you should you become a threat" Raynare said, keeping her end of the bargain. "That. And Kokabiel told her it would be a _great_ way to impress Azazel and get into his pants" Kalawarner revealed, throwing Raynare under the bus and making her blush in embarrassment.

**[But those two hate each other! Like a Red Dragon to a White Dragon!]** Owen added. "Sounds like you 3 were simple pawns used for one jerk-a-saurus' gain" said George, wondering what that reason could be. Seemed pretty random that one Fallen Angel wanted to keep tabs on him, while another wanted him dead, even BEFORE he was reincarnated. "So why does Kokabiel want me dead?" George asked, as he couldn't think of a good answer.

Once again, 2 of the Fallen did what Americans would call: _plead the 5th_... they weren't gonna talk, but Raynare was still willing too. "I don't know" she answered, to which George cocked an eyebrow at, not believing it at first. "I'm serious, George; I really don't know! Azazel told us to watch you, then Kokabiel ordered us to kill you if necessary. That's all I know, I swear on my honor as a Fallen Angel" assured Raynare, and she seemed to be telling the truth this time.

**[... BWAAAAAAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHA! **_*takes a breath*_** HAAAAAAAAAAA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAA!]** Owen lost it, his laughter thundering in the heads of everyone. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?! STOP LAUGHING IN MY HEAD!" Yelled Mittlet as Owen continued to ball out laughing, questioning how 'George' could use telepathy. "It's not him, its his Sacred Gear!" Said Kalawarner, growing tired of this Owen character. "HIS WHAT?!" Asked Raynare, surprised to hear that the voice speaking to them wasn't George, but the voice of another being that sounded like him.

"Isn't it obvious? His Gear. That's probably why they wanted us to spy on him; he's got a Longinus!" Said Kalawarner. "A LONGINUS?!" Yelled both Mittlet and Raynare. They were shocked. George had a Longinus? Then again, they were extremely rare, with power to match. Is that why he could turn into dinosaurs?

"Owen? Owen!" Called George, trying to get his partner back under control. Hearing George's voice, Owen did start to relax a bit. **[**_*Takes a breath again, and sighs, trying to calm down*_** I'm sorry, its just **_*about to start laughing again, but repels it*_**... haven't heard something that golden in over 66 million years!... Fallen Angel honor?] **Owen said as calmly as he could, then took a deep breath and a pause. **[... THEY'RE SEDUCTIVE BY NATURE! HAAAAA! HA-HA-HA!] **He finished quickly before bursting out laughing again.

If he still had a physical body, he'd look like a person banging his/her fist on a table as they uncontrollably laughed.

"Well, if your 'Trial' is done now," said Rias, going next to George and summoning some Power of Destruction magic in her hand. Her target: the 3 suspended Fallen Angels above. "This is the part where judgement is passed" she finished with a smile.

Now desperate, Raynare used whatever magic she had remaining to take her Yuuma persona. "George, please! You have to help me! Don't let Rias kill me!" She said. Now while George and Asia's eyes showed surprise, the rest of the Devils' did too, but also ire. She really played that card? "You seriously think George is gonna protect you, now of all times?" Asked Rias.

In response, Raynare/Yuuma held up her only remaining hand... the wristband? She still had it?!

"If I wasn't serious, would I still be wearing this?... I never took it off" Raynare/Yuuma began, then turned to look at George, hoping he'd see she was being 100% honest. "I shouldn't have tried killing you! I shouldn't have gotten involved with Kokabiel! I deeply regret everything!" She continued on, then began crying a little. "... please... let me make it up too you... I really enjoyed our date. It truly meant something to me... what about you?" Raynare/Yuuma finished.

Rias heard enough. Just when she was about to blast this disgusting Fallen Angel and the rest of her sisters... "Wait."

That was George's voice. Rias stopped herself and looked back at George. "George. I told you before that..." Rias began, warning George like she said before, that Fallen Angels can be good manipulators. Despite that, George still cut her off. "But what if she means it this time? I can't have that on my conscience" said George. "That's why I'm taking care of it for you and not having you do it" said Rias. "What I mean is, I think there's been enough death for one day" George said.

Rias' own stubbornness began to surface, but she remained calm. "George... they've trespassed on my territory, and tried killing you twice... I can't leave them here, and I can't let them go... what else can I do?" Asked Rias. "Give her a second chance. She said it herself, it was Dohnaseek and Kokabiel that spiraled everything out of control" said George. "They're Fallen Angels, George! They are the biggest liars of the 3 Factions!" Rias stated.

When that was said, Raynare wanted to bring up a certain hypocrisy by Rias, but shut her mouth as she opened it. That might help her current predicament; in fact, it'll make things worse.

Too bad Mittlet didn't shut her big mouth. "Your one to talk! Your supposed to get marr-"

Rias flared her power. It was coming off her like an aura of anger. This immediately shut down anymore more argument from the Fallen. "This isn't up for discussion. These creatures are dying. Tonight" said Rias, her decision final. Just As Rias turned back to the chained Fallen, George thought quickly. "Then I'll become a Stray!" He blurted out.

Every member of the ORC reacted to that statement with shock. Was George out of his mind? The only one who didn't understand what being a stray meant was Asia, who at first assumed it was like a pet with no home. Upon seeing the expressions of the Devils however, she gathered it must have meant something important. And while the Fallen were also taken aback by George's bold declaration, Raynare was more so. He was willing to go that far for her?

Rias herself snapped her head back to George the second the word 'stray' left his lips. No way. He wasn't serious, was he? "... George. Don't do this to me. Do you realize what position this'll put me in?" Said Rias, getting a bit emotional. "Then I'll take full responsibility. I really believe she means it this time and if things go south... I'll take the blame" George offered. Rias weighed her options, she could just deny George's request, as she was head of this household; or she could let it go and risk this backfiring.

**[Miss Gremory... even if the Fallen DO double-cross George's trust right now, they still have 5 other Devils in this room to deal with. Those 3 are morons sure, but not THAT stupid]** Owen put his two sense in. Rias had to admit, Owen had a point. If those idiots did try something funny, there's no way they'd get away from the entire ORC without them getting killed themselves, not to mention Rias could just obliterate them with one blast.

After a moment of silent debating to herself, Rias made her choice...

...

...

...

She dispelled her power completely. "The things I do for you" she said, summoning a very small amount of her power before aiming at the Fallen again. Instead of burning them, it instead burned off the chains that bind them. As soon as they fell, they hovered down to safety using their wings.

"Asia, could you please heal Raynare of her cut off hand?" George asked.

"O-ok." Asia nodded, her voice a little shaky. She walked up to Raynare, removed the bandage around her stump, and activated Twilight Healing. With that, plus her Bishop powers, she was able to regrow Raynare's right hand at a rapid pace. Bones, muscle, tissue and skin until it was fully recovered. Upon completion, Raynare flexes and moves her hand, testing it. She was relieved to have it back. She looks at George and questioned: "Why?... I could've been lying."

"But you weren't, were you?" George answered back. Raynare couldn't help but smile in return. "I promise, you won't regret this George. I swear" she thanked him. "Yeah, yeah; get out of my territory before I change my mind!" Rias warned, also feeling a bit jealous for some reason. Returning herself to her normal form, giving George a hug (which stunned him a bit), then kissed his cheek; Raynare backed off and flew out through an opening in the roof with Kalawarner and Mittlet following her.

Rias opened her Families magic glyph to teleport them away. Rias went first, Akeno second, Kiba and Koneko third, Asia fourth... but before George went through, he went back to the pole with the cross on it. **_'Sire, what are you doing?'_** Owen asked, flatly. "I'm taking a souvenir... might come in handy" George responded. **_'YOU CAN'T TOUCH IT! YOUR A DEVIL NOW!'_** Owen yelled at him. "As long as I don't touch the actual cross, I should be fine" said George, despite his Devil Senses going off like fire alarms in his brain.

With some effort, the Dino-morpher was able to pull out the upper half. He then flew through the portal just before it closed, holding onto it while keeping the crucifix well away from him.

A few minutes after George had left, something approached the corpse of Freed and dragged it away into the darkness...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

1:00 PM on Saturday after school, George had come home. He unlocked the door to his house; and saw Rias, Akeno, & Asia were in his living room. All three of them had luggages' and Asia was now wearing the Kuoh Academy female uniform. George smiled. Rias and Akeno told him they would be moving in with him and Asia, and he didn't mind at all. Why was Asia in a Kuoh uniform now? Because Rias was able to pull strings to get her enrolled, due to her dad being on the school board.

George felt kinda uneasy hearing that, especially since Rias decided to move in with him and now knowing her father was at the same school they went too. She assured him everything was alright, though it was a white lie. He couldn't find out the truth, but she couldn't stand being away from George either. She didn't know how long it would be until _he_ found out about her arrangement with George, so she was gonna spend as much time with her Pawn/boyfriend as possible.

This was pretty selfish of her, but she saw no other choice.

"By the way, George?" Rias asked, the Pawn in question looking at her when she called his name. "What did you mean the other day about missing your chance?" Rias continued her question. Asia looked sad, for she was the only one who knew the answer. George frowned, but answered Rias' question, though his voice sounded emotional as if he was revisiting a painful memory.

"Well, like I told you before, me and Asia grew up together... for the longest time, she was the only family I knew after mine died" he began, his fists balling up. This was understandable, he lost his parents at a very young age. "I never... got the chance... to be a REAL big brother" George was visibly shaking at this point. This surprised Akeno and Rias, and made Asia concerned for George for bringing this up again. "Three people were reported dead that night, the truck driver and my parents, but... there was a fourth..." George's eyes began tearing up, and his fists were balled so tight that they threatened to cut off the circulation of blood in his hands.

"It was gonna be a little girl... my mother was only 2 months along..." George didn't need to say anymore... that was quite the bombshell.

"You mean...?" Rias asked, mainly out of shock. She had no idea of such a heavy burden on Georges heart. "Yes" George said with a cracked voice, looking like he was gonna burst into tears at any second. Before that could happen, Asia rushed towards him and hugged George tightly. "He told me after we got close. When he told me and after we stopped crying, I offered to be his little sister... in her honor" said Asia.

Now Rias and Akeno fully understood why George not only went against Rias' orders, but fought as hard as he did for Asia. He lost his one chance to have a sibling, only for Asia to be kind enough to offer not necessarily replace his unborn sister, but rather fill the hole in his heart from that fatal crash. "George... I'm sorry" apologized Rias, for both his loss, as well as bringing up a dark point in George's life. "No.. it's ok... you had a right to know" George said.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

There was a knock at the door. "I got it" George said, wiping his eyes before opening the door and was surprised to see Raynare, Kalawarner, & Mittlet were there. Not only that, but they had some luggage with them, too. Seeing the Fallen made Rias & Akeno a little on edge, getting their guards up in case they tried anything funny... what were those suitcases for?

"Uh... whats with the bags?" George tried to comprehend... well, there was one reason, but that couldn't be it, right? "Um... may we come in?... I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Raynare asked, feeling a bit nervous, but then noticing the puffiness of George's eyes. "No... it's fine... come in" he replied.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After allowing the Fallen Angels entry, the entire group relaxed in the living room. George stands with his back against the TV and facing the 6 ladies. Rias & Akeno are seated between Asia on the large couch, Raynare seated on a smaller two-person couch to their right, and Kalawarner & Mittlet are in two chairs on their left. Raynare asked what was bothering George, but he insisted it was nothing at all... he wasn't willing to repeat the story at this point in time.

"Well, we were given this letter from Azazel to you" Raynare hands George a letter with the symbol of the Grigori. He opens it and after taking a look at the letter for a bit, he reads it out loud,

_Dear George Anderson,_

_On behalf of the Grigori and myself, we thank you for bringing Kokabiel's plan to our attention, and are currently running an investigation with __Raynare and her subordinates as witnesses__. __We apologize for the actions of Kokabiel's agent Dohnaseek, and to the Gremory Clan for disturbing peace in your territory._

_I personally also wish to apologize. It was never my intention to put the owners of Twilight Healing, Boosted Gear & Mesozoic Mind in danger. We've also came to an agreement for the Fallen Angels, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mitlett. As punishment, they'll assist the Gremory clan for their involvements in this scheme. Sirzechs and the rest of the Gremory House have already been informed of this._

_And for George Anderson, for sparing their lives & convincing them to explain their crimes, they shall be your personal maids. __I hope you enjoy it, especially since Raynare has... "fallen"... for you. Perhaps we'll met face-to-face someday, I'm certainly looking forward to it._

_Leader of the Grigori, __Azazel._

_P.S. Tell Owen I said "hi"... no hard feelings about wanting to experiment on him, right? ;)_

Rias, Akeno, & Asia couldn't believe what they heard. Not only were the 3 Fallen going to be working for them, but they got to be George's personal maids?! They all silently promised to keep a close watch on them, especially Raynare. Raynare tried to jump into George's arms but he sidestepped. "Yeah no. You'll have to earn my full trust back" George stated, making his intentions to her known. "Fine... but I promise you'll like me again!" Raynare pouted, the declared she would get back on George's good side.

Kalawarner and Mittlet sighed. They weren't about to go against Azazel's orders, so they might as well get used to this. "So, what will be oh doing, o' great master George?" Mittlet asked with heavy sarcasm. "You three will be assisting the Gremory Peerage with contracts, hunting strays, etc. As for what you'll be doing here at my place, I have some paperwork regarding rules, schedule, and chores for this. I'll be right back." George said.

As he heads upstairs, he mutters to himself, "Note to self: Call boss and let them I won't be able to go to work today; I have to help some friends move in."

Rias & Akeno glared at Raynare. "Don't get any ideas... we've cuddled," Rias stated. "Without clothes on" Akeno added. "Jealous? Weren't you supposed to get married?" Raynare smirked. All three had an aura around them: Rias' was crimson fire, Akeno's was yellow electricity, & Raynare's was dark purple.

Kalawarner decided to not develop a romantic attachment over George, while Asia just sighed and Mittlet stared at the trio. This was gonna be a wild ride.

* * *

**54Godamora: Well we've certainly deviated from canon quite a bit: Raynare, Kalawarner, & Mittlett are spared. Though the idea and letter came from the dormant, if not dead, ****ConsXDevils ****fanfic. . . which was also a slight inspiration for the title of this story.**

**Hareta Kuso: since when do Fics stay on the canon path?**

**54Godamora: Rarely. Anyway, the next chapter will be very different. Why? Because it will be completely original!**

**Hareta Kuso: Nothing new to me.**

**Raynare: Oooh. Original chapter. Any details to share?**

**54Godamora: The first portion will be just George explaining the schedule, rules, & chores of the house. Rest is secret. Though I will leave a hint for the next dinosaur by saying what it's Genus name translates to, "Hollow Form." **

**This story doesn't belong to us, and we apologize for the long hiatus as Bakuganman took awhile to edit it. On the bright side, two things: done with my Spring semester and I'm now 22 years old!**

**Hareta Kuso: *****dumps ice on him*** **Happy birthday brother!**

**54Godamora: *****Shivering*** **Not exactly what I had in mind. . . but now to heat up in a sauna. *****He left, with Rias & Akeno following after. Raynare tried to go but was left out. She pouts and looks at Hareta Kuso, arms held out***

**Hareta Kuso: *****pets her*** **Sure.**

**Both: PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Rules & Dates**

"Ok Ladies, we can now begin. I apologize for the long wait. Had to get the proper papers and change my clothes." George said, announcing his presence. The seven girls turned around and blinked, while Asia smiled, having seen this a few times in their childhood.

George wore a black t-shirt with Darth Vader on it, a black baseball cap that has a Smilodon skull on it (which is the scientific name for a saber-toothed cat) and below it says: George C. Page Museum. Los Angeles, California. In his right hand is a folder that is stuffed with papers, while his left hand has a Godzilla hand-puppet. His khaki shorts have many pockets, and two objects stick out: one is an odd knife while other is a pistol. At first, they freeze up but after seeing the bright blue & white colors, made from PVC piping, and lack of a trigger, it must be a toy.

George stands in front of them. "Now that I have your attention with my attire alone, allow me to properly introduce myself: George Henry Anderson." George formally introduced himself.

"Henry?" Raynare asked.

"Henry Fairfield Osborn, the man who first named T-Rex in 1905." George explained the origin of his middle name. "To begin with, are a few facts about me and..." he took a deep sad sigh, "I may as well get the worst ones over with now." He continued.

"George you don't-" Rias said, trying to stop him as she, Akeno, & Asia knew what he was going to say.

"No Rias, they should know. After all, they are going to be living here and should I have a day where I just grieve and mourn, they deserve a reason why. Better now than later." He said, defending his position.

The Fallen were quiet and listened. "I'm broken in here." George said, tapping the side of his head. "I've lost important family members: the grandfather who made me passionate about Prehistory and my parents, both at a very young age, kicked out of an orphanage, lived on the streets, and I was taught how to fight from homeless veterans." He said, trying to maintain a calm & collected image. He gulped,

"I've even had to kill out of self-defense and prior to coming to Kuoh, the body-count is 4 dead and 6 injured. I was not in the right mind when I did each and I'm not proud of it." George said, ashamed of that one. **[Well, they did kind of ask for it...] **Owen reminded him, leaving it open for interpretation.

"Moving on, I have Asperger's. It's a disorder caused by a chemical defect in my brain. On one hand, I can hyper-focus on certain fields of education and entertainment... but this can work against me as I can lose track of time, sometimes forgetting to eat and interact with others. This is made nearly impossible when I'm around women who are... biologically attractive. The end result is that I end up a stuttering babbling mess and I become a total klutz." He explained his biggest flaw.

"You've been doing amazing around me and Rias, George." Akeno commended him for his actions. "Thanks; I've given myself a confidence boost so I don't either freeze up or end up running away at the speed of sound." He said, bashful.

"Next part is what I'm passionate about and to do this, I have visual aids with what I'm wearing or in my pockets." He first pulled out the knife.

It was a life-size foot-long T-Rex tooth that was epoxied and duct-taped to a knife. The blade was very thick and strong, almost like a railroad spike.

"This T-Rex tooth knife represents my passion for Prehistory, with Tyrannosaurus Rex being my all-time favorite animal and I'm creative as I made it myself." He explained. "Additionally, there are few parts of my house that have prehistory themes: kitchen, bathroom, my room, office... and one I call **Sacred**." He added, putting emphasis on Sacred.

"Care to explain what you mean by Sacred, dear?" Akeno asked, getting closer to him.

"I'll tell those that have moved into my heart later this evening. Only 3 people have achieved that, sharing the same place as Dinosaurs." George said, though it was pretty obvious whom he was referring too.

"Now for this baseball cap. It has the skull of the most famous Ice Age predator, the Saber-Toothed Cat, NOT TIGER. Better known as Smilodon," George said, "This represents that I'm from Los Angeles and that my late grandfather was a paleontologist, pulling out the beautifully preserved remains of Ice Age plants & animals from tar pits that are located in the middle of LA's shopping centers." They were surprised that fossils could be found in a city.

"Next is my Darth Vader shirt. I'm a Star Wars fan, or Jedi Junkie as the term for such fans is called. Lastly, is this Godzilla hand puppet. Prior to moving to Japan, the only way I was exposed to The Land of the Rising Sun was thanks to Gojira's movies. Most of which I own." He finished.

"Next on the agenda is my schedule. I have copies for each of you." He handed them a simple 7-day calendar of what his after school schedule was like:

Monday: Free

Tuesday: Combat training basement afternoon

Wednesday: Free

Thursday: Free

Friday: Grocery shopping in the afternoon

Saturday: Work at Daycare/Orphanage from 3-5

Sunday: Free

"What kind of combat training do you do?" Kalawarner asked, a little interested.

"The veterans taught me a lot: Boxing, Kung Fu, Krav Maga, & Lua. Lua is an ancient Hawaiian one that involves bone breaking." George explained. Now they understood why George is so brutal with how he fights, because he was taught dangerous and deadly ways of fighting. Combine that with the Dino transformations, and you get a killing machine.

"So, why work at an Orphanage?" Raynare asked. "This orphanage is special. Now do you all recall the 3/11 disaster from last year in March?" He asked them.

They all nod. "Assume we don't know it, could you explain?" Mittlet asked.

"The main island of Japan was hit with a 9.0 magnitude earthquake, followed by a massive tsunami, and then the Fukushima nuclear meltdown. I was lucky to survive since I was at home when it happened. Worst that happened was some structural damage to the house." George explained.

"How is it important to the orphanage?" Kalawarner inquired.

"These kids... their survivors of the incident; most of them have lost a family member or their family is gone. I can connect with them because of what I went through and by taking care of them, playing with them, and helping them get adopted by new families, especially the babies, I have earned their trust & happiness." George said with emotion, which made sense. Since he has been through similar coprolite to the survivors, he could relate to them in a way most people can't.

**[Some call him Dino-Man since George donated some of his old Dinosaur toys to them to play with.]**Owen added, embarrassing George. Rias & Akeno giggled, finding it cute. Asia smiled.

'I wonder if I could sign up to work there...' she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Next is the most important part of this meeting: The Rules." George said. He passed around copies that had 8 rules they had to follow... though it was just eight words:

Electricity

Sweets

Drinks

Rooms

Evolution

Sound

Pets

Routine

While the Devil girls knew what this meant, the Fallen stared in confusion, having no idea what to make of it. "Allow me to explain each. Ah Rule # 1: My room, office, and kitchen are on the same frequency. Should you need to use the microwave, coffee/tea machine, or small heater, then make sure my air conditioner or radiator is off upstairs. Otherwise, I'll have to go downstairs to the electric room, open the breaker box, and restore the power." George said.

"Ah Rule # 2: In the fridge, pantry, and freezer downstairs are certain sweets that are labeled with my initials. That means they are off limits to everyone else except me." George said. Rias & Akeno understood that rule since Koneko has one just like it with her sweets in her apartment.

"Ah Rule # 3: In the bottom shelf of the fridge are two containers of alcoholic drinks: one wine and one bourbon. They are not for drinking, only cooking and the alcohol is burned off in the process. Only exception is when I'm making a Hot Toddy." George said. They raised their eyebrows,

"Hot Toddy?" Akeno asked.

"Irish drink. Take regular throat coat tea, mix with a little bit of bourbon, drops of honey, and flakes of lemon and ginger. Really good for a sinus cold." He explained. Akeno made a mental note to make it should George ever get sick.

"Rule # 4: This relates to 3 rooms in this house: my room, office, and the Sacred room. If the door to them is open, you can enter. But if they are locked, that means I'm in there and I mostly want to be left alone; however, if I do need comfort, as I'm slowly and painfully healing from the death of family members, you are allowed to come in once I unlock it." George explained.

"Rule # 5: I'll be frank. I'm not a religious person. I follow Evolution, no offense to any of you." George said bluntly. Asia understood, and the rest of them didn't hold it against him.

"Rule # 6: I have very sensitive hearing and one of my biggest pet peeves is having loud sounds in a small space. It gives me a headache and I can't think. Combined with my short temper, the end result is my Banshee shriek." He said.

"Banshee shriek?" Kalawarner asked.

**[George was in a large hallway with a lot of people who were being too loud and at first he tried to tune them out and he couldn't leave the hallway so he chose option 3: Do something about it... but he snapped. Next thing you know, he belts out a loud high-pitched shriek that not only got attention of the entire hallway, but he felt so ashamed and guilty of it, he locked himself away in his room.] **Owen explained.

Rias recalled one time in Kuoh of that happening sometime in October last year... she wasn't in the hallway at the time, but she was told about it by Sona.

"Rule # 7: I have a lot of pet allergies: Cat, Dogs, Birds, Rabbits. . . . and Roaches." He paused for their reaction to the last one.

"I don't know what to say to that last one, aside from I don't want to know how you are allergic to Roaches." Akeno said, taken by shock.

"Because they carry dust apparently." George suggests, unsure why himself.

"Wait! Fallen Angels have bird wings and you didn't sneeze when we had ours out." Mittlet pointed out.

"Perhaps my reincarnation cured me of my allergies." He shook his head, "Off topic. Point is, if you have a pet and is one of the ones I mentioned, or any pet at all, keep it away from me and/or outside. Especially dogs." George said, shaking.

"You're scared of dogs & stinging insects too?" Rias asked.

"Four years old. Chased by a German Shepard combined with allergies, not a fun thing; that and dogs have too much energy for my taste. Besides I am a cat person as they are more relaxed." George explained. Rias made a mental note of that, seeing as he was good with one cat in her club...

"Last rule: I have a routine for getting up in the morning and going to bed. I don't like it if said routine is altered in any shape or form. Throws me off track. Now that all the rules are gone over, do you all think you can follow them to a T?" He finished up, speaking more to the Fallen than anyone else. They all nod. "Good. Now for your chores." He gave them a simple list of chores: cleaning dishes & laundry, taking out the trash and putting stuff in the recycle bin or compost pile in the backyard, and keeping the house clean.

"Simple enough." Kalawarner said dryly, still not believing they had to be made his personal maids.

"Now even though you 3 ladies do work for me, I'll help you out with the chores, primarily to give you an idea of how to do each. Additionally, if there's a big chore that is far too massive for you 3 alone, we'll all pitch in and help." George said. The 3 Fallen smiled, glad George was being fair.

"Now where will we sleep?" Mittlet asked.

"Rias & Akeno sleep in my room with me," George began. The aforementioned Devils smirk at Raynare who pouts.

"Asia takes the guest room, and you 3 take the living room. The large couch can be converted into a bed, and the closet near the steps going down to the basement has pillows, sheets, & blankets for it; there's also a cot & sleeping bag should the bed not have enough room for all of you." He explained.

"Talk about being prepared." Asia said.

"One of my mottoes is 'Be Prepared'. Got it from when my dad was in Boy Scouts." George said.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

George gave a quick tour of the house for the Fallen. First was the Living room. It had a large couch, a small two-person cough, and chairs for sitting. There was a large widescreen TV, a small table, and a few stands with lamps.

Second was the Kitchen. It was pretty normal, having anything you'd normally find in one. Fridge, sink, dishwasher, stove/oven, microwave/toaster, and multiple cabinets. There was also the coffee/tea machine near the microwave/toaster. The Fallen saw the Dinosaur influence with the dinosaur drawings on the fridge, faucet in shape of a Sauropod neck, and what looked like the head of a Cassowary but more rounded. It was modeled after an Oviraptorid head, and is being used as some kind of nutcracker, George had to explain.

Next was the Dining room, located between the living room & kitchen. It had a large oval-shaped table with chairs, enough to house a dozen people. There was also a cabinet with plates. They also saw shelves with cookbooks and a high chair. "What's with the high chair?" Asked Mittlet.

**[It's for you.]** Owen piped in, which got the Fallen One annoyed.

Fourth was the Guest room/Asia's room, which was on the left side of the Living room, and a bathroom which was nearby. This was the one with the models and the curtain of an ocean with marine animals, when Rias first spent the night. This included a Plesiosaur faucet and the toilet paper holder with a metal Brachiosaur neck.

Finally was the basement level, but it was divided into four sections. Laundry room, storage/electrical room, training room (filled with exercise equipment and was the size of a dojo)... and a door marked Sacred Room. It was located in the back of the basement. The door was painted black and rounded, like a tombstone. The mark on the door was a white sailboat with two symbols on it: a red cross and a shovel & pickax with a T-Rex skull, forming a Skull and crossbones, similar to pirate flags. Instead of a regular door handle, there was a keypad.

The other 3 rooms were normal compared to this one.

Heading back upstairs, they passed by a door George forgot to mention. "Oh right. Almost forgot the office." said George, opening the door and the girls all jumped upon coming face-to-skull with a Smilodon skull staring at them from a display stand.

"Why do you have a Sabertooth skull?" Mittlet asked, a little startled from it. That was almost as bad as that mailbox that startled the hell out of her and Raynare, especially when it roared.

"I bought it from the local George C. Page Museum when I was a little kid. This big cat is the state fossil of California. I call him Joseph after Joseph Mellick Leidy, the American paleontologist who named this species of Smilodon, Smilodon fatalis 'Deadly Knife Tooth' in 1869." George explained.

The rest of his office was filled with other Prehistory objects: large models of prehistoric animals in action poses, a few books, but most notable was the fossil collection he had on his right wall. Some were weapons, like Triceratops horns, Stegosaurus tail spikes, Ankylosaurus tail club, and lots of teeth and claws from many predators. However, there were other non-prehistory objects: one shelf had books that were about more mundane stuff: housework, social interactions, how to live with Asperger's. There was also a filing cabinet that had labels: Bank, School, Personal, Misc.

In the center of the room was a large desk with two computers and one office chair on wheels. "Why two computers?" Akeno asked. "One for gaming, other is for my story." George answered.

"Story?" She asked, interested as are the others.

"I'm writing stories about how prehistoric animals lived their lives throughout the age of dinosaurs while staying up-to-date with modern science to keep it from being considered as outdated. Other people in the paleocommunity online help me with editing and/or giving me access to information." He explained. "I had to do something to keep my mind busy so I don't go nuts from being alone." He added.

"But you aren't alone anymore, big brother." Asia smiled at him, and he smiled back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once done with the tour, George allowed the others to unpack their bags. However, he placed a hand on Rias & Akeno's shoulders. "I have something for both of you in my office." He said. They followed him, intrigued. Reentering his office, George goes to the filing cabinet, opens up the one with the Personal label, and begins combing through it. Both Devils watched him, curious. He pulled out two papers before he presented it to them.

"A gift. To make up for me snapping at you earlier this week, Rias." Both girls looked and their eyes widened. It was a drawing of both of them. Sure it was just the head, neck & shoulders, and done in colored pencils, but the attention to detail was beautiful. It was almost as if they were looking in a mirror... if the mirror was made of colored lead. "I made it in art class not long after the Stray Devils." He said. He waited for their reaction to it.

The King and Queen said nothing. Akeno smiled of course, but when she looked at Rias, the King looked down. Didn't take a genius to figure out why, she was feeling guilty. If George ever found out the truth...

"... uh? Do you not like it?" Came his voice, interrupting Rias' thoughts and snapping her out of it. She didn't answer right away due to being caught off guard.

**[SEE! I TOLD YOU SHOULD'VE USED CRAYOLA!]**Owen said.

Choosing to ignore Owen's outburst, George spoke again. "I mean, it is a bit silly. Maybe I should have gone with headbands or somethin..." he said, but Rias cut him off before he could finish.

"NO!... I mean, I love it. It's really sweet. Thank you, George." Rias smiled at him, hiding her pain. Akeno also covered her by smiling at George as well.

"It's beautiful." Akeno said with a sweet tone.

"But there's more." He gulped and cleared his throat, "Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima, would you please go out on a date with me?" He asked, working up the confidence and his voice not shaking or stuttering. They gave him a big hug. They pressed their beautiful bodies into him and kissed his cheeks.

"We're very happy you asked us out, George." Rias said, super happy that she could go on a date with George.

"So where are we going?" Akeno asked, batting her eyes.

"First on a nature hike to a park not far from here and then to Melting Pot for dinner. Advice, I'd change clothes so you don't end up brushing your lovely legs against something or scraping them." He suggested while lightly flirting with them. Akeno giggled,

"If you insist, darling." She & Rias both kissed him on his lips before they left to change.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While the ladies change clothes upstairs, George is downstairs in the kitchen, packing two backpacks for the hike. He placed snacks like granola bars, peanut butter crackers, vanilla wafers, pretzels while also small first aid packs in one, as well as two water bottles in the side pockets. In another, he packed something called a Camel pack. It looked like an IV bag filled with water and a long flexible straw.

"We're ready for our date, Georgie!" He looked and saw their attire for the date.

Rias wore a red short-sleeve button and long blue jeans with red tennis shoes. She had a pair of sunglasses on her head.

Akeno wore a bright blue t-shirt that hugged her body, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes. She too had a pair of sunglasses on her head.

"How do we look?" Akeno asked. He smiled,

"You ladies look great: beautiful, casual, yet made for hiking." Raynare pouts upon seeing George about to go on a date with the Gremory King & Queen.

"Asia you're in charge. We'll be back to freshen up after the hike, then leave for Melting Pot for dinner. Pizza number is on the fridge and I'm sure you or one of the other ladies have some cash to pay." George explained.

"You got it, bro!" Asia said with a smile. She was glad to be in charge and also that George was starting to say her name right. George, Rias, & Akeno grabbed the backpacks and two walking sticks before they left for his car. They loaded up into the car before they drove to the park.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once they arrive at the park, they get out of the car and gear up before George uses the map to look for a trail. After he led the way to it, George spoke up, "There are two reasons why I chose this kind of location for a date: one is that I want to spend time with you, but I also wanna try a new form."

"A new form? Already?" Asked Rias.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Akeno, a little excited about it.

George pulled out the Mesozoic Mind and looked for the dinosaur, scrolling through the ones he had. "This!" He selects one and he transforms. It was a theropod that looked similar to the Zupaysaurus, but smaller. 3 meters long, 1 meter tall, & 44lbs. The body is very lanky and long, especially the tail, neck, & head. Speaking of the head, it was thin & narrow, with small sharp teeth. The color was primarily a dark green, with lighter green stripes running across the body, a faint orange patch underneath the neck, and some white on the rest of his underside.

George is now the most famous Triassic dinosaur, Coelophysis. After letting out a small high-pitched chirp to announce himself, he turned to face Rias & Akeno to see their reaction.

"Oh. A Coelophysis... a bit smaller, yet longer than expected." Rias said, which came as a surprise to George. Usually none of the Devil girls knew exactly what Dino he'd turn into.

'You know about it?' George telepathically asked her.

**[That's a first.]** Owen stated. "I have seen some dinosaurs at a museum in my childhood." Rias explained.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As they walk the trail, George decides to test his hunting skills. He spots a Japanese squirrel on a log nearby. Crouching down low to the ground, he silently and slowly approaches the mammal. He lunged for the rodent, but it was too fast for him and it scurried up a tree. His prey had escaped.

**[You do realize ****Coelophysis** **hunted in packs, right?]**Asked Owen, dryly.

'Do you SEE a pack I can join?!' Asked George, a little annoyed that he missed his target, but now more annoyed Owen had to put his two cents in.

**[Then you should've chosen a ****Dromiceiomimus ****instead. That is if it was unlocked.]** Owen stated, as it was one of the fastest dinosaurs, being about to run over 40 mph, which also would have been more than enough speed to chase down the squirrel.

Attempt # 2: George found a large burrow and sniffed it, sticking his head in... only for a Japanese badger to pop out and have him dart away. Rias & Akeno giggled at this. **[Second mistake on a hunt: NEVER! Go into residences. You wait them out!]** Said Owen, trying to teach George how to properly hunt.

'I was just checking!' George defended himself.

**[EXACTLY! You don't know what's in there, so you WAIT!]** Owen reiterated.

Attempt # 3: Some Japanese robins & quails fly away before George could catch any by jumping at them. He hissed slightly in irritation. **[*sigh* Unless you're a flying predator, STICK TO THE GROUND!]** Owen yelled, now getting a bit annoyed.

'Predators fail 90% of their hunts.' George said, which was actually true. Prey had instincts and defense mechanisms to avoid getting caught by their predators.

For example, contrary to what people believe, a wolf can't take on a single deer alone. The horns, the ears, the communication between other deer to warn of danger... that kind of stuff. **[Yeah... the youngins who think they're top shit. Stay in your element, kid. Less work, higher success. And if a flyer is dumb enough to land, THEN you strike... *mutters* basic fucking knowledge.]** said Owen.

"You can change into any Dinosaur you want, just pick one that flies." said Akeno. She and Rias found it humorous George was practicing to hunt like a dinosaur, only to be scolded BY a dinosaur.

"Isn't it eat, or be eaten?" Said Rias with a smile, adding in a rule of survival.

**[We do have a Code of Honor, ya know. You can't just eat prey willy-nilly! Gotta give them SOME time to reproduce.] **said Owen, which was a decent point.

"Does that apply to meteors from outer space?" Rias asked, slyly. … … … Huh. No answer from Owen that time.

Attempt # 4: The trio came across a Red fox with a Japanese mole in its teeth, it being a fresh kill. Maybe this was his chance! Having never seen a Dinosaur before, the canine sets his meal down before he growled at the approaching Coelophysis, raising his back up and bearing his teeth. George reared up slightly and growled & hissed, showing off his size, teeth, and claws to intimidate the fox. His orange patch on his throat is getting brighter.

Needless to say, the fox stood no chance; and was scared away, not wanting to be a meal itself. George picked up the mole in his jaws and gobbled it up. Normally, both Devils would be shocked at George's animalistic behavior, but he said this was simply a test of how he could hunt. Besides, this was how nature worked... didn't stop Rias from giving a jab. "So much for the Code of Honor." she said.

Owen had a rebuttal ready for her. **[If you can't stand the teeth, stay outta the mouth.]** he responded, sounding like he must have a grin on his face, as well as giving a playful shrug.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The trio soon come across a river with a stone bench. A small group of Japanese serow are accidentally spooked by their presence, and dart away. While the two ladies rest on the stone bench and snack on some granola bars with iced water, George had an idea. He went over to a large log, and began scraping at the bark. This confused the girls. What was he doing?

George eventually finds a beetle in the bark, and snatches it with his jaws being careful not to crush or eat it. He placed the insect in the river, and began to watch and wait. Rias and Akeno blinked at this. Were they seeing a dinosaur... go fishing?

Soon enough, an Amur catfish appears. Just as it swims up and tries to eat the beetle, George darts his head & neck in, catching the fish.

It struggles in his jaw, as the fish is 4 feet long, almost half of his whole body length. After tossing it on the bank of the river, he pins it down with his feet claws, and bites at the head, killing it. He soon carves the fish up in bite-size chunks before swallowing each chunk whole. You'd think both Devils would find this disturbing, Rias more-so than Akeno, but something about seeing a Dinosaur hunt and stuff was fascinating if that made any sense.

Was it bloody? Yeah, a bit, but it didn't seem nearly as bad as some of George's more combat-oriented transformations.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As they headed back to the end of the trail, with George now back to normal, they picked up the sound of a deer calling out in pain. George, caring for animals, runs ahead, following the source, with Rias & Akeno following him on foot as the forest was too dense for them to fly. They find a female Sika deer caught in a bear-trap.

"I've got an idea. Rias, could you please hand me the first-aid kit? It's located in the front pocket of the backpack." He asked her.

Rias sets the backpack down, pulls out the first-aid kit, and hands it to him.

"Here you go, George." She said. First-aid kit in hand, George cautiously and slowly approached the deer, who was nervous around him, wondering what horrors awaited her next!

"Easy, girl. I won't hurt you." He said, talking quietly and softly to sooth her. He knelt down next to her, and slowly pets her with his left hand, calming her down a bit. What George didn't notice due to his inexperience with supernatural energy, though Rias and Akeno picked up on it right away, was that the energy from his Boosted Gear appeared to help in the calming of the Sika.

Using the release latches on the sides, George then carefully freed the injured leg from the bear-trap, as not to reactivate it since its mechanisms are sensitive. Akeno also joined in and used her magic to heal the leg of the poor deer. Using medical tape as a precaution, George bandaged the deer's leg just in case, even though thanks to Akeno there was no wound anymore.

The Sika left, and the group could only imagine how confused it must have been when its leg was magically healed up, but it didn't appear to question this. The deer just wanted to go back wherever it came from. Once she was gone, Rias incinerated the trap with her Power of Destruction.

"Nice work, honey." Akeno winks at him.

"That was sweet." Rias added, kissing his cheek.

"I just did what I thought was right; watching the late Steve Irwin, and the still living Nigel Marven growing up made me care about animals. I rate poachers at the top of my hate list, with every other villain being below them, with abusive parents/spouses coming in 2nd place." George explained his thoughts & feelings.

"Though I have to ask, how did you know to use your Sacred Gear's energy to calm the deer down?" Asked Rias. George raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... what?" He asked, not understanding what Rias was going on about.

"You mean you didn't use your other Gear to calm her down?" Asked Akeno.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." George admitted.

**[Hmm... Guess Sleepyheads finally starting to wake up.] **commented Owen.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They returned to the car, loaded up the gear, and drove home for a quick pit-stop. Once back home, they unloaded gear, freshen up by rubbing any sweat off and applying a fresh coat of deodorant, and leave for dinner at the Melting Pot. The restaurant is large and vaguely in the shape of a red-hot cast-iron pot. George parks the car, and he gets the door for them in a gentlemanly manner.

They are greeted by Anthony and he leads them to a table for three. Anthony brags about how good of an employee George was when he worked here: staying on task, being polite to his fellow employees & customers, and he moved at a fast yet moderate pace.

Once seated, they ask for their orders. George asks for his Greek regular with a wild berry shake, Rias asks for sirloin steak with scalloped potatoes and coke, while Akeno asks for pork potstickers with rice and hot tea. Anthony wrote their orders down and left.

"Now normally I would say, 'Ask away' so you ladies can get to know me. However, you both, as well as the rest of the Peerage, already know a fair amount about me. So, I want to know about you both." George said Both girls started playing with their hair. They were clearly nervous about something but they sighed and talked anyway.

"My family is very wealthy... and I'm extremely passionate about Japanese culture." Rias said, hesitant about sharing that last part. Only Akeno knew about it. Was this what it was like being in an actual relationship? You get asked questions you really don't wanna answer? Why did she answer it anyway? Maybe because she felt comfortable around Akeno and George? Maybe.

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm like you in that aspect, but with Dinosaurs." George said, which caught Rias by surprise. She just stared at the autistic kid, unable to form a reply.

**[If it's any consolation, I like Anime.]** Owen said. All 3 Devils looked at where his gem usually was, as it was hidden now due to being in a public place.

"Seriously?" Rias asked, unsure if he was being serious or not.

**[Really. My favorite is this one where this guy makes all this amazing food, and he gets men and women alike to start orgasming.] **Owen said.

"OMG! That's such a good sh...!" Rias began to go fangirl, but then recomposed herself, trying to stay professional. It was strange, but she was actually bonding with a dinosaur just now... over ANIME of all things!

"Well, my food is pretty good."

The sudden voice of Anthony startled them all, having appeared with their food. "In fact, I bet I can get 10 Foodgasms from each of you by the time you leave. Bon appétit." said Anthony, apparently close enough to hear Owen's voice, but lucky they thought it was George talking, so they dodged that bullet.

As they begin eating, the Dino-shifter eats his gyro slowly to savor and not to appear as a pig... though he does end up with some sauce on his beard, lips & chin. He wipes it off. "What about you, Akeno?" He asked.

"Well... I can relate to you George since my mom is gone. My dad's alive, but I..." Akeno said, but trailed off. "Rias saved my life and that's how I became her Queen and her best friend." She continued, skipping over her relationship with dad. George figured it wasn't best to pry, she obviously didn't wanna talk about it. Once they finished eating, George took a quick trip to the bathroom. After he came back, he asked for the check and he paid, while leaving a tip for Anthony.

Sadly, they didn't get to tell him how good the food tasted.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As they leave, George offers them some peppermint-flavored breath mints to get rid of the smell of their dinner. They drove home. Once they enter his house, Akeno reminds George about his Sacred room. He takes her, Rias & Asia down to the back of the basement. He types the four digit code 1995 in, unlocking the door. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door fully to allow them to enter.

The place was a memorial, with black sheets contrasted by electric white candles. The room was bare aside from the center... where a scaled down T-Rex model was guarding a display stand of three photos.

The first was a one year old version of George wearing just a diaper while being held by a fellow in his 70s due to his black/gray/white hair on his scalp & beard. Only piece of clothing that was seen was a large white T-shirt. This was his grandfather.

The second was a picture of his parents. His dad had dark black hair with green eyes behind a set of glasses. He too had a beard but was straight instead of curly. He wore a dark blue button-down with khaki pants. His mother had long brown hair and soft brown eyes. She wore a pearl necklace and a floral sundress.

The third was another picture of his mom but had an 8 year old George wearing a green shirt & blue shorts hugging his mom's belly, with the caption: "Baby sister on her way! Name: Katie."

They stayed silent as George approached the photos.

"Hello everyone. I know I'm chatting with you all before the regular time but things have changed. I could try and explain but not sure if you understand so I'll try." He said, trying to be brave. "I've grown stronger in more ways than one and I've become a surrogate member of a new family. I'd like for you to meet them." He looked at the three girls behind him and motioned them to come closer.

They slowly approached them one at a time and he introduced them. Rias came first,

"This is Rias Gremory. She saved my life and I've become part of her family in a way. She's also one of my girlfriends. I know the concept of polygamy is considered taboo in most parts of the world, but in her society, it's accepted." George looked to Rias and asked her to speak.

"Hello, Andersons. George told me how he lost you all and I feel so sorry he had to go through so much pain & sorrow at a young age. I've taken him into my family and he's been a wonderful boyfriend." Rias said, speaking softly. She kissed George on the cheek before hugging him tightly. Akeno came next.

"This is Akeno Himejima. She's best friends with Rias, with the crimson beauty even saving her life. She's a great cook just like you mom and she knows how to make jokes just like you, grandfather." George introduced her. Akeno then spoke,

"I can just say that I know what George is going through since I've lost my mom. I hope the two of you are talking to each other up in the sky, Mrs. Anderson. You've raised your son well in the short time you were alive and he's a keeper." Akeno said, talking gently. She also kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and hugged George lovingly. Lastly is Asia.

"You already met Asia Argento. And hey, I've finally said her name right," George lightly chuckled before sniffling and wiping his face, "I've reunited with her and she did have a close brush with death but Rias saved her. She has a sweet habit of doing that, I suppose." Asia then spoke.

"I'm already familiar with you all. I'm proud to be George's little sister in your place, Katie. I can only imagine what life would've been like if you all were still alive." Asia said, getting a little weepy.

All three ladies gave George a big group hug and he silently cried, the trio hugging him even tighter and lovingly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After that emotional moment in the basement, they headed up stairs and got ready for bed. George helps the Fallen set up sleeping arrangements in the living room followed by his night time medications and teeth brushing. Once done, he heads upstairs, where Rias & Akeno are waiting with consoling looks on their face. After they stripped down, they climbed into bed and both beautiful ladies cuddled George who wrapped his arms around their backsides and nuzzled them. They kiss goodnight before they drift to sleep, hopefully with pleasant dreams.

**Paleontology 101- ****Coelophysis**

We begin with the regular heptad (which is a group of seven) of girls entering the classroom and taking their seats. A panel on the floor opened and fog came out before George 'floated' up. He wore a cartoon-style ghost sheet over his body with a cowboy hat. Once the fog settled, George removed the ghost sheet, revealing his normal scientist attire.

No one had a surprised reaction, all of the girls used to whatever get-up George had in store.

"You're probably wondering why I wore that." said George. "Not really." muttered Kalawarner. "Because the nickname for this fossil formation is Ghost Ranch. The local Native Americans thought spirits haunted the place." George began the lesson.

Before that, George's dino-butler robot came by with a cart. In this cart were some churros and drinks that looked like milkshakes. Asia and Koneko were the first to the drink when offered it from the robot dino. "... tastes like cinnamon and vanilla," began Koneko. "With chocolate!" Added Asia, enjoying the clash of flavors. Not that Koneko didn't, the short-haired girl just didn't expect it.

"It's called Atole. Basically the Mexican equivalent to morning coffee." George said. Eventually, everyone got their hands on the snacks offered.

"Now when most people think of Triassic dinosaurs, they think of Coelophysis. There are several reasons why it is the 'poster child' of Triassic dinosaurs," he continued, beginning the lesson. "In the 1880s, two colleagues turned rivals, Edward Drinker Cope & Othniel Charles Marsh rode out to the American West in what would become the Bone Wars. These two wanted to name as many Genera & Species as they could and out-compete each other."

"In 1887, Cope found the remains of a small theropod dinosaur and called it Coelurus and in 1889 it was assigned to Coelophysis. I would go into more detail regarding the wastebasket taxon but due to the situations Cope & Marsh put themselves in, a lot of material was fragmentary, mainly due to destruction and theft of fossils, as well poor conditions of preparing them; in short, a lot of the fossils were either too little to be given an actual name by today's standards or now belong to already known animals." George described the poor conditions of the time period.

"As of the 21st century, there are 3 species of Coelophysis. The focal point of today's lesson is Coelophysis bauri which lived from 216-203 million years ago. The genus name means "hollow form", referring to the hollow vertebrae while the species name honors Georg Baur, a comparative anatomist that was similar to Cope." George described the meaning of the name.

"So how did they know what it looked like if it was incomplete?" Asked Raynare. **[Because ****Coelophysis****are mainly native to the area in and around New Mexico. Those two humans were lucky to find one at all.]** explained Owen.

"Exactly! Fast forward to July 19, 1947 in Ghost Ranch, New Mexico, a graveyard of hundreds, if not thousands, of Coelophysis complete skeletons were found by Ned Colbert & George Whitaker who worked for the American Museum of Natural History, along with amateur fossil collector Thomas Giradi. So much was found that one of these became the type specimen for the entire species." George said, explaining how new material was found.

"How is that possible? They all died in one place AND were well-preserved?" Asked Rias, a bit stunned at the information. "Two words: flash flood." George said. **[Yea, the Triassic period was full of them. Even I almost got caught by a few.]** Owen admitted.

"You did?" Asia asked in a worried voice. **[I did. In fact, the same one that drowned the same group of ****Coelophysis** **was one of my closest calls with death.] **said Owen. "Seriously? How'd you survive?" Asked Mittlet.

**[Well, I was hunting as a ****Utahraptor** **at the time, then we all heard the sound of rushing water... it was raining heavily that day, now that I think about it. I kid you not, EVERYONE stopped, and looked in the direction of the sound like that rain scene from Bugs Life. So like everyone else, I tried running at first out of panic.]** said Owen, recalling the details of a point in his life.

"You outran a flash flood?" Asked Akeno. **[Out-flew actually. I turned into an ****Archaeopteryx** **at the last second as the ****Coelophysis** **herd below me vanished in the rushing water.]** said Owen.

After that tale, the class gave a moment of silence out of respect, then continued back to the lesson. George pressed a button on the underside of his desk, and a table with the cast of the aforementioned dinosaur appeared from the floor.

"As you can see, the head/neck & tail are curled up in a 'death pose'. The traditionally accepted reason is strong ligaments in the animal's neck desiccating and contracting to draw the body into the pose as the body begins to dry out. This is common in bird & dinosaur fossils." George explained, pointing at the head/neck, and tail region. "You can also see bones where the stomach would be. I'll explain that when we get to the paleobiology of the dinosaur." He added.

"Coelophysis is the type species for Coelophysids. They're characterized by having long & slender bodies, long skulls and necks and being seen as small predators of lizards, insects, and proto-mammals. However, Coelophysis was on the large end of small theropod dinosaurs: 3 meters long, 1 meter tall, & the robust morphs were 44lbs." George explained the size. "It has several defining characteristics that set it apart from more primitive theropods like Herrrerasaurus, but most notable is the presence of a wishbone, the oldest known dinosaur with it." He described a feature of it.

"Like the one in chickens?" Asked Koneko. **[Heh. You'd know what those are, wouldn't you?]** Owen jokes, which prompted a desk to get thrown in George's direction. "What the Hell Creek was that for?" Asked George, controlling the urge to yell at her. Koneko stood up to say something, but Rias reached out and out an arm on her shoulder, lowering the freshman back down to her seat. "It's nothing. Continue." said Koneko, sounding upset for some reason.

"Uh... now for how it hunted," said George, getting back on track. He got out a model of the skull, which was 0.9 feet long. He passed it so the rest of the girls could get a good look at it. Koneko skipped her turn, not in the mood for this right now.

"If you view it from the front, the eyes stare right back at you. This means it had stereoscopic vision and great depth perception. A 2004 study showed that it had eyesight comparable to eagles & hawks. However, it also revealed that it was active during the day and poor night vision, so it would have round pupils instead of a slit pupil." He described the function of the eyes.

"The teeth are typical of predatory theropods: blade-like, recurved, sharp & jagged with serrations on both edges, with a total of 53 teeth in upper & lower jaws." He described the teeth. Rias got up from her seat and handed him the skull back. "I apologize for Koneko. She's... had it rough." Rias whispered to him as she went back to her seat. George wondered what Rias meant by that.

George then proceeded to talk about how the Coelophysis used its flexible arms to catch prey, though it was pretty weak bone structure-wise. Should it fail to catch its prey on the first try, it could run at an estimated top speed of 23.4 mph to catch up with it before it fled. "Now for the myth of Coelophysis... it was a cannibal!" He said, pausing for dramatic effect. The girls didn't flinch at this though, dinosaurs ate each other all the time in those Hollywood blockbusters.

**[Myth? That's a fact!] **countered Owen. "Wait, really?" Asked George, surprised to hear this. **[They ate their babies.]** Owen stated again, more assertive this time. George may have the knowledge, but he didn't actually live with the massive reptiles millions of years ago like Owen did.

The part about babying-eating though... THAT. Got the girls' attention. "You seriously ate your own kids?!" Shouted Mittlet. **[It's called: survival. If the egg doesn't hatch, what's the point of keeping it? Not like we could grab the nearest pan and cook them.]** explained Owen and as disgusted as that sounded, it DID make some sense.

**[That; and they only live 8 years, plus the droughts brought out little food, sooooo...]** Owen added in; making the girls, even George, shiver. While it was part of evolution, they felt that was a bit too much. They didn't need to hear that. **[WHAT?! They lay about 30 eggs per cluster!]** Owen said, getting a little annoyed. Seriously, how did millions of years of evolution make the modern era so soft?

George was gonna do a segment on the food they ate, which included some fish and amphibians, but decided to skip it. Instead, he went right to the formation part of the lesson. Bringing up a diorama of the landscape, it was a mix of dense forests & floodplains.

"The Chinle Formation had dense forests & floodplains and was dominated by rainfall, with a warm monsoon-like climate and heavy seasonal rain. During the dry season, competition increased when any sources of water dried up. The flora included ferns, cycads, and giant conifers. In fact, the Petrified Forest National Park in Arizona is part of this formation and is the result of sections of tree trunks that were deposited there during huge floods." He explained the environment and plant life.

George then talked about some of the animals that lived there. Notable ones were: Xenacanthus, a freshwater shark with an eel-like body plan and possible venomous spine, Anaschisma (formerly known as Koskinonodon), a Temnospondyl that had teeth even on its palate and also died en masse, Desmatosuchus, an Aetosaur with large shoulder spikes for species recognition, and Drepanosaurus, an oddity that had a bird-like head, large shoulder blades with a massive thumb claw, monkey-like back legs, and a chameleon-esque tail with a spike on the end.

"Now for the top predators of the formation: one on land, and one in water." George set out 2 models of carnivores. The first looked like a Rauisuchus, but it was on two legs and slightly less mass. The second looked like a crocodile with a long thin snout, just had huge teeth at the front and nostrils located at the back.

"Do you have a croc fetish or something?" Said Koneko, as this was the 10th or 12th time a crocodile-like model was shown to them. **[They're not called "living dinosaurs" for nothing.]** commented Owen.

"The first one is Postosuchus. It was different from others in that it could walk on two legs. The small front legs, which were 64% of the hindlimbs, and the proportions of the limbs and weight-bearing sections of the spine were very similar to many theropod dinosaurs, nearly all of which are thought to have been strictly bipedal. At 4 meters long, 1.4 meters tall & 660lbs; Postosuchus was in many ways the T-Rex of its time." He described the Postosuchus.

"The other is Redondasaurus. Named after Mesa Redonda in New Mexico in 1993, it may look like a crocodile but if you take a look at the skull, the nostrils are placed just in front of the eyes instead of at the front of the snout. However, it was as big as your average croc: 6 meters long & 1,800lbs. Additionally, it could've also moved about on land pretty well based on how the limbs were oriented on the body. It was part of a group of reptiles called Phytosaurs which predate semi-aquatic crocodiles but lived the same, and RedondasaurusWould be just as dangerous as a Saltwater crocodile." George explained the Phytosaur.

"So it's just a regular crocodile, just walked faster on land?" Asked Raynare. "Apparently," said Rias.

"Now aside from Coelophysis, there are other theropod dinosaurs, but there's one that I can turn into." He pulled out the last model. It looked like the Staurikosaurus from Brazil but slightly longer and a few pounds lighter.

"This is Chindesaurus. The name means Ghost Lizard as the Navajo word for ghost is Chinde. Described in 1995, the same year I was born, this is the only Herrerasaurid found outside of North America and was 8 feet long & 40lbs, making it longer yet lighter than Staurikosaurus. Being a small theropod, it would've competed with Coelophysis for food." George described the Herrerasaur. "There is another dinosaur called Gojirasaurus and yes it was named after Godzilla/Gojira. Called that because it was the biggest theropod of the Triassic: 23 feet long! However, the fossil was a chimera of dinosaur and non-dinosaur archosaur fossils so it's unlikely to be valid." He added.

"Now for Pop Culture. You can stop writing now if you wish. We begin with Paleoworld Season 4 Episode 6: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, released in 1997." George said. He booted up the computer, connected it to the smartboard, and played the episode. George took his seat next to Rias & Akeno. As the theme music played, George bobbed his head to it with a big smile on his face. It was clear that this show meant a lot to him.

The episode was about Coelophysis and the dinosaurs depicted were either bones & skeletons, paintings that had it with bright red head & neck, tan-yellow body, a black band between the top & white bottom, and a statue that was similar to George's form but the greens colors were a lot lighter and the tail was banded. Anatomical flaw on the statue was the pronated wrists. There was also artwork of other animals: Metoposaurus, a Temnospondyl (which George said only lived in Europe), Phytosaurs, Desmatosuchus. There were also animatronics, like ones seen in the intro and also of a T-Rex.

There were Paleontologists, including Bob Bakker, someone George brought up in the previous lesson. He was 52 at the time (George says he's still alive).

He has dark brown long hair, a big bushy brown/gray/white beard. He wears a cowboy hat, red long sleeve shirt, brown jacket, dark blue pants, and brown leather shoes. He said that when he was 9 years old, he saw dozens of skeletons in the New York American Museum of Natural History, and it was because of Coelophysis, he fell in love with fossils.

Bakker also did some visual demonstrations of the speed of Coelophysis by comparing the walking & top speed of an athlete, dog, and using footprints to determine speed based on distance between each footprint. Another demonstration was how it used it's jaws & claws for killing, with the former being compared to an electric carving knife. They were compared to wolves in terms of pack-hunting

It also talked how in 1947, the mass graveyard of Coelophysis was found. The problem was that because there were so many fossils, work was slow & tedious, even with many volunteers. 24 huge blocks of fossils, 2 foot wide and at least 50 animals per block and a 1,000 total, were shipped to 15 different museums in one of the largest collaborative events in Paleontology, with the last block being removed in 1986. Even then, more fossils remained in the rock and a museum was built to house the material and even to this day, the work to remove them was still going on.

One strange aspect was not the stock dinosaur roars but the inclusion of thunder claps, elephant trumpets, bat chirps & whale sounds which was slightly distracting.

It ended with a skull of a Coelophysis morphing into the skull of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Everyone wondered if George could evolve his form of Coelophysis into a T-Rex so he could unlock the King himself sooner, enough though Owen said at George's current level, his body might not be able to handle the extreme stress such a transformation would cause.

"While this documentary was more about education than entertainment, the next one balances both and is the most famous paleodocumentary of all: Walking with Dinosaurs! Released in 1999 by BBC, British Broadcast Company, each 30 minute episode of this documentary is like none before and looks like people have gone back in time to film these animals in their natural habitat. The combination of CGI, practical effects like puppets & animatronics, realistic filming locations, amazing narration by Kenneth Branagh, and music done by Ben Bartlett, create something that rivals Jurassic Park in scope!" George said, excited for the next one. "The first episode, New Blood, chronicles the life in the Chinle Formation and focuses on a few prehistoric animals, including Coelophysis, and their struggle through a prolonged drought." He added.

He brought the DVD case it was in, put the DVD in the player, and sat back down.

Once the intro began, they were all immersed into it as the music and ghostly images of dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals makes it amazing. The show literally turns back the clock, first to the time of T-Rex before explaining how Walking with Dinosaurs will be, with Kenneth saying, "In Walking with Dinosaurs, you will witness how these extraordinary animals eat, fight, & reproduce. And you'll also witness how the forces of nature conspire to drive these animals to extinction."

Then quickly to the Jurassic period, with dinosaurs like the famous Stegosaurus & Diplodocus. Also shots of a giant pterosaur soaring in the skies above, and in the sea, a massive marine reptile. Now the episode begins by traveling back to the main setting of the episode, Chinle Formation Arizona, 220 million years ago. Only 6 animals are focused on:

Coelophysis, which has a patchwork of pale greens & yellows, faint black & white ringed stripes on their legs, and a bright red patch on the upper head. At first, only one is shown, feeding on a lungfish. As the episode progresses, more and more show up until they're swarming all over and survive the drought by wasting little water when they excrete.

Though some inaccuracies included: wrong time, no distinction between body plans, slight shrink-wrapping, pronated hands, and lack of feathers. George said adding feathers would've made the show more expensive and more difficult to animate.

Postosuchus, which has dark red topside with pale yellows & greens on the underside. The episode focused on a female individual who is first seen hunting a Placerias, but later has an injury from an off-screen attack, has her territory taken over by a rival male, loses use of her back legs and becomes sickly & weak, dying, and becoming food for the Coelophysis.

Inaccuracies are: Shrink-wrapping, scaled up to 6 meters, and shown to primarily walk on all fours. George said that its posture was heavily debated at the time.

The third were a pair of Cynodonts that are unnamed but based on Thrinaxodon and have a mosaic of dark browns, yellows & blacks. A mated pair is shown living in a burrow, and they have 3 pink hairless babies that are totally dependent on their parents. However, one of the youngsters follows his dad out when he goes hunting... only for him to be eaten by a Coelophysis! Later, the pair have to leave their burrow but are forced to eat their remaining young to escape! They later build a new burrow, and 3 new eggs are laid; additionally, comeuppance is delivered when the male brings home a baby Coelophysis for food. Inaccuracies: George said that while the animal was accurately based on Thrinaxodon, except maybe a bit more hair and found only in Early Triassic rocks of South Africa, there aren't any actual fossils of Cynodonts found in the Chinle Formation.

Placerias, a Dicynodont with a big body (11 feet long & 1 ton), with a large beak & tusks. The Dicynodonts are shown with dark green and pale yellow, almost human skin tone colors. They are shown to be degrading in health as the drought goes on and forced to migrate in search of water, but have died out.

Inaccuracies: rare across the formation (which Owen blurted out about in anger), slight shrink-wrapping, some hair covering, and are called reptiles not Synapsids.

Peteinosaurus, a small flying pterosaur that has browns and pale underside. Shown to fly over water and catch a dragonfly and also take a cooling bath during the drought. Inaccuracies: Only found in Italy, head is shrink-wrapped, not enough pycnofibres, (skin covering found in Pterosaurs comparable to fur or feathers), wings aren't rounded and should fold in from the back.

The final animal is Plateosaurus, a large Sauropodomorph with a black body, white horizontal stripes across the back, black hands & feet, and a white underside, that appears at the very end of the episode, heralding the reign of Dinosaurs and rise of the Sauropods in the Jurassic period. This was the part where George had some happy tears, with Kenneth saying, "This is the shape of things to come. The Age of the Dinosaurs has dawned!".

Inaccuracies: Wrong time & place (primarily from later Triassic rocks in Europe), should be walking on two legs, & shrink wrapping.

George sighed, "What a spectacle. Even better, there was an accompanying book that went into more detail of the science behind it, a lot darker & more realistic, and some changes. For example, Koskinonodon- I mean Anaschisma & Redondasaurus made appearances in it and died in large gatherings, not wanting to leave the waters they lived in. Additionally, the female Postosuchusactually survived and it was the male that died instead." George described. He removed the disc.

"The next is When Dinosaurs Roamed America. Released by the Discovery Channel in 2001 and narrated by famous actor John Goodman, this is the American version of Walking with Dinosaurs. However, it does have some issues in that most of the animals have a brown color pattern to them, brought to life using CGI and no practical effects but are filmed in realistic environments and the movements of the animals do feel realistic. We'll only watch the segment that's about Coelophysis." George popped the disc in.

After the opening, it transitions to 21st century New York City before winding back the clock to 220 million years ago. The segment focuses on a single Coelophysis as it walks across a forested landscape, hunting for food. The model's color looks similar to the one from WWD but more bright greens & yellows and red markings around the eyes. Same kind of inaccuracies as before.

This time there's 7 animals. Not counting the Coelophysis, there's a brown Desmatosuchus that grunts like a pig and confronts a dark green/brown Rutiodon, a Phytosaur. The Coelophysis avoids getting eaten by the pseudo-crocodile while drinking, and annoys the Desmatosuchus to the point it swings its tail at it, only for it to dodge the strike.

Other animals the Coelophysis encounter are through hunting: an small mammal (live-acted by an Eastern Quoll, a marsupial), which gets eaten, Icarosaurus, a small gliding reptile that avoids being eaten, a Traversodont that barks at the theropod and scares it off, and a large locust that the dinosaur chases and manages to eat.

What was different from WWD is that the show paused and focused on the anatomy of the Coelophysis. They get a 3D model of the animal that highlights its features: the powerful muscles on its thighs, the strong legs, the orientation of the hips that allowed it to stand erect, the shape of the head & neck that grants it better visibility, and the hands are off the ground that allow it to manipulate food.

Rias & Akeno realized that the way George behaved during the hiking portion of their date was similar to the Coelophysis in this documentary, albeit a lot more intelligent. After that, George pulled the disc out and put it back in the case.

"To conclude: Coelophysis is arguably the most famous Triassic dinosaur, due to the fact of the vast bonebeds we have and for appearing in Walking with Dinosaurs. This popularity has allowed it to become a Stock Dinosaur: you need scenes of Triassic dinosaurs, you use Coelophysis primarily. Anyway your thoughts, ladies?"

After getting the opinion of the girls, George and the girls cleaned up from the snacks & drinks before he left with Asia, Rias & Akeno after closing up.

**54Godamora: Well this has been a long time coming. Bakuganman was busy with his own stuff, so it took him awhile to edit this one. Plus, I'm taking my Final Gen Ed Class this summer. Almost done. . **

**Hareta: Uh… mini you tied me up again…**

**54Godamora: Oh for the love of Dinosauria! *Cuts him free* Now this was our first attempt at creating an original chapter for this story. Let us know what you think.**

**Hareta: I'm sure we did fine. Besides I know we're gonna get haters.**

**54Godamora: As usual, the ****Coelophysis** **design belongs to Cisiopurple. Now for the next chapter, will be a twist since our MC will be getting not one, but three familiars!**

**Hareta: Sounds good to me.**

**54Godamora: Here's a hint for each:**

**1 What has saberteeth and lives in the Paleozoic and also the Cenozoic?**

**2 What kind of scaly Archosaur is named after a wild pig?**

**3 What Pterosaur ruled Lilliputian dinosaurs?**

**Until then, stay safe, people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Familiar Game**

Over the course of the next 7 days, George has the 6 girls that are living with him, something that he thought was impossible, by helping them adjust to life in living together under one roof. On Sunday, George got started with just that, mainly instructing the Fallen how to do the chores he listed out since they have to be completed in a certain fashion, like what dishes go where and sorting laundry.

Once the work did get started, they found out that George liked to listen to music when doing chores or working out. He had quite a diverse taste, ranging from movie soundtracks by John Williams, like the obvious Jurassic Park & Star Wars films, to classical music like the Blue Danube, and from bands like The Beatles & Queen, just to name a few. Akeno also taught George how to use Magic properly... though he wasn't too great at elemental magic. He was able to create portals on his first try though.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Monday after classes, Rias gave George a contract belonging to a woman in an upper-class neighborhood. When he asked what it was about, Rias only smiled. "Don't worry. It's the perfect job for you." were her exact words. He wondered what she meant by that. Using one of his own portals, he transported himself to the woman's home. She didn't live far, just a mile or two away from the park where George's life changed for good. He was just about to knock and reveal his arrival when...

"Hey! George!"

George turned around to see Raynare coming up behind him. She was in her human form, her Yuuma persona to be exact. It sent a chill up George's spine for a quick second, giving him flashbacks to how she previously acted around him. But she wasn't like that anymore, right?

"Raynare? What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Oh. I was just in the neighborhood and..." Raynare was saying.

**[You followed him.] **Owen cut in with a dry tone, calling bullshit. **[Don't deny it. I felt your energy a mile away.] **he continued.

George, who looked down at his hand when Owen began talking, looked back up at Raynare. "Is... that true?" He asked her.

Raynare blushed a bit. "Well... I wanna make it up to you... ALL of it." she admitted. "Raynare... you don't have to-" George said. It wasn't her fault she was manipulated into trying to kill him.

"I do!... I never should have trusted Kokabiel, or go as far as I did with Asia. I want... I want you to trust me, George!" she said. She really did want to be trusted, for she never wanted to do any of the horrible things she was ordered to do, orders were orders. George just stared at her debating whether or not this was a good idea. It would be nice to have a helping hand, but at the same time, this was a Devil contract and not a Fallen one... actually, did Fallen do contracts?

"... Alright. You can stay." he answered Raynare after a moment of silence. The Fallen one beamed at his answer. This was her chance! Her chance to prove herself! **[You do realize what'll happen once Devils Redhead and Ponytail find out, right?] **Asked Owen, and it was clear whom he was talking about. Technically though, it was more of Rias being the jealous one of the two. Akeno seemed to enjoy being what she called: 'The Third', and Rias didn't have much of an issue with it either.

Raynare however? Weeeeeeeeeeel...

"We'll... cross that bridge when we get to it." said George, his decision final. **[Fine, but there won't be water under it.] **said Owen, warning George this may in fact backfire. Keeping that in mind, George turned back to the door of the property and knocked on it. After a moment or so, an upper-class lady answered it, not expecting 2 kids at her front door... unless these were...?

"Good afternoon, ma'am. We're here under your contract with Rias Gremory." George said as professionally as he could, not wanting to screw this up. The lady looked down at the two, as if studying them.

"... You don't look like much, but better than nothing." she said kind of snarky. This got Raynare a bit upset, but she held in her temper. This is why she didn't interact with humans unless necessary. They can be worse than snobbish Devils at times! "Anyway, I have a pest problem in the basement, and some wild boar keep invading my garden. I don't care what you do. Just get rid of them." the older woman continued, allowing them inside her home.

As George and Raynare climbed downstairs to the basement, the Fallen One held onto him tightly, pulling herself closer with each step they took. Once they got all the way down, rats weren't exactly all over the place; but if left alone for 2 weeks, that would change pretty damn quickly. It didn't matter if it wasn't a full blown infestation yet or not, Raynare released a high-pitched yelp, the second one of the rodents zipped across the floor.

Afraid of rats? Who would have thought? Certainly not George, and most definitely not Owen... who kept making fun of her.

Rather than use glue traps or chemical sprays, or burn them alive with magic as Raynare suggested, George decided to go hunting. He turned into a Procompsognathus, a theropod that looked like Coelophysis but much smaller, at only a meter long. The color is a dull green with faded red patches on his upper body and head. The Devil-turned-Dino made short work of the rodents, swallowing many of them whole. Raynare wasn't disgusted by this since it was akin to a cat hunting small rodents, just replacing the cat with a small dinosaur.

After that, it was time to purge the pigs. For this, George turned into Liliensternus, a theropod that looked like the Zupaysaurus but with a thinner body, the skull having a more distinctive notch in the upper jaw and had a small pair of faint red crests on its head. The colors are a dirty white with dark blue on his upper body.

George was able to kill one of the boars with a bite to the throat and slashing at the underbelly. He scared the rest off and feasted on the one he killed for lunch. Once he ate his fill, he & Raynare set up the electric fence on the property facing the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On Tuesday after school, George does his weekly combat training. Before he began, they discovered his sweet tooth for peanut butter, mainly a peanut butter sandwich, no jelly.

Kalawarner, Mittlet, & Rias watched while Akeno, Asia, & Raynare were upstairs making dinner.

Rather than wearing a traditional martial arts gi, mainly since he didn't have one, instead he wore a pair of khaki-colored workout shorts and a white T-shirt that was very large, with the low neckline exposing part of the hair on his chest. He explained that he had inherited some of his grandfather's clothes when he passed away. As for the training itself, it showed how flexible he was, even able to put one leg behind his head!

Of course, after the workout, George was extremely sore. To help, Rias and Akeno gave him a very... intimate massage that evening before bed. Not only did they use their hands, but also pushed against his back veryclosely. It was mostly Akeno's fault, with Rias only doing it AFTER the Queen started it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On Wednesday, the same lady called Rias again, requesting George & Raynare personally. While she had no problem sending George out, it was the mention of the Fallen that got the Redhead Devil's eye to twitch. "George, sweetie... is there something you're not telling me?" She asked him with a smile, but there was nothing positive about it.

**[Bust-teeeeeeeeed!]** Owen chimed. The way she flared her aura sent chills up George's spine, and not the good kind. After getting an earful from Rias, he and Raynare were allowed to return to the lady's home. She wanted help with weeds, and getting a large dead tree out of her garden.

**[233 million years of evolution; all for it to turn into laziness?]** Owen commented. The dead tree, he could understand. Humans weren't the strongest species, so they required machines to do heavy lifting. But seriously? Weeds?... Why had he and the rest of his brethren paved the way for these creatures?

To deal with the weeds, George became a Coloradisaurus, a primitive sauropod that was 4 meters long, walked on two legs, with arms that had 3 claws and two small fingers, with a body that is a mosaic of blues and greens, with red-blotch-like stripes. Before he got started, he first swallowed some small, rounded stones. Raynare was really confused. George explained that Sauropods, like some birds, swallow stones called gastroliths to help grind food up in the stomach since Sauropods can't chew their food.

Once he had enough, he started plucking any weeds out of the garden, his leaf-shaped teeth made for pulling plants out. After that, there was that dead tree in her backyard that needed to be removed. For this, George triggered the Evolution function of his Gear to evolve his Coloradisaurus into a Riojasaurus, a larger relative of Coloradisaurus at 6 meters long and with much more powerful arms. The color is a mix of pale/dark browns, faint black patches on his upper body, and a pale blue underside.

George used his muscular arms to grab the tree and knock it over, using his tail for support & leverage. Next, they constructed a fire pit, placed the tree in the center, and burnt it.

Unfortunately, once George changed back, he immediately upchucked the stones and the partially digested plant material. Owen reminded him that Sauropods aren't made to digest most modern plants, let alone his regular stomach. Raynare helped the sick dino-shifter back home, and all of them took care of George by giving him stomach medicine as well as something easy to eat and digest, like Diet 7-Up and carrots.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Thursday morning, George had recovered from his stomachache. Good thing too, since some raccoon dogs were trying to get into the trash cans.

He scared them away by turning into a Chindesaurus, a North American relative of Staurikosaurus that was more or less the same size. The main difference was the colors, which are primarily a dull gray with a mix of faint orange-brown & yellow patch running across his back. After some growls & showing off his teeth & claws, the pests were scared off. Thankfully, the pests didn't cause too much of a mess with the trash and they were able to make it to class on time.

Once back home, the Gremory King & Queen, found out about George's academic strengths & weaknesses. Obviously, he was good at anything that was about science and history; math and literature... not so much. In return for helping him with his math and literature homework, he helped them with science & history. Mostly the science part.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Friday was, as usual, grocery shopping. However, George's minivan could only hold 5, so Kalawarner and Mittlet stayed home while the others went shopping after dinner.

Saturday after class, George went to work at the daycare/orphanage. This time though, Asia went with George to apply to work there and Rias came to observe George. Asia was able to acquire a job there, and she decided that both she & George will split the workload: while George will work with the babies to 4-year old's, Asia will work with the older kids.

Rias saw just how good of a caretaker he was with kids, especially babies. Ranging from wearing a mask over his nose & mouth to change a diaper, getting them to eat baby food, and humming Silent Night to help them fall asleep.

What's funny was, some of the babies gravitated towards her too. She even got to hold one of them as this baby kept reaching up with its hands as if saying: pick me up. She looked over to George as this baby was sucking one of her fingers, and imagined it was they're baby that... she shook her head back and forth. Why was she thinking that? There's no way they're 'relationship' was gonna last that long, seeing once he gets his way. Besides, Devils have EXTREMELY low birth rates anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Next week was late April. That Monday after school, Rias called George & Asia as she has something important to say to them.

"Congrats, you two. Your days of passing out flyers are over. Now comes the next stage of your growth: acquiring a Familiar." Rias explained. George raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. Rias summons her Familiar which is a cartoony bat. "I believe you have already met my Familiar, George." She said.

"Say what?" He asked.

The Familiar transformed and George recalled when he first received that flyer to summon Rias.

"So it was your Familiar who gave me that flyer." He said, making that realization. The Familiar nodded.

"Here's mine." Akeno summons a tiny green Imp.

George suddenly heard some purring. He looked down and saw a white cat. "Shirou." Koneko said. Said cat starts nuzzling George and he sits down next to Koneko and starts petting him gently. Shirou warms up to George quite well. This was a first for Koneko's Familiar. It NEVER approached anyone, not even other members of the ORC. Koneko was a bit astonished. If her Familiar warmed up to him... 'no way... he's just a perv-a-saurus.'she thought.

"In short, a Familiar is a summon that is at your beck & call and will always be there for you." Rias explained.

"I get it. It's a magical companion, like those fairy tales of witches with a black cat or a crow." George summed up.

"More or less, but with more potential." She added.

"Am I able to have more than one?" The Dino-shifter asked.

"Yes, you can. But why more than one?" Akeno questioned, curious.

"I want to be more unpredictable in combat, give any foes we come up against a surprise." He said, thinking with combat in mind.

Rias just smiled. "Why not get you at least ONE first?" She said. She understood where George was coming from, but most familiars aren't necessarily used for combat. Some are suited for such, but it's rare.

"This sounds fun and all, but where do we go to get one?" Asia asked, interested as well. Before Rias could answer her, there were a few knocks on the oak doors.

"Come in." Rias said. Entering the room was Sona and the Student Council. The Fallen are on guard, with George wondering why.

"Sona is next in line of the Sitri household." Raynare whispered. 'So Sona and the rest of the Student Council are Devils too? How did I not see that?!' George shouted mentally.

**'Cause you're an idiot.'** Owen piped in. **'I mean, really? Shitori? Not even bothering with her last name? The LEAST she could've done was also change her appearance with magic!'** Owen continued.

**'You can do that?'** Asked George, feeling Owen facepalm. Did he have to teach this kid everything?

Sona looks to see the 3 Fallen. Her eyes widened, "What are they doing here?!" She said, mentioning the Fallen with venom in her voice. She could have just attacked them, but the last thing the human school needed was the ORC to explode at the seams.

"They are... honorary members," Rias began to explain. If it were still up to her, these Fallen would be long gone. "They've been spared thanks to my pawn, George Anderson, the owner of the Mesozoic Mind." Rias explained further, acknowledging him.

"And you're sure they're not going to spear you in the back the first chance they get?" Sona asked. This also felt pretty awkward, being in the same room as Fallen and no fight was breaking out.

"It's under orders of Azazel." Raynare said, keeping things short and sweet. Just because she was living with Devils now didn't mean she was fully used to being around them yet.

Sona eyed Raynare, but if it was true it was Azazel's orders, the council head couldn't argue with it. She then noticed George.

"So we finally met George Anderson. I have to say, you are an odd one. This Mesozoic Mind, dating Rias & Akeno, and how unpredictable you are in terms of your emotions," Sona explained. George wondered how she knew about that but assumed it was due to being head of the Student Council. "I will say this," she continued. "Enjoy this relationship while you can. For as soon as Rias..."

She didn't get to finish cause Rias cut her off. "Don't go there." she said in a tone George rarely hears the redhead use. Her fists were also squeezed tightly to her sides... what was wrong with her, he wondered?

"... I'm sorry. That was out of line." Sona apologized, adjusting her glasses with her index finger.

"Don't worry about it." Rias said, calming down.

They heard a cough, "Sluts." Sona's pawn, Saji said.

George's eyes twitched, "Excuse me? You mind speaking up?" George retorted, his temper rising but he was able to keep his cool, his fists also clenched.

Saji didn't look the least bit intimidated. "You got nothing on me, bro. So you got a unique Gear, big deal. I took up 4 Pawn pieces." he said, holding up 4 fingers.

"Except the fact he took up double your amount." Sona said, unamused at Saji's attitude, also making him look like an idiot.

"What, seriously? How'd a pathetic, mental guy like you need...?" Saji asked, but he didn't get to finish due to George's wings unfurling. He was fighting EVERY bone in his body not to pounce on Saji right now. To say the Sona peerage was surprised was an understatement. They knew about the Gear, but nothing about the wings.

"Insult my family again... you're going to the ICU..." George warned, not having much control left.

**[Would this be a bad time to say Mesomorphers are HIGHLY protective of their tribes?... Including mates?] **Owen piped in again, only this time so everyone could not only hear him, but see the gem on George's hand appear.

Sona was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Saji?"

"... yeah, fine; whatever. Sorry." the Sitri Pawn said, not being 100% genuine, just wanted to get this over with.

"Sona? If you're here for a reason, make it quick. I need to take my two newest members to get their Familiars and..." Rias said, but was stopped by Sona.

"Wait, you are going to get your members their Familiars?" Sona realized. "Correct. However, He only takes people once a month." Rias said.

"Well, that poses a problem. We were also planning to go get new Familiars ourselves." Sona admitted.

"Looks like we'll settle this with a contest; the winner gets Familiars." Rias added.

Sona's eyes widened, "Surely you aren't thinking of a Rating Game, Rias." She guessed.

"I wouldn't dare. The stakes aren't high enough for that," Rias replied. "Instead, we'll settle this the High School way: with sports!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The first sport is Tennis. Rias & Akeno vs. Sona & Tsubaki. Both sides are wearing tennis attire though said skirts are a little on the short side. The match begins.

While one would assume George was ogling the girls, he was not; instead he was paying attention to the sport itself. He suddenly hears the Perverted Duo nearby taking pictures. He smirks. He approached them from behind and did a knife chop to their necks, knocking them out.

As the match continues, it gets out of control... with girls using magic. Even though they agreed to no magic. Thankfully, the crowd seemed to be too focused on ogling the girls to notice.

"Looks like the match was a draw. Obviously." Koneko deadpans, holding up the shredded tennis rackets.

Next was volleyball, with the same match-up. They didn't use magic this time, but neither side ended up scoring a point. **[I KNOW T-REX'S WHO ARE BETTER AT VOLLEYBALL!] **Owen commented... which admittedly got them to start using magic again. They ended up making balls go all over the court, through the nets... and through the metal fences. This game also had the same end result, being declared another tie.

That evening, the rest of the Peerage waits in the Clubhouse. "Rias & Akeno are deciding what to do next, since it will be a team match." Kiba said. George wondered what sport it would be, hopefully one he was good at. Both the Gremory King & Queen re-enter the room.

"The game has been decided. Tomorrow night at the gym, we play dodgeball." Rias announced.

George instantly perks up, "Dodgeball?!" He shouts. He smacks his fists together, "Bring it on! I rule dodgeball! No one can touch me! I'm just too quick! In elementary school at only 6 years old, I was number 1!" He boasted.

**[Yet, that's ****also** **when you got your first set of glasses...] **Owen chimed in. George deflated at the memory.

"It's not enough to be a smart-ass around us, ya gotta be one around him?" Rias asked.

**[I'm just speaking the truth. One minute, a ball is coming for his face, and then... BOOM! Next thing he knows, he's on the ground crying with the gym teacher, school nurse, and classmates around us. Got knocked the fuck out! Like my first time with a velocirap-] **Owen began, then he started telling a story to which Ras covered her ears.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR, I DON'T WANNA HEAR, I DON'T WANNA HEAR, I DON'T WANNA HEAR!" She shouted, trying to shut out the millennia-old dinosaur spirit and also covering her ears to drown out his voice. Did she mind talking about that stuff? No. But when it came to the scaly, old reptile...

**[What? It's the miracle of life. Aren't ya a little curious?] **Asked Owen.

"NO!" Shouted everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That night, before bed, George is down in the training room, placing something wrapped up in his backpack. Later, he is at work making something in his office. He worked so hard, he had fallen asleep on the couch when they wanted to watch a movie, so Rias & Akeno had to carry him back to bed. The movie was a bit boring, they had to admit... maybe that's why he fell asleep?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next evening, the entire Peerage is there, with the Fallen substituting in for extra players.

While the others are wearing regular gym clothes, Rias is wearing a bright red & white tracksuit, and George is wearing what he normally wears for combat training. The others who haven't seen George prepare for intense exercise are impressed with how flexible he is. One thing they couldn't figure out was why he was measuring the entire gym with a tape measure after he was done.

"Can anyone explain WHY he's doing that?" Koneko asked.

"He said it was a surprise." Akeno said, having asked him earlier but he wouldn't tell her.

As well as providing Powerade drinks in a cooler, George also has something else: white headbands with their names done in English & Japanese kanji. However, his comes with a T-Rex skull on it, while Rias's & Akeno's have their initials + George's on the back. "I stayed up all night making them; I learned how to sew while in the orphanage." He explained.

"So THAT'S why you fell asleep on movie night." Akeno said, admiring his commitment to the team.

"I find this to be cute but let's hope pulling the all-nighter won't affect your performance." Rias added.

Koneko gave a smile, the first smile she's ever given him. "You're a perv-o-saurus, but you can be sweet." She said, complimenting him. Did she still have some issues with him? Yes, but she was mature enough to know when someone was being genuine. Maybe this kid wasn't TOO bad after all...

"You ladies and boys ready?" They looked and saw that the Sona Peerage had arrived. Once Sona's Bishop, Momo, blows the whistle, the game begins!

The first one out is Koneko, the ball hitting hard enough to shred part of her shirt, though she doesn't seem fazed at all, "Meh. I needed a drink." She said in monotone.

Rias grabs a ball that was thrown by Tsubaki and returns it, magically enhancing it, knocking one of them out. George is almost hit in the back, but he dodges it Matrix-style, grabs it, and throws it at Saji, nailing him right between the legs. The game gets out of control as magic attacks go all over the place. Sona gets revenge on George by sending a magic dodgeball that is able to follow him like a heat-seeking missile no matter wherever he goes... but it soon strikes him between the legs!

However, to everyone's surprise he doesn't fall over or hold himself. He did look in pain still, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily, but he didn't go down. Sona was shocked. She was glad he wasn't hurt as she wasn't exactly aiming there, but boys have certain... baggage in that spot. He smirks,

"I knew this sports cup would come in handy!" He then straightens up, "No more Mr. Nice Dinosaur! You're about to be schooled, Mesozoic Style!" Activating his Gears, George prepares to transform. Seeing as everyone else was using magic so, why cant he? The Boosted Gear boosted him once upon activation.

**[Uh, Sire? Are you sure that's a good idea? You just unlocked it yesterday, you haven't trained with it yet, and it's a pretty big one.] **said Owen, already predicting what his host was about to do.

"I already measured the gym. We got just enough space to pull it off." said George, making the ORC Devils surprised. He and Owen were obviously talking about taking the form of a Dinosaur, but a BIGGER one? What did he unlock this time?

**[But its eyes might not be suited for...]** Owen tried to warn him.

"IT'S FINE! We'll deal with it!" George insisted. Although Owen still had concerns, George transforms into the last dinosaur he has unlocked: the Plateosaurus. It was similar to his Riojasaurus form but aside from the color of the body being shades of dark and light blue, there was one major difference...

It was 6 meters long, 2 meters tall... and 1 ton! The entire Sona Peerage is taken by surprise; sure they've heard rumors of George's power, but this was the first time seeing it, and the size of the Dinosaur made it that much more impressive.

Of course, after he transformed, his head shakes and his eyes blink a lot. 'Ok... maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' George said.

"W-What's wrong?" Asia asked, wondering what was wrong with her surrogate big brother.

**[Just look at his face,] **said Owen, to which George looked back to face his team. They saw his eyes weren't on the front of his head anymore, but on the sides of it. **[Sure he's got an expanded sight range... in exchange for losing depth perception.]**

Despite this, all the balls were currently on the ORC's side of the court, meaning they could do nothing to counter at the moment. By this time, the Boosted Gear had already doubled George's power twice. Swinging his tail at some balls in front of him, he managed to knock down some of the opposing team, almost like bowling pins.

'Strike!' George telepathically shouted. The Sitri's were about to retaliate, when time had run out. Tallying the score, it was only due to George's sudden tail swipe that granted them the few extra points needed to win. Later, the others get ready to leave, with George having changed back to normal.

"I have to admit, I was impressed with the game and also getting to see George's Prehistoric power." Sona said, commending her friendly rival's victory. "Though if this was a Rating Game, things would be different." She added before she left with the others.

"What's a Rating Game? Is it a Devil's version of the Olympic Sports?" George wondered to himself. **[Humph. Something like that.] **Owen added with a chuckle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They celebrate at the Clubhouse with tea & cookies, having changed to more casual clothing. "I'm proud of our work, especially you George. I'm also proud of you Fallen since none of you cheated by using Holy Magic." Rias congratulated.

"Now comes the time to see Him and get your Familiars since it is a Full Moon." Akeno said creating a portal.

"Er, him who?" George asked, confused.

Rias smiled, "The Familiar Master." She simply stated.

They teleport to a place that is filled with dead trees and a bright crimson red sky. "Ok, this place has me on edge." George said, feeling uneasy. But then Akeno rubs his back to soothe his nerves. While this worked, it also had... other effects. He shook his head back and forth slightly a few times. 'Focus, George. Focus!'

"What ho, Devils!" They looked up to see the Familiar Master standing in a tree. He looked like a Hiker from the Pokémon games, just thinner. George always hated them, as they loved using Rock and Ground-types while George favored Fire-types... ironic, considering he's dating someone who can literally use fire. Owen then chuckled in his head, knowing another ironic reason, which also lived in his left arm.

**'What's so funny?'** George asked the dinosaur spirit. **'Oh, nothing sire. Nothing at all.'** he said while slowly recovering.

However, when the Familiar Master saw George, he leaped down from the tree and approached them. "So you have finally come, wielder of the Mesozoic Mind." He stated. This got the other Devils curious as he was focusing on George.

"What do you mean, sir?" George asked, intrigued.

"Three strange Familiars have arrived. Someone that has Primeval power is what they strive." the Familiar Master answered, speaking in rhymes. This is a total surprise as no Familiars, let alone 3 of them, are all requesting the same person.

**'Why's the hell's he talking like that?'** Asked Owen, not understanding what the point was with the Familiar Master's speech patterns.

"Where are they and what kind of animals are they?" George asked, feeling excited.

"The first is a giant lizard with features of the crocodile who fights the Devourer of Hearts in a Swamp. The second is a giant flyer with bat wings and a bird's beak & talons that fights the Bird that eats Elephants in the mountains. The third is a saber-toothed beast from before and after the dinosaurs and battles with a monstrous hybrid of lion, goat, snake, & dragon, at the edge of the forest. Safe travels, fellow Devils." He said before he left.

**[20 yen says he's gonna catch some Geodude.] **Commented Owen.

The others looked at George, who was deep in thought. "No point in standing around." He said, before pulling out his Mesozoic Mind and turning into his Liliensternusform. He lifted his head and sniffed the air in search of any of them. Once he picks up the scent, he takes off running, the others flying overhead after him.

They soon arrive at the edge of the great swamp and stop once they see George's dinosaur form standing still, his gaze fixed on something before he changes back to normal and tells them to move slowly and keep quiet. They landed and looked to see what George was staring at and their eyes widened.

It was a battle between two hybrids. This was not uncommon with Familiars, especially combat oriented ones. Some were territorial, which was why the Familiar Forest was so vast. The first had the head of a crocodile, upper half of a lion, and back half of a hippo. The other was an enormous monitor lizard with a white body, black stripes, and red Aboriginal body paint but with teeth not unlike a crocodile's with three pairs of tusks, legs that are under its body with hoof-like claws, and the last half of the tail is also that of a crocodile.

"An Ammut?!" Asked Rias, surprised to see the Devourer of Hearts here. This thing was much like Hades' precious guard dog, Cerberus. Only difference was, she ate those who were unworthy to enter Hell, while Cerberus just guarded the entrance. In some cases, she was considered worse than the 3-headed beast.

"But then, what's the other thing?" Asked Akeno.

"The other one is a mix of two prehistoric reptilian top predators. The main part is Varanus priscus, commonly known as Megalania priscus," George explained.

"Uh, English?" Asked Raynare.

**[Think giant 20 foot long, 500lb Komodo Dragon. Ruled over Queensland, Australia during the Ice Age... vicious lizards. Even I didn't mess with them unless I was desperately starving.] **said Owen.

"Sounds… interesting." Mittelt said.

"But, the teeth are different. They are from Kaprosuchus saharicus**,** a crocodilian relative described in 2009 found in Niger that lived 95 million years ago. What sets apart from modern crocs are the teeth, especially those three pairs of tusk-like teeth. They are made for tearing flesh." George described. He and the others watch the fight go on.

Ammut manages to tear off one of the croc-lizard's limbs, but it manages to regrow in a matter of seconds, allowing it to balance itself almost immediately. Rias' eyes widened, instantly reminded of a certain Devil that regrows limbs in the same way, but shook it off. She can't be thinking of him, not right now.

As payback, the reptilian hybrid bites down hard on Ammut's neck & midsection before backing off quickly... but why, the Devils and Fallen wondered? That made no sense. Suddenly, Ammut starts shaking and coughs up blood before it collapses, dead.

"W-What just happened?" Kalawarner asked, she and the other stunned at what just occurred.

**[Just like the Komodo Dragon, ****Megalania** **is highly venomous, causing fatal blood poisoning. While evolution made the Komodo's slow & painful, ****Megalania'**s **can flow throughout the body in a matter of minutes... seconds even. Ideal for tackling big game.] **Owen explained.

"Wow. Sounds sadistic." Akeno stated, intrigued. It also made sense now to her and the rest of them why even someone like Owen, who can be any kind of Dinosaur, would hesitate against such a creature. If he wasn't careful, he'd be dead and would have never become a Sacred Gear or meet any of them.

Now that the fight was over, George has a crazy and stupid idea. "Stay here." He tells them before he approaches the victor of the fight, slowly and cautiously. The others silently scream at George to get back, but he doesn't listen.

The reptilian hybrid smells George and turns around facing him. At first, it tries to intimidate him with a loud crocodilian hiss, also warning the Devils & Fallen to back off, but George is unfazed... at least, that's the facade he put up. In truth, he was scared. It was only a theory that the Megalania was venomous, but now Owen just confirmed it. It felt cool to know that piece of history that no paleontologist or college professor knew, but it was still nerve-racking. One wrong move, this 60,000 year old reptile would be on him in seconds.

He continues to approach it. It hisses louder as a final warning, its eyes getting angry... but then its eyes widen a bit, as if sensing something. The Mesozoic Mind, which was still out, had its gem glowing. Owen was flaring his own energy as a counter-intimidation. Once it senses this power, the massive prehistoric beast kneels down at George, bowing to him. He smiled and petted the scaly, rugose head slowly with his right hand. "It's safe now." George said.

The others come out of hiding and approach slowly and cautiously. Of course, the Megalania hisses again at the newcomers, but Owen's gem glowed a bit brighter as if telling it to stand down. It worked, and the Megalania does in fact calm down.

**[NOW... it's safe.] **Owen corrected, implying he saved the rest of the group from a possible attack. **[Honestly; what would you all do without me?] **He added a small quip.

"I'm... impressed with how you handled the situation." Rias said, surprised. Her heart was pounding with each step George took towards this monster, and it increased the louder it hissed at her boyfriend. She thought it would stop when the beast then hissed at them, but then Owen intervened. Despite his smart-ass nature, maybe he wasn't so bad...

"You got a name for it?" Mittlet asked.

"Two actually; first is the Genus & species name." He stated. They raised an eyebrow confused. "For example, Tyrannosaurus rex is Greek/Latin for "Tyrant Lizard King." He said. They nodded in understanding.

"For this animal, I'll call you... Varanosuchus australis. Varan from the Varanid group, the monitor lizards, Suchus means crocodile and australis for Australia." He explained. "As for the name of the individual. Let's see here... " He thinks for a bit, "I got it: Krok! The German word for Crocodile." He finished. With that, a symbol of a black theropod footprint appeared on the head. This is George's symbol.

"Very creative." Kiba stated.

Now for the flaw. "How am I going to bring him back home?" George wonders. Just then, Krok glows a vibrant green color before it changes into a card that the Dino-morpher grabbed. On one side was the symbol of the theropod footprint, on the other side was its head. "Kind of like the Dinosaur King game or anime." He said, excited to have one familiar.

"All you have to do to summon it is to call out its name." Rias explained. George nodded before placing it in his wallet.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They then travel towards the mountains for the second one. Once they made it to the base of the mountain, they all heard something. It sounded like screeching, but from two different animals.

"Anyone else hear that?" Koneko announced. That's at the exact same time that a large winged form of an animal falling crashed not far from them. Dust blew and the wind from the force of the impact blew at the group, causing them to cover their faces. They then investigate the crash site and see a gigantic eagle that looks like an African Crowned Eagle.

"... A Roc?" Asked Akeno.

"The hell's a Roc doing here?" Asked Kalawarner, both her and Akeno recognized the creature. It was a mythical, giant predatory bird said to live in Madagascar, and strong enough to carry an elephant in just one talon. It basically looked like a Malagasy Crowned eagle. That's when everyone noticed the grounded giant bird had claw marks and holes on its torso and wings, as well blood dripping from its head. It was still alive, as it was still breathing, but it was in obvious pain from whatever happened to it.

"Hmmm... wonder what could be big enough to attack something as large as this," George wondered.

His question was immediately answered when a second, larger flyer landed. Slamming its huge talons into the eagle's chest and pinning it down as the poor eagle screeched out in pain. The assailant is a huge pterosaur: tall as a giraffe, a skull 1.6 meters long, and with broad huge wings that measure 10 meters. The color is like that of the Southern ground hornbill, being mainly a pitch black color on the body and the pycnofibres, with red fleshy skin around the eyes & red throat sac.

How the hell something THAT big was able to fly, no one had an answer.

The giant pterosaur then stabs the Roc with a long red arrowhead tongue right into its neck and then it starts sucking up blood like a mosquito! While most of them were disturbed by this, Asia turned away to upchuck, being thoroughly grossed out. "What, *coughs* is that thing?" Asia asks, recovering a bit.

"This is the giant pterosaur Hatzegopteryx thambema, described in 2002. It was a huge predator that ruled the island of dwarf dinosaurs called Hateg Island. That was at the end of the Age of Dinosaurs, about 66 million years ago, in Transylvania." George began.

"Great! Did it go to the hotel too?!" Asked Raynare, not in the mood for George and his fun facts about giant predators at the moment.

**[With its appetite, it'd run the business into the ground.] **said Owen. His tone came across as both serious and joking.

Once the giant island ruler is done draining the massive eagle of blood, it spots George & the others. It turns its massive head to them, inspecting a possible new meal with its large eyes. The supernaturals brought out their weapons, spears, glyphs, etc.; ready to defend themselves from this giant flyer if needed.

While this act did nothing to deter the creature, it sensed a strange power coming from George. In response, Owen's gem glowed, making the large bird of prey reel back slightly. Just like Krok earlier, it kneeled down as well. At first, the group didn't understand, but then saw the light of the Mesozoic Mind glowing again, and figured history repeated itself. George approached the Hatzegopteryx, touching the top of its large beak... it didn't attack.

"That's the second Familiar. As for your scientific name, it will be Sanguinopterx draculai. Sanguine means blood, Opterx is wing, and draculai is obviously Dracula. Now for the individual name, I'll call you. . . Toto. That's the Maori word for Blood." George said, snickering. George's symbol appeared on its right wing in a dark green color, before it glowed red, changed into a card, and George sticks it in his wallet.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For the last one, they arrived at the edge of the forest... only to find it in trouble.

It looked like a Smilodon with the distinctive saber-teeth, powerful muscled shoulders, and the short tail. But the front part of the snout was missing fur and the front paws ended in sharp claws but weren't the claws of a big cat. The color was like that of a leopard or jaguar but in brown tones.

The opponent is a Chimera. The central head, torso, & back legs are of a lion; the right head, right front leg, and wings of a classic European dragon; the left head & left front leg are of a goat; and the tail is that of a viper.

"The last one is just a Smilodon? Was hoping for something a bit different." Koneko stated.

**[That's funny considering what you are.] **commented Owen. No one noticed, but Koneko flinched at that.

"Actually... there's something out of place. The skull shape is longer and I'm pretty sure that besides being mostly Saber-tooth, it is part Inostrancevia. That is the largest Gorgonopsid, which were proto-mammals that are known for having saber teeth and lived before the Dinosaurs." George explained. He then took another look at the battle. Despite putting up a good fight, the prehistoric hybrid stood no chance against the supernatural one.

"That saber-toothed hybrid has no chance against the Chimera. I say we help it out," George said, taking charge. "Who's with me?" He asked, holding a hand out.

"We all are, George." Rias said, putting her hand on top of his. Akeno joined in as well, followed by Asia, then Koneko, Kiba, Raynare, Kalawarner, & Mittlet. He smiled,

"Excellent. I've got an idea to kill the Chimera. Kiba, I need you to make a lead sword, that's what killed the original. Think you can do it?" He asked the Knight.

"I can." He said with determination, already on it.

"Perfect. First step, let's make sure we have air superiority; aka, clip its wings." George said.

"Us Fallen can take care of that." Raynare said, confident to prove herself. The other Fallen nodded.

All three of them fly out from their hiding spots. They create their spears of lights and hurl them at the right wing, which was the one in line of shot. It wasn't clipped per se, but had 3 holes burned through it, preventing its use entirely. Enraged, the Chimera roared in pain, then noticed its attackers. It counterattacks with three blasts from each mouth: fire breath from the lion, lighting blast from the dragon, & acid spit from the goat.

They managed to dodge the flames & lighting, but got hit by the acid which starts to melt their clothes, thankfully not enough acid got on them to also dissolve their skin.

"Aw, man!" Mittelt whined.

"I just bought these!" Whined Raynare.

George turns into his Plateosaurus form once more. They all circle the monster, keeping out harm's way from the melee attacks or dodging the ranged attacks.

The saber-toothed hybrid lunges at the Chimera, clamping its jaws around the goat head, before it yanks the head off, decapitating it. The Chimera also appears to get somewhat sluggish as the goat leg freezes up, almost like it was turned to stone.

Akeno gets into a beam clash with the dragon head with their respective lightning attacks; at first both are evenly matched until the Queen pumps more magic into her attack, blowing up the dragon head.

**'If she wasn't trying to mask herself, she would have completely overpowered the Chimera's lightning with no issue.'** Owen commented, which got George confused. What was his dinosaur partner going on about now?

Rias & Koneko attack the snake head. Actually, the snake tail wrapped around Koneko, but she managed to get out with her Rook attributes. Once she freed herself, she punched the head, disorienting it, and Rias burned the head off with her Power of Destruction as it hissed in pain.

The Chimera fled from the Power of Destruction before it could extend to the rest of its body, then it breathed fire towards George. Time seems to slow down as George is staring at the incoming flames, and he roars out of instinct. . .

Somehow; George blasts a torrent of water from his mouth, putting out the flames before they reach him! The beam of water blasted the monster, pushing it back. This gives Kiba an opening to pull out his lead sword, flying up into the air, and impales the Chimera through the heart with the lead sword, before it slides off the blade and falls to the ground, dead.

Once the battle was, however, the ladies noticed that the acid from the goat head had melted most of their clothes. Nothing a magic glyph raising up from their feet couldn't fix, but they were more surprised with what George just did.

"How'd... you do that?" Asked Rias.

"I... don't know either." answered George as he changed back. George approached the saber-toothed hybrid. Unlike the other two, this one made no moves to attack at all. Must be because of the ORC helping it, or maybe because it was too tired from the injuries it sustained. "Hey Asia, think you could please heal him of any wounds?" He asked her.

She nods, "O-ok." She said nervously, then approached the hybrid and healed it of any wounds using her Twilight Healing. Before Asia could fully heal the prehistoric cat however, Owen chuckled in everyone's head.

**[You may wanna double check on that...] **was all he said. Knowing what the Dino spirit was implying, George checked in the only way possible: by bending to look underneath at the belly of the beast.

"... Hehe... oops." George said, scratching the back of his head. Didn't take a genius for everyone to figure out the truth. He was actually a She.

"Perv-a-saurus." Koneko muttered, looking annoyed.

**[Jealous he's not looking underneath yours?] **Owen shyly said. The only response to that was George having to duck from a tree getting thrown at him. The Smilodonand Asia had to duck as well, and the Smilodon growled in Koneko's direction.

"Suck it." said the short-haired girl, leaving no more for further conversation.

Asia healed the Smilodon then. "Now that you are healed, I can finally name you: Gorgonfelis gremoryii. Gorgon after the Gorgonopsids, felis is cat, and gremoryiiis after the Gremory family." George stated. Having a prehistoric animal with her last name gave Rias a sense of pride. "As for your individual name it will be... Romanov, a Russian name for girls." He added.

Romanov nodded before nuzzling George, his symbol in blue appeared on its left shoulder, and then glowed blue before turning into a card, with George sticking it in his wallet.

**[Must you simp?] **Asked Owen.

"For once, we agree." said Koneko.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once they all went home, after Asia got a Familiar known as a Sprite Dragon that she named Rassei, the next thing George knew he was pinned on the couch. His attacker was revealed to have been Akeno.

"You know George, that was really amazing of you: taming three powerful Familiars and the plan for the Chimera. You deserve some kind of reward~" Akeno said, batting her eyes. George was frozen, at a loss for words. She wanted to do 'it'?... Right here? Right now?

"Akeno." Rias said with a hardened voice and arms crossed.

"Aw, I can't play with him? Not even a little?" Akeno asked, playfully.

"What about me?" Raynare said, still wanting to join in.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Both Gremory King & Queen glare at Ray, eyes glowing.

**[He's not gonna be doing much playing now. . .] **Owen stated. They girls didn't know what he meant, but then looked and saw George sound asleep, eyes closed. No snoring sounds but light & soft breathing, his chest rising up & down.

"He must be exhausted from all that has happened tonight, especially the multiple transformations." Rias stated.

"Oh well. A goodnight's sleep should fix that." Akeno added, both girls carrying George up the stairs, leaving a jealous Raynare downstairs.

"Bitch," she said, feeling upset. "What's her damage anyway? It's not like she'll be around long once the wedding comes along." Raynare said aloud, then got a sinister smirk. "Hmmm... I wonder how confident she'll be if George... happens to find out," she said, thinking in her head how mad George would get at Rias, and at Akeno as well for keeping such a dirty little secret from him. That'll leave George all to herself... but at the same time, this same fantasy also showed it would break George's heart.

Raynare couldn't do that to him, no matter how she felt about Rias and Akeno always getting in her way. She went off to her room to get ready for bed. She just hoped when George did in fact find out, the pain that would follow wouldn't be too severe. . .

**Paleontology 101- ****Plateosaurus**

The seven ladies entered the classroom and picked up the smell of something baking. It smelled sweet, which Koneko immediately noticed.

George entered the room from a back door, wearing a German WWII officer uniform but instead of the Swastika, he has the Coat of Arms of Bedheim, which has a bright red theropod dinosaur on it.

The girls didn't bother asking why this time. It most likely had to do with today's lesson.

"Since Plateosaurus is primarily a German dinosaur, I dressed for the occasion with the Coat of Arms of Bedheim having the top predator of its environment on it. As for the baking smell, the cookies should be about done." George said.

The dino butler-bot came in with a cooling tray of chocolate chip cookies that were as big as a person's hand. They are allowed to have two per person and quickly discovered that there were finely chopped pecans & coconut sprinkles in them.

"These are German Chocolate chip cookies since they have pecans & coconut in them. And the chocolate chips themselves are a blend of dark chocolate & Nutella, making them healthier than normal." He explained.

"With refreshments taken care of, we can now begin. Plateosaurus is our first herbivorous dinosaur and first prosauropod, to use an antiquated term. Just like how Coelophysis is the stock Triassic theropod, Plateosaurusis the stock Triassic sauropod." He started.

"This is thanks to being one of the oldest Dinosaurs ever described. The first remains, which were some vertebrae & legs bones were discovered at Heroldsberg, Southern Germany by Johann Friedrich Engelhardt and described by Hermann Von Meyer in 1837. That's 5 years before Sir Richard Owen coined the word "Dinosauria." in 1842." He explained when it was discovered. "Also like Coelophysis, it was subject to wastebasket taxon and many Genus & Species names were based on fragmentary remains, with one of the most unoriginal being Dinosaurus. As of 2011, two species are accepted as being valid. The one I have is Plateosaurus engelhardti, which means "Broad Lizard" due to the broad limb bones; this has often been mistranslated to "Flat Lizard" due to its teeth but the teeth were unknown. Species name is after the guy who discovered it." He added, talking about the origin of its name.

"Didn't this Richard guy have very little material to go off of?" Asked Rias.

**[Oh please. ****Plateosaurus** **were all over the place. They spread all over Europe so thickly, you couldn't help but bump into one every 10 seconds.]** Owen stated, having lived through it himself.

"Sounds like they got busy..." Koneko dryly stated.

**[You don't know half of it.]** Owen groaned.

"Hey, at least you had an abundance of food." Akeno said, being half-serious.

**[It got sickening after a while! We needed some variety! ****Brachiosaurus** **thighs, maybe some ****Hatzegopteryx** **wings; ya know! Something different!] **Owen complained.

"Uh... moving to Classification, it was originally part of a group called Prosauropods but re-classification has now broken up that order to Sauropodomorphs. Despite appearances, it is distantly related to the Theropods, as are all Sauropods." He switched to Classification. "How? The answer is the hip." He grabbed a marker from the dry-erase board and started drawing two examples: one was the hip bones of Eoraptor and the other was of Plateosaurus.

"As you can see, both look very similar and evolved from the same common ancestor but diverged very early in their evolution. This hip design would be further modified to allow space for the massive digestive system of later & much larger sauropods." He described.

"Now for the size. Plateosaurus adult sizes vary: the smallest are about 16 feet long & 1,300lbs while the largest are 10 meters long, 2.5 meters tall, & 4.4 tons! Both are of adult sizes so what is the cause for this variability? I'll save that for later." He described the variations in the size of the early Sauropod.

"Moving to biology, Plateosaurus has been reconstructed pretty much in any posture scientifically feasible. Here is a clay model of one of the oldest depictions, dating back to 1912." He pulled out the clay model.

It had a small, dorky head, body was in a retro hunched-back, tail dragging pose, and body had dragon-like scales.

"Here we have a typical example of a Retrosaur: a Mesozoic reptile that is extremely out of date." said George.

"Um, what dinosaur drags it tail around?" Asked Asia, finding that a bit strange. All the Dinos' George had transformed into never did that. Maybe this one was special?

"Don't they use it for balance or something?" Added Raynare.

"Because unfortunately, this model is depicted in a very inaccurate manner. In order to get it into this pose, vertebrae in its tail would have to be broken. Moving a bit forwards from tripod to quadruped." He explained, pointing out the hind end of the model, and then pulled out a scale-down model skeleton.

"This is based on one from the State Museum of Natural History in Stuttgart. The shoulder girdle is in an anatomically infeasible position, the elbow is disarticulated, and the ribcage has the wrong shape, wide instead of high oval." He stated, pointing out each feature.

"So since you've seen it in a horizontal bipedal pose, how did Paleontologists come to that conclusion? Well a study in 2007 showed that the center of mass was over the legs and another is the shape of the lower arm bones." He put away both models and then hefted out a life-size model skeleton of the lower arm along with the lower skeletal arm of a human.

"The second answer is the shape of the radius. Unlike humans, the shape of the radius prevents the palm of the hand being able to face down." He stated. "As for the legs, it was adapted for running but in contrast to running mammals, Plateosaurus probably did not use gaits with aerial, unsupported phases. Instead, Plateosaurus must have increased speed by using higher stride frequencies, created by rapid and powerful limb retraction. Reliance on limb retraction instead of extension is typical for non-avian dinosaurs." He added, regarding the legs.

"So... how fast was it?" Asked Mittelt.

**[If it lived in the Cretaceous period, it could outrun a pack of Raptors,]** started Owen, making everyone impressed such a large animal could do that... then they grimaced when he added, **[For about 2 seconds.]**

"Er..." George was a bit thrown off. Why did Owen always drop a bombshell when he was about to go on a dinosaur's diet? "So, the teeth are comparable to herbivorous/omnivorous iguanas. In 2000, Paul Barrett proposed that Plateosaurus could've supplemented their regular plant diet with some animal matter. This doesn't mean it was an omnivore, it only ate animal matter, like small animals or carrion if it was lacking chemicals like calcium, if the opportunity presented itself with some meat, or in times of hardship. The powerful bite, which is due to the low position of the jaw joint gave the chewing muscles great leverage."

"So instead of swallowing rocks, it actually chewed its food?" Asked Raynare, though she believed she was correct already.

"Exactly." praised George, making Raynare smile. She also smiled towards Rias and Akeno, knowing it would piss them off. The Fallen could see the steam coming out of their ears.

"As for life history, it's a bit of a mystery. The individuals we have vary from 12 to 27 years old, with the latter showing signs it was still growing. Due to a lack of individuals that are smaller than 16 feet long, we are unable to produce an ontogenetic growth series for Plateosaurus." George said, describing the lack of evidence for the growth stages. "Like Riojasaurus, it too was cathermal, and most likely avoided the midday heat, feeding during the early parts of the day & at night." He added regarding how active it was during the day.

"Now for the most important part about its biology which relates to variable size ranges. Plateosaurus has a special trick called Developmental Plasticity. In short, it can change its size based on the availability of food. For example, if the dry season hits, there is less food to go around equals decrease in size and the opposite is applied during the wet season, and Plateosaurus can grow bigger." He explained. "Another trait that allowed it to grow bigger is the presence of air sacs & air spaces in the bones. This means it has an avian-style way of breathing, meaning it was endothermic/warm-blooded." He added regarding metabolism.

"So it was basically the alien dinosaur from that American show about a kid with a watch?" Koneko stated.

George didn't answer, having been caught off guard. But Owen did. **[More or less.]**

"We now move on to the environment and the animals that lived in it. First, Europe during much of Prehistory looked less like an actual continent and more like the world's largest archipelago of islands. Despite that, the part of Southern Germany where Plateosaurus lived was large enough to support an abundance of animals." He began and pulled out a diorama model of the environment. As usual it was a simple floodplain. No surprise there.

"Much like the rest of the environments I've covered, Southern Germany was a floodplain." He stated quickly about the paleoenvironment. "As for the animals, we have about a dozen to go through." He pulled out the first two. The first was a simple freshwater fish. The second was a lungfish.

"The first is Semionotus. Name translates to "Flag-Back" after the shape of the dorsal fin. This was a fish with a wide range across the world during the Late Triassic, mainly in the American West. The ones found in Germany have yet to be given a proper species name. It was about 2 feet long & 10lbs. It ate small crustaceans like crayfish." He described the first animal.

**[They had an aftertaste, but it was bearable.]** Owen commented. No one had a response for that.

"The second is Ceratodus parvus. "Horned Tooth" after the shape of teeth. This 1.9 foot long lungfish has over a dozen species to its Genus name and is found all over the world and appeared 251 mya and died out 55 mya, meaning it survived for nearly 200 million years. In fact, the modern day Queensland Lungfish is the closest relative." He described the second fish.

**[They were...]** Owen began, but was cut off.

"Can you just shut up? We're trying to listen!" Said Rias.

**[Well, excuuuuuuuuuse me. Just sharing experiences from a time long forgotten.]** Owen said in a sassy tone. The group could also imagine him moving his head in a circle like a stereotypical diva.

George groaned and pulled out 3 models of amphibians. The first was the oddest with the head being shaped almost like a boomerang with the rest of the body being like a fat salamander. The second was akin to a giant salamander with small legs & a wide, broad head. And the third was more or less the same as the second but with a large, triangular head & large teeth at the front of the mouth.

"The first is Gerrothorax pulcherrimus, "Wicker Chest", after the shape of the ribs resembling a wicker basket. Named in 1934, the most prominent feature is the wide head. This 1 meter long 10lb Temnospondyl lived like the bottom-dwelling sharks Wobbegong sharks of the Great Barrier Reef: it dwelled on the bottom of water, buried under mud & silt, and waited for prey to swim by... though a 2008 study revealed that its mouth opens like a toilet seat." George said.

...

...

...

They half-expected Owen to make a comment. Like how it tasted (assuming he ate one) or some fact that they didn't need to know.

"Nothing? That's a first." commented Rias, looking at the hand Owen was stored in.

**[What do you want me to say; it had a potty mouth?]**Owen asked. Rias mentally groaned. The pun was terrible, but she walked right into that one...

"The second is Metoposaurus diagnosticus, "Front Lizard." Named in 1842 by Von Meyer, this 3 meter long ½ ton Temnospondyl is pretty much the German equivalent of Anaschisma from the Chinle Formation, complete with mass burials caused by drought due to having small legs for such a big body, preventing it from traveling over land." George described the German amphibian.

"It kinda looks like that one from that other DvD you showed us... Hynerpeton or something." said Akeno. George had gotten them familiar with the world of Prehistory via his collection of BBC prehistory documentaries, especially the Trilogy of Life.

George then moved on to the final amphibian. "Lastly is Cyclotosaurus posthumus, Rounded-eared Lizard," he started.

"It looks half-crocodile, half-amphibian." said Kalawarner, as this final animal looked like a cross between the two.

"This species was described in 1913 and is the last of a group of Temnospondyls called Mastodonosaurids. Which are known for being really big, having large triangular heads and large teeth, including a pair of tusks that poke out of two holes in the upper jaw. At 4 meters long, this was big enough to tackle any small animal that came near the water's edge, though the teeth are better suited to fish." He finished the last amphibian.

"Moving onto the reptiles. There's four: two herbivores & two carnivores. First are the herbivores." He pulled out the next two models. The first was a turtle but it had extra armor plating with spikes on its neck & tail, not unlike a Stegosaur's. The second was an Aetosaur.

"Now a fusion of a stegosaur and a turtle?" Kalawarner said.

"It's called Proganochelys quenstedti. It was the oldest known turtle for over a century until older turtles were known as recently as 2008. Described by Georg Baur in 1887, it was a 1 meter long & 10lbs, it may look like any semi-aquatic herbivorous turtle you'd see at a pond, but it has extra armor plating." He described the stem-turtle.

**[It was a tough shell to crack, even the softer underbelly. Had to cheat by becoming a ****Borealosuchus** **a few times.]** Owen piped in, not being able to resist.

"Isn't this an Aetosaur? Pretty sure you showed us this already." said Raynare.

"Correct. This one is called a Paratypothorax andressi. Named in 1985, this 2.5 meter long, 220lb reptile is also found in the Chinle Formation and would serve as the main food source for the two top predators of this ecosystem, despite the armor plating offering some protection." He briefly talked about the Aetosaur.

"Now for the carnivores which are familiar." He brings out the next two reptiles. The first was a Phytosaur, but smaller than Redondasaurus. The second was a Rauisuchian that was between the size of Postosuchus & Saurosuchus.

"I swear, sometimes I think you just like crocs." Kalawarner said.

"The first is Nicrosaurus kapffi, "Neckar Lizard", after the Neckar River in SW Germany in 1861. This 4 meter Phytosaur was like today's False Gharial in that while it would've eaten fish, there's evidence of scavenged Plateosaurus remains that have bite marks made by this False Crocodile, an indication it would've eaten far more than just fish." George described the Phytosaur.

**[Phfft. Are you kidding? They snapped at anything that moved! Even a modern day dragonfly could casually float above a river, and they'd STILL go after it!]** Owen said, though it was obvious he was exaggerating a bit.

"The second is Teratosaurus suevicus, "Swabian Monster Lizard." When Von Meyer originally described it in 1861, he thought it was the remains of the ancestor of the Carnosaurs, and so it was thought to be a Dinosaur. It remained that way for over 100 years until 1985-86, Peter Galton & Michael Benton reanalyzed the remains to belonging instead to a Rauisuchian, a rare occurrence of an equally sized 6 meter long non dinosaur-archosaur coexisting with a similarly-sized theropod, that competed with it for food. What Dinosaurs lived alongside Plateosaurus? Well, Raynare is already familiar with them." George pulled out the last two models.

"Oh! Those are Procompsognathus & a Liliensternus." she said, recognizing the dinosaurs immediately. "Correct!" said George. As he praised her again, she stuck her tongue out at Rias and Akeno, who got annoyed but held in their ire.

"Despite the name Procompsognathus, it was not the ancestor to Compsognathus, or the Compies of Jurassic Park. They make look similar in size, but Procompsognathus is related to Coelophysis while Compsognathus is the type species of its own group. Interestingly enough, the Pro-Compies appear in the original source material, both of Michael Crichton's novels for Jurassic Park & sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park. It was a small opportunistic carnivore, eating bugs, lizards, fish, & carrion." He described the small theropod.

"The top dinosaur predator was one with a really redundant name: Liliensternus liliensterni, which is after the amateur paleontologist & medical doctor, Hugo Rühle von Lilienstern, after his contributions to the field of paleontology by founding a museum in Bedheim, which is where this Coat of Arms comes from." George described the origin of the theropod's name. "Like Zupaysaurus, it too was a Neotheropod and around the same size: 5.2 meters long & 300lbs, though some say over 400. Most reconstructions, including the one from Dinosaur King, give it a pair of semi-circle shaped crests since it's closest relative is Dilophosaurus but the skull and Coat of Arms depict it without a crest. So this begs the question: did it have one, or did it not?" George described the theropod dinosaur, leaving them with a question before the final part of the lesson.

"As for Pop Culture, aside from being in countless books, Plateosaurus has two that are worth talking about. The first is a YouTube Show called Your Dinosaurs are Wrong. It's more or less what these 101 lessons are but with a twist: the host is given a toy Dinosaur and makes it accurate using what I can best describe as digitized arts & crafts coloring paper. The surprising part is that the host, Steven Bellettini, looks & acts like me but in late 30s or 40s, I assume based on appearance, and a lot more professional. His Plateosaurus episode first aired on August 14, 2013." George stated. He started the 13 minute video up, and sat between Rias & Akeno.

When it started, their eyes widened in surprise: George wasn't kidding! Steven did look like George. Tan skin, blackish-brown hair with some scant white on the scalp, dark green-brown eyes behind a set of rectangular glasses, though his beard was a lot more tamed down and he had no mustache. Only article of clothing they could see, since he was seated at a teacher's desk, was a sky blue button-down shirt with sleeves rolled up, revealing hairy arms. Even the setting was in a classroom.

Out of nowhere, an orange blur came flying which Steven caught and placed on the table, revealing it to be a crudely made bright yellow Sauropod toy standing up on its hind legs with painted on white eyes. Rias & Asia swore they saw some of the kids at the daycare/orphanage playing with a toy that looked like it, albeit a different color.

While the information about Plateosaurus was more or less the same as what George said, but more in-depth like Von Meyer calling Dinosaurs "pachypoda" for example, the parts they payed attention to are the quirks Steven has like how his mouth seems to be faster than his brain/stuttering a bit, the quick pop-ups providing extra info, and the digitized colored paper segment.

The front arms are why Steven wanted to talk about Plateosaurus. As he says: "You go up to someone and say 'Dinosaur' only two, three if you count Velociraptor, but two dinosaurs come to mind: with its tiny arms which are the butt of so many jokes & Brontosaurus as the big sauropod with long neck & tail stomping along. Here comes the Prosauropods, which look like a small sauropod and stuck giant Theropod arms on them and sort of a 'Which way to the Gun Show?' going on."

The part where he says "go up to a Liliensternus and smack it, cleaving its skull open" did make Akeno intrigued and wanting to see that. The part about the claws being used to manipulate plant matter sounding boring to him did get a chuckle from Asia & Mittlett.

The 'off-hand' pun did make them roll their eyes.

"Now for the other and more grand version. Now I've already brought up the Walking with Dinosaurs TV show & accompanying book. However, there is also more. Enter Walking with Dinosaurs- The Arena Spectacular or WWD: The Live Experience. It was a live adaptation of the show, using puppetry, suits, and animatronics of the Dinosaurs. It started touring in Australia in January 2007 and the rest of the world up until December 22, 2019 at the Taipei Arena. As time went on, it became a lot better in terms of accuracy, including adding feathers to some of the theropods, making the animatronics more responsive to the controllers, making them "eat" food, and even spray water vapor from the mouth to simulate breathing." George described the latter. "Unfortunately, I've never had a chance to view it since it was too expensive," He lamented, feeling down. "So I have the next best thing: our own version of it with myself as the dinosaurs. I can't be in two places at once when I Go Dino so my dino butler-bot will be operating the others and any others will be automated. If you all follow me to the gym, we shall conclude our lesson there for the Plateosaurus segment." George said.

They all cleaned up any cookie crumbs, gathered their gear, & left the classroom. They walked to the gym and the girls are provided refreshments with drinks & popcorn. Once they got the food, Koneko even getting a chocolate candy bar, they took their seats once the lights dim, though the Devils could still see thanks to their night vision.

The Main Theme that played was beautiful, almost romantic in a way, and just as powerful as the classic Jurassic Park theme. The show lights came on, revealing in the center of the gym a large nest made of artificial dirt & plants with some rounded eggs poking out.

The next track was The Eggs Come Alive which was light-hearted and wouldn't be out of place in Land Before Time with faint bits from the Main Theme. The track was placed due to the fact that they could see some of the eggs starting to shake, cracks forming. Soon, baby dinosaurs came out. They looked like hatchling versions of Plateosaurus from Walking with Dinosaurs, with the classic blackish-green body, white stripes on back, and white color on the ankles. Even though they weren't truly alive, their movements were so life-like and the cute squeaks they made were cute.

The next track, Liliensternus Scavenges, took on a more sinister tone, as did the lights changing from a soft green to a harsh red. The answer was clear as emerging from a set of open doors as a Liliensternus. It wasn't George since the gems of the Sacred Gear aren't on the chest and the colors are different: a sandy brown-yellow, green horizontal stripes that start on the neck to the hips mixed with some red around the eyes that trails from the neck, a yellow crest with red edging, orange-bird like eyes, and a white underside. There was also a coat of feathers matching the colors that cover the body except the head, elbows down on the arms, the underside of the hips, the ankles down the legs, and the tail.

Since it didn't pay any attention to them but on the newly hatched baby dinosaurs, it was the butler bot in there. What happened next nearly made them scream: it started eating the baby dinosaurs! They wanted to intervene but it was all part of the show and this happens in nature; wasn't this unfair? Yes. But nature doesn't care about fairness. They only hoped some would survive. At least a few made it by the time the theropod left.

The next track, Plateosaurus enters, has a slow build-up to something big approaching with slow drum-beats & cymbal clashes before the Plateosaurus, well, entered. This time, it was George as evident by the gems of the Sacred Gear on his chest. However, his color was different, matching the color of the WWD. It appears that George took Owen's remark about changing appearance to heart and went through with it, though it was only a palette swap. Not only that, but he was much bigger: 10 meters long, 2.5 meters tall, & 4 tons! They truly get a sense of scale next to him.

He approached the surviving hatchlings, who all crowded around him, and were so tiny compared to his huge size. He knelt down to their level and picked them up in his jaws and carried them, like crocodile moms do. He placed them back in the nest and laid down next to it, keeping on guard.

The final track was Triassic Encounter and a mix of light-hearted tones with undertones of something sinister at the start before it built up, the red lights were back, and so was the Liliensternus. They all watched as the two dinosaurs clashed: one for hunger, the other defense of the next generation. The theropod tried to get close to the nest while George kept blocking it from getting close. George had enough, and with a bellow, he swiped his right hand, claws ready, across the skull of the animatronic fellow German, the claws slicing through the artificial skin, leaving three large gashes across the left side of the face, artificial blood dripping down the side. Not wanting to sustain more injury, the carnivore backs down, leaving George the victor.

The rest of the stage lights came on, and they all applauded their performance, with both Dinosaurs doing a bow by bending their upper half down and arms to the side horizontally, palms facing down.

George then changed back to normal and approached them,

"To conclude, Plateosaurus is a sign of things to come, as later sauropods will tower over it and is a classic Dinosaur, being so well known for over a century and having appeared in the WWD franchise makes it a stock Triassic Dinosaur. It even survived past the Norian stage of the Triassic, and into the last stage, the Rhaetian. But that's for another time." George concluded.

After disposing of the remains of their snacks, George left with the others after closing up.

**54Godamora: Well we apologize for our absence. Bakuganmann was busy with his own stories as well as life. Same here for me; curse you college.**

**Hareta: Brain…. Melting.**

**54Godamora: Yeah, my bro here has been in a slump since he believes Amnesiac is cursed. We are slowly fixing that "curse". Now for some behind-the-scenes info regarding the creation/origin of George's three Familiars.**

**The ****Varanosuchus australis** **combines a relative of crocodiles, which are related to Dinosaurs and the ability to regenerate is inspired by Axolotls, a species of salamander found only in a small part of Mexico that can regenerate even parts of brain tissue!**

**The ****Sanguinopteryx draculai** **combines Pterosaurs & a Bird of Prey, both related to Dinosaurs. The vampiric nature stems from ****Hatzegopteryx** **being found in Transylvania.**

**The ****Gorgonfelis gremoryii** **combines a Paleozoic saber-tooth & a Cenozoic one, which were considered to have a bigger representation in this story but decided against to save time. The design is inspired by the Gorgonopsid & ****Smilodon** **from BBC/ITV's ****Primeval****. Speaking of which, the last Triassic Dinosaur will show up and be from that show as a hint. As for the Dinosaurs in this chapter, designs belong to Cisiopurple & BBC. **

**Now next chapters will showcase the main antagonist of Season 1 and right from the start, myself & George hate him. Heck, just thinking about him makes me want to- *Devolves into frantic bursts of anger before Akeno knocks him out and carts him away***

**Rias: We should conclude & hope to have Season 1 finished if not mostly finished before 2021.**

**Hareta Kuso: Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bakuganman**: BOO! Hahahaha! Been awhile since you've heard my voice, eh? I wanna apologize to you all, including 54Godamora and Hatera Kuso, for how long this one took. The reason is cause I caught the beer-bug myself... don't worry, I'm fine. I didn't feel any different, not sore or achy, and my sense of smell was still intact. Speaking past tense since I'm now negative. The only thing that came with it was stress like: _Am I dying? Is this what Death feels like?_ It was very unsettling and took a toll maybe not on my physical health, but mental health.

Now, do I know how I caught it?... No. I didn't throw any "Covid-Awareness" parties...

So before we begin, just wanted to say sorry to everyone who was waiting on this. I feel really bad about it, but I'm back now. Unless I go out of contact with fellow fans for an entire year with no response... then something is wrong. I can't promise the next chapter will come out soon. Lots of work goes into editing these chapters between the three of us, plus I have projects/ideas on the backlog that no one on this website has attempted yet, so please try and be patient. The support helps allot with motivation which keeps the engine running. Now I hand the floor over to my fellow authors, who most likely have a skit planned... I'm never brought into those reindeer games.

Thanks for understanding. Have a good one, and enjoy the show.

* * *

**54Godamora**: Thank you for letting our readers know about our absence, dear Editor.. However, I have a solution to remedy our lack of uploading, provided if Hareta agrees to it. Just waiting for him to show up. *Waits for 15 minutes*

**Raynare**: He's been in here the whole time.

**54Godamora**: Oh. Now for those who aren't in the know, I just had a quick discussion regarding said solution: put Amnesiac on hold until we finish season of DXD. However, my brother will think about it since the former is a story that he's been wanting to do since high school and he's gone through a lot to finally get it to the point of where it is. The other reason why is that I don't want to keep you awesome readers waiting for as long as normal, especially since I hoped to get season 1 finished before the new year but that was wishful thinking. Perhaps we can get that finished before June maybe. Regardless, this will require some thinking on his part.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rival**

George is having his usual nightmare: the memory of the death of his parents. He's falling beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean, drowning. However, before he "died"... someone called out to his name, but it didn't sound like Owen. It sounded as powerful as him, yet majestic at the same time. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a blazing inferno, which one would think was even worse than drowning! He closed his eyes in fear of this but much to George's surprise, the flames hugged him, but they seemed to be wrapping around him protectively and carrying him along... if THAT made any sense.

**[Its about time I can finally reach you. You have any idea how hard it was getting through your thick skull?]** The voice asked. George opened his eyes and saw a huge green eye staring back at him, startling him. He tried to back away but he couldn't move, as if he was rooted to the spot. The location had changed as he was in a black abyss with flames around the owner of the eye, which was revealed to be a huge classic European dragon covered in bio-mechanical red armor with green glowing orbs scattered throughout the body, sporting a pair of backwards-curbing orange tusks on the side of the mouth.

**[Heeeeey, Sleepyhead Smaug! Your finally awake!]** That was Owen, who spoke smugly and was sarcastic as ever.

**[Oh great... YOUR here too]** groaned the dragon. Did he and Owen know each other?

George turned his head, for at least he could still move his body around. To his right, next to the dragon's large head, he saw a humanoid Prolacerta that stood his height (though maybe an inch or two taller), a reptile that has a body like a monitor lizard but a skull that bears some resemblance to other Archosaurs. Aside from having the color of a Collared Lizard & the almost bipedal stance, this one had large eyes. Even more, he had wings on his back! The same ones George had!

"O-Owen?" Questioned George, unsure it he was seeing this correctly.

**[So? What do you think? Quite the handsome bugger, aren't I?]** The form said while flexing his muscles, sounding exactly like Owen. George couldn't believe it! He's never seen any kind of dinosaur like this before... this must be Owen's true form. But then, who was the dragon?

"You look so cool, Owen! Though, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Prolacerta is the ancestor of Archosaurs." George said. "But question: Who's that?" He asked, but it hit him 2 seconds later. Owen would call the Boosted Gear 'sleepyhead', now he just called this dragon 'sleepyhead'. Did that mean... "Are you, the being inside the Boosted Gear?" George added.

**[Correct,]** the dragon confirmed. **[I must say, out of all of my hosts I've had, you stand out the most.]**

**[And that's saying allot. He's been inside SOOOOOOO many people]** Owen joked.

**[D-Don't make it sound like that!]** Said the dragon.

**[Well I mean, a whole bunch of them were Traps...]** said Owen, still joking around.

**[OH, SHUT YOUR PREHISTORIC POTHOLE!]** The dragon ordered with a roar, clearly having enough. Yup. They definitely knew each other. **[Ugh. How did I get stuck with the same master as _you_?]**

**[_Your_ the one who bounces around every few thousand years,]** Owen pointed out. He and the dragon continued to argue, with George looking back and forth and focused on whomever was talking:

**The Dragon: ****[Not by choice!]**

**Owen: **_(shrugs)_** [Well if you and your cousin didn't have hussy fits every time you meet...]**

**The Dragon: ****[YOU WERE THERE THE LAST TIME! YOU COULD'VE STOPPED US!]**

**Owen: ****[And get involved with your family dispute while the 3 factions sealed ya both up? Nah, fam. Your temper tantrum, your funeral.]**

**The Dragon: ****[YET HERE YOU ARE; SEALED IN A GEAR OF YOUR OWN!]**

**Owen: **_*Ahem!*_ **["WILLINGLY" sealed.]**

**The Dragon: ****[Oh, and I'm sure you enjoyed EVERY second of it!]**

**Owen: [Oh, yes! **_(places the back of a hand on his forehead as if fainting)_** Allowing me to be sealed in the man of my dreams!]**

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" George yelled, grabbing his head. "Owen. Knock it off. And Smaug. You have a real name?" Asked George, figuring Smaug wasn't the dragons real name.

**[At least your host has a sense of respect,]** the dragon grumbled.

**[Hands off! I saw him first!]** Owen joked while pointing, as if staking a claim on George.

**[WILL YOU PLEASE?!]** The dragon roared again, this time practically begging.

**[Ok, fine. I'm done]** Owen said, hands up in defense.

The red dragon sighed in relief. **[I am the legendary Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. Its an honor to finally speak with you.]** The crimson dragon introduced himself.

"Uh, yeah... me too, Drag" said George, unsure how to pronounce Ddraig's name. While this made Ddraig look back in question, unsure if he heard correctly, Owen started chuckling. This was like Asia all over again.

**[Um. Its Ddraig]** the Red Dragon corrected his host.

"That's what I said, Dregg" George said.

**[Ddraig.]**

"Drog."

**[Ddraig.]**

"Drum."

**[_Ddraig!_]**

"Dreek."

**[Y-Ya know what? Forget it,]** Ddraig closed the conversation by holding out a claw and waving it a bit, his mental strength wearing down. He had to deal with Owen the ancient dinosaur, now a host we can't even say his name correctly? **[I'm sure you'll get it eventually.]**

"Uh, yeah... sorry. I'm the worst at names." George said, sheepishly. There was then a flash of white, and George awoke in his room. Was that just a dream? Like a dream within a dream? Where's he heard that before, it was this crazy movie but he couldn't recall the name. He remembered the ending when the main characters toy top kept spinning without stopping, but that's it. He looked around & saw Rias & Akeno cuddling him, both ladies still asleep. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30 a.m. He groaned before he went back to get some shuteye, seeing as they had to get up in a few hours.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As everyone was getting ready for the day, George seemed a bit slow on the uptake as he seemed a little drowsy. After Akeno made some hot raspberry tea to perk him up, which worked a bit but he still looked tired.

"George, what's wrong?" Rias asked. George recounts the dream he had to them. Everything. From meeting Ddraig in-person, to Owen's true form. This catches all of them off guard.

"Well that certainly explains part of the reason why he was put on a hit list." Raynare stated, not expecting Ddraig to be inside the Boosted Gear.

"Join the club, Ddraig. Big brother called me after the continent." Asia deadpanned.

**[Wonderful...]** Ddraig lamented.

**[Could be worse,]** interjected Owen. **[You could end up inside a pervert with an unhealthy breast obsession.]**

**[I'm living_ next_ to one...]** Ddraig grumbled.

**[I'm not THAT bad,] **Owen simply defended.

**[You were checking out Elsha her entire cycle!]** Ddraig brought up.

**[And you weren't?]** Owen countered with a smirk.

**[THAT'S NOT THE POINT!]** Ddraig roared in aggravation. Besides, it was his master...

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! Your giving me a headache!" Rias cried. This was more than she can tolerate. It was bad enough Owen spoke in everyones' head, now a SECOND one popped up?! At their bickering was worse than two whiny kids! Just when she thought she's seen it all...

**[Oh, YOU have a headache? Try getting a date with this guy around!]** Ddraig said.

**[Don't you owe one treasure or something?]** Owen commented.

**[MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP!]** Ddraig whined.

"Owen. Please! Enough today. Both of you rest" George asked, then told his two partners to take it easy for the rest of the day.

**[Fine... fine...]** Owen promised, before the light from George's right hand vanished.

**[What have done to deserve this?]** Ddraig whined some more, returning to the recesses of George's body himself.

"But what's a Prolacerta?" Akeno asked, curious since that's what Owen's true form looked like. George pulled up a picture of it on his phone. He even described what Owen looked like; telling them to imagine a Prolacerta, but stood almost bipedally, has large eyes, and had his voice if he was in my early 30s with a lizard-like hiss.

"Not exactly something that says future ruler of earth for 160 million years." Kalawarner snickered.

**[And your not what I expected AFTER 160 million years...]** Owen poked in.

"OWEN!" Shouted George, now a bit ticked.

**[OKAY! OKAY!]** Owen said, going away for real this time. After that revelation, they finished getting ready for school.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jump forward to the end of the school day in the ORC building. Akeno & Rias stayed behind to finish up some paperwork.

"You know, George has been doing well with his contracts, as the customers enjoy having him around, though they are a little nervous whenever he's going Dino" Akeno explained regarding George's work as a Devil. She then smiled softly, "Not to mention that he is being a good boyfriend to us both, and I really enjoy his cute demeanor with how innocent he is towards us." She added. Rias then sighed sadly. "Is something wrong?" Akeno asked.

"... I can't keep this up," Rias admitted. "The engagements coming up, and this will all be over. I was so stupid! George is gonna hate me for life when he finds out!" She continued, feeling guilty things have come this far. When she first started, she was just using George for a sense of happiness before her life as she knew it was ruined. But as the days went by, she began to feel bad for playing George this way.

Akeno just looked at Rias, so its come to this, eh? She understood where Rias was coming from, the guy wouldn't take no for an answer, no matter how many times Rias asked and even pleaded to reconsider... and it didn't help Rias' own family was going along with it. As they last minute brainstorm what to do, a purple glowing portal shows up behind them in front of the once door. Once they see who it is, Rias' gaze narrowed in annoyance.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, George was in his room. He's organizing his Triassic Dinosaurs along with their contemporaries on the shelf, now that he has a dozen Dinosaurs unlocked. So far, South America is still in the lead.

**[Hey, Sire!]** Owen chimed in, the Mesozoic Mind being summoned. **[You only have one section of the Triassic period left, the Rhaetian.]** The holographic display lit up, revealing that the third section was open. Clicking it, he saw only one Dinosaur. He frowned,

"Really? Only one?" George sighed. "Still, this means that I get an easy time into the Early Jurassic." George added, seeing the bright side of things. Owen clammed up, not wanting to explain why there was only one, or the fact that there were far less Triassic Dinosaurs in the Sacred Gear. George takes a look at it, and upon closer examination of the dinosaur, his eyes widen. "I recognize this one. It was described last year! Not to mention the name alone should give me some brownie points with the others. Speaking of recently described, I think I have that news article about it in my office." George said to himself, disengaging the Sacred Gear, before heading to leave.

However, just as he opened the door, he saw Akeno there, giving him a sweet smile.

"Oh, Akeno! What brings you by?" He asked, trying to stay calm & collected around her since she teased/flirted with him a lot. She bats her eyes as she walks into the room, with George backing up as she did so. What was she up to this time?

"Remember that award we talked about?~" She walked into the room with an almost predatory gaze. George gulped as he was backed against his closet, extremely nervous.

"Y-Y-Yeah... w-w-what about it?" He stuttered over his words.

"First, close your eyes for me." The Queen said, seductively.

"Uh... do I have a choice?" George asked, nervously. With such a hot girl merely inches away from him, he couldn't help but feel some degree of pressure.

**_'Sire, your about to score the goal! Just whip it out!'_** Said Owen, excited where this was going.

**_[Do you even care about your partner's mental state?]_** Asked Ddraig, seeing that George was having trouble staying rational, and there was Owen who was encouraging the situation instead of providing moral support.

**_'Course I do, Drag! *sniff* He's just growing up so fast!'_** said Owen, making fun of Ddraig's name since George couldn't pronounce it, then made his voice crack on the second sentence on purpose for over-exaggeration.

**_[*sigh* You are the worse]_** Ddraig said.

**_'Will you just LOOK at Akeno? You can't tell me your not thinking of SOMETHING'_ **Owen said.

_**[Again... NOT. The point]**_ Ddraig responded.

At this point, Akeno's and George's faces were maybe a few inches apart now, and both their faces got a red from the closeness. George more so. Akeno then put her arms around his broad shoulders, her eyes focused on his, and she began to lean in, as if for a kiss. Now, this wouldn't be the first time they kissed, but this seemed more extreme.

Whether or not they actually were going to kiss won't be known, because this is the exact same moment Rias teleported in. She looked miffed, even before she saw how close George and Akeno were. "Really, Akeno? You couldn't wait?" She asked, sounding annoyed as she looked... but George noticed something else. Rias was a possessive person, that was fine, but her fists were clenched at her sides and she was shaking. This was new, as normally she'd just glare at the offending party when she was pissed.

"Rias?... Your shaking," George pointed out, deeply concerned for her. What happened next straight up confused the dino-lover. Rias pulled George away from Akeno (which he was thankful for, as he didn't know how much longer he had of self-control), but then she tossed him over towards the bed and tackled him, getting right on top of him and pinning him down! What was up with these 2 today?! They were never THIS forceful before. "RIAS! W-W-What are you doing?!" He asked, not understanding what the hell was going on. Teasing was one thing, but this?

"George..." Rias said, her voice begging. "Please! Take my virginity!"

...

...

...

...

...

George could only be described as looking like a visual representation of Windows Dial-Up connection. He swore he could even here the dial-up sound effects in his ears. **_'Wow. We get to pop 2 cherries tonight'_ **commented Owen. Ddraig didn't have the mental energy to tell him to shut up, he just groaned.

"George! I'm serious! I need you to take me!" Rias said in a more assertive tone. She wished it wouldn't have come to this, but saw no choice. Having Akeno here watching made no difference either. Let her stay. This will only take a minute. All George had to do was insert it. Pop her open. Done. It would mean nothing... but then, why was Rias feeling more guilty than usual?

"..." George still couldn't respond. Was this really happening? He's read and seen in some shows about moments like this where the girl asked the guy to _give into her_; but they never played out like this! "... wait... r-right now?" He asked, getting nervous. If this was really happening, something didn't feel right. Now, George had zero experience with this type of thing, and girls were hard for him to read most of the time, but Rias seemed... off. However, if they really _were_ gonna do this... why was Akeno still here?! If this was gonna turn into a three-way, he wasn't sure he could handle that, let alone just one.

"I know its kinda sudden, but this is the only way" said Rias, her eyes glazing as she looked down at George. He still looked nervous as hell, and she frankly couldn't blame him. But she was out of options... out of time... they needed to do this before it was too late! Besides, George was the only one she trusted enough to do this.

As Akeno watched, she felt conflicted. This sounded hot, and would be amazing to watch... but even to her, this seemed to cross the line. The only reason she got here before Rias was to try and warn George before Rias did something stupid (though she couldn't help teasing him, however). When that person teleported into the ORC, Rias almost immediately went on a tangent on how it would be her choice and her's alone. When the person refused to see her POV, that's when Rias vanished in an explosive flash of her magic, rightfully aggravated. Didn't take a genius to figure out where she was heading.

"Rias. Think about this for a second, think about George. How would..." she tried to explain; but that's when Rias' head snapped right in her direction, her eyes filled with crimson and the power of her aura flaring, not in the mood to talk. This overwhelmed Akeno and got her to shut up, and George himself was getting a little scared. There was definitely something up with Rias. Her and Akeno were best friends, yet the gaze and energy she gave off radiated malice.

Akeno looked concerned at how far this was going, but turned her head away. There was nothing she could do even if she tried. With her now getting the message, Rias turned back to look down as George, the intense energy around her and in her eyes now gone, having dissipated. "It'll be fine, George... everything's gonna be fine..." Rias said, sitting up so she could unbutton her uniform, taking everything but her frilly bra and panties off. She couldn't help but blush, this was the first time she thought about going all the way, plus this was gonna be technically her first time.

She also didn't notice, but her eyes gave off uncertainly and regret, which George stared at. It was mainly to avoid looking at what his friend Anthony called _bouncing betties_ Rias had going for her with the slightest movement she made, but he began to wonder if she was really sure about this...

Rias saw him staring, but why not at her body? This is what all guys went for anyway, differently-wired brain or not, right? Sure he didn't ogle her before when they first met, but that was different! They didn't know each other so it would be rude, but why wasn't he looking at her now? "What? Don't you still want me?" She asked, a little confused. He wrote that letter to her and Akeno, expressing how much he wanted to be with them, but now it looked like he was having second thoughts. Was she not good enough? Was she not his type?

"N-N-No! I-I-I mean... yes, but... i-i-its not like that!" George tried to reason with her while also fighting off some hormones that would make him think otherwise. Rias was undeniably hot, so it took EVERY bone and fibber in his body to stop himself from losing his focus. However, it got even harder when Rias reached behind with both hands and started unclipping her bra.

"H-Hey... George?... This is your first time... right?" Asked Rias. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious due her lack of experience. George has also said he's never exactly had a girlfriend before, but she needed to be sure she wasn't alone in this department. Its not like what she wanted required much skill anyway. Just in and out... maybe a climax or two for good measure.

"Uh... yeah..." was all George could get out, just as nervous as Rias was. With this information, she felt like she could relax a bit. He was a virgin like her, so they were in the same boat.

"Its fine. It won't be perfect, but we can figure something out" said Rias, having finally finished undoing the one piece of fabric that prevented her massive chest from bobbing around. George's eyes were as wide as they could possibly go, so this really was it. He was really gonna experience it but... something about it felt wrong. Was this a time to say no? He really didn't know, and it was frustrating that his brain was telling him something different than his heart.

"All we need to do is put it in. Right there. That's all" Rias said, pointing to herself as she sat on George. She then gently took George's hand into her own and placed it on her heart, which also had George's fingers ending up around a certain item that was in the way. George felt his mind was gonna snap at any second. He felt a tingling sensation in his fingers that he's never had before, as if his body wanted to clasp down on whatever he was touching.

"If its any consolation, I'm nervous myself" Rias admitted, her heart beating hard in her chest. She also had to confess that having her breast touched this way felt much different than when she touched herself, be it putting on a bra or cleaning herself. It also felt a bit embarrassing for them that Akeno was still in the room, but she had no time to ask her to leave. This was a priority, they had to get this done.

"Uh... yeah... I feel that" said George in a low, cracked voice; using the very last reserves of his willpower to stay rational. If this continued for another minute, he was gonna lose it.

"He won't be able to complain once we seal the deal. I'll be considered ruined and he'll most likely move on," said Rias, her face as red as her hair. This was it. This was how it was gonna go. She wished she had more time, even just a day... but there was no going back. This had to be done, and had to be done now. If this works, she could still be George's girlfriend, and he'll never find out about him for it'll be irrelevant. It'll be just her... and him...

He? Move on? What was Rias talking about? George was so confused but he couldn't think straight. "I'm ready for you, George. Take all the time you need, just... be gentle..." Rias said, giving George the okay, but he just laid there unmoving, resisting whatever urges he was getting. This was a new experience for him and while he wouldn't mind if it was genuine, something about the way Rias talked just rubbed him the wrong way. She was not the same Rias he's come to know and love, and even though she was asking for it, was this really what she _needed_?

Rias saw George wasn't making a single move. Why? This is what boyfriends and girlfriends do anyway, right? So what's the problem? She didn't get it! "COME ON! What are you waiting for?" She raised her voice. "Are you just gonna lie there and deny me?!"

George reacted to that. It sounded like Rias was getting mad at him, but he didn't know what to do! Should he really give in? But if he did, was it the right thing? "I... no! NO, I just...!" George then shot up and hugged Rias tightly, not caring if the softness of her breasts were pressing against him. This caught the Devil off guard, now it was her turn to be unable to move. If he was denying her, he would have tried getting up but instead, he held her close. Her eyes just stared into space.

Akeno couldn't just watch anymore, she had to do something. If this did continue, both of them were gonna get seriously hurt! It was time to get them apart, fess up, and tell George the truth. If he heard it from anyone else but them, things were only gonna get worse! She was about to move to separate them or something...

Sadly... they ran out of time.

A purple portal opened up, getting everyone's attention, revealing the form to be a maid with gray hair & blue eyes. **[Maaaaaaan! We didn't even get to the courtship dance]** Owen complained, but it was unknown if he was being fully serious or half-joking.

The woman who had just appeared took in her new surroundings, apparently not hearing or acknowledging Owen's voice, looking around the room at George's stuff, then focused her eyes on Rias. "So this is where you ran off too, is it? To play around in a museum with a Low-Born before your wedding?"

George didn't know whether to appreciate that comment or feel offended over it, it was hard to tell this woman's intentions. It was at this point Rias got out of George's grasp and stood up with a hand on one of her hips to look noble, while still naked mind you. "I already told you, its my body, so its my decision who I give it too. And another thing... I won't tolerate _anyone_ talking down on one of my honored servants, Ultimate Queen or not."

It felt good to George that Rias was defending from... Ultimate Queen, she said? So this lady was also a member of a Devil family? Whichever the case was, the maid reached down at the pile of Rias' clothes that she threw over there for "reasons", and dung through it.

"Even so, you are the next heir to the Gremory Family," said the maid, getting Rias' shirt from the pile of clothes and putting it on her. "Have _some_ respect for yourself." She continued. Rias only folded her arms and closed her eyes. The maid then faced George. "Forgive the intrusion, she's always been stubborn. I'm Grayfia, also a member of the Gremory family, nice to meet you" she said, showing some respect to George by bowing to him.

"Uh... yeah, hi" said George, still processing everything that was happening. So Rias and him (despite him resisting at first) were about to do it, then in comes this random woman to put a stop to it. Rias had apparently cooled down enough, so then she got next to George as he was still sitting on his bed.

"I'm really sorry about this, George. I wasn't thinking straight. Can we just... forget this ever happened?" She asked, kindly.

_'That's easier said than done'_ thought George. "S-Sure. I'll try" is what he responded with.

Grayfia looked surprised at the mention of George's name. "George?... As in George Anderson?" She asked. "So this is the Pawn everyone keeps talking about? The one with the Boosted Gear and Mesozoic Mind?" The Ultimate Queen continued. Rias turned around to face her older family member. She was about to answer when...

**[I see you haven't changed in, what? 3000 Years? You don't look a day older.]**

Owen.

For the first time during this ordeal, Grayfia smiled. "Flattery still gets you nowhere."

**[Had to try]** Owen shrugged. All 3 younger Devils in the room felt their jaws drop. No way... this had to be some kind of a joke, right?

"Um, you two..." said George.

"Know each other?" Finished Rias, now feeling like she had fallen to the lowest pit of hell. It was bad enough 2 voices would invade her head, but one of them actually knew one of her family members? When was her sorrow with this millennia-old lizard going to end?!

**[So how'd that challenge with Serafall go? I was... kinda busy, ya know?]** Owen said, apparently referencing older times.

"It was a good fight, but I gave her the title in the end out of respect" said Grayfia.

**[So did you win or what?]** Asked Owen.

"Oh, that would be telling" Grayfia said in a more humorous tone compared to the neutral one she was using before.

**[COME OOOOOOON! Not even a hint?! I'm the one who came up with the idea of that hit romantic comedy with your husband!]** Owen mock-complained, also adding something George had no idea about.

"The movie was _his_ idea?" Trembled Rias. How much influence did this old bag of scales have in the Underworld?

**[Can someone just kill me?]** Ddraig groaned.

It was here Grayfia realized what was happening, then returned to her normal expression. "In any case, Rias; can we try this again, without you running off? You do realize how important this is, right? But if your still going to reject it, at least hear me out. It's under direct orders from Sirzechs" she said, hoping to get back to the topic.

Rias thought for a moment. She already failed to get down with George, mainly because she wasn't right in the head, but it appeared Grayfia was willing to accept Rias' opinions as long as she could speak to her. "Fine. Akeno is also coming with us, or is that a problem?" Said Rias, laying down her own terms.

"Not at all" Grayfia agreed. With that, Rias relaxed a bit. She went to get the rest of her clothes, when George suddenly realized something.

"Uh, Rias?" He asked, getting her attention. "What's this about a wedding?" Rias' eyes slightly widened upon that, looking ashamed of herself. She was hoping he didn't hear or catch onto that. "Rias... what's going on?" George repeated. She didn't answer for several seconds before standing up again, still not fully dressed.

"Akeno, Grayfia... give us a minute" she asked them, not facing them.

"But Rias, we don't have..." Grayfia tried to say.

"Now." Rias cut her off, snapping her head at them, but not yelling just using a stern tone. Getting the message, Grayfia left in a magic circle, and Akeno went outside the door. She knew exactly what Rias was gonna do. Rias just hoped it wasn't too late. With them finally alone, she took a deep breath, and sat on the bed next to George, admitting everything with some tears of guilt in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry George. I never meant for things to go this far."

George could only stare at her in confusion, but he listened very carefully to every word she said.

"I used you. I used you for just a snippet of happiness before my life was over," Rias began. "At first, it was just a means to an end... but after a while... I felt really happy. Happy that someone wasn't looking at me like a prize to be won. Before you came around, I was arranged to marry the heir of the Phenex Clan, Riser Phenex," she spat her future husbands name with venom. "I had no say in the matter. It was to preserve the noble blood-line of Devils after the last war wiped over half of us out."

Owen began to comment on this, but Ddraig shut him down by interrupting him with a flat tone.

**Owen: [But, you can't concei...]**

**Ddraig: [Shut up.]**

"So I refused. Over and over again. But do I get a choice? No! It's all about those stupid politics over me!" Rias raised her voice, the frustration over years of this surfacing before calming back down and feeling guilty again. "I just... wanted to know what it was like... to actually be in a relationship **I** wanted... but I just used you, knowing I'll have to eventually distance myself from you."

It all came together for George. Some of the little hints he'd heard about Rias throughout the story began to make sense. Was he shocked? Yes. Was he upset? A little, but it sounded like Rias wasn't given much room to negotiate on her end. And when the time came, she lashed out and threw herself at him as a last resort out of desperation.

Rias didn't do this often, but bowed before George. "I know you must be fuming, so if you need to; yell. Yell at me." She said before shutting her eyes as she looked down, admitting it was wrong for her to use him the way she did and was willing to accept him being angry with her. She felt his hands on her... physical punishment then? She wasn't normally one for this, but if this was what she needed to do for atonement, then so be it.

Color her surprised when she was pulled up, and into a hug. Her eyes shot open, head on his chest, not understanding what was going on. He was hugging her? How could he? She played him for her own selfish desires!

"I am a bit upset you kept this from me, and I really wish you would've told me the truth in the first place," George said. "... But I can never be mad at you, Rias. You felt like you had no choice" he continued, with Rias' eyes widened a bit more. He understood? He then began petting the top of her head, and then said 3 little words that Rias never thought she'd hear: "I forgive you."

She tried not to, but Rias did start weeping a bit before returning the hug tightly and crying. She couldn't help it. For so long, she's been fighting this seemingly endless battle, and ended up using one of own peerage members for her own needs. Now someone was finally giving her the chance to speak her mind and at the end of it all, forgave her. They both stayed like this for a bit until Rias recovered enough to sit up on her own. George wipe one stray tear from her cheek before making a promise:

"Rias, I... no... WE... will find a way out of this. Whatever it takes, we're in this together!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next day in the late afternoon, Rias has stepped outside the ORC main room while the others are having lunch. She called the house to talk with the Fallen, telling them not to the ORC building this evening. Things are going to heat up soon... literally. Now while George may seem fine on the outside as he was reading from his Dinosaur book, she could easily tell that he was a turmoil of anger on the inside. There was a good 99% chance that when Riser arrives today, Volcano George will blow his top.

Thankfully, the Fallen agreed since it was a conflict of interest. By evening, a flaming portal appeared with Riser coming forth. George was able to do something, his anger boiling to the surface; but Rias, who was next to him, grabbed his hand and squeezed it, silently telling George to calm down. It was an effort on his end, but George suppressed his feelings for now.

That is, until the arrogant hothead became visible. George's eyes changed to reptilian, wanting to change into his newest dinosaur so bad and rip this birdbrain apart... but he shook his head to shake away those thoughts. He needed to remain calm. He _had_ to.

Riser took in his surrounded of the familiar ORC clubhouse, seeing the Devils he recognized until his eyes stopped at George for a moment. Unlike the others, this kid didn't look anything special... he also noticed Rias was holding his hand, which admittedly ticked him off a bit, but knew that was probably just Rias babying one of her servants. The Gremorys' had that reputation after all. Rias and Riser discussed some things on one of the sofas, Rias of course having to let go of George, but George wasn't paying attention and kept his eyes on Riser.

And when Riser grabbed Rias forcefully at the tail-end of an argument; THAT'S when George lost it...

With both Gear's being activated, he uses the Mesozoic Mind to transform into the final Triassic Dinosaur: Daemonosaurus. It was similar in size to his Chindesaurus, at 7 feet long, 1 meter tall, & 50lbs. Not only that, but the colors were almost the same just the underside was a dull green, and there were dark orange spots that have faint yellow rings around them. The head is also different: being short, rounded & thin. His bird-like eyes are large, while the teeth at the front of the upper jaw are very prominent, almost buck-toothed.

Much to George's surprise, Riser wasn't taken aback like other Devils that had seen George's power. Grayfia, who was in the room to keep things calm, wasn't surprised either yet she had an excuse since she knew Owen (and most likely his powers) previously. He must've been more arrogant than George thought. That being said, he STILL did not let go of Rias. He just grinned in George's direction, making the dino-morpher that much angrier.

"Humph. Cute. So your the 'Transforming Lizard' that everyone keeps talking about..." he said, his tone unchanged. Riser has heard many stories about this supposed transforming demon, but never believed them. Even though the proof was in front of him now, 50 pounds of scales a few feet from him, the kid didn't seem like anything special. So he had a rare Gear and the only one of its kind. Big deal.

Just as George was about to go for Riser's head in a fit of rage, either decapitation or chomping it, he was stopped by a woman garbed in a mix of Western & Eastern knight armor with a double-edged sword. She gave George a hard glare. She moved as fast as Kiba did, suggesting she was a Knight, which Riser confirmed upon thanking her. She looked back at her King & nodded, giving him a cute smile, but this lapse of focus gave George the opportunity to strike back by chomping her arm, puncturing clean through. While the teeth weren't big enough to reach her skin, it still caught her by surprise. She shook her arm a few times to get the little dinosaur off her, and George ended up losing his grip and landing on one of the sofas.

That was just embarrassing for George, but he wasn't going to give up. He recovered but when he was about to go again, "Enough!" Grayfia spoke out, intervening with a powerful voice along with flaring some of her power in warning. This made Riser's Knight, Karlamine, and George himself back down. The feeling of Grayfia's power was more intense than Rias' power. Guess that's what the Ultimate Queen title was for...

"If your going to act like bickering children, do it on the battlefield." She continued. This got both Riser's and Rias' attention.

"Wait, are you suggesting a...?" Rias began, though had a good idea of what Grayfia was going to say, but couldn't believe it.

"If your both gonna continue to go back and forth, Sirzechs has authorized a Rating Game to settle the matter fairly" Grayfia said.

Riser scoffed. "A Rating Game," he began, finding this poetic. He's been in 100's of games, yet Rias hasn't done a single one as of yet. "Tell me Rias, is this all of your Peerage?" He asked. Rias nodded while glaring at him, trying not to appear intimidated. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Riser then summons the rest of his all-female peerage, has he only brought a few with him at first, which was a full set of 16! They all agreed to met again at this school in 10 days. Should the Gremory team win, Riser will be forced to leave Rias alone and never bother her again.

But should Riser... they'll have to find a new King.

* * *

**54Godamora**: Here we are folks, the home-stretch for season 1. You may be wondering where the 101 segment is. Well those are going on hold until the conclusion. Bakuganman said removing them would keep the tension. Which is also why I made that suggestion. I now turn the reins over to Hareta for a bit to explain his side.

**Raynare**: He's too busy thinking.

**54Godamora**: Ah yes. Said suggestion my bro is thinking of. He's taking 3 days to mull it over and I promised to not pester him about it. Now one behind-the-scenes trivia: the rough draft originally had a different Riser, one that was afraid of George since the latter intended on decapitating Riser. It was only with the revelation of his sister that George opted to hold back, since George doesn't want to tear a family apart. Regardless, the rough draft really showcased how much I hate Riser. Hopefully, that hatred will be properly showcased in the new few chapters.

**Owen:** I'm already observing the ideas you & George have planned; some of which would give Akeno a nosebleed. *Shudders*

**54Godamora**: Right. A glimpse of those ideas will be unveiled in the next chapter. Speaking of which, that next chapter will introduce something new for the Gremory Peerage: Prehistoric-themed Battle Gear! That and the Early Jurassic Dinosaurs. Speaking of Dinosaurs, the design of Daemonosaurus belongs to Cisiopurple. We don't own Highschool DXD, either.

**Both**: Until next time, peace!


End file.
